


All That Was Once Familiar Is Now Strange

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Series: Things I No Longer Wish To Understand [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Generous use of profanity, Greysexual Akaashi, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo's POV, Library, M/M, Mental Illness, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Pansexual Kuroo, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Transfemale Lev (though she's only a minor character in this part of the series), accidentally deleted that one, as I’m getting close to the end I’m realizing it’s also a coming of age story in its own way, deaf akaashi, gender neutral pronouns for Kenma, gross misuse of the word bro, im probably getting too ooc here, implied discrimination toward Akaashi, mention of aphobia, mention of transphobia, mild slow burn, one whole homophobic slur, school is hard for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Kuroo is entering his fourth and final year as an undergraduate. He's anxious about getting into graduate school and therefore living in the library. But, that being said, he tends to get distracted easily and ends up people watching. He notices a beautiful guy who straight up ignores everyone who approaches him. Kuroo decides that it's time to teach this guy some manners.Or, a college library au (dominantly)?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: My internet wife, who is waaaaayyyy too good for me, made a beautiful [Kenma fan art](https://haikyuuuuutrash.tumblr.com/post/173941254270/kkkkkeeeennnmmmmaaaaaaaa-here-is-my-not-so) that I'm in love with and crying about.

“Brooo.” Bokuto whined as he tossed the volleyball to Kuroo, “It’s not the same without you. It doesn’t even feel like the same team. You should come back while you still can. Before your muscles turn to dust. Before you forget how to play.” His eyes were wide and he nodded for emphasis as he waited for a favorable response from Kuroo.

Kuroo flawlessly received the ball and set it back to Bokuto lightly.

“I know bro, I know. But this year is _kiiinda_ important to me. And I’ve already overloaded my classes. There’s no way I can make all A’s and still play too. I’d die. Like legit death.”

Bokuto’s pout grew more at the response and he set the ball back a little harder than intended. It bounced off the ceiling, went over Kuroo, bounced off a table behind him, and thudded lamely on the carpeted floor quickly rolling toward one of the bookcases. Several heads turned toward the pair, shooting them infuriated looks, but Kuroo just walked over and scooped the ball up.

“I still think you could play this year if you really wanted to.” Bokuto grumbled at him. Then with more vigor, “It’s our last year to play on the same team together!”

“I know, buddy. It sucks. But I can’t spend almost thirty hours a week doing volleyball on top of my course load _and_ apply for graduate schools.”

_And let’s face it, thirty is probably low-balling it._

Bokuto stared back at him with that lifeless empty look he’d sometimes get when he found something just too unfair to bear with. Kuroo felt bad that he’d resigned from the volleyball team, he did. He didn’t really want to in the first place, but looking over his future plans and goals, dropping it was the only solution.

Or building a time turner. He _still_ hadn’t wrapped his brain around the basic concepts on how to make that happen, though, so that was out. For now, at least.

Kuroo quitting volleyball was a sudden decision and Bokuto hadn’t fully accepted it yet. Or given up attempting to change Kuroo’s mind. He kept lightly begging, but Kuroo’d held firm on his decision. He’d considered trying to juggle it all, but he didn’t want to bail on the team mid-year. At least this way they’d have time to groom and incorporate a new middle blocker instead of frantically searching for someone to replace him mid-season because he couldn’t keep up. That would’ve been a dick move.

Kenma had also tried to help Bokuto accept it, mostly with snacks, but it only lasted while Bokuto had said snack so Kenma had resorted to ignoring Bokuto’s pouting. Instead, they’d send the occasional text from the other room as an infrequent and ineffective consolation.

“I’m sorry bro, but it’s not like we’ll never play together again. I’ll practice a bit with you when I come to drag you home by the hair sometimes and when I have time I’ll play a practice match with everyone.”

_Not to mention we’ll probably be sixty playing at the nursing home together blowing out our knees and shit, but whatever._

Kuroo set the ball back to Bokuto who caught it and stared at Kuroo.

“Promise?” he pleaded with a pathetic whine interlaced in his voice.

“I promise, bro.” Kuroo gave his trademark grin before adding, “Now it’s about time for practice, Captain. Don’t you want to get there early and get warmed up before your team arrives?”

Bokuto beamed and placed both hands on his hips.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” His shouts echoed throughout the library. “You’re right! Gotta set a good example as captain! I’ll see you after practice, bro!”

“Have fun.” Kuroo muttered as he waved back at Bokuto, watching him jog towards the stairwell.

Kuroo settled in the table that he’d been standing by and looked around. Several of the other students were still glaring at him. Some were looking relieved which was no surprise considering Kuroo and Bokuto had been tossing a volleyball back and forth to each other in the library for the last thirty minutes or so. And, well, it wasn’t like Bokuto’s existence was any quieter than that. No one had asked them to stop, though, so it was kind of their own fault. Besides, it was only the second week of school. No one had _that_ much homework yet.

Except maybe Kuroo.

He really had fucked himself with his schedule this semester. He had nineteen hours, which, technically was only one _teensy_ credit hour over the limit. He’d gotten permission for his schedule easy-peasy from the head of his department. The problem lay in the class selection. Neurobiology, Cell Biology, Biochemistry, Inorganic Chemistry, and Undergraduate Research Seminar. All upper level classes and each with a corresponding lab, or time needed in lab, as well. On top of that, he was tutoring a student in Organic Chemistry and was required to attend classes for that too along with prepping for and actually tutoring his student. The real icing on the cake was the only Organic Chemistry lecture that was compatible with his schedule was at a god-forsaken 8 AM.

These were the problems he faced. All interesting topics, for sure. He loved his classes. He loved being a double major in Biology and Chemistry. But it always made things hard. Having to focus on two topics was a lot harder than just one. Not to mention, since all his classes were senior level they required an inane amount of time dedicated to them. Plus, tutoring.

And, technically no, he didn’t need to push himself that hard, but he also _had_ to. He didn’t need all the credits he was taking, not by a long shot. He didn’t have to be a double major. He didn’t have to do undergrad research. And he hella for sure didn’t have to tutor someone. He didn’t need to have straight A’s this year either, but his mind had convinced himself that all this was necessary. Necessary evils or something like that. Thinking about it all made his head hurt. It was too much.

Well. He might’ve needed to be a tutor since he wouldn’t be receiving a sports scholarship anymore since he wasn’t playing. Tuition was covered by academic scholarships as was the apartment he shared with Bokuto and Kenma, but that was it. No spare cash. It’s not like tutoring paid much either, but still, it was better than nothing. It’s always a nice thing to be able to afford at least some food. The whole ordeal was just another weight on his back, though. Another rock in his head that clouded what was important and made him unnecessarily uneasy.

He had to make it almost impossible to not be accepted to graduate school. He had to. He didn’t have a backup plan. He wasn’t ready to work in the workforce. Hell. He didn’t know if he’d even make it in the regular workforce. He wouldn’t exactly fit the typical Japanese businessman model. He didn’t want to take out his gauges. Plus, if he was making money, he’d want more tattoos. If his boss saw them, he might be fired for alleged associations with the Yakuza. With his hair, typical smirk, and general disposition, it was unlikely that anyone would believe what he said if he claimed otherwise. If every school that he applied to rejected him, the only other option would be to go home. And there was no way in hell was he moving back home and spending a year off. So, he was pushing himself. No regrets.

“No ra-grets” he muttered as he set to work on his miniscule mountain of work.

**. . .**

At least that’s what he’d thought.

_Why is studying so boring? It feels like someone’s sucking my soul out through my eyes with a Capri Sun straw. Specifically, the pointy end._

Kuroo groaned and laid his head down on the table. He’d been working diligently as possible for a couple hours now and he hadn’t even made a dent in his to-do list.

_This semester is legit going to kill me. Even without volleyball._

Head still on the table, he put both hands in his hair and scratched violently back and forth trying to wake his brain up. Or something.

_Okay. Take a break. Then get back to it for a couple hours. By then it’ll be time to drag Bo out of the gym._

Kuroo stretched and looked around. It was only the second week of the semester, but there were already several people who were camping out in the library for several hours at a time. Most of them Kuroo faintly recognized as fellow fourth years.

Daishou was in his corner of the floor that he’d fought for and claimed his first year. He, as usual, had several books pilled on the table and was diligently going through them with no inkling of desiring to indulge in socializing verbally, electronically, or telepathically.

Not that Kuroo wanted to speak with him telepathically if telepathic conversations were a human capability.

Daishou was wearing several sweaters even though it was April already. He claimed the library was too “cold”. Kuroo just believed he was a snake underneath that slimy future lawyer exterior. He’d slurp his coffee every so often before going back to his books. Kuroo always knew when something he was reading didn’t make sense to him because his tongue would poke out from his mouth. He was good to watch for a quick laugh at his expense, but all in all, he was boring to watch.

Oikawa was leaning against a table near the middle of the library yapping about something, his hands flying across the air. His boyfriend, Iwaizumi, was sitting and trying to study while Oikawa kept talking. Iwaizumi’s shoulders keep creeping up farther and farther. He was either about to explode or drag Oikawa off to the bathroom to fuck him. Kuroo didn’t really know either of them, but he knew their habits.

A small smirk crept to Kuroo’s face. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Kenma.

[ **Chemlord** ]: How many times do you think the library bathroom gets fucked in a day?

[ **Chemlord** ]: just on this floor alone

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I thought the purpose of staying at the library was to study?

[ **Chemlord** ]: …… yesh…..

[ **Chemlord** ]: anyway……

[ **Chemlord** ]: I bet it high. At least 9 times a day.

[ **Chemlord** ]: More when its finals.

[ **Chemlord** ]: Like 20.

[ **Chemlord** ]: wait

[ **Chemlord** ]: do we count all forms of sex for this?

[ **Chemlord** ]: cause if blow jobs count….

[ **Chemlord** ]: we’d have to close university bathrooms forever

[ **Chemlord** ]: or put out a red light

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I don’t really know or care

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: why do you?

[ **Chemlord** ]: I’m bored

[ **Chemlord** ]: *valley girl voice* studying is hard

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: only cause you’re stupid

[ **Chemlord** ]: I came here to have a good time

[ **Chemlord** ]: AND

[ **Chemlord** ]: I’m feeling so attacked right now

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you’re disturbing me

[ **Chemlord** ]: what game are you playing?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: making

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: unlike you, I enjoy my homework

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: now go bug someone else

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: and bring home dinner after you get Bo

[ **Chemlord** ]: hai hai

[ **Chemlord is now NekoCharmer** ]

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: why?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: DO I NOT CHARM YOU??

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: AM I NOT CHARMING??????

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: no

[ **Kat-Ken is not currently accepting messages right now** ]

“That fucker.” Kuroo mouthed. “They didn’t even say what they wanted for dinner.”

[ **Kat-Ken is now accepting messages** ]

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: lo mein and eggrolls

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: from the place that’s a few blocks down

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: it closes at 10

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: forget it and there will be hell to pay

[ **Kat-Ken is not currently accepting messages right now** ]

_Kenma is such a shit._

Kuroo huffed before looking back around the library.

There was an ashen haired boy that he didn’t know snacking and fidgeting at a table hidden in one of the crevices. He was unmistakably pretty, even from afar, but Kuroo knew he’d seen him grinding on some stoic looking guy before. He seemed pretty focused on whatever he was doing. And snacking. Not someone he should go talk to unless he wanted to answer to his beefy boyfriend.

Kuroo’s eyes wandered around more. Yaichi was looking terrified as usual as she typed away at her laptop. She was getting redder the more she typed. Best not to bother her. She might combust.

A few desks away from her was a guy Kuroo hadn’t seen before with his back to Kuroo hunched over a book. The only thing Kuroo could determine was that he had black hair and was laser focused on whatever he was doing. In other words: boring.

More interestingly, was the duo he’d come to know as Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were being, as always, exhibitionists. Currently, Matsukawa had Hanamaki pressed up against the end of one of the bookshelves. Sweet little whispers between each other drifted though the library. Matsukawa’s hand was slowly creeping up Hanamaki’s shirt showing off a sliver of skin as he leaned in to kiss him. It was almost scandalous. Almost. That is, if Kuroo hadn’t seen it happen about a million times. Among other things. Things that deterred Kuroo from using the library bathroom unless it was an absolute emergency. Or if he was feeling kinky. Whatever.

With a final annoyed huff, he set back to work. In less than two hours it’d be time to literally drag Bokuto from the gym and head home. After they got back there’d be no way he was getting anything else done tonight between having to pick up Chinese and listening to Bokuto talk for hours about the team and how he wishes Kuroo would come back.

_You can do this._

**. . .**

_I can’t do this. I’m alive, but I’m deeaaaad._

Kuroo ran his hands across his face before shoving books back into his bag. It was just before nine, but he felt like the day had been _days_. Looking around him, a new crowd had settled in. In the far corner he could see Tsukki with his headphones on determinedly ignoring everyone else’s existence.

_I wonder why he’s here. Usually he just holes up in his room. Maybe I should text him sometime. See if he wants to hole up in my room with me again._

He smirked at the thought while he pushed his chair in and shouldered his bag before heading to the stairs, a vibration in his pocket startling him on the way.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: don’t forget my noodles

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I won’t. Getting Bo now.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: good luck

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: tanks

**. . .**

As anticipated, the gym was empty except for Bokuto and one of the two people Kuroo had ever met that could keep up with Bokuto’s energy, the team’s libero, Noya. Kuroo leaned against the open gym door and watched.

Bokuto tossed the ball up before sprinting toward it and slamming it down toward the other side. Noya gracefully received it, sending it back over for Bokuto to spike down again. It wasn’t exactly the most useful drill, but it’d work them if they could keep it up. Really, the two of them were just happy to be playing and using their skills. Whatever they could do that would keep them on the court longer. They went back and forth a few times before Bokuto made a spike that Noya didn’t quite catch in time.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! I’m the best” Bokuto shouted.

Noya’s face scrunched up in a pout before he yelled back, “One more time! I’ll win this time!”.

Kuroo chuckled a bit before clapping loudly. Bokuto and Noya jumped a little. Both had been too wrapped up in playing and they hadn’t noticed him watching.

“Sorry, Noya.” Kuroo purred. “I’m here to bring this big guy home.”

“Bro! Play with us!” Bokuto hopped around a little in excitement.

“No can do, buddy. Kenma wants us to pick up dinner from that Chinese place and it closes at ten. They said if we don’t bring food, there’d be consequences.”

A visible shiver passes through Bokuto before he gave a sheepish smile.

“I don’t want that.”

Kuroo gave a light chuckle.

“Go ahead, captain. I’ll clean up here.” Noya chimed in.

Bokuto puffed his chest out in pride before slapping Noya on the back who didn’t even waver even though the slap was visibly not gentle.

_He’s such a sturdy little guy._

“You’re a good man, Noya. Thanks. See you at practice tomorrow!”

Bokuto ran to grab his bag and then over to Kuroo. The two of them waved goodbye as Noya set back to practicing, or at least what practice he could do alone.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Bokuto stared Kuroo down.

“It’s still not the same without you.”

Kuroo draped his arm over Bokuto’s sweaty shoulders.

“I know bro, I know. You like a good challenge, though.”

“True.” Bokuto hummed.

“Pl-us,” a devilish smirk playing across Kuroo’s lips, “without my insanely good looks there distracting recruiters, you’ll stand out more”. He added a wink for show.

Bokuto smacked him in the stomach, causing Kuroo to double over, before letting out a hearty laugh.

“You wish, you jerk!”

Kuroo gave a small soft smile before righting himself.

“For real, sorry bro. I know it’s weird not playing together anymore. We’re still bro’s for life though.”

Bokuto gave one of those wide cheesy grins and held out his fist for Kuroo to fist him.

“Right. Bro’s for life.”

**. . .**

The two managed to get an ungodly amount of Chinese food for free on top of their purchase since the shop was closing. And maybe because they flirted a little. Maybe.

When they got home, Kuroo called for Kenma to come eat while took out the approximately seven different kinds of chicken and other various boxes. Bokuto ran to take the world’s fastest shower before anyone could complain about him smelling up the tiny apartment.

Kenma sauntered from their room, Nintendo Switch in hand. Their hair was partially tied back, but messy. They were wearing a long sweater that covered half their hands, a pair of jeans, a fluffy mesh skirt over the jeans, and toeless socks. New gold nail polish littered a few fingers, but not all as if they’d gotten tired of doing their nails hallway through. There was a little bit of leftover smudged eyeshadow from what was possibly yesterday lingering on their face.

Kuroo took a bit out of an eggroll and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh. Are you confused?”

“Yes. Mostly about why you’re eating one of my eggrolls, but why?”

Kuroo quickly shoved the rest of the eggroll in his mouth.

“That outfit doesn’t match at all. Add a hat and I think it’s something a celebrity having a mental break down would wear.”

“Hm. Don’t care. Where’s my noodles?”

“Here.” Kuroo passed over the container and the rest of the eggrolls.

“How’s Kou?” Kenma whispered.

“Hmm. I think he’ll be okay.” Kuroo whispered back

“Secrets don’t make friends!” Bokuto shouted coming from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping water everywhere.

Not flinching a bit, Kenma pocketed the Switch and fished out an eggroll.

“Kuro and I were just discussing what movie we should watch.”

“SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING!” Bokuto shrieked resolutely before running to his room to, hopefully, find clothes.

“You’re both so spoiled.” Kuroo sighed.

Kenma shrugged before flopping down on a couch in the living room and pulling up the movie. Kuroo and Bo joined them shortly after.

Just as Bo missed him playing volleyball, he was going to miss this too. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to separate from his two best friends. Ready or not, he only had a year before it would become reality. And–

“HOLY SHIT I FORGOT TO DO THE READING FOR LAB TOMORROW!” Kuroo jumped up screaming and pulling his hair.

“Bro.” Bokuto’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Eat, then bed. You don’t have lab until nine. You can finish it in the morning and then do the other on your lunch break.”

“He’s got a good point. You’ve been doing work all day. Your brains probably fried.” Kenma added.

Kuroo plopped back down on the couch.

“Thanks bro. That makes sense.” He glared over at Kenma. “You’re mean, but also right.”

Kenma shrugged again. “Don’t eat my eggrolls and I won’t be mean.”

Kuroo and Bokuto let out a hearty laugh. Kenma, by definition, was a rude-ass kid. Yeah. He was going to miss these two when he went to graduate school.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo wasn’t exactly sure how, but Tuesdays were definitively worse than Mondays. Maybe it was because he had two practically back to back three-hour labs with only a measly one-hour window separating them (which he’d used to cram for his second lab). Or maybe it was because he spent six hours in lab, an hour prepping to tutor and then another two hours tutoring. It was a whole nine hours, not including the breaks in-between, that could’ve been used for sleeping or other more pleasant activities, which was literally almost anything.

Or maybe it’s because he didn’t go to sleep until well after 3 AM. Damn Spider-Man Homecoming. Damn Bokuto. And damn Kenma, even though Kenma had fallen asleep within twenty minutes after eating and had been an adorable ball of cute Kuroo had to carry to their bed after the movie.

Or maybe Tuesdays got a critical multiplier because he was underestimating them too much and the universe wanted him to suffer for his arrogance.

Whatever. Tuesdays were hard, no matter the reason. But Kuroo feared the rest of the week more. Tomorrow he’d have to be right back up for class at the ass-crack of dawn (8 AM) and then have class until 4. Then there was Thursday. Then Friday. It was never-fucking-ending. If he could go back in time, he’d punch himself right in the throat.

_Stupid optimistic past Kuroo who doesn’t believe in sleep or free time. Who the hell lets college kids decide their schedules? There’s not enough time for this shit. There needs to be more days in the week. Or at least more of a gap in-between classes._

Kuroo knocked his head lightly against the table. He’d just finished tutoring his student not ten minutes prior. As soon as they were out of sight, he slammed his head down on the table and let out a few fake sobs, not caring who heard him being dramatic. It was only just past eight and it was highly unlikely, no impossible, that he’d be able to pull Bo out of the gym any time before nine. He considered leaving him there, but then he’d just be annoyingly loud at 1 AM when he finally made it home and realized that he’d forgot his key and then would proceed to knock on the door while simultaneously calling Kuroo repeatedly until Kuroo got pissed off enough to get out of bed and open the door. All the while, Kenma would sleep placidly throughout the entirety of this soul-sucking experience. The best part is Kuroo would never get back to sleep then. He slept way too lightly for that jazz. There was no way in hell he was picking this scenario.

If Kuroo went now, the other alternative was that Bo would beg Kuroo to practice with him. While Kuroo had promised Bo that he would practice with him some time, he really wasn’t in the mood to get pulled into a three-hour practice session. It’s not like he could decline either. Those adorable huge owl eyes got him every time. If that didn’t work, Bo would stoop low enough to offer him favors in exchange for practicing with him, a play for play, if you will. Which would be great, if it didn’t involve Kuroo still being up until midnight playing volleyball. Kuroo groaned once more before sitting back up.

_I just want to go to bed. I miss it. It’s my one true love. Ugh. I’ll just internet and chill a bit before it’s time to go drag Bo out of the gym. Literally, if he protests._

Kuroo scanned the library for something interesting in hopes to shake his dismal realization of how fucked this semester was really going to be.

Daishou was in his usual corner sipping what was probably an excessively large cup of coffee. He had on an ugly pea green sweater that probably should’ve been burned in the nineties when it was created. As usual, he was uninteresting and slimy to Kuroo.

The rest of the floor was clear except for one boy that Kuroo hadn’t seen before. He was sure of it. He would’ve remembered that face. It looked as though it was chiseled by gods. He had messy black hair and possibly light eyes. He was a little too far away for Kuroo to be able to see clearly. His expression was set to look bored. It’d almost be convincing if the boy didn’t keep moving his hands in a contained excitement. Or, potentially frustration. He was hunched over a book with his hands just hovering over the table moving every so often in no discernable manner. He’d mouth a word and he’d make a motion or series of motions with one or both hands. He’d repeat it a few times and then still. After a while he’d pull at his fingers as if they hurt from something.

_A hard-working little bee. Reminds me of a traffic conductor with all the hand motions. Cute._

A clattering of books pulled Kuroo from his observation. Daishou was in his corner cussing and tearing off his horrible awful no-good pea green sweater that now had a noticeably large wet spot across the front of it, presumably from his drink which was horizontal on the table and leaking liquid everywhere. Kuroo let out a cackle, which earned him a disgusted stare from Daishou and him flipping Kuroo off before he used the soiled sweater to clean up the mess and pick up the pile of books he’d knocked to the floor in his panic. Kuroo flipped him back off with both hands until Daishou caught it in his peripherals. He immediately scrunched up his snake-face and stuck out his tongue while giving Kuroo a thumb down. Kuroo held his hand to his chest and scoffed in mock offence. Daishou laughed at him before sitting back down. Kuroo pulled his legs out from underneath the table and seductively draped them across the table while raising his eyebrows suggestively and smirking back at Daishou. This earned a snort of laughter from him before he stuck his tongue out again this time flashing his tongue ring, shook his head, and returned to studying.

_I don’t know how he studies so much. He’s too serious._

Kuroo redirected his attention to the black-haired boy to see if the spectacle had gotten a rise out of him. It’d be a good excuse to introduce himself or at the very least send an attractive awkward smile his way.

The boy still sat in the same position as before. He slowly turned a page as he stretched out one of his wrists in a circular motion without looking up, bored expression still plastered on his face.

Kuroo felt his lips pursing. The boy was beautiful, yes. That he could tell from afar. But, if he was so studious that he could block his and Daishou’s shenanigans and not even be remotely curious, then he was probably unbearably boring and straight-laced.

_Oh well._

Kuroo sighed before packing up his bag.

_Time to go beg Bokuto to go home so I can sleep._

**. . .**

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Carry me to class, bro

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Bro. Why?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: can’t go on

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: want to sleep forever

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: is it too ealy to skip class?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: *Earl

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: no

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: fuck it

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: not even two weeks

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: but I don’t wanna go

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: bro

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: just don go

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: your “sick”

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I gotta gooooo

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: WHAT

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: THE

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: FUCK

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: why are you like this/

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: its 7

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: 7:08

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: is that early?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: why group message

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: WHYY???

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: shut up

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: revenge will happen

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: not right now

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: not in an hour

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: but maybe sometime after 2 PM

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Sorry

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: be quiet

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and don’t be sorry

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: its their fault they don’t know

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: HOW TO PUT A PHONE ON SILENT

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I thought you were the smart one Kenma

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and anyway

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: im sick

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and I’m trying to muster the strength to go to class

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: you should bring me breakfast in bed

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and Bo will carry me to campus

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: it’ll be perfect

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: do I really have to carry you to class?

[ **Kat-Ken is not accepting messages at this time** ]

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: except the whole being at school thing…

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: HEY!

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: THAT SHIT

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: bro

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: you don’t want to carry me?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: bro

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: bro of bros

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: light of life

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: fire of my loins

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: peanut butter to my eel

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: your waht?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: have you ever

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: /ever/

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: tried

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: to lift your long ass

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: esp when youre sleeping

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: dead weight man

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: it fuckin sucks

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: bro

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: my feels

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and also the time

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: whoops

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: looks like we’re staying home today

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: get the ice cream

Wednesdays were definitely worse than Tuesdays.

**. . .**

“Bro. Do you think that, like, school is just a legal prison system that keeps young adults occupied because our brains aren’t completely developed yet, but we’re still considered legal adults? Like a super expensive daycare for adults.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What?”

Bokuto shrugged before sitting on the table and pulling the volleyball out of his bag.

“I just wondered if maybe it’s just a legal means to deter us from going like out into the world. Try to keep us from fucking shit up.”

“Bro. I think you need to stop watching so many conspiracy theory videos.”

“Ahh. But they’re so good!” Bokuto hummed to himself as the tossed the ball up and down a few times before catching it and facing Kuroo with wide eyes. “Do you think that if I keep watching them I’ll learn too much and “they” will have to do something about me?”

“Yeah. You’re cut off. And don’t talk to Daishou about that shit. You won’t sleep for weeks and I don’t want to hear it.”

Bokuto’s head swiveled to the corner where Daishou normally was. It was strangely empty and lacking a dramatic and unnecessary stack of books along with the slimy snake that guarded them. Kuroo could see Bokuto’s shoulders drop a little bit before he turned back to Kuroo.

“Daishou likes conspiracy theories?”

_What was that?_

“Like is an understatement. He’s the king of conspiracy theories. Dude’s paranoid.”

“Wild.”

Bokuto gave a little nod before checking his phone for the time.

“Welp! I’m off to practice.”

“See ya, bro.”

Kuroo pulled his old organic chemistry book from his bag as he watched Bokuto nearly knock down a Daishou partially covered by a stack of books he was carrying. The two chatted for a minute, Bokuto rubbing the back of his head nervously before taking the massive stack of books from Daishou’s hands and carrying them to Daishou’s self-designated table and then running away.

 _Interesting_.

**. . .**

Kuroo is in the middle of tutoring his student when he hears it. Well. When everyone on that floor hears it. And everyone DOES hear it. There was no way they could’ve missed it. And, judging by the looks of horror, no one did miss it.

At the first vocalizations of a very sensual moan cut through the silence of the library, Kuroo’s head shot up and looked toward the bathroom. A girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses had been walking to the bathrooms. She paused mid-step, perhaps unsure of what she’d just heard. Another moan came echoing through the library and she quickly turned away and went back to the table she’d been working at, a crimson blush across her face.

_Holy fuck. Who is in there?_

Kuroo snickered to himself and then looked over at the first year he was tutoring. Their face was a vicious red and their eyes were too wide for a normal human being, causing Kuroo’s snicker to evolve into a cackle. The moans continued and his student started to stutter something.

“I-I-. T-Th-“

Kuroo reined in his laughter to respond.

“Why don’t we call it a day?”

His student nodded before grabbing their things and practically sprinting toward the door.

Looking around, Kuroo noticed that pretty much the whole floor had cleared out as well. Even Daishou had cleared out even though in the past he had sat through the fire alarm going off for thirty minutes without the slightest inclination to leave. Apparently, people fornicating in the bathroom was the line for him. The only person Kuroo could see was the same beautiful black-haired boy who’d been there Tuesday. He didn’t seem remotely phased either. He was wearing glasses today and a sweater over a button-up shirt. He was typing furiously away at his computer and biting his lip a little. His attention was solely focused on what he was typing and he didn’t stop moving his fingers or look around as he typed.

_How? How does he concentrate when there’s literally people fucking in the bathroom right now? He’s not even blushing either. Maybe he’s not very innocent._

Kuroo smirked and rested his chin on his hand.

_What kind of perverted things does someone do to not be bothered by people fucking in the bathroom. Hmm. Might be kind of interesting._

_Or he just doesn’t care._

A bang came from the bathroom causing Kuroo to jolt a little. The boy didn’t even move at all.

_How?_

Kuroo packed his bag. Unlike some other people, he couldn’t concentrate on homework when there were people fucking loudly in the bathroom. He also didn’t want to be there if staff came to discipline them.

_Bo will love this. I’ll go join him for a bit of practice._

Kuroo shouldered his bag and gave one last glance over at the boy. He still typed away, not taking notice of Kuroo observing him or the more frequent moans echoing from the bathroom at all.

_Hm._

_Oh! I have to text Kenma about somebody fucking in the bathroom._

**. . .**

Fridays were easily the best day of the week for Kuroo. He got out of class at two and then there was the weekend. The glorious weekend. Ideally, on Fridays he would take a nice long break after classes finished and then try to work on his undergrad research project. Yeah, it was lame to spend Friday night in the library, but he rather not spend his weekend doing homework. He _had_ _to_ have days where he didn’t look at a textbook. If he didn’t have days off, he’d go postal.

Since it was only the second Friday since the semester had begun, Bo was away at a practice match, and Kenma was working hard on their own project, Kuroo decided to be diligent and work on his project.

Well. That and he had no idea what he wanted to do his research on yet. Aside from it being something Biology related, as that was the one major requirement for it. Since he only had a semester to research, conduct, and formulate results for an original research, there was kind of a lot to do. Honestly, he should’ve already picked a topic and had several sources, or at least a long list of readings before the semester even started, but he hadn’t done more than spoken to his advising professor about it. They’d given him free rein and told him that it was up to Kuroo to get the research done and to come to them when he had questions or concerns.

_That’s too much freedom for one person._

Kuroo bought a melon bread and a canned coffee from a vending machine on the first floor before heading up to his usual third floor.

The third floor was the dedicated quiet floor. The first two floors allowed talking, the fourth floor was set up for group work, and the fifth floor was usually for graduate students and was typically empty because it also had offices that cut into the usable space. Since the library was mostly not a quiet place, despite it being a library, the third floor was frequently packed with those who wished to attempt (because what else could a student hope for?) to do homework or study.

Though sometimes, it was the loudest floor.

At those times, Kuroo thought he might be capable of maliciously physically hurting someone. It took all his self-control to not pick some people up and throw them into the stairwell sometimes. Other times, he and Bokuto chatted obnoxiously and passed a volleyball to each other while other people glared at them. You know. Balance and all.

As Kuroo exited the stairwell and opened the door to the third floor, he knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights where the third floor was too loud. There were at least twenty people on the floor. A few were quietly but excitedly chattering. Most weren’t actually studying, but browsing the internet or texting. The floor was abuzz with a low chatter. It was the weekend, after all.

Kuroo sat at his usual table and pulled out his laptop. Since he hadn’t thought of a research topic yet, he was going to spend the night searching journal articles until something grabbed his attention. His _Friday_ night plans were literally perusing academic journals scouting for some to print off and _take home with him_.

_This is why I’m single._

Kuroo internally groaned to himself and took a swig of his coffee before pulling up the database.

Within the hour, Kuroo started smelling something delicious. Tearing himself from his screen, he looked around to find the ashen-haired boy and his buff, stoic boyfriend eating takeout a few tables away. Not just any kind of takeout either. They had several containers of food spread out and a couple bags of chips. The ashen-haired boy dipped a chip in cheese dip and fed it to his blushing boyfriend and giggled.

“See, Daichi? This was a great idea.”

“Mexican food in the library though? Won’t we get yelled at?”

“No way. I eat in here all the time!”

The ashen-haired boy waved away Daichi’s concerns and picked up a taco. He took a bite out of it and groaned in some sort of food-gasmic pleasure.

“Suga!” Daichi scolded and coughed, his blush deepening.

_Cheese dip does sound amazing. Beef taquitos too._

Kuroo’s stomach grumbled a bit in response to the delicious smell wafting through the library.

_Good thing I bought a melon bread._

Kuroo munched on his bread while continuing to browse through articles feeling strangely engrossed in his search. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone stand up and head to the stairwell.

_They’re getting food._

Not ten minutes later, the same person came back with a bag of food from the student center nearby. As they unwrapped it and started eating, Kuroo could see more people heading out to likely do the same. He glanced down at the clock.

_Only five thirty. Bo should be back by eight and we can go pick up food then._

Kuroo managed to read a few more articles before his attention began to waiver. Feeling good about what he’d found, he decided to take a break. Looking around him, nearly everyone on the floor had acquired some sort of sustenance and was merrily snacking away or full-on eating a real meal.

Except for one.

The black-haired boy from before sat at his usual table. Today he had his laptop and a textbook out. He’d read and highlight a section and then turn to his laptop to presumably type what he’d just marked. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping much. Dark circles were noticeable under his eyes even from where Kuroo was. His bored expression only added to the impression that he was exhausted. It made sense though. He’d been in the library almost as much as Kuroo. And he was far more diligent than Kuroo was.

_I wish I had his superpowers._

Kuroo glanced wistfully at the clock again. Six forty-five. He groaned and hung his head.

_Keep going and you can get Mexican food._

Kuroo glanced over again at the diligently working pretty boy again for inspiration.

**. . .**

Kuroo had about three seconds of warning (which was really just the hair raising on the back of his neck from his flight or fight senses kicking in) before Bokuto tackled him and pulled Kuroo out of his chair, grasping him in a very sweaty and loud bear hug.

“THE PRACTICE MATCH WAS SO AMAZING! AND I WAS AMAZING! YOU SHOULD’VE PLAAAAYYED!”

Bokuto shouted as he squeezed the life out of Kuroo. If Bokuto had been a passive-aggressive type of guy, Kuroo would’ve sworn that he was trying to break Kuroo’s ribs out of spite for quitting the team. Rib and soul crushing aside, Kuroo knew that Bokuto was just genuinely overjoyed about playing a game even though it was just a friendly practice match.

Kuroo let out a wheeze in response indicating that he was missing something very vital to him responding to Bokuto.

“Oh!” Bokuto quickly relinquished Kuroo. “Sorry. I got excited.”

Kuroo coughed and took a few deep breaths before giving Bokuto a big smile and clapping him on the back.

“I know, bro. Good game, though? You win?”

Bokuto puffed out his chest and straightened to his full height.

“Of course! We’re the best team!” he shouted, ensuring the entire floor heard. A couple of students who probably recognized Bokuto gave a soft applause for winning.

Kuroo smirked.

“Why don’t we get some Mexican food to celebrate?”

“Hell yes!” Bokuto jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

Kuroo’s eyes drifted over to the pretty black-haired boy. He still sat there immersed in his studies like Bokuto wasn’t yelling at the top of his lungs. Shoulders relaxed and not at all seemingly irritated.

Bokuto’s elbow in Kuroo’s ribs caught his observation short. Kuroo looked back at Bokuto, who had leaned in close and was now waggling his eyebrows and looking back and forth between Kuroo and the other boy.

“Hey,” Bokuto started in an attempt at a whisper, “he’s really cute. Have you talked to him yet?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and shoved Bokuto’s face away from his.

“Come on, loser. Let’s go get food.”

“Great! I’m starved!”

Kuroo shoved his things in the bag while sneakily looking over to see if the boy had overheard Bokuto. Bokuto’s whispers were more like most people’s normal talking voice, after all. The boy still worked diligently, not even bothering to look over their way.

Something about it irritated Kuroo.

**. . .**

The weekend passed too quickly for Kuroo. He wasn’t entirely convinced that time on the weekend flowed at the same pace as during the week. It was much quicker on the weekends. It _had to_ be. There was no other rational explanation. None.

Kuroo’s head was resting on the library table. He was building up the motivation to start reading for class when a sudden _kathunk_! sounded on the table. Bokuto had joined Kuroo and slammed his head against the table.

“What’s wrong, bro?” Kuroo croaked out.

Bokuto huffed before answering. “Stupid physics test Friday.”

“Already?”

“Yup.”

Kuroo hummed. “When do you want to cram for it?”

“All week.”

“You know that means you can’t stay late after volleyball practice, right?”

“I know.” Bokuto parroted, no life left in his voice. “You know physics this semester and next semester are the only thing that could keep me from graduating. I gotta make sure I do well on the tests. And, if I’m failing, I can’t play anyway.”

Kuroo shifted so he could see Bokuto and reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to help. You’re motivated to learn. We have all week. It’ll be a breeze.”

Bokuto groaned loudly and knocked his head against the table a few times.

“Hey, uh, buddy? You’re going to need those brain cells.”

Bokuto straightened up and groaned again causing a few of the other students to turn their way.

“Why is physics even required for my degree? I’m never going to use it. I think it’s just a way to make students suffer.” His cheeks pouted out a little in protest.

Kuroo sat up and chuckled at Bokuto.

“I thought college was for masochists?”

“Dude!” Bokuto gasped, his voice raising as he continued, “It is! That’s brilliant! We’re all masochists! Its makes so much sense!”

Kuroo actually winced at how loud Bokuto had gotten by the end of his proclamation.

“Shut up, Bokuto!” Daishou shouted from his corner and scowled at Bokuto.

Bokuto whined a little and let out a soft “Sorry” before noticeably sulking. Kuroo looked back and forth between the two before flipping off Daishou and turning back toward Bokuto.

_Looks like you might be the biggest masochist of all._

“Don’t mind him. He’s just jealous you’re going to do so well in physics while he’s not even confident enough to take physics.” Kuroo winked at Bokuto. “After regular practice ends, come back here and we’ll study a bit for your test. When we get home, we can watch a movie, okay?”

Bokuto vibrated in excitement.

“Bro. You’re the best. I’m gonna go to practice now since I’ve got a date with you at eight.” He waved and sprinted to the stairwell without another word.

Kuroo’s eyes drifted over to the pretty black, no, raven-haired boy. Today he was working math problems. Head down. World shut out.

Kuroo’s irritation gnawed at him.

**. . .**

“So, what do we need to review for your test?”

“Everything.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and nodded, making sure to take a _very_ deep breath.

_Should’ve figured that._

“Okay. What chapters?”

“One through four. It’s about a hundred fifty pages.”

“Shit dude. That’s brutal.” Kuroo flipped through the chapters. “Okay. We only have four days. Let’s get through one chapter a day. We’ll review each chapter before starting the next. Chapter four will get the least attention, but it should be more fresh from class and it’s only one quarter of the material.”

Bokuto bit his lip and stared at the book.

“Do you think we can do it?”

“Of course, bro. I believe in you.”

Bokuto beamed.

“Thanks, bro.” He flipped the pages in the book and grabbed a pencil. “Okay, so—”

The two worked for an hour before Bokuto had to take a break. He was determined to pass the class, but he wasn’t made to sit and focus for extended periods of time. Bokuto had gotten up to wander around and grab Kuroo some coffee. Kuroo was texting Kenma when some movement caught his attention.

A girl approached the raven-haired boy. She was behind him to his left side, but within a couple of feet.

“Um,” she started, “I was, uh, wandering if I could study with you? I also have statistics.”

The boy kept working on his homework without any sort of response or indication that he’d even listened to her. Kuroo could feel the vein in his forehead twitch.

The girl waited about thirty seconds without response before continuing.

“Sorrytobotheryou” she rushed out and turned away.

The vein in his forehead was throbbing now.

_What a—_

“Dick.” Bokuto muttered walking back with coffee in hand.

“Exactly, bro.” Kuroo frowned.

It was one thing to be studious, but to be straight-up rude? That was uncalled for.

“Wonder what’s up his ass? If he didn’t want company he could’ve just declined instead of ignoring her.” Bokuto gripped in his regular too-loud voice as he handed the coffee over to Kuroo.

_Pretty face, but an ugly heart._

“I dunno, man.” Kuroo spoke carefully just in case the boy would stir up trouble. “Thanks for the coffee. Ready to get back to it?”

Bokuto managed to give a half-hearted grin.

“Anything with you, bro.”

**. . .**

The irritation Kuroo had felt on Monday carried with him throughout the week and he found himself studying the boy more and more, sometimes to the point where his student or Bokuto had to get his attention to get him back on track.

The boy never talked to anyone. He was usually in the library before Kuroo got there and didn’t leave by the time Kuroo left, which meant some days the boy spent at least six whole hours in the library doing homework without talking to anyone or being even remotely interested in his surroundings.

He did a lot of repetitive hand movements when he studied. It was kind of weird to Kuroo, but he just assumed it was some sort of study hack. Like the one where if you chew the same kind of gum when you study and then chew it on the test, you’ll remember better.

Every now and then, Kuroo would catch him taking a break. He’d stretch and drink some of his coffee before pulling out his phone and playing with it for a bit. He’d send a few texts during his breaks or use the restroom. He hardly ever ate, but he seemed to always have coffee and the occasional Red Bull.

He was also always dressed well. Not full-on business attire well, but better than the sweats and nightclothes some students donned as their official college uniform. Usually it was dark jeans, some sort of canvas shoes, and a nice top. One day he wore a cardigan and glasses and Kuroo had to force himself not to drool.

Watching the boy, Kuroo had discovered that he apparently had a guys-wearing-cardigans kink, with or without the sleeves pushed up to the elbow.

It was through all these not-so-casual observations that Kuroo discovered what made him really hate the guy.

It was Thursday night and Bokuto was working on some physics problems. Kuroo was leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, waiting for Bokuto to finish so they could review it together and then hopefully go home. He was exhausted from squeezing in extra study time with Bokuto and was zoning out on the cusp of falling asleep. As usual, his eyes had drifted over to the ever-silent boy.

The boy was hunched over the table writing, an unusual uncouth position for him, his elbow on the table and hand holding his forehead. Compared to his usual manner, the position made him seemed frustrated, but his bored expression left it ambiguous. Kuroo thought he could see a slight squint of his eyes that tilted the scale toward frustration, but who could really say when he’d never even talked to the guy?

The only people on the floor were him, Daishou, Bokuto and Kuroo. The elevator dinged, signaling that someone was joining the massive party the third floor was hosting. A tall man with long blond hair that flowed to the middle of his back exited and peered around the floor. He was traditionally handsome: clear face, broad shoulders, slim waist, an air of confidence, well-fitting clothes that accentuated his body. Looking around, his eyes landing on the raven-haired boy. He immediately began walking toward him.

_Oh? An acquaintance of his? Boyfriend maybe?_

The man approached the table the raven-haired boy was working at and stopped directly in front of him. The boy didn’t look up and the blond man cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Akaashi-senpai. I’m sorry to bother you, and I hope you don’t think this is too forward of me, but I’ve seen you around campus and in class. I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me this weekend?”

The man spoke quietly, but it was loud enough to travel over to where Kuroo and Bokuto were seated. The man bowed as he waited for a response. In his peripheral, Kuroo could see Bokuto’s pencil stop moving and his head turn to watch as well.

The raven-haired boy didn’t respond. He sighed and continued to furiously scratch words onto paper. Upon hearing the sigh, the blond man replied, “excuse me” and promptly left, this time taking the stairs so he wouldn’t have to wait on the elevator to escape.

Kuroo and Bokuto turned to face each other, a look of disgust and irritation plastered on each of their faces. They silently communicated with each other for a minute before Bokuto shook his head and gave the problems he’d just solved for Kuroo to check.

_That guy is an absolute and complete utter asshole._

**. . .**

“Kenma. You don’t understand. There’s something fucking wrong with this guy.” Kuroo groaned from the couch. It was Friday night and they were waiting for Bokuto to get out of the shower so they could all watch a few episodes of My Hero Academia together and celebrate Bokuto making a B on his physics test. “No matter what happens this guy just sits there and does homework. People fucking in the bathroom, does homework. People enjoying a full Mexican food dinner complete with cheese dip, does homework. Two salty bitches groaning about college life loudly, does homework.”

Without looking up from their phone, Kenma replied, “Are you and Bokuto the salty bitches?”

Kuroo glared at their head before slowly answering, “. . . Yes.”

“I’d ignore you too.”

“Yeah, but you’re used to Bokuto’s loud ass! He’s deafening to anyone else!”

The corners of Kenma’s lips twitched upward for half a second before returning to normal. Kuroo was about to ask what devious thought ran through their mind, but a freshly showered Bokuto jumped over the couch and sprawled across Kuroo.

“Who are you calling loud?”

“You, you damn owl! You’re crushing me!”

“Bro.” Bokuto’s arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist. “I require victory snuggles.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you gotta feed me since I can’t get up.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrows suggestively. “I have something you can eat.”

Kenma snorted from their couch. “Can we get this started? I’d like to not watch you two bang on our couch. I might barf.”

“Keeennmmmma,” Bokuto whined, “haven’t you been listening? Kuroo has a crush on the pretty black-haired boy in the library!”

“Whoa. No way bro. He’s a rude ass kid. Even more so than Kenma.”

“Then why are you always staring at him?”

“I don’t know. At first it was because he was pretty. Now it’s because he pisses me off.”

Bokuto hummed, but didn’t argue. Kenma looked up from their phone and decided to play the episode.

**. . .**

Three episodes in and Kenma had retreated back to their room. Five episodes in and Kuroo’s mind had wondered back to the black-haired boy, Akaashi, if the blond man was right. The way Akaashi treated everyone pissed Kuroo off. Yes, he was beautiful, but that didn’t give him the right to ignore everyone. That was just _too_ arrogant.

Kuroo wanted to bring him down a peg.

“I’m going to ask him out.”

Bokuto’s head lifted from Kuroo’s stomach and he turned to look at him sleepily.

“Dude. Why?”

Kuroo have a little shrug and continued to watch the episode. Deku was crying, as always. Bokuto raised himself up a little before continuing.

“Yeah, he’s pretty. Like _really_ pretty, but you’ve seen him! He’s rude as hell! I don’t want my best bro hanging out with that!” Bokuto pouted.

“But dude!” Kuroo’s voice raising a little, “Somebody needs to teach him a lesson!”

Kuroo’s phone vibrated in response.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: It’s a mistake

“If you have something to say, get in here!” Kuroo yelled toward Kenma’s room.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: no

“Bro.” Bokuto interjected. “You know I love you, but two dicks don’t make a right.”

Kuroo’s face contorted in confusion.

“Uh. I like dick. You like dick. Yes, they do. Two dicks make amazing.” He scoffed.

Bokuto laughed before continuing. “Yeeaaah. Not what I meant, though. Like, two wrongs don’t make a right. If he’s a dick and you’re a dick, it’s all bad. Not nice at all.”

“My bro. It’ll be fine.”

Bokuto bit his lip.

“If you say so. . .” he trailed off and looked to the tv before returning his attention to Kuroo, “I’ll be here for you when it goes sour.”

Kuroo rested his hand over his heart and made a fake sob.

“Thanks, bro.”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: he means when you get rejected and cry

“Kenma!” Kuroo roared. “You little shit!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: (=^･ｪ･^=)

Bokuto chuckled. “You were a bad influence on them, you know. They used to be so cute.”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: excuse you. I’m still cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bokuto’s username is a play on Spice Up Your Life, cause Spice Girls for life, yo.
> 
> I’m here for that unconditional queer platonic (and sometimes homosexual) love and support between Kuroo and Bokuto.


	3. Chapter 3

“Brooo. Are you sure about this?”

Kuroo tore his eyes away from the raven-haired boy. Bokuto was sitting on the table spinning a volleyball in his hands staring at Kuroo with worry eating away at his face. Kuroo relaxed his face from the irritated trepidation that it was painted with seconds earlier to his usual casual meaningless smirk.

“You say that like you think I’m going to get turned down. Do you really think I don’t stand a chance? Are you calling me ugly?”

Bokuto rolled his eyes.

“I obviously don’t think my best bro is ugly. But this is different.” He bit his lip and looked back over. “I don’t like it.”

“Don’t worry. I just want for him to understand what a fucking asshole he is. That’s it. It’ll be fine.” Kuroo physically waved away Bokuto’s fears.

“O-kayyyy.” Bokuto muttered back. “If you can get him to talk to you, come tell me about it as soon as practice is over, ‘kay?”

“Of course.” Kuroo smirked.

With a final sigh and pointed look, Bokuto left Kuroo for practice. Kuroo’s eyes mechanically trailed back to the table where the boy was reading a textbook before looking around the rest of the floor. It was pretty packed for a Monday. Probably because most professors were gearing up to give their first exams of the term.

_I’ll wait until the floor clears out a little bit and then make my move._

Kuroo glanced at the boy one final time before pulling out a random textbook.

Kuroo tried to study. He really did. But his eyes kept drifting over to his prey, no, the boy, and then he’d get anxious and grab his phone and then the next thing he knew, he’d been on Twitter or some other social media for fifteen minutes. He about jumped out of his skin when Kenma texted him.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Did you get rejected?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Is that why you keep obsessively posting things to all your social media?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: so you can get some sort of validation?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: no!

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: haven’t even talked o him yet

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: im anxious

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you should be

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: you shit

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: why do you and Bo think I’m going to be turned down?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: because you’re obnoxious

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: and your intentions are impure

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: impure??

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: im not trying to bang him

Kuroo looks over at the boy. He’s wearing a dark blue cardigan and his glasses on today.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: not that I’d say no if he offered

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: gross

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: hye

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: we can’t all be ace!

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: im not calling your sex gross

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: im calling your attitude gross

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: and you in general

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: being ace doesn’t have anything to do with your intentions being shit

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: that aside

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: are you going to talk to him today or not?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: don’t make me sound like some sort of creep

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and yes

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I was waiting for the library to clear out a little

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: mhmm. I’m making dinner tonight

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: what a good friend you are

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: no

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: its to console you because you’ll be rejected

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: and I don’t want to hear you whine all night

[ **Kat-Ken is not accepting messages at this time** ]

_Tch. Why are they so confident that I’ll be rejected?_

Kuroo checked the time before pocketing his phone. It was just past eight. The floor was clear aside from Daishou and some other people in the far corner.

_It’s now or never._

Kuroo slowly packed his things while trying to think of some smooth line to start a conversation with. His mind came up blank and his palms were starting to sweat so much the glossy textbooks were slipping away. He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans before looking back toward the boy.

_Ok. Game time._

Kuroo mentally punched himself in the face before he slowly sauntered over to the table where the boy was sitting at. He didn’t look up from his work.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Kuroo purred.

No response.

Kuroo felt his eyebrow involuntarily twitch. He rapped his knuckles on the table a couple of time before pulling out a chair and sitting down. He leaned back in the chair and gave a smug look.

The boy looked up from his work, his eyes a little wide, and studied Kuroo for a half second before quickly controlling his face and bringing it back to his usual bored expression. He watched Kuroo without speaking or acknowledging that Kuroo had even spoken to him.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows and tried to make his smile larger. More appealing.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. And you are?”

The boy bit his lip as he rather intently stared at Kuroo’s lips while he spoke.

_Pretty forward of you, gorgeous._

The boy looked confused for a minute before moving his eyes up to meet Kuroo’s. In a low cracked voice, one that Kuroo could only compare it to a very sick person just waking up, he spoke.

“I’m deaf.”

The boy lifted one hand and placed it flatly on his chest, then with it so his fingers were pointing up, to his right ear, and then to his chin just under his lips.

Kuroo could feel anger boiling up in him.

“Hmm. If you were deaf you wouldn’t be able to talk. Do you really not want to talk to me that bad? Am I daunting?” He tried to give a flirtatious grin.

_Just that handsome?_

The boy stared at him like he was bored. His eyes narrowed even more than before. He repeated the motion, shrugged, and shook his head.

“I’m not buying that. Do you think you’re too good to talk to me? Or anyone?” Kuroo could feel his voice raising. He could hear the sound of people turning in the corner, no doubt to watch them. “Who do you think you are?”

The boy frowned before lowering his head and returning to writing whatever he was doing before.

Kuroo stood up in fury. He wasn’t used to being treated like this.

“Just because you’re beautiful it doesn’t mean that you can treat people like shit!”

He grabbed his bag and stormed off to the stairwell.

**. . .**

“I can’t believe I yelled at him.” Kuroo groaned, “I was just so mad.”

He was wallowing with his head on his arms on the kitchen bar. Kenma was finishing dinner for them all. Bokuto, who had already head the story, was taking his after-practice shower.

“I told you, you’d be rejected.” Kenma replied, their back to Kuroo.

“That wasn’t even rejection. I was ignored. He didn’t even say a word. I even quoted _Ten Things I Hate About You_ to him.” Kuroo groaned again.

A pair of warm wet arms wrapped around his waist and most of Bokuto’s weight rested on Kuroo’s back.

“At least he knows you have excellent taste in movies.”

Kenma snorted in the kitchen.

“Dinners ready.”

Kuroo let out a few more fake ashamed sobs.

“It’s mackerel.” Kenma offered.

Bokuto squeezed Kuroo again before going to make his plate.

“You guys are the best. But I’m still mad. Who does that kind of shit?”

Kenma snorted again before gabbing a plate and going to sit on a couch in the living room.

“Maybe it’s for the best?” Bokuto shrugged. “He’s not nice. It’s not worth you worrying about it.”

Kuroo growled to himself a little before getting to get dinner.

They decided to start rewatching Voltron since it always cheered Kuroo up. Sometime between episode two and five Kuroo had decided.

“I’m going to talk to him again tomorrow. I’m going to ask him out still.”

“Bro.” Bokuto’s sleepy voice came from the floor.

Kenma snickered to themselves on their couch. Kuroo chunked a pillow at them.

“Why do you find this so funny?”

Kenma turned to face Kuroo. They looked him in the eyes, something usually reserved for serious conversations or disciplining Bokuto, before replying.

“Talking to him is pointless.” They stared pointedly at him for a moment before returning to playing with their phone.

“We’ll see about that.” Kuroo muttered.

On the couch, Kuroo’s phone vibrated.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: yes, we will.

“You’re literally in the room!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: too much effort

**. . .**

Bokuto and Kenma didn’t say anything else to Kuroo about it the next day. Before practice, Bokuto had looked back and forth between Kuroo and the boy several times with a frown on his face, but continued chattering as usual. Before he left for practice Bokuto stared at the black-haired boy for a long time before looking to Kuroo with an exceedingly large smile. The fakeness of it creeped Kuroo out a little bit.

“Come get me at eight tonight?”

Kuroo let out a half laugh at the transparent attempt to keep Kuroo from talking to the boy again.

“Yeah, bro. Sure.”

Bokuto grinned and picked up his bag to leave.

_That still leaves me with three hours in the library with him though~._

As soon as Bokuto was out of sight, Kuroo gathered his things and walked over to the table where the boy sat. He set his organic chemistry book on table and sat across from the boy.

The boy looked up at him what might have been surprise or confusion. He studied Kuroo for a moment before he seemed to recognize him. Kuroo could see when the realization hit because the boy’s eyes narrowed and his forehead tensed.

_Well. I probably deserved that._

“Hey. It’s me again.” Kuroo grinned and gave a sheepish wave. “Sorry about yelling at you yesterday. That was rude of me.”

_Not that you weren’t rude to me first._

Kuroo gave his best grin.

The boy stared at him, now expressionless.

“Okay. You’re still mad. I get that. But I want to move past that. We can just study together until my student gets here for tutoring, yeah?”

Kuroo grinned again and gave a kind of half shrug, trying to look as friendly as possible. The boy was still watching him. He didn’t object so Kuroo opened his textbook and started reading.

Or pretending to read at least.

Every few seconds Kuroo would sneak a peek at the boy. He’d gone back to his own work. It was more statistics today. On the top of his paper, Kuroo could see the name “Akaashi Keiji” written neatly.

_So it is Akaashi then._

Head still down, pretending to read Kuroo quietly inquired as innocently as he could muster.

“Akaashi, why did you ignore you kouhai so harshly last week?”

Akaashi’s pencil didn’t even falter as he continued his work, ignoring Kuroo effortlessly.

_Tch._

Fearful of getting too worked up and yelling at Akaashi again, Kuroo bit his cheeks and focused on reading until his student tapped him on the shoulder. Kuroo jumped a little and looked up to find his student looking back and forth between Kuroo and Akaashi.

“Uh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just, uh, it’s time for our tutoring session.”

“Ah. Okay. Let me grab my things and I’ll meet you at our usual table.”

His student nodded and walked briskly over to their table.

_What an innocent flower. That’ll change._

Kuroo picked up his book and bag and pushed in his chair. Akaashi looked up to watch him. Kuroo peered down into his eyes and really looked at him for the first time up close. His eyes were light as Kuroo had thought. They were a dark grey-blue. The bags under his eyes had gotten worse over the weekend, if it was even possible. His face was really pretty and Kuroo wanted to reach out and touch it, but the ever-bored expression and lack of any acknowledgement of Kuroo’s existence tapered that desire.

“Welp. Until tomorrow.” Kuroo gave a smile and a half salute before heading over to help his student.

When he’d sat down at his usual table he glanced over to Akaashi to see if he was still paying attention to Kuroo. Akaashi had his phone out and was rapidly typing something. Kuroo observed with a smirk growing on his face.The boy’s brow was furrowed and he messaged back and forth with someone.

_I got to him._

**. . .**

On Wednesdays, Akaashi was always already in the library before Kuroo.

Usually, on Wednesdays, Kuroo and Bokuto would hang out until it got close to five and Bokuto went to practice. The two usually complained about college while passing a volleyball back and forth. On this particular Wednesday, Kuroo may or may not have intentionally forgotten to remind Bokuto to grab his gym bag before they left the apartment this morning. And therefore, Bokuto was not in the library when Kuroo got there because he had to go back to the apartment to grab clothes, would get distracted and lose track of the time, and probably would have to go straight to practice.

Just as Kuroo had planned.

Or. May or may not have planned. Nobody could prove anything.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Kuroo sauntered over to Akaashi’s table (and he _did_ saunter) and sat across from him just as he had the last two days. He leisurely shuffled through his bag and selected a book and a notebook before he dared to look over at Akaashi. Akaashi had stopped his work and was looking over at Kuroo. His eyes were a little wider than his usual expression making him look a little surprised, but the unkemptness of his hair and the circles under his eyes overshadowed that and made him look exhausted more than anything.

_He’s not sleeping, is he?_

Kuroo gave a smile and an awkward wave.

“Good afternoon Akaashi. Have a good day in class today?”

Akaashi’s eyes focused on Kuroo’s lips and the cute surprised look disappeared and was replaced by annoyance.

“Hm. Uh huh. Well. I’m going to get to work. I’ve got a quiz coming up Friday.”

Without another word between them, Kuroo stared reviewing for his quiz. Not ten minutes later though, the sound of Bokuto yelling Kuroo’s name at the top of his lungs made Kuroo physically jump and simultaneously slam his knee against the underside of the table and throw the pencil he’d been using.

Snapping his head up, Kuroo looked behind Akaashi to see Bokuto running over. Akaashi had responded a second later and was eyeing Kuroo curiously.

“Bokuto. Geeze. You scared the shit out of me.” Kuroo whined, his heart still racing. “Pick my pencil up.”

Akaashi was watching Kuroo. His eyes followed Kuroo’s lips and then moved to Kuroo’s eyes. Noticing that Kuroo wasn’t looking at Akaashi, he turned to look behind him. Seeing Bokuto, he nodded and then went back to his homework.

 _Wait_.

“Sorry, bro.” Bokuto grinned and stood by the table. He looked at Akaashi, who was ignoring him, and then back to Kuroo. “Can you help me review a bit for physics tonight? We have a quiz tomorrow.”

“Sure, buddy. Just as long as you come here after regular practice is over.”

“Thanks bro! I gotta go now!”

Bokuto waved before running back to the stairs.

Kuroo leaned back in his chair and tapped one finger against the table softly, thinking.

In a normal speaking voice, he tried, “Akaashi”.

No response.

In a slightly louder tone, he tried again.

“Akaashi.”

Still nothing.

He leaned over and tapped his pencil on the notebook Akaashi was writing on. Akaashi immediately looked up, eyebrows knit in unspoken question, his eyes darting to Kuroo’s lips.

This time Kuroo said Akaashi’s name slowly, making sure to enunciate every syllable correctly.

“Ah-ka-shi.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows raised in question.

Kuroo nodded slowly before burying his face in his hands.

_Yup. I’m an asshole._

Kuroo pulled out a notebook and wrote to Akaashi.

**You’ve probably already been thinking this, but I’m an idiot.**

Kuroo pushed the notebook toward Akaashi. Akaashi looked up to read it and then looked at Kuroo. His eyebrows were raised, but the corners of his lips were holding back a smile. Kuroo shook his head a little and wrote again.

**So you ARE deaf, right? You’re not just messing with me?**

Akaashi made a silent laugh before picking up the notebook and writing back.

** Yes, I’m deaf. I told you that the first time you spoke to me. **

**I didn’t believe you.**

** I know. **

Kuroo pulled a face and Akaashi pulled the notebook back to write more.

** When you kept talking to me after I told you I was deaf, I was in the processing of writing it down for you, but you left. **

Kuroo smacked his face.

**I already said I was an idiot.**

** You’re not the first. **

**Still. Sorry. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.**

** Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you officially. **

**You can talk though. I didn’t know deaf people could talk.**

** Most Deaf people do talk, though it doesn’t always sound like hearing people. I didn’t grow up deaf and so I can speak some, if I want to. **

**I didn’t know that.**

** Now you do. **

Kuroo was racking his brain for the next conversation piece when Akashi took the notebook back.

** I have a statistics test Friday, so if you don’t mind, I’m going back to studying now. **

**Okay. Have fun. I’ll be here if you want to take a break.**

** Thanks, but no thanks. **

Kuroo snorted. Akaashi was still a rude-ass kid even after talking to him.

**. . .**

“Bro. You’re still over here?”

Bokuto wandered in from practice to find Kuroo still sitting at the same table as Akaashi.

“Oh.” Kuroo looked up from his work. He’d been hyper focused on his assignment and was feeling a little lost. “Yeah. Let’s move to our regular table to study so we won’t bother Akaashi.” Kuroo reasoned. “Here. Take my bag.”

“Aight.” Bokuto chimed.

While Bokuto was occupied, Kuroo took the notebook he and Akaashi had been writing in earlier and jotted down a quick note for Akaashi.

**I have to help Bokuto study now. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

After reading it, Akaashi nodded and Kuroo waved before walking over to join Bokuto.

“Bro. You’re still on that? Has he even said a word to you yet?” Bokuto frowned.

Kuroo rested a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and grinned.

“Nope. Hasn’t spoken a word.”

Bokuto sighed and shook his head.

“But,” Kuroo added, “that’s cause he’s deaf.”

“Ehhh? What do you mean deaf?” Bokuto’s nose scrunched up.

“Exactly what I said. Deaf. Can’t hear.”

“How’s he in college then?”

“Well. I don’t know exactly, but he didn’t grow up deaf. So, I guess he just relies on that. Or… Maybe he has an interpreter for class? I didn’t really get to talk to him that much.”

“Huh.” Bokuto plopped down in a chair. “But you talked with him then?”

“Yup. Well. Wrote. Communicated. I’ll tell you more later.”

Bokuto grinned. “Cool. So, I don’t get this—”

**. . .**

“Kenma!” Bokuto burst into the apartment before Kuroo. “You’ll never guess what happened today!”

“Bro. Where was this excitement earlier?” Kuroo scolded in mock offence.

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and gave a sheepish grin. “I was too worried about studying for my physics quiz.”

Kenma rounded the corner with a cup of noodles in hand.

“Kuroo made an ass out of himself.”

“Hey!” Kuroo chirped. “Why did you say that like a statement and not a question?”

Kenma deadpanned and slurped their noodles.

“Nope!” Bokuto cheered.

“Thanks, br—”

“He’s BEEN making an ass out of himself!”

“You two are fucking traitors.”

Kenma snorted. “So. Care to share?”

“No. Don’t share with them.” Kuroo pouted.

Charging full on as if Kuroo didn’t speak at all, Bokuto continued excitedly. “That pretty black-haired boy that Kuroo’s been stalking is deaf!”

In a bored and monotone voice Kenma replied, “Oh. Really? You don’t say. There’s no way I would’ve ever guessed that.” They turned away and walked to the living room.

“I know!” Bokuto ranted. “I didn’t know deaf people could go to college! I don’t think I’ve even ever met a deaf person before.”

“Bro. He’s being sarcastic.”

“Oh.” Bokuto deflated a little.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was seething. He followed Kenma to the living room.

“Kenma! You little shit! You knew?”

Kenma shrugged and slurped their noodles.

“I had guessed. I didn’t _know_ for sure.”

“ _How_?”

“Yeah. How?” Bokuto quipped.

Kenma sets the now empty cup of noodles down and pulled their Switch from their hoodie before laying down on the couch.

“You said he never spoke to anyone. He was able to completely ignore everything in his surroundings, specifically related to sound. And you mentioned hand movements. He was probably signing to himself. The first time you approached him, when you yelled at him, he probably signed to you the he was deaf or acted confused when you talked to him right?”

“He.” Kuroo paused. “May or may not have done that.”

“Bro. He told you he was deaf and you just now realized it?”

“I DIDN’T BELIEVE HIM!” Kuroo roared. He sat on the couch and hide his head in his hands.

Kenma laughed and paused their game. “There’s clearly no way he was lying. Why else wouldn’t he tell you and Bokuto to shut the fuck up? Honestly, I kind of envy him.”

““Rude.””

Kenma un-paused their game. “Seriously though. You two are loud enough to wake the dead.”

“But not loud enough to bother the deaf? Does that mean the dead have more hearing than the deaf in your world?” Kuroo shot back before erupting into laughter at his own joke.

Kenma rolled their eyes before responding. “You know. If you still want to ask him out on that date, this could work out for you. If he doesn’t have to hear that hyena cackle you call a laugh maybe you won’t scare him away.”

“That’s it!” Kuroo roared. “Bo! Kenma sandwich now!”

Kenma threw down their game and made a sprint for their bedroom. They didn’t get five feet before Bokuto had wrapped his arms around them and was carrying them back to Kuroo, who latched on to Kenma’s other side and began to nuzzle his face against their head among Kenma’s flailing.

Bokuto held them tighter on the other side and nuzzled Kenma’s head as well. “A Kenma sandwich is still my favorite sandwich” he mused. “I wish they were available all the time.”

When the struggling and limb flailing abated, Kuroo inquired, “Did you learn your lesson?”

“No.” Kenma pouted.

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look before both rubbed their faces against Kenma’s cheeks.

“Ugh. Okay! Fine! I won’t be a rude-ass kid.”

Bokuto looked over at Kuroo and raised his eyebrows. “Satisfied?”

“Yup. Thank you!”

The two released Kenma, who promptly picked up their abandoned Switch and slunk back into their room. They laughed at Kenma before Bokuto went to change and Kuroo started some instant noodles for them.

Within ten minutes the two were lazing on the couch slurping noodles while a Korean drama played in the background. Bokuto had been staring hard at the floor for the last few minutes, a sure sign that he was thinking way too hard about something.

“Maybe Akaashi isn’t actually an asshole after all. He is named after an owl, after all. And he doesn’t look mean. There’s just no way he can be.” Bokuto hummed, set in his conclusion.

Kuroo chewed his noodles, thinking. “Nah. He’s still kinda rude. Not very friendly. But still pretty cute.”

Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s phones simultaneously vibrated.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Maybe he’d be nicer if you weren’t an ass.

“Bo. We need to wash our child’s mouth out with soap.”

A faint clicking can be heard as Kenma locks their door.

“You have to come out of there eventually!” Kuroo yelled.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: No I don’t

“Yes, you do! You’ll get hungry!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: no

“Bo.” Kuroo turned to Bokuto. “Let’s make apple pie and eat it all.”

“Mmm. Apple pie sounds great!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Bo will save me a piece.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: he’s not a monster

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: unlike you

“Dude! Are you enabling them!”

Bokuto looked away before shouting, “No!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: yes he is

“I can’t believe this!” Kuroo threw his arms up dramatically. “My own bro lies to me! The inhumanity!” He drapes one arm over his eyes for effect and peeks out under his arm at Bokuto.

Bokuto is on the edge of the couch looking flustered. “You’re both my bro’s though! I can’t not let Kenma get apple pie! That’s almost like taking away their games! That’s cruel and inhumane!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: he’s right

“No, he’s not!” Kuroo shouts toward the door then looks back toward Bokuto. “This is why they’re so spoiled, you know that right?”

“Nuh-uh!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I’m not a child

Kuroo lets out an overdramatic gasp.

“And they’re not even our child?”

Bokuto drops down on his knees on the floor.

“I swear they’re our child! Where else would I have gotten them?”

Kuroo covers his mouth and acts horrified.

“Bokuto, did you steal a baby?”

Bokuto’s hands are clasped together in prayer now. He’s holding back laughter.

“No! I fathered them myself! I carried them for nine months! Nine months where I couldn’t play volleyball! I could never forget that!”

Kuroo stared at Bokuto and the two busted out laughing. Bokuto rolls on the floor. Kuroo’s laughing so hard his side hurts and he cries a little. By the time he can breathe again, Kenma had sent them several messages.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I hate you both

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: stop

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you two aren’t even funny

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: ………………

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: can we really have apple pie?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: i want it

Kuroo wipes the tears from his eyes. If Kenma wants apple pie, then he’ll make Kenma apple pie, no matter how fucking late it is.

“Fine! Your father and I are going to the store. Make sure to have your room clean by the time we get back and don’t start any fires!”

Bokuto is snickering and heading to grab his shoes.

“And!” Kuroo adds, “Invite anyone over who you’d be willing to fornicate with! Bo and I want grandchildren! Maybe call Yamamoto! We’ll take adopted kids too, though!”

Bokuto is losing it in the hallway. Kuroo swears he hears him fall over. It’s not really that funny, but imagining how pissed Kenma was in their room, was pretty hilarious. It was a good thing they were leaving for a bit and returning to make apple pie. Kuroo’s phone vibrated, this time with a message just for him.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I hate you

Kuroo showed Bokuto the message while laughing.

“We love you, Kenma!” Bokuto cooed. “We’ll be back soon. Remember that safe sex is the best sex and always get consent!”

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I don’t know why I put up with you two

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: grab chips while you’re out though

**. . .**

Kuroo is dead on his feet Thursday after staying up half the night making apple pie and then eating it (complete with ice cream) while watching Pacific Rim. Despite this, he’s in an unusually good mood all day. Until he gets into the library.

The moment he steps onto the third floor, his ears are assaulted by some blueberry yelling at an orange haired imp that “the third floor is the quiet floor, you stupid, midget scrub!” followed by Tsukki literally chunking the “Quiet Please” sign that is placed on several of the tables to remind students. More yelling ensues, but Kuroo tunes it out because he’s having a Nano panic attack.

Akaashi isn’t at his usual table. Frowning Kuroo walks around the floor to see if maybe he was somewhere else today for some reason. Not finding Akaashi anywhere on the floor, Kuroo heads to the stairwell.

_Maybe he changed floors to get away from those loud idiots?_

Kuroo was walking up the stairwell to check the fourth floor when he remembered that Akaashi was deaf and it didn’t matter how noisy it was.

_Shit._

He turned and started heading back down the stairs.

_Maybe he’s avoiding me then?_

Kuroo turned to go back up the stairs to resume scanning the floors for him, but only got two steps when another thought occurred to him.

_That’s stalking, isn’t it, if I search every floor for him?_

Defeated, Kuroo headed back down the stairs to his regular table.

Akaashi still wasn’t there.

**. . .**

Friday brought a mix of emotions for Kuroo. Having mixed emotions brought more mixed and confused emotions and by the time he was out of class and walking into the library, he was beyond cranky and frustrated.

At the vending machine downstairs, he bought three cans of coffee in hopes caffeine would fix all his problems. And to help motivate him so studying wouldn’t be god-awful. He’s already chugged one by the time he walks up three flights of stairs and his eyes land on a familiar head of black hair.

Along with very familiar spiked white and black hair.

Akaashi writes something down and passes it over to Bokuto, who reads it and starts to reply verbally before smacking his head and writing down a response. Kuroo watches them pass paper back and forth a few times across the library. Bokuto is absolutely beaming. He’s likely to vibrate off his chair soon. Akaashi has his usual tired, bored expression on his face, but he’s actively responding to Bokuto instead of ignoring him to do homework. He’s engaged in communicating with Bokuto, unlike how he’s been with Kuroo.

Kuroo sneaks up behind Bokuto, which isn’t hard considering he’s so excited and trying to remember that talking to Akaashi is pointless, and drapes his arm around his shoulders.

“Sup, Bo. It looks like you two are having fun.”

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouts, all energy. “We are! Akaashi likes owls AND volleyball! Did you know that?”

Kuroo meets Akaashi’s eyes and gives him a smile. Akaashi gives him a nod in return.

“Hmm. No. I didn’t know that.” He purrs in response.

“Yeah! He used to be a setter in high school! I’m trying to get him to play with us sometime!”

“Ohoho?”

Kuroo glances over at the paper. Bokuto’s messy scrawl is indecipherable, but Akaashi’s handwriting is neat. He tries to read some of it, but Akaashi sees this, grabs the paper and crumples it up. He gets a new piece of paper and writes on it.

** I would love to set for you sometime, Bokuto-san. **

Bokuto squeals. “Really?” It takes him a second to remember to write it down.

**_ Really?? Today?? _ **

Akaashi gives a small grin.

** Sorry. Not today. But soon, I promise. **

Bokuto jumps up and hoots in response.

_Poor guy doesn’t realize what he just agreed to._

Bokuto beams down at Akaashi. “I’m so excited! I’ve got to go practice now!”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. He took Bokuto’s seat.

**Needless to say, but he is ecstatic and ran to practice.**

Akaashi reads it with a soft smile on his face.

** Yeah. Even I kind of got that. **

**You two sure did bond quickly.**

** He’s very friendly.  **

**Yeah. He’s a really good guy. He’s one of my best bro’s. He tell you he’s captain of the volleyball team?**

** He did. He… Also begged me to join the team. **

**He does that. Not interested though?**

Akaashi tugged at his fingers before responding.

 **No**.

Akaashi’s phone vibrates and he pulls it from his pocket. He grimaces immediately and then sends a short text.

** I let Bokuto-san distract me longer than I’d thought. I need to go back to studying now. **

**Sure thing. I’ll be here if you want to take a break.**

Akaashi looked up and smirked a little before writing.

 **No**.

_Smart ass._

**. . .**

Kuroo and Akaashi are still silently studying still when Kenma texts Kuroo.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: where are you?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: library 3rd floor

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: you on campus for once?

A few minutes later Kenma comes trudging in from the elevator. They walk directly to Kuroo. Kuroo knows it’s coming, so he leans back. Kenma drapes their self, face first over Kuroo, their head and arms toward one end of the floor, torso on Kuroo’s lap and feet dangling on the other side. Kuroo leans back forward when they’re settled and continues to read his book while stroking Kenma’s back one would a cat.

“Kuro. I’m tired.”

“I know.”

“Why does campus have to be so spread out?”

“I don’t know, Kitten.”

Kenma elbows Kuroo in the ribs for the nickname and lets out a frustrated groan.

“I know.” Kuroo responds ignoring the rib jab.

“Where’s Akaashi?”

Kuroo turns the page before looking up at Akaashi. Akaashi has stopped his own work and is watching them with a perplexed expression on his face. One eyebrow is raised and there’s a shadow of a smile on one side of his mouth.

“Uh. Sitting across from me?”

Kenma gave a brief pause before softly going “Oh.”.

“Hmm?”

“We’re being rude.”

“How so?”

“It’s rude to speak in front of a deaf person when you know they’re deaf.”

“Oh. I don’t know if he even minds.”

“Kuro. It’s like people are sharing secrets right in front of him and he can’t figure out what even though he knows the language and used to be able to be a part of it. Think about it. It must be frustrating.”

Kuroo let out a soft “Oh.” this time.

Kenma gave a loud groan before prying themselves from Kuroo’s lap and taking an empty chair beside Kuroo. They give Akaashi a small wave, their eyes avoiding Akaashi before moving their hands slowly and speaking slowly along with the movements.

“My name is Kenma. It’s nice to meet you Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s eyes seemed to twinkle a little and he looked like he was holding back a very large smile. He slowly and deliberately responded to Kenma, who spoke aloud what Akaashi was signing for Kuroo.

“It’s nice to meet you. This is my name sign.” He holds a closed fist to the side of his right eye. “If you want to sign that and not spell my name.”

“Thank you. That’s easier.”

“I didn’t know students not in the JSL class knew how to sign.”

“I know some. I don’t like to talk. Signings easier.”

“Nice. You sign well.”

“No. Not good. This is hard.”

“You’re better than me back when I started.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry this idiot has been bothering you.”

“Hey!” Kuroo interjected.

Kenma finger spelled his outburst and Akaashi gave a solo silent chuckle.

“He didn’t understand I was deaf.”

“I repeat. Idiot. Him and Bokuto both. You know Bokuto?”

“Yes. We met today.”

“Be happy you’re deaf. Kuro and Bokuto are very noisy.”

“Kenma!” Kuroo interjected. “You can’t say that, it’s rude.”

Kenma ignored Kuroo and focused on figuring out what Akaashi was doing. He gave a couple of silent laughs before responding.

“I had that impression. It explains why everyone gives them mean looks when they’re here.”

Kenma snorts and Kuroo sinks down in his chair and pouts.

“Yes. Um. I need to go. I’m tired and was on my way home. Can I add you on LINE? Then you can tell me if those idiots are bothering you.”

Akaashi covered his mouth to laugh before nodding. Kenma handed their phone over to Akaashi to let him add himself.

Kuroo crossed his arms and sunk farther into the chair.

_Why does he seem to get along with everyone else better than me?_

Kuroo stared off into space while worrying his lip until his phone vibrating startled him.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: stop worrying so much

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: your tiny brain will explode

“You’re right—” Kuroo turned and began yelling, but Kenma was already gone. “Little shit can move fast when they want to.” He muttered under his breath.

He looked over to Akaashi who had already resumed doing his homework.

_Dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [me, during first meeting scene]: *raises hand up to mouth in mock surprise* Kuroo. You’re being problematic.
> 
> So, clearly, most Deaf people would make more of an effort to clear the confusion Akaashi and Kuroo were having. However, our boys are problematic (read: assholes). So, if you’ve never interacted with a Deaf person before, please don’t assume that they’re assholes like Akaashi has been. And don’t be like Kuroo. This has been a PSA. *bows*
> 
> I’m reading the manga for the first time and Kageyama calls Hinata a “stupid midget scrub” in chapter 3. It was a bountiful discovery, but I think the biggest treasure was the realization of just how much I love all the characters.
> 
> Akaashi’s name sign is the ASL sign for A (for Akaashi!). I put it by his eye because his eyes are gorgeous and because it feels very powerful. For anyone who isn’t familiar with sign, a name sign is a specific sign that stands for someone’s name so you don’t have to fingerspell it each time. They vary and (to my understanding) are usually bestowed by the Deaf community (so two people won’t end up with the same one). Not everyone has a name sign, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Welcome to my fic. Everyone is an asshole.
> 
> So. I had originally intended to use Japanese Sign Language (JSL) for any signs that I wanted to describe for any reason, but it’s so HARD to look up the JSL sign. Therefore, any signs described hereafter will be the American Sign Language (ASL) sign for a word (because they’re much easier to google and I know a bit). UNLESS! There is someone who knows JSL and English that would like to help me out. ;)
> 
> That being said, the only sign I’ve described so far (Akaashi signing I’m deaf) uses the JSL sign for deaf, but is still very close to how it’s done in ASL (JSL uses the full flat hand while ASL uses the pointer finger).

“Kenma.” Kuroo sternly called as soon as he located them. They were lazing on the couch playing a game.

Kenma flinched ever so slightly at Kuroo’s tone and continued playing their game not responding to Kuroo.

“You didn’t tell me you knew how to sign.” Kuroo pressed, now hovering beside Kenma.

Still playing their game, they mumbled, “You just now realized I was signing earlier? Is your brain really that small?”.

Kuroo scrunched up his face in annoyance before letting his body fall face-first across Kenma and letting his dead weight lay on them.

“Get off!” They huffed.

“Nope. Can’t do that. My tiny brain doesn’t understand how. Too complex.” Kuroo buried his face in-between the cushions of the back of the couch.

Kenma started to jab Kuroo violently in the ribs.

“My tiny brain doesn’t recognize pain!” Kuroo shrieked burying his head further in the couch.

_I am a mole._

“Ugh. Whatever.” Kenma resumed their game.

Lifting his head slightly from the crevice of cushions, “When’d you learn how to sign?”

“Hm. Whenever you first mentioned Akaashi.”

“What?”

Kenma sighed before elaborating. “I figured he was deaf the first time you talked about him. I ended up looking up some signs online. I only memorized about two, no, maybe up to three hundred of them. I’m not proficient at all.”

“Three. Hundred. Signs?”

“Mhm. A lot is the alphabet though.”

Kenma tapped furiously at their game.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’d you take time to learn sign when you’re not deaf?”

“One: I don’t like to talk. Two: why does anyone learn new languages? Three: so I can talk shit about you in front of your face.”

Kuroo shifts more of his weight on Kenma who groans a little under him.

“You being a mute lazy shit aside, does sign even count as its own language? Its Japanese, right?”

“Hmm. From what I got, yes and no? Here, yes. Other countries, maybe. There’s spelling and cognates that are like Japanese, but other things aren’t. JSL is its own thing.”

Kuroo removed his head from the couch crevice again to fully look at Kenma.

“When’d you get so smart?”

Kenma snorted. “While you were busy fornicating, I was studying the blade.”

“Is that what kids call playing games these days?”

“You’re a year older.”

Kuroo flopped over and rested his hand daintily on his forehead.

“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping secrets from me either. I thought we were close. We’ve known each other how long?”

Kenma rolled their eyes and shook their head without answering.

Kuroo lets out a dramatic sigh and whines in a volume louder than necessary. “What is this world coming to? Next thing I know Bo will be keeping secrets from me!”

“I WOULD NEVER!” Bokuto shouts and comes barreling in the living room from his bedroom. Kuroo can hear things clattering to the floor still from whatever Bokuto was working on.

Kuroo grins before standing up and finally releasing Kenma of his weight. “I know you wouldn’t bro. Unlike other people” Kuroo’s head darts toward Kenma who isn’t paying attention, ”I know you care about my fragile maiden heart.”

“You’re not a woman.” Kenma mumbles.

“Ha! Who’s smart now! Men can be maidens too! Right, Bo?”

“Yeah! Geeze, Kenma. Aren’t you the one who doesn’t do gender roles? Talk about a double entendre!”

Kuroo wraps his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Bro. I’m so proud of you. So close. You were thinking of double standard though.”

“Aaargh!” Bokuto whines. “I messed it up! I tried so hard.” His lip trembles a bit.

“Aw. It’s okay buddy. You just got it a little mixed up. You used an even bigger word. I’m still proud. I didn’t even know you knew the word entendre. Besides, no matter if you mix up words or not, you’re still a better friend than Kenma who keeps secrets and is rude to me.”

“Kenma, do you keep secrets from me too?” Bokuto’s eyes are wide and he points to himself much like a small child would.

Kenma gives a brief but noticeable glance towards Bokuto.

“Not secrets.”

Bokuto brightens up immediately, but before he can start to scintillate, Kuroo holds up his and interjects.

“Buuut?” he urged on.

Kenma shot a glare toward Kuroo and buried down deeper in the couch.

_What a difference in treatment._

“I don’t tell you some things unless you ask about them.”

“Kenma!” Bokuto cried. “That’s lying to me then!”

“No. That’s omitting truth. You don’t need to know everything.”

“Well.” Bokuto tapped his chin and rolled his head around. “That’s fair. I don’t want to know everything anyone does. I don’t want everyone to know everything I do.” He shrugged and walked back to his room, seemingly done with the entire conversation.

Kuroo shot Kenma a perplexed look which was returned with a slow, knowing nod.

_Get it, bro._

“So anyway.” Kuroo lifted Kenma’s legs and got comfortable underneath them. “What else do you know about sign and being deaf?”

**. . .**

Tuesday’s were the worst day of the week. That had already been decided. But Mondays did give them a run for their money. Point being, it was hard to come back from the sweet, savory freedom of the weekend and then be shoved back into the strict horror that was academia. So, yes, like angry orange cats who love lasagna, Kuroo agreed that Monday’s were the worst. They were like being mugged. Tuesday’s were also muggers, but muggers with a knife and a blood boner.  Monday’s left you feeling like a grass style Pokémon used leech seed on you. Tuesday’s _tried_ to kill you. Hyperbeam all the way.

By the time Kuroo shuffled into the library to meet Bokuto, he was dead on his feet. Kuroo had expected Bokuto to be writing feverishly back and forth with Akaashi, draining Akaashi’s social meter before Kuroo could even attempt to interact with him, but Bokuto sat alone at his and Kuroo’s usual table playing with his phone.

“Sup, bro.”

“Kuroo! I wanted to talk to Akaashi, but he’s talking to someone!” Bokuto looked at Kuroo helplessly as if Kuroo could fix it. Because Kuroo could fix anything. To Bokuto, at least.

Kuroo, as casually as possible and most certainly not with speeds that would produce whiplash and pain his neck for the next week, looked toward Akaashi. Kuroo never saw Akaashi talk to anyone outside of Bokuto, Kenma, and himself, and even then, it was debatable if that was willing or not. Kuroo’s money was on it being against Akaashi’s will.

A guy with straight, soft looking blond hair and narrow eyes was standing beside Akaashi. He was wearing his backpack still and signing back and forth with Akaashi. Kuroo bit the inside of his mouth. The guy also had that effortless sort of pretty that Akaashi had, though Akaashi was astronomically more beautiful.

“Hmm.” Kuroo intoned. “I’m going to go introduce myself.”

“What?” Bokuto chirped back.

Kuroo ignored him and did his usual saunter over to Akaashi and plopped down at his usual seat. Both Akaashi and the boy paused mid conversation to look at him, the boy holding the sign he was in the middle of making. Kuroo gave his grandest smile. Or attempted to. Hard to say when he was under pressure.

_Shit. Did I do something bad?_

The blond boy resumed whatever he was signing before his eyes darted to Kuroo and he signed something quicker than usual. Akaashi did the same and signed for a long time. The blonde boy shot Kuroo another look, his eyes more narrow than his resting face, before sighing and shaking his head. Akaashi signed something really quick, maybe with a flash of anger, and the blonde boy pursed his lips and nodded.

“Hi.” The boy spoke to Kuroo and signed for Akaashi. “I’m Konoha Akinori. I’m one of Akaashi’s friends from high school. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, but I get the feeling the feeling you already knew that.” Kuroo let out a chuckle. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I did, indeed. Akaashi had told me that some pompous asshole had been stalking him in the library who pretended not to realize he was deaf.”

That sinking ship feeling took ahold of Kuroo’s stomach. He could feel his smile slip a little, but he held it mostly intact.

“I really didn’t realize he was deaf. I’ve never met a deaf person before.”

Konoha pursed his lips. “Uh huh. And what do you want with Akaashi?”

Before Kuroo could answer, Akaashi started signing in response. Konoha didn’t care to translate for Kuroo. Instead, he watched Akaashi and pulled a Red Bull from his bag. When Akaashi had finished, he chugged half of it and gave Akaashi a wry look. Akaashi signed some more, face unaffected. Konoha finished chugging his drink and looked back to Kuroo.

“Well. That aside then, you’re an idiot and I’m going to go study until I die now.” He pulled another Red Bull from his bag and pulled the tab. “Goodbye.” He walked away with a small wave over his shoulder.

“Akaashi! Who was that?” Bokuto bounded up to the table, knocking it slightly in his excitement.

“Bo. Deaf.” Kuroo reminded him.

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto fished a notebook from his bag and wrote his question.

**_ Who was that?? Your boyfriend?? _ **

Kuroo closed his eyes to avoid rolling them. That was a not-so-subtle attempt on Bokuto’s part to either help or deter Kuroo. Hard to say which.

** That was my friend Konoha Akinori.  **

Kuroo stole the notebook from Bokuto before he could ask more stupid questions.

**Does he always drink that much Red Bull? He’s going to die.**

** Unfortunately, yes. He’s a nursing major. **

“What’s your major, Akaashi?” Bokuto replies aloud again.

Akaashi is looking at Bokuto, his eyes trained on Bokuto’s lips as if he’s trying to figure out a puzzle, but doesn’t have any of the right pieces. As if all the pieced he had belonged to separate, individual puzzles.

Kuroo is writing the question already, having wanted to ask himself, but out of the corner of his eye, he can see Bokuto shifting uncomfortably. Change is hard for anyone, but it’s especially true for Bokuto. He’s biting his lip already and rubbing his fingers together in a method that he uses when he’s anxious.

“Don’t worry bro, I got you.” Kuroo assures Bokuto and slides the notebook back to Akaashi.

**Bo: What’s your major?**

“Thanks, bro.” Bokuto stops rubbing his fingers together and removes his lip from in-between his teeth.

** Psychology and Interpreting for the Deaf. Technical writing minor. **

** What are yours? **

“Health science, but I wanna go pro playing volleyball!” Bokuto all but shouts. As soon as his lips meet when he’s finished speaking, it shows on his face that he realized his words are falling on deaf ears. Literally. His fingers shoot to his mouth this time, eyebrows furrowed and leg tapping.

Kuroo knows there’s nothing he can do to reassure Bokuto right now, so he just writes down what Bokuto said for both Akaashi and Bokuto’s sake.

**Bo: Health science, but wants to play volleyball professionally**

**I’m also a double major. Chemistry and biology.**

** I’ve watched you play before. You’ll go pro for sure. **

“You’ve watched me play?” Bokuto jumps up from the chair and is practically yelling again. “You still have to come set for me some time! I haven’t forgotten! You should come now! Then we ca-“

“Whoa.” Kuroo interjected. “Slow down. I can only write so fast”

“Oh.” Bokuto sits back down and slumps over the table. “Sorry. I forgot again.”

“It’s okay. I told you, I got you.” Kuroo paused writing and gave Bokuto a grin.

Bokuto didn’t match his grin. Instead, he stood back up and shouldered his bag. “I’m going to go to practice now. Bye, bye.” He waves to Akaashi, who makes a small wave back, and quickly marches out.

Kuroo shook his head before finishing what he was writing.

**Bokuto: you watched me play?? You still have to come to practice some time!**

**He went to practice. He gets excited and forgets you’re deaf**.

** I can see how it would be hard to deal with me with his energetic personality. **

Kuroo frowned.

**Deal? No. Bokuto likes you. Change is just hard for him. He’s… something.**

Akaashi gazes at Kuroo, but doesn’t move to respond.

**So. What were you and Konoha saying about me earlier? ;)**

Akaashi’s eyes narrow slightly when he reads it.

** We weren’t talking about you. **

Kuroo stuck his lower lip out in pout.

**Secrets don’t make friends!**

With the biggest shit-eating smile Kuroo had seen Akaashi make yet, he replied:

** Who said I wanted friends? **

**. . .**

“Kenmmmaaa.” Kuroo is sprawled out on the living room floor.

“What?” They reply from where they’re sprawled out on the couch.

“Teach me signnn.”

“Why?”

“So I can know when people are talking about meee.” Kuroo whines.

“That doesn’t benefit me.”

“Sure, it does! I’ll stop asking you to teach me after you teach me everything you know.” Kuroo grinned and tuned his head toward Kenma, hoping to incite a spark of interest.

“No.”

Kuroo groaned for a minute straight while staring at Kenma. They offered no response. Defeated, Kuroo got up and hid in his room.

Grabbing his laptop and collapsing in his bed, he googled Japanese sign language.

It didn’t really help.

He’d find videos depicting certain signs. He’d try to replicate them, but it just weird. Strange. Abnormal. Silly.

He hated it. After fifteen minutes he wound up on Instagram and forgot about the whole learning sign thing.

**. . .**

Kuroo was loud. He knew he had to be. He was best friends with Bokuto, after all. He had to be loud to keep up. Birds of a feather or something like that.

And Bokuto was loud. Everyone knew that. He was one of those people that you always heard before you saw. No matter what. No exceptions. Well. Maybe unless you’re deaf like Akaashi, but still.

Kuroo was used to loudness. His existence for his entire college experience was nothing but loudness. Ask Kenma. They constantly complained that Kuroo or Bokuto or both of them were too loud.

Kuroo could feel the vein in his forehead pulsating. It hurt and it was pissing him off more than the cause.

This guy, though. This freshman. Had been talking on his phone for the last hour now. Kuroo had ignored it at first. He was loud all the time. It happens. Then he started getting angry. Because, really. Who did that? Who could be that damn loud? Then, he started bargaining. If the guy didn’t get off the phone in the next five minutes, Kuroo would say something.

And, by say something, Kuroo hoped he would manage to say instead of yell.

The guy had even caught Akaashi’s attention. It was mostly because he was pacing back and forth. The motion had drawn his eyes to him. But, sometimes that cackle of a laugh was so piercing that even Akaashi would look up and turn his head in the direction of the annoyance.

Kuroo didn’t ask what was going through Akaashi’s mind. The guy didn’t seem to be bothering him. If anything, Akaashi seemed slightly impressed that a single person could be loud enough to attract his attention through sound. Even Bokuto hadn’t managed to do that. At least, Kuroo didn’t think he had.

That was something Kuroo had learned online. Even though deaf people couldn’t hear normal sounds, most could still pick up on sounds that were especially loud.

Kuroo rubbed his temples and tried to take slow deep breaths. He had an inorganic chemistry test on Friday. It was a hard class for any student. He needed to focus. He needed to make an A. He _had_ to.

Another shriek of a laugher startles Kuroo so bad that he accidently breaks the pencil in his hand.

_That’s it._

Kuroo jumped up and started marching toward the guy, grabbing one of the “Quiet Please” signs from a nearby table. He can’t see it, but he knows Akaashi is watching him.

_Calm. Calm. I am calm._

The guy has his back to Kuroo. He’s stopped pacing for a second and is loudly bragging about some girl he picked up the other night. He jumps when Kuroo firmly taps him on the shoulder. He turns to Kuroo irritated that someone was interrupting him.

“Hey, asshole. You know how to read, right?” Kuroo snarls in what he hopes is loud, but not yet a shout. His voice is shaking from anger and from fear of confrontation. This isn’t something he should be doing. This isn’t how he should act. But, damn, he’s too pissed to think straight anymore.

“Whut?” the guy gargles out.

“You’re in college. You should be able to read. It’s simple Japanese.” Kuroo holds the sign up in front of the guy’s face. “I’m going to assume you can’t, because these signs that are placed on every single fucking table say quiet please. That means shut up. So, tell me why I’ve been listening to your dumb voice go on about some ass you got for the last hour, huh?” Kuroo’s shouting by the end of it. The few people who’d remained on that floor are staring. He’s glad Daishou or Tsukki aren’t there to escalate things. Kuroo feels the heat on his face and shame and fear already washing over him.

“Geeze, dude. There’s no reason to be so rude.” The guy snaps back, but turns to grab his bag and walks to the elevator, continuing his conversation even louder than before out of spite.

Kuroo takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and not punch the guy in his stupid face.

_He’s going. That’s all that matters. You win. We all win. Good wins again. Breathe._

Kuroo heaves in another giant breath of air before turning back to the table he and Akaashi shared. Akaashi is staring at him, one eyebrow raised. Kuroo tries to control his face into his usual smirk, but is fairly sure he’s failing miserably.

He makes sure to neatly replace the sign he’d borrowed before plopping back down in his seat as he would at home. Entirely comfortable and not at all still screaming internally.

A note from Akaashi was already waiting.

** What was that about? **

_Crap._

Kuroo didn’t want to tell Akaashi his shame, but maybe not telling him would be worse. That gave room for imagination, which wasn’t always a good thing. Especially when he’d already been labeled a “pompous asshole”.

**That guy was LOUD. You know. Even you were hearing something from him. I got mad and maybe, probably, kind of yelled at him. I’m not very proud of myself right now.**

** Ah. That explains all the temple rubbing. **

Akaashi pushed the notebook forward and let Kuroo read it before pulling it back.

** I guess one perk of being deaf is that the library is always quiet for me. **

“Pfft.” Kuroo covered his mouth before he could fully laugh at Akaashi’s disability right in Akaashi’s face. He snorted a few times and his body trembled as he tried to contain his laughter.

And there was that shit-eating grin from Akaashi again.

Kuroo busts out into laughter. He’s got a hyena cackle going on. The whole time Akaashi is just watching him with that shit-eating look on his face.

_He’s a strange one._

**. . .**

“Keeeeennnnnnmmmmmaaaaa. Teach me sign. I don’t get it.”

“No.”

**. . .**

Kuroo was confused.

Well. He was confused about a lot of things. But, not things like how did rainbows work, or his sexuality. Ha, ha. He’d figured those out long ago, thank you very much. He might even still have PowerPoint presentations for them, too.

Eighth grade was a weird time for him.

No. He was confused about complex things like why humans existed and the meaning of life and how some people thrived in college and didn’t develop mental disorders or why some seasonally shaped candy tasted better than all its other seasonal counterparts or how some people still denied global warming existed with a straight face.

But he was also confused as to why Bokuto wasn’t in the library waiting on him.

Bokuto was always in the library waiting on Kuroo after class. Every day. It was unwinding bro time before practice and study time.

Also, it was the time when Bo would, not so subtly, stare wistfully at Daishou from afar before and in-between bro time chatter. He couldn’t miss that. That was important. Pining was an important part of his self-care routine.

The only time Bokuto missed it was when he’d forgotten his gym clothes. And Kuroo had reminded him this morning to grab them, hadn’t he? He had.

Bothered, but not doubting Bokuto’s capability to govern himself, Kuroo made his way to his new usual table with Akaashi.

Immediately after sitting Kuroo pulled out some blank paper.

**Has Bokuto been here?**

Not that he was _worried_ or anything.

Akaashi made a small, almost unnoticeable sigh, before tentatively responding.

** We spoke for a moment earlier, but he decided to go to practice early. **

Akaashi had frown lines as he looked at Kuroo. Akaashi didn’t usually have frown lines. Bags under his eyes, yes. But not frown lines. He never showed that much emotion. Well. Unless he was being a shit.

Something about Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s conversation bothered him. Something about it bothered Kuroo too. The words “deal with” came traipsing through Kuroo’s mind again.

Nobody should have to feel like someone is having to “deal with” them.

_Just a small, white lie._

**Oh, yeah. He’s been wanting to practice his crosses again. He gets too focused on one thing and forgets how to do other things.**

_That’s mostly true. He does forget. He’ll probably do at least one cross today._

Akaashi doesn’t look like he believes Kuroo, but he nods and continues his work anyway. He’s got a sign language book out today. Kuroo never saw him study his sign before Bokuto and Kuroo started bothering him.

Kuroo’s still got an exam coming up, so he lets it go.

**. . .**

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn. Mmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa.”

“No.”

**. . .**

It’s Friday and Kuroo is floating and not just from that funny dizzy feeling you get when you’re too sleep deprived. He’s certain he aced his chemistry test and class is over, so it’s officially the weekend. He grabs some coffee and a snack from the vending machine before heading up to the fourth floor. Bokuto has another practice match today, so it’ll just be Kuroo and Akaashi. Though, it’s been just the two of them the last few days anyway. Bokuto was still avoiding Akaashi.

Not that Kuroo was ever going to let Akaashi know that.

Or berate Bokuto for doing it.

He wasn’t doing it out of maliciousness. Kuroo didn’t believe that Bokuto even knew how to be malicious. Wasn’t in his DNA or something, lucky bastard. Bokuto just didn’t know how to cope.

Yet. Yet. Yet.

He’d figure it out after a while and come around. Until then, Kuroo would keep making excuses for him for all their sakes.

Akaashi looked up and frowned a little at Kuroo as he pulled out his chair.

_Still cute when you frown~._

Kuroo flipped open his notebook and began writing immediately

**What’s wrong? Surely, you can’t be tired of seeing my beautiful face?**

Akaashi’s face tensed for a second before he replied.

** Is Bokuto-san avoiding me? **

_Yikes. He’s too perceptive._

**Nah. He’s got a practice match today. He’ll stop by when they get back.**

** Okay. **

And, with that, Akaashi went back to studying like it wasn’t troubling him that one of his new friends was drifting away from him because of something that Akaashi had no control over and was probably self-conscious and struggling with himself mentally and existentially.

Not that Kuroo had been thinking deeply about what it would be like to be deaf. It didn’t keep him up at night at all.

And, at least, Kuroo hoped Akaashi thought of him and Bokuto as friends. Kenma, too. Though, he was unsure if they’d ever interacted again.

_I wonder if the psych and interpreting majors are hard here. He studies so much. More than I have to for my science majors._

Kuroo folds his arms and lays his head down on them, watching Akaashi work for a moment before closing his eyes.

He ends up dozing off. Somebody, probably Daishou the slimy fucker, drops a book and the noise startles Kuroo awake. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He’d just felt so peaceful after doing so well on his test and with it being the weekend and all.

Akaashi was still sitting across from him. Kuroo kept his head down and his eyes squinted so it looked like he was still sleeping. Akaashi was reading now. If anyone needed a nap, it was him. He was starting to do that thing where when you blink you forget to open your eyes again for several seconds after. In-between his micro naps, he’d turn the pages so slowly and gently like one would with a book that was ancient and frail standing on the ledge threatening to tear itself.

_Maybe he’s trying to be quiet?_

Kuroo sat up and stretched, earning a small jolt from Akaashi who was in the middle of one of his ten second naps. Kuroo took a swig from his coffee and immediately pulled a face. It was ice cold now. Coffee was only ever good cold if you paid for it to be cold.

His eyes traveled back to Akaashi. His eyes were closed again and he was swaying slightly. Kuroo grabbed the notebook.

**Are you okay? Maybe you should go home?**

He pushed it to Akaashi, but he didn’t open his eyes. Kuroo tapped Akaashi’s hand a couple of times before earning his attention. Akaashi snapped to and inhaled deeply before his eyes landed on Kuroo’s note.

** No. I’m fine. This chapter is just tedious. **

**You sure?**

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow and studied Akaashi. Dude looked beat. More than usual. The bags under his eyes were starting to get _Killing Stalking_ serious.

** Yes. **

Akaashi stretched for a minute and checked his phone before continuing on whatever he was reading. Kuroo wasn’t really paying attention. He was just observing the dark circles under Akaashi’s eyes.

When Akaashi noticed, and cut Kuroo an irritated look, Kuroo begrudgingly pulled his laptop out to work on his research project. He needed to compile data and compose a research proposal, not stare at cute boys who were seconds away from passing out in the middle of the library.

Goals aside, Kuroo couldn’t help but to look over his screen every few seconds to check on Akaashi.

He was looking paler by the second. He was nodding off closer and closer together. Kuroo was prepared to catch his head so he wouldn’t slam it into the table when he finally did pass out.

_If he won’t go home or nap here. . ._

**Do you want coffee?**

Akaashi glanced at the note and only shook his head as response. Kuroo considered just getting coffee anyway and giving it to him, but he wasn’t sure if he should leave Akaashi unattended right now. He didn’t just look tired. He looked sick. And was clearly too stubborn to rest.

Kuroo’s worry was starting to reach a peak when an angry looking short guy comes over to their table and kicks Akaashi in the shin.

_That’s not cool._

Kuroo frowns and starts to stand up, not quite sure what’s going on or why somebody would come up and randomly kick someone, but the guy starts furiously signing to Akaashi. There’s a lot of pointing back and forth between the boy and Akaashi. He places one hand at his head and stomach with only the middle finger touching each place respectively several times as well as a hand twice on the face multiple times as well. Kuroo can’t really tell, but it looks like he might be repeating the same thing, or variation of the same thing, several times in a row.

Akaashi looks sort of out of it. Not his usual stoic and unbothered façade. He stares at the boy for a minute before making one quick gesture and moving to pack his things up, albeit, slowly.

The other boy turns to Kuroo and gives a big smile. He has short spikey hair with an undercut that’s lighter brown on the top and darker on the bottom. Like Konoha, he signs as he talks.

“Hi! I’m Komi Haruki, Akaashi’s roommate and friend. You are?”

“Ah. Kuroo Tetsurou. Is he okay? I told him to go home, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“No. This stubborn idiot is sick.”

Akaashi sees this and moves to smack him on the arm, but Komi just takes a step back out of reach.

“And” Komi continues. “I told him to come home after class or I’d come find him, but he’s too stubborn to listen to me.”

Akaashi signs something to him.

“I wouldn’t have to act like your mother if you took better care of yourself!” Komi viciously signed and spat back.

Akaashi shouldered his bag and pushed in his chair before giving a little wave to Kuroo.

“Do you need help getting him home?” he offered. If Akaashi passed out there was no way Komi would be able to carry him.

“Nah. Thanks though.” Komi gave another beaming smile.

“Okay~. Will you tell Akaashi I hope he feels better soon?”

Komi gave a different grin this time.

“Sure thing.”

**. . .**

“KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“I’m going to murder you.”

“You know I’ll haunt you.”

Kenma shudders at the thought and leaves the room quickly.

**. . .**

Kenma finally breaks on Sunday night.

Kuroo has been singing their name for the last three hours straight. Sometimes it’s only their name in random volumes or to the tune of some of Kenma’s favorite games. Other times there’s made up lyrics about how mean they are.

Eventually, Bokuto joined in too. The apartment sounded like it was full of dogs howling “Kenma” dramatically. The two are laying on the living room floor eating chips in-between their verses for their current song, “Kenma Doesn’t Care About Kuroo’s Well-Being Even Though Kuroo Is The Best Friend They Could Ever Ask For”. Kenma is sprawled out on the couch slowly losing their composure.

Even they have a snapping point.

Kenma gets so irritated, Kuroo worries they are going to snap their Nintendo Switch in half. Their hands are shaking. They’re probably imagining wringing Kuroo’s neck. Not tight enough to murder Kuroo, just enough to make him pass out an leave impressive hand marks.

Between howls of their name in the chorus, Kenma spits, “If I teach you, are you going to use it?”.

“Well, yeah.” Kuroo scoffs. “Of course. It’d be a lot easier than writing things down.”

Defeated, Kenma turns off their game and sits up on the couch to face Kuroo.

_Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes._

“Welp. My work is done here.” Bokuto grabs the bag of chips he and Kuroo had been sharing and scampers off to his room.

_You didn’t do anything._

Kuroo glares at his back. Bokuto needs to learn too. He has to. He can’t avoid Akaashi forever.

“Pay attention.”

“I am! I’m ready!” Kuroo snaps his head back to Kenma and sits up, cross-legged. Something about Kenma sitting up higher than Kuroo makes Kuroo feel like he’s in trouble. Kenma hadn’t tried to murder Kuroo yet though even though the witness left, so it’d probably be okay.

Probably.

They were a cat at their core, after all. They might pounce when Kuroo least expects it. Maybe this was just all part of their plan. Or they couldn’t figure out the calculation for how much force was okay to strangle Kuroo with, but not murder.

“Have you looked up any other signs yet?”

“Psh. Of course. I know the alphabet and things like name, book, deaf.”

_Kind of._

“Okay. This is I’m hungry.”

_Okay. Hungry that’s an important thing._

Kuroo copied the motion a few times.

“This is noodle.” Kenma signed it a few times. “And this is eggroll.”

_Suspicious._

Kuroo diligently copied the signs a few times.

_This could be useful if Akaashi ever agrees to that date I asked him on._

“This is go away. I’m sure you’ve seen Akaashi use that one before. This is shut-up. . .  And this is noisy.”

_Wait…_

“Kenma. I’m not sure these are signs that I really need right now. . .” Kuroo trailed off. It was hard enough to get Kenma to agree to this. He didn’t want to piss them off.

“They’re signs _I_ need you to know right now. I’m training you to be my gopher.”

“You little fucking shit.”

“Hm. This is the sign for poop.”

**. . .**

Kuroo ended up learning a few new signs, no thanks to Kenma. He still didn’t know very many at all, but it was a start.

On Monday, Kuroo fully intended to sign some with Akaashi. Something like “Hello. How are you?”. Something nice and polite and easy. Maybe he’d impress Akaashi with his attempt.

_Maybe he’ll swoon?_

All of Kuroo’s fantasies were crushed when he realized that Akaashi wasn’t in the library. Kuroo could tell immediately because he could hear Bokuto’s loud voice as soon as he stepped onto the floor.

He found Bokuto sitting on Daishou’s table happily chatting away with the snake. Strangely, the snake didn’t look ready to pounce on the defenseless, idiotic bird. He didn’t look happy. Daishou never looked happy. But he did seem more neutral. He was talking to Bokuto, so that had to be worth something in Daishou world. Bokuto seemed radiant and that’s all Kuroo cared about.

Kuroo sat at his usual table quietly and tried to eavesdrop from afar without gaining attention from Daishou, who would point out that Kuroo was there and send Bokuto away.

**. . .**

Akaashi was back Tuesday. Still a little pale and sniffling, but not looking like he was going to need medical attention at any second. Medical attention that Kuroo couldn’t provide.

Not that he’d be _opposed_ to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if the opportunity arose.

Kuroo had forgotten his plan to woo Akaashi with his impressive sign language skills by Tuesday.

As soon as Kuroo sat down, he pulled out a notebook and began writing.

**Are you feeling better?**

** Very much. Thank you. **

**Why didn’t you just go home? I would’ve helped you.**

** I honestly don’t remember much from Friday. I think I was too sick to think straight. **

**I never think straight.**

Akaashi rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. He had juice today and choses to drink some and continue reading his book instead.

_Shit. I forgot to try signing. Maybe I’ll get another chance later._

He does, but he doesn’t take the chance.

_What if that’s not how you sign that? What if I say something offensive? What if he thinks it’s dumb? What if he signs back and I don’t get it?_

Kuroo lets the night slip away. When he gets home, Kenma gives him an expectant look. Kuroo shakes his head and Kenma snorts and shakes their head.

“Thought so.”

_I am a coward._

**. . .**

_Today. Today, I will sign to Akaashi today._

He doesn’t. He goofs off on his phone the whole night instead of studying. It’s one of those days. He can’t concentrate and he really doesn’t want to. He’s ready for Bokuto to finish practice so they can go home and he can dispose of pants for the rest of the night.

In all his restlessness, he ends up people watching and trying to get Akaashi to talk with him.

Write. Whatever.

Mostly, Akaashi ignores it. Or reads it and doesn’t respond.

**‘Kashi. ‘Kashi.**

** What? **

**See that girl over there? The one with the glasses and the beauty mark on her chin?**

Akaashi spares the girl a glance.

**I’ve watched her drink at least a pot of coffee since she’s been here. How does she not have to pee? How is she even alive?**

Akaashi doesn’t answer. Kuroo didn’t really expect him to.

The week finishes and Kuroo still hasn’t made one sign in front of Akaashi. Bokuto hasn’t been in the same room as Akaashi for two weeks now. Kenma has been signing for Kuroo to buy them eggrolls for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma learned somewhere between 200-300 signs, and this sounds like a lot, but in reality, it’s not. I remember having a test one semester in ASL II where we had about 150 signs that we’d learned in that unit. Smh. I didn’t do so well on that one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. I’ve been looking forward to this chapter.

Things were starting to heat up.

Outside at least. Summer was approaching.

_I’ve got to stop wearing so much black._

Kuroo wiped the sweat from his face. He did not miss summer volleyball practice. Walking between buildings in the heat was bad enough. He didn’t even want to think about how bad it would be to be _running_ and _jumping_ in the heat. It wasn’t even that hot yet, but the thought made Kuroo want to barf.

Things weren’t heating up between Kuroo and Akaashi. Not at all. That was still cold and impersonal, at best. At least from Akaashi. Kuroo tried to be super friendly, but it was hard when Akaashi would brush Kuroo off or tell him he was studying. Even Kuroo’s confidence only stretched so far before he stopped putting himself out there only to be rejected.

Still, Kuroo still diligently interfered with Akaashi’s studying every day. Or, at least he did on days that Akaashi showed up. Akaashi seemed to get sick a lot. Kuroo figured it was because he didn’t sleep enough. Dark circles under Akaashi’s eyes were just a part of him much like his messy hair, soft-looking skin, sarcastic personality, ability to slaughter an army with a small smile, and insane ability to do homework every day that no mere mortal could possibly possess.

Not that Kuroo had been staring at Akaashi all this time. He was just. Gathering information. Yeah. Storing useful things for when Akaashi finally agreed to that date Kuroo had asked him on. After which Kuroo would show Akaashi just what an ass he was.

Right? That was still the plan, right? Why else would Kuroo be oppressively spending so much time with a stranger that didn’t seem interested in interacting with him? A stranger who probably didn’t even consider Kuroo a friend.

It’d been over a month and Kuroo still didn’t know much about the guy. He didn’t share much. He barely communicated with Kuroo. He wasn’t exactly readable either.

Akaashi Keiji. Deaf. Interpreting and psychology major. Technical writing minor. Used to play volleyball. Has a roommate named Komi. Only smiled when he was being a shit toward Kuroo. Studied more than Kuroo had ever seen anyone study for unknown reasons.

That was about all Kuroo knew about Akaashi and most of it had been discovered with Bokuto’s help, who, coincidently, hadn’t seen Akaashi for the last three weeks now. He didn’t even know how Akaashi became deaf or what he wanted to do after graduation or why he didn’t play volleyball anymore or even what kind of food he liked.

Kuroo would like to know more about him, but Akaashi danced around sharing most of the time. He would either outright not answer questions or give a generic response. And he certainly didn’t offer up information on whim. Kuroo wasn’t convinced that Akaashi even liked him. Not even a little bit. He just put up with Kuroo for some reason.

Not that it bothered Kuroo. Right?

_Right?_

Kuroo tried to push it from his head. It didn’t matter if Akaashi didn’t like him. That was right now. Eventually, he’d cave. Surely, Akaashi could only resist Kuroo’s natural charm for so long. Everyone else gave into it.

Eventually.

Mostly.

Sometimes.

Murky thoughts and shadows of lingering concerns aside, Kuroo was going to have to do something about Bokuto soon. His avoidance of Akaashi was getting ridiculous. Kuroo’s excuses were getting ridiculous. How much Kuroo was missing his library bro time was getting even more ridiculous. He was even starting to miss the stupid way Bokuto tried to sneak glances at that slimy fucker Daishou. Times were getting desperate.

Kuroo exited the stairwell and stepped onto the fourth floor.

_Eerily silent like a library should be. Still no Bokuto._

With a heavy sigh, Kuroo made his way to his and Akaashi’s usual table. Akaashi had his laptop out and was typing furiously. More importantly, he was wearing his glasses today and it was making Kuroo nosebleed internally.

_It’s unfair how cute he is. It seems so effortless._

Akaashi’s eyes flickered up when Kuroo sat down, but he didn’t falter in typing or move to engage in any kind of interaction. Assuming he had a deadline soon, Kuroo pulled out a textbook and let him continue working.

_For now, at least. Coerced bonding time later._

**. . .**

Kuroo had been fully invested in his neurobiology book when the fire alarm started blasting.

 _So_ invested, that he may have shrieked at an ungodly volume akin to a prehistoric dinosaur, whacked his knee against the table, and thrown his pencil several tables away simultaneously.

_WHAT. THE. HELL?_

Kuroo leaned back in his seat, head hanging over the back of the chair and limbs hanging loosely to his sides, and groaned.

_Whhhyyyyyyyy?_

Sitting back up, Akaashi was watching him. Naturally, the dramatics drew his attention. Attention, for once, Kuroo didn’t want.

Slowly, Akaashi’s eyes wandered over the flashing fire alarm. He frowned and let out an audible huff before closing his laptop and grabbing his bag. Kuroo quickly followed suit.

Once outside, Kuroo silently followed Akaashi who slowly circled the library. He still had his laptop in his hands. Presumably, he was looking for somewhere he could continue doing work, but all the nearby benches were taken by students who had been on the lower floors.

Defeated, he ended up sitting on the ground under a tree nearby and Kuroo followed. The summer heat was still radiating hatefully and it wasn’t long before Kuroo felt sweat rolling down his back again.

_Note to self: Buy less black for summer._

Akaashi hunched over his laptop typing still. Every minute or so he’d look up to the library to check if they were letting people back in yet. His prior frown slowly turned into a full scowl with every second it was apparent that the library was, in fact, not on fire much to the surprise of literally no one, ever. The scowl intensified as the position started to hurt his back. He’d pause every so often to straighten it out or rub it.

After twenty minutes he made a sound that Kuroo could only interpret as a growl and slammed his laptop shut.  He stretched and then turned to glare at Kuroo, who’d been amusedly watching him the whole time and trying not to laugh while playing on his phone.

_Shit. He’s mad. I’ve never seen him mad._

Kuroo tried to give him a smile. Akaashi’s eyebrows twitched and he started digging in his bag.

_This is a good chance. Here goes nothing._

Kuroo waved his hand in Akaashi’s direction to get his attention. Akaashi looked up, confusion spreading over his face. Hesitantly, Kuroo signed.

“What’s wrong?”

_Still feels weird._

Akaashi stared at Kuroo for a second without moving.

_Shit. Was that wrong?_

Kuroo made an exaggerated frown and wondered if he should apologize for whatever he may have accidently just said.

Seconds later, Akaashi’s face registered that he understood what Kuroo had done. Instantly, his frown disappeared and something in his eyes started to twinkle. His expression, now mostly blank, has a bit of a pleasant feel to it.

“Have to turn in homework tonight. Losing time. Library not on fire.” Akaashi signed back slowly for Kuroo. Anytime he signed a word that resulted in Kuroo making a strange face, he’d spell it and then sign it again. It took a few minutes for Kuroo to process the small bit of information Akaashi had given him.

“Ah. What class?”

“Social psychology. It’s about discrimination”

Kuroo didn’t know any of those signs. Akaashi had to teach all of them to Kuroo.

“Um.” Kuroo bit his lip and looked around trying to remember signs for what he wanted to say. Everything was far past his ability. More fingerspelling, it was. “You experience discrimination a lot?”

Akaashi gave Kuroo a flat look.

_Oh, right._

“Sorry. I didn’t think.” Kuroo tried to give a grin.

“It’s okay. It’s not something you would know.”

Kuroo scrunched up his face in displeasure. Akaashi wasn’t wrong, but there wasn’t anything Kuroo could really say to that. Akaashi took the initiative to continue the conversation.

“I didn’t know you knew sign.”

_Ohohoho? I did surprise him._

“I don’t. I’m learning. Sign is hard.”

“You’re doing good. How have you been learning?”

“Internet. You remember Kenma? They showed me a few signs too. Uh. Not good ones though.”

Kenma had specifically taught Kuroo the sign for internet. Said something about it being a vital sign. Vital for existence. Who’s existence? Probably theirs.

“What signs did Kenma show you?”

“Uhm. Eggroll. Noodle. Internet. Shut up. Go away. Feed me. Dumb. Apple pie. Game. Fetch. Why am I friends with you? You handle Bokuto.” Kuroo paused and grinned. “You know, useful everyday signs.”

Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand as Kuroo listed the signs. His shoulders shook and Kuroo could hear him blowing air out his nose from trying to hold back laughter.

Kuroo stuck his lips out in a pout. “Don’t laugh.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m sorry. Um. Kenma picked strange signs.”

Kuroo nodded and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. They wanted me to be their gopher.”

Akaashi bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling. Kuroo wishes he had a picture of it.

“That sounds like Kenma.”

“You two message?”

“Yes. Sometimes.”

_That little shit has been hiding that from me. They’re going to get it._

“I didn’t know. I want to message you too.” Kuroo flipped his hair and grinned, hoping a little visual stimulation might help his chances.

Kuroo knew the answer before Akaashi even responded. That smile creeped on his face and Kuroo’s heart sank.

“No.”

Kuroo pouted, but didn’t argue. He knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere with Akaashi. He wasn’t like Bokuto or Kenma. With them, if Kuroo whined long enough, they’d give into anything. It was a good thing Kuroo hadn’t needed help burying any bodies.

_This is the most he’s talked to me._

As soon as the thought crossed Kuroo’s mind, Akaashi stood up and stared at the library. Other students were starting to file in. He grabbed his bag and looked back at Kuroo expectantly.

_Welp. So much for that._

Kuroo nodded and grabbed his own bag. They headed back up to the fourth floor together, not speaking.

Back at their table, Akaashi went back to typing frantically on his essay. Kuroo tried to focus again, but his head was elsewhere. Namely thinking about how adorable Akaashi was.

And scary.

_How can he do so much homework? How does he not burn out? He can’t be human. The only other person I’ve ever seen do so much homework is Daishou and he’s a snake in human skin. Hmm. I wonder what kind of monster Akaashi is under his skin suit? Imp? Succubus, maybe? Demon spawn and future leader of hell?_

The sound of a stomach growling brought Kuroo from his daydreams. He casually glanced over at Akaashi. He was frowning as he typed. A few minutes later his stomach growled again and the frown grew.

_He’s too stubborn to stop working to get food, I bet._

Kuroo let it go on for another fifteen minutes. Then, ever so casually, he grabbed his wallet from his bag and walked down to the first floor. There he bought several onigiri and a cup of coffee for each of them.

Sitting back down at the table, Akaashi’s eyes lingered on the bag Kuroo brought before going back to typing. Kuroo pulled out the food he’d gotten for Akaashi and pushed it toward him.

Akaashi stopped typing and raised an eyebrow at Kuroo.

_Shit. What’s the sign for hungry again?_

“Uh. You. Your.” Kuroo looking around trying to remember. Coming up blank, he settles on pointing to his stomach then forming one hand into a paw shape and swiped it down while mouthing “rawr”.

“Pfft.” Akaashi tries to hold back laughter, but fails. He ends up snorting and letting out a few silent chuckles. He reaches for his wallet. “How much?”

Kuroo waves Akaashi’s question away. Akaashi frowns, but at the prompting of his stomach growling again he gives up. He grabs an onigiri and takes a bite out of it eagerly. He chews it slowly, studying Kuroo, who is sipping on his coffee and grinning at Akaashi like a madman. Creepy would’ve been a generous term to describe Kuroo at that current second, but he was just so thrilled. He hadn’t really expected Akaashi to accept anything from him.

“Why’d you buy me food?” Akaashi polishes off his first onigiri and starts to unwrap the second.

“I don’t want you to be sick again.”

Akaashi deadpans and stares back at Kuroo for an uncomfortable amount of time. He’s looking for an answer to a question that he hasn’t yet asked or searching for the lie. Eventually he makes one sign back before he hides behind his computer.

“Thank you.”

**. . .**

“Kenma.”

Kuroo is laying on the floor outside of Kenma’s door. They have it locked so Kuroo runs his hand on the bottom of the door pawing at it.

[ **KatKen** ]: What?

“Ooopeeeen uppppp.”

[ **KatKen** ]: no

“Pleeeeaaaseee?”

[ **KatKen** ]: Why?

“I just want to see your beautiful face.”

[ **KatKen** ]: no way in hell

“Keeeennnnnmmmmmmaaaaaaa.”

[ **KatKen** ]: stop

Kuroo pulls his phone out and opens the camera to record himself.

“Hello, everyone. This is just a little song I wrote about one of my best friends named Kenma. This song is titled _I Would Walk To The Ends Of The Earth For You, But You Won’t Even Talk To Me Face To Face And It Hurts My Feelings_. It’s a Kuroo Tetsurou original and you’re hearing it first here. Alright.” Kuroo shifts so he’s sitting up against Kenma’s door. “One. One two. Keeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmaaaaaaa don’t you know I would die for you-umph!”

Kenma swings open the door causing Kuroo to fall backwards into the room. In the confusion, they grab Kuroo’s phone and toss it into the living room.

“Kenma! You do care!” Kuroo cheerfully calls from the floor ignoring the throbbing in his head from hitting the floor.

Kenma is staring down at Kuroo and rubbing their head in annoyance. “What. Do. You. Want?”

“You never told me you talk to Akaashi. You’ve been hiding things.”

“You never asked. You saw me give him my LINE info. Now get out.”

Kuroo juts his lower lip out in a pout.

Kenma rolls their eyes and knocks the door against Kuroo’s head lightly as a warning.

“Fine!” Kuroo rolls from their room.

**. . .**

“Hello. You finish your paper?”

_Still weird._

Akaashi looks up at Kuroo in surprise and maybe with a hint of a smile.

“Good afternoon. Yes. Now I have a test tomorrow. Have to study.”

_Aaaand back to being brushed off to study already. I thought for sure the benefits of learning sign would last longer than just one day._

Kuroo frowned a bit. After getting Akaashi to talk to him a bit the other day, he’d believed that maybe Akaashi wouldn’t give him the cold shoulder so much now. Apparently, he’d been wrong. Very wrong.

“Okay. I understand.”

“Thank you.”

They don’t talk again until after Kuroo’s student leaves. Kuroo makes his way back to their shared table. Akaashi’s got that look on his face again like he’s trying to figure something out. He’s staring intently at his textbook with this sort of pout that Kuroo’s sure has nothing to do with health psychology.

_Hey. Doesn’t Bo also have health psych?_

Akaashi snaps his head up and stares at Kuroo. His eyebrows are twitching and his mouth keeps contorting like he’s on the cusp of forming a question, but can’t quite figure out how to form words to match thoughts.

“Why-.” He stops. “No. Wait.” He pulls out the notebook he sometimes uses to write back and forth with others.

“Sign.” Kuroo offers nodding.

Akaashi just shakes his head and starts writing.

** I don’t want there to be miscommunication. Why do you keep talking to me? **

_Oh._

Kuroo’s gut clenches and that icy hot sweat of shame prickles every pore on his body. Technically, he’d started talking to Akaashi because he wanted to teach him a lesson. To show him that he couldn’t treat people like shit. Technically, that was still the goal. Kuroo hadn’t really thought to change it since discovering Akaashi is deaf.

Something about that didn’t sit right with Kuroo. Not that it was the best or most noble plan to begin with. But now. Now, it felt immensely dirtier. A plan that should be buried along with Kuroo.

_OH._

Kuroo had another realization.

_Akaashi doesn’t know I’d asked him out on a date._

Kuroo internally groaned before responding.

_Just a little half lie. He doesn’t need to know everything._

**Uh. Well. I guess you don’t know because I said it, but I think you’re cute and was asking you out on a date.**

Akaashi’s eyebrows twitch together twice rapidly while he’s reading, but he doesn’t show any other emotion. Kuroo is sweating. He wasn’t mentally prepared to get rejected today. He didn’t have any comfort food or self-care activities planned to help soothe him. He wasn’t even dressed particularly cute.

** That doesn’t really answer my question. **

**What do you mean?**

Kuroo watches as Akaashi’s face does weird twitching things again before he wipes his face of all traceable emotion and weird twitching.

** Never mind. **

**Oh. Okay… What’s your number?**

** Again? Why? **

**I’m still working towards that date. Seeing as you just completely ignored me, I figure spending more time with you will help. Give you a taste of your own medicine?**

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise impressively high. He shakes his head slightly in confusion. Kuroo pulls the notebook back.

**Don’t you know? The more you see someone the more likely you are to like them. All I gotta do is keep pestering you. You know, psychology stuff.**

** That only works if you don’t hate the person already. **

_What’s this unpleasant feeling?_

**You hate me?**

Kuroo gives his best cute pout.

** Hate is a strong word. **

**But…?**

** If you don’t let me finish studying for this test you’ll be at least seven steps closer… Ten if I don’t make an A. **

**Only 10 digits and I’ll shut up until I leave tonight. Promise.**

Kuroo makes a show of it, smirking and dramatically crossing his heart. Akaashi stares at Kuroo before grabbing the notebook. He sits back in his seat, pulls up a knee, and rests the notebook on his leg, covering most of his face. The only part of his face Kuroo can see is his eyes. The corners of his eyes are crinkled a little, but otherwise they’re unreadable.

_He’s smiling. That’s never been a good sign in the past._

The crinkle in Akaashi’s eyes disappears and he passes the notebook back with a bored expression.

** If you can manage to not bug me any more of the rest of the night I will consider it. Not before though. **

**Deal.**

At nine Kuroo quickly packed his things away. He couldn’t help but be excited. He stares at Akaashi while simultaneously tapping his fingers and shaking his leg. He was eager like a child who’d done something they were proud of and were waiting for praise. He doesn’t interrupt Akaashi in fear that it’ll be a fatal mistake to the mission.

Eventually, Akaashi does look up. Kuroo’s fingers are intertwined on the table and he’s grinning. Kuroo’s trying to make an invisible halo appear above his head to complete the image he wants to portray; that schoolchild innocence.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for Kuroo’s phone. Kuroo nearly throws his phone into his hand. Akaashi doesn’t offer his own. He quickly types a few things into Kuroo’s phone. When he’s done, he hands it back to Kuroo and makes the shooing motion with his hand, his head already buried back in his notes.

Kuroo’s grin just grows. He signs “Thank you!”, even though Akaashi isn’t paying attention to him anymore and then tries not to prance to the stairs.

As soon as he’s out of Akaashi’s sight, Kuroo sends him a message.

 **[NekoCharmer]:** Good luck on your exam tomorrow!!! ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ

 **[kashi]:** Don’t abuse this. I will block you.

_Just the response I figured._

Kuroo grins and picks up his speed walking down the stairs. Before he can get all the way down, his phone is vibrating with another text.

 **[kashi]:** Thank you, though.

_He’s so cute!_

**. . .**

“Bro! You have extra clothes with you, right?”

Bokuto pauses taking a drink. “Uh. Yeah. Why?” and then more excitedly, “Wait! Are you going to practice with me?” He’s shrieking by the end of it.

Kuroo is still grinning. “Yup.” He pops the “p”.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” Bokuto is suddenly hugging Kuroo and crushing his will to live. Kuroo feels his soul start to squeeze out. “What’s got you in such a good mood, bro?” Bokuto backs away, allowing Kuroo to breathe and let his existence return to his body, and grabs a volleyball to dribble it.

“Well.” Kuroo pulls some random clothes from Bokuto’s gym bag and then strips and changes in the middle of the gym. “I just so happened to get Akaashi’s number today.”

Bokuto drops the ball. “Ehhh? No way, bro?”

He deflates a little. Whether it’s because he feels guilty for avoiding Akaashi or because he remembers Kuroo’s original plan, Kuroo can’t say. No one can really ever read Bokuto’s mind for sure. Sometimes Kuroo’s convinces that Bokuto doesn’t even know what’s going on with his own mind. Bokuto’s mind was too brilliant and too fast paced to keep up with itself.

“Yes, way.” Kuroo snatches up the ball Bokuto dropped. “You should stop by the library some time. I think he misses you. And by some time, I mean every day and by he, I mean me mostly, but also Akaashi.”

Bokuto is staring and biting his lip.

“Bo?”

Bokuto avoids Kuroo’s eyes.

“Bro, come on. You like Akaashi, right?”

“Well, yeah. But-“

“No buts.”

“But I keep forgetting he’s deaf!” Bokuto shouts. “Then I talk and he doesn’t know what I’m saying! And I can’t sign! I’m not like his friend. Or Kenma. Or even you! I don’t want to learn a new language. And I don’t want to write things down. But I also wanna talk to him. But then I’m rude! And then I get frustrated! And argh!” He talked faster with every word and by the end of it, his hands ended up clutching his head.

Kuroo walks over to Bokuto and rubs his head. Bokuto drops his hands and closes his eyes.

“Bro. What’d I tell you before? I’ve got you. You can speak and I’ll sign it. Just go slow. And very simple. Ve-ry. And Akaashi wants to see you. He starting to think you’re avoiding him.”

“But I aaaammmm avoiding him.” Bokuto whines.

“Nah. You’ve been practicing your crosses and having practice matches. One day you forgot your clothes. Another you were having an early team meeting.”

_And one day you didn’t come because you couldn’t face Daishou because you flirted with him accidently. And another you got dragged into helping Kenma. Last Tuesday you got lost somewhere on campus. And, and, and._

“Bro.” Bokuto whimpers. His eyes snap back open and take Kuroo in with all their owl-admiration.

“I told you, I’ve got you, bro.” Kuroo smirks.

Bokuto acts like he’s wiping fake tears from his eyes. They’re probably real, though. “You are. The. Best. Bro.”

“So, you’ll come back?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto is back to his gigantic smile and vibrating energy. “Now let’s play!”

They start walking back onto the court.

“One more thing, before I forget. You have health psych, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Akaashi does too.”

Bokuto stops mid-step. He looks over at Kuroo like he just said the most profound thing he’d ever heard. Something like “free meat” or “let’s play volleyball all day” or “your physics exam has been cancelled and I’m just going to pass everyone”.

“Holy shit. Akaashi’s in my class!” Bokuto bounces up and down a few times. His smile is brilliant and he’s vibrating with excitement. “He’s in my class, Kuroo! He’s in my class! That’s why there’s interpreter there! Duh!” He smacks his forehead.

Kuroo’s mouth is hanging open involuntarily. “How. How did you not realize that before? We’ve had class for weeks!”

“It’s a big class! And I may sit in the back and sleep.” Bokuto looks around guiltily. “I’m just there for the credit.”

Kuroo cackles. “Alright. Fair enough. Let’s play now.”

**. . .**

Kuroo lay awake later that night.

Not because he had things on his mind, but because Bokuto was excitedly yammering to Kenma about something. Kenma, decidedly liking Bokuto more than Kuroo, had been patiently listening to him for the last hour. Kuroo was only a little jealous.

So Kuroo thought instead of sleeping. Because that’s what the cool kids do at night. Lay in bed and consider all the bad things in the world and remember every stupid or mildly embarrassing thing they’ve done since they began actively remembering.

One mistake was glowing at the front of the line tonight, though.

_Was it really a lie? Do I really still just want to date him to prove a point? That was the original goal, but-._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who diligently did/does all their college assignments to the best of their ability and does them on a timely manner: You have too much power and I fear you. When you take over the world, I’ll happily write smutty fanfic for you in exchange for my life.
> 
> No matter what fic I’m doing, Kuroo is always in-denial. It’s just a part of who he is apparently. It's just in his Duh-NA.
> 
> Ah. Good ol’ university fire alarms going off randomly. That might come back in another part of the series. Or we could play Clue with it? Or who dunnit? Who(s), where (floor/area), and how it happened. My money is on Oikawa in the stairwell because of Iwa's candlestick.
> 
> Anytime I put “Uh” or “Um” or some other variation of that when somebody is signing, they’re using the sign for thinking (tapping fingers on forehead) and that’s how Kuroo is interpreting it. And, just know, there’s a shit ton of fingerspelling happening between Kuroo and Akaashi. By a lot, I mean mostly. Akaashi is teaching as they go, so Kuroo is learning some, but it takes him time and he's not magically remembering new signs after seeing them once. I’m not going to specifically point out that Akaashi is teaching Kuroo unless it’s important for some reason, but just keep it in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, the character known as Lev is called Alena here and is a transwoman. She will be mentioned in this chapter and will appear later. She isn’t a big part of this story, but part 2 of this series (Things I No Longer Wish To Understand) will be about her and Yaku (Fish Won’t Judge You By Your Faults). So I wanted to mention that so you won’t be confused. (And I’ve been thinking about their story a bit lately!!!)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: bro

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: see you in the library later

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ;)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: (＾་།＾)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: (=①ω①=)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: (◉Θ◉)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: only a few more hours

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ヽ( ⌒ω⌒)人(=^‥^= )ﾉ

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: wait no

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: (*^ω^)八(⌒▽⌒)八(-‿‿- )ヽ

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: three amigos

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ～>`)～～～

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Daishou in the corner

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: =＾● ⋏ ●＾=

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Kenma at home

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: omg stop

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: ill see u at 4

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: okay!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: see you soon!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and Akaashi!

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: (－‸ლ)

**. . .**

Kuroo can sense Bokuto’s excitement from the library as he’s walking up to it. The building is practically vibrating. Either that, or there’s an earthquake in progress.

Could be either. Who knows? Not Kuroo. He’s not that kind of scientist.

The second Kuroo opens the door to the fourth floor his ears and body are attacked.

“KUROOOO!” Bokuto bounds towards him, jumps into Kuroo’s unsuspecting arms and wraps his legs around Kuroo, expecting him to know and hold his full weight automatically.

They go down.

Thankfully, they fall forward and not back toward the stairwell since Bokuto is still the heavier of the two despite Kuroo barely being taller. Kuroo falls on Bokuto who stays latched onto him keeping their bodies flush against each other on the floor.

Bokuto continues despite entangled legs and several pairs of intruding eyes. “It’s been FOREVER! I’ve missed you so much!”

Kuroo lets his chin rest draped across Bokuto’s shoulder. “Bro. We live together. I see you every day. Literally every day. You slept in my bed the other night. How could you forget about me after that?” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows at Bokuto.

“Yeahhh. Buuut.” Bokuto whines. “I haven’t seen you here. It’s different.”

“Whatever you say, bro. Have you talked to Akaashi yet?”

Instead of answering, Bokuto busies himself studying the highly fascinating and novel carpet when a not so new voice is heard from above.

“What the fuck?”

Kuroo can feel Bokuto’s hands instinctively tighten around him.

“No, we’re not fucking. Are you really so dumb you can’t see that? I thought you were going to be a lawyer?” Kuroo cranes his head to the side a little in attempt to see Daishou. “Or maybe you’ve never fucked so you don’t know what it looks like? We’d be happy to demonstrate for you.”

“Hey, Daishou! How was class today?” Bokuto beams still clutching Kuroo.

Daishou scoffs. “Of course you’re not fucking. Bokuto is way out of your league.” Then, with his voice in a more neutral tone that Kuroo most certainly doesn’t miss and will bring up incessantly later when Bokuto isn’t around, “Hello, Bokuto.”

“What?” Kuroo squawked. “Bro. You’re out of my league?”

Bokuto grabs one of Kuroo’s hands and holds it between them. “Bro. Never.”

Before the two can publicly cry over each other, Daishou kicks Kuroo’s foot. “Whatever. Get off the floor and get out of my way.”

“Mhm. I don’t really _feeeel_ like it.” Kuroo splays himself out further on top of Bokuto.

“But bro!” Bokuto whines again. “I want to talk to Akaashi and I need you for that!”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Alright fine.” Then to Daishou shaking his fist dramatically, “Evil wins this time!”.

Daishou rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue but doesn’t reply. He’d learned a long time ago that if he got started with either of them, it’d never stop. Winning wasn’t worth the effort.

To annoy Daishou further, Kuroo rolls off of Bokuto on the floor taking up even more space. Bokuto jumps up and offer him a hand, which he slowly decides to take. Daishou is huffing and Kuroo wants to give him more shit eating smirks and show off the hand holding, but Bokuto is dragging Kuroo over to Akaashi’s table at a pace that is painful before he can even process that they’ve moved.

Akaashi’s already watching them when they sit down. His usual façade of impassiveness is gone and replaced with utter confusion. His eyes keep darting from the floor where Kuroo and Bokuto were just laying, their hands that were still linked, Bokuto’s face, and then back down to the text book he had been reading. Kuroo huffs.

_Doesn’t even see me._

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts. He’s beaming more than Kuroo has seen in a while. Well. More than usual with the exception of last Friday when Kenma offered part of their pizza to Bokuto, but whatever.

Akaashi’s eyes widen and his lip immediately gets snagged in-between his teeth. Before he can worry too much, Kuroo waves his hand at Akaashi to get his attention and signed for Bokuto. Akaashi signs slowly back for Kuroo and waits for it to run through Kuroo’s brain to translate it verbally.

“Hmm.” Kuroo thought. “He said: Hello, Bokuto-san. It’s good to see you again. It’s been awhile.”

Bokuto gives that sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh. Yeah. Tell him I’ve been busy with volleyball. Which he still hasn’t come to see me play! Or practice with me!”

“Uhh. Shit. Let me think here.” Kuroo scrunches up his face and translates for Akaashi.

“Bro. You’re the best.” Bokuto hums while watching.

Neither Kuroo or Akaashi seem to notice in their effort to understand each other. Akaashi signs something back while Bokuto watches, swinging his legs under the table like a child at the park who’s about to be treated to ice cream.

“Oh-kay!” Kuroo sighs. “I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I might be able to practice with you next week.”

Bokuto shoots up with both fists in the air. “YESSSSS! I’m holding you to that! You can’t back out now!”

Akaashi’s eyes are wide, but he has a small smile as he watches Bokuto’s excitement. Kuroo almost doesn’t translate because he’s pretty sure Akaashi already knows. People across the world probably already know, but Bokuto looks expectantly at Kuroo so he signs it anyway.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Is next Friday okay?” Kuroo pauses before adding his own question. “No games then, right?”

Bokuto is hopping up and down in place. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! No practice matches or games or nothing! Just regular practice! Will you come at five when practice starts?”

Kuroo gives Bokuto a flat look. “We are not showing up for your whole practice.”

“But Kuroooo. I didn’t ask you. I asked Akaaaashiiii.” Bokuto whines while doing a slow running in place type of motion.

“Ugh. Fine. I thought you loved me more.” Kuroo turns back to Akaashi. He tells him what Bokuto said and then adds that he thinks it’s a mistake to go at five. Bokuto will train them until their soul floats away from exhaustion and then, when they’re at their weakest, beg them to join the team.

Or at least that what he hopes is coming across.

It takes Kuroo several minutes to convey all that to Akaashi. When they finally understand each other, Akaashi gives a little light silent laugh. Kuroo is too frazzled from signing so much and so past his skill level. It doesn’t help that it’s not just him and Akaashi. Even though it’s just Bokuto, there’s still pressure to communicate quickly.

_Being an interpreter must be super hard. How do his friends even do it? They’re just normal people._

Before Kuroo can think too hard about it, Akaashi is responding and he struggles to keep up.

“He has some homework he has to do that night, but he could come by at seven. If it’s okay with the team, he’d be up for a practice match.”

“Yes! I’m sure they’d love it!”

_You mean you’d love it and they have to allow it._

Bokuto is crouching in his chair now still vibrating in excitement. “You’re coming too, right?”

_What kind of dumb question?_

Kuroo smirks. “Nah. I have things to do.” He waves the idea away.

“WHAT?” Bokuto squawks and falls from his chair in horror. He scrambles to sit back in the chair before continuing. “What do you mean nah? This may be the only time Akaashi agrees to play with us. What do you have that could be more important?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Just don’t feel like it, man.”

Bokuto is deflating and sinking back into his chair now. “Tell Akaashi to convince you to go.” He crosses his arms and juts out his lower lip before resigning to stare at Akaashi and ignore Kuroo.

Kuroo works on translating all of what just occurred. Unsurprisingly, Akaashi doesn’t ask Kuroo to come.

“Regardless of Kuroo-san’s choices, I’ll be there next Friday at seven.”

Bokuto slowly turns his head to Kuroo. His shoulders are raised to his ears and he’s giving Kuroo a look that Kuroo can’t quite figure out. Which is worrisome, because he thought he was proficient in Bokuto-isms.

“We-ll~. Since Kuroo won’t come I guess I’ll just invite Daishou and Akaashi then.”

“Daishou?” Kuroo dryly parroted.

“Yup! He likes volleyball, remember? He used to play! I’ll do that now!” Bokuto hops up and marches to the corner where Daishou has effectively created a fortress since gaining entrance to the library.

_I think you mean cheat._

Kuroo’s eyes narrow as he watches the two interact. Bokuto’s plotting something, but it’s hard to say what with the way his brain works.

_Bo’s spending too much time with Kenma. Their evilness is contaminating my pure innocent Bo._

Akaashi taps the table to get Kuroo’s attention.

_Oh yeah. Gotta tell him. Along with some terrible things about Daishou._

When Kuroo’s done, Akaashi gives a slow nod.

“So, is Bokuto dating you or Daishou-san?”

“What? No. Bokuto dates volleyball, we’re bro’s for life, and Daishou is Bokuto’s crush that he thinks no one knows about even though its super obvious. His almost side ho, in a way. Though I can’t figure out why he likes him.”

“Pfft.”

**. . .**

Wednesday Kuroo is hit with a surprise. Not literally though. Not like last time, thankfully. He’s still sore from that. Strangely Bokuto, the fucker, is nowhere to be seen.

However, Kuroo’s beautiful half Russian wife is in the library.

And she’s signing with Akaashi.

She’s wearing all black and her long silver hair is down contrasting even more with the black. She’s grinning as usual, her blue and green eyes sparkling. Kuroo can feel her cheerful vibes across the floor.

Akaashi is signing back with her. He’s got his glasses on with a V-neck matched with a cardigan for the library.

_If the two of them had sex I think I would die from too much beauty in one place. Then resurrect and die from jealousy. Shit. They’d make a cute couple._

Unlike Akaashi and his friends, Alisa makes a plethora of facial expressions as she signs. One second she’s ecstatic, the next she’s moping. Her facial expression is a story all on its own. Her range of movement is more exaggerated too. It’s more rapid and wild, not unlike when Bokuto starts using his hands to describe things.

_Maybe it’s just her personality? Her and Alena were always loud and dramatic._

Alisa notices Kuroo when he walks up to the table. He’s got a huge grin plastered all over his face. He hadn’t seen Alisa for over a year now. Not since before Alena started going by Alena instead of Lev.

Alena and Akaashi finish their discussion before she turns to Kuroo with her arms spread wide open for a hug. “Tetsurou!”

_Ah. I could die a happy man with that sound ringing in my ears._

Kuroo hugs Alisa back and squeezes her tightly. “Alisa! What are you doing here?”

Alisa breaks apart from Kuroo and signs what they’ve said before responding.

“I work here! I’m an interpreter. Specifically, Keiji’s interpreter.” She gives a huge grin. Sunshine and sparkles are radiating off her as the gestures toward Akaashi to identify him.

“Whaaat? Since when? Why didn’t I hear about this from Alena?”

“Just this year! And, I dunno, maybe it slipped her mind? Especially since she lives in the dorms now.” She pauses and her face darkens. “Men’s dorms.”

“Yeahhh. That was pretty fucked up. Several staff members did rally really hard for her. But at least she has Yakkun there. He’ll keep her out of trouble.”

“Yeah!” Alisa perks back up, the sun rays and sparkles taking over again. “You’ve got a point there! Hopefully Yakkun will finally accept her feelings the more time he spends with her!”

_That’s optimistic. I just hope he doesn’t murder her._

Akaashi waves his hand to get Alisa’s attention.

“You know each other?”

Kuroo starts answering before Alisa gets a chance. He signs even though it would be quicker and more coherent for Alisa to interpret.

“Yup! Her sister and I were on the same volleyball team in high school. Alisa-“

Alisa waves at Kuroo and gives him her name sign, an A at her left shoulder.

“-Alisa used to come to our matches. She was an important part of our cheering squad. A second heart of the team, if you will.” Kuroo wipes a fake tear from his eye. “Kenma being the first and main heart. Even though they’re a huge shithead.”

“Tetsu!” Alisa is squirming. “I’m so proud of you! I didn’t know you knew sign!”

“Ah.” Kuroo rubs his mess of hair. “I don’t really. I just started learning.”

“Really? Why?”

_Dammit Alisa._

“I wanted to sign with Akaashi.”

Alisa squeals and clasps her hands together. She’s got that look in her eyes again. Faint memories of Alisa trying to set Alena up with any cute person who was overly nice to Alena come rushing back to Kuroo.

_Here she goes. . ._

“THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!”

Kuroo stiffens and in the corner of his eye, he can see Akaashi facepalm hard. Kuroo tries to stifle a laugh at Akaashi’s reaction. Not hard when Alisa is embarrassing him like this.

“I always knew you were a romantic, but this is too much! If Alena wasn’t in love with Yakkun, I’d be throwing you at her!” Alisa is extruding hearts.

_Me? A romantic?_

“Aw.” Kuroo places his hand daintily on his chest. “Is this your way of turning me down again?”

Alisa lets out a heartfelt laugh before fluffing Kuroo’s hair. “You’re so cute, Tetsu!”

_Rejected again. How many times is that this year? Maybe I should keep track and start a betting pool._

“Any~way~!” Alisa turned back to Akaashi who hadn’t moved since facepalming. She waved her hand in his peripherals to get his attention. “I’m going to go now. I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you, Alisa-san.”

Alisa turns back to Kuroo. “And you!” She grabs Kuroo in a hug and leans in to whisper in his ear, “Take care of him, Tetsu.” Before Kuroo can process what she said, she breaks apart and continues signing as she speaks. “It was good seeing you again. Since I’m on campus, hopefully we’ll see each other again soon!”

Kuroo pockets his hands and smirks. “You know my door is always open for you and Alena.”

Alisa doesn’t think Kuroo’s flirting justifies a response and giggles and waves goodbye without another word. Kuroo watches her leave before turning back to Akaashi.

Akaashi is eyeing Kuroo suspiciously, lips pursed tight. Kuroo gives an awkward little wave before sitting down.

_Shit. It’s weird._

“Um. Alisa’s signing is different from yours and your friends.”

Akaashi gives a deep frown before returning to a neutral face.

“Alisa-san signs how it should be done. Facial expression is important. It’s like tone inflection.”

“Why don’t you do it then?”

The frown returns deeper this time.

“I don’t like it.”

“Pfft.” Kuroo claps his hand over his mouth before he can let out a real laugh and effectively end the conversation. Possibly his life. “What do you mean, you don’t like it?”

Akaashi huffs.

_He does not like this conversation very much~._

Kuroo tries to tune down the shit-eating smirk that’s on his face.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not very expressive. It feels fake when I have to force myself to look enthused about things.” He shakes his head softly. “It’s not me.”

“Oh. I see. What about your friends though? They don’t either. The one, Komi I think, seemed like he is an expressive sort of guy.”

“They-.“ Akaashi trails off thinking. “They started learning sign a few years ago, but the only deaf person they interact with is me typically. They didn’t learn academically.”

“They learned after they met you then?”

“They learned with me.”

_They learned with me._

An “Oh” escaped Kuroo’s lips. He knew Akaashi hadn’t grown up deaf. He’d told Kuroo that. But Kuroo never considered that Akaashi had gone deaf so late in life. A few years ago would’ve been-

_High school? Early College? How many years? How?_

Kuroo bit his lip lost in thought as his eyes traced over Akaashi looking for some sort of sign, a scar maybe, from an injury that could’ve caused it. Akaashi waved his hand and drew him out from it.

“No. Don’t look at me like that.”

“What?”

“Like you feel sorry for me. Like I need to be fixed.”

“I wasn’t-“

Akaashi waves his hand to cut Kuroo off. Akaashi’s mad. Kuroo can see it. But he still responds slowly and deliberately enough for Kuroo to understand what he’s signing.

“Don’t. I only lost my hearing. I didn’t have some horrible accident. We knew it was happening months before. My family helped me with everything they could. I didn’t lose friends. I adapted to a change. Don’t look at me like I’m a tragic sob story. There are much worse things.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but to tense in his chair. Yeah, he’d been feeling sorry for Akaashi, but Akaashi’s reaction was a bit surprising. Aggressive even.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I was just surprised you’ve only been deaf for a short time. I thought maybe you’d gone deaf as a kid.”

“I was seventeen when I started losing my hearing. By the time I graduated high school, I was completely deaf.”

Kuroo’s got his lip back between his teeth again. Akaashi is openly scowling at him.

_Shit._

“Ah. Um. I understand. I’ll let you study now, if you want.”

Akaashi’s scowl dissipates, but Kuroo catches a slight twitch in his face that seems somewhat disappointed.

“Don’t think about it too hard. I’m at peace with being deaf so there’s no reason for you to be upset about it.” Akaashi busies himself with his work, not waiting for a response.

_But even if you say that, I’m still going to think about it. You know what things sound like. They’re fresh in your memory. You can’t even listen to music anymore. Or hear your families and friend’s voices. It has to be frustrating._

_You lost a normal life just when you were getting freedom to live how you wanted._

**. . .**

“Bo did you know Akaashi went deaf when he was seventeen?”

Kuroo and Bokuto are walking home from university. Kuroo’s got his hands behind his head strolling casually and Bokuto has his bag strapped to his forehead like he used to in high school. It’s one of those nice summer nights where it’s not too hot yet. The streets are mostly empty and they’re soaking up as much of the night as they can.

“What? Really?”

“That’s what he said today.”

“That’s wicked cooool.”

Kuroo stops and lowers his hands.

“What?”

“He doesn’t have to wonder what his parents or his old friend’s voices sound like. He knows.” Bokuto walks a few steps forward before stopping and half turning toward Kuroo.

Kuroo stands there looking bewildered.

“Besides,” Bokuto continues, “it’s not like his life ended. He seems to be able to do whatever he wants now anyway. Not much really changed for him. Not in the big ways. He’s still living his life.”

Kuroo walks over to Bokuto and ruffles his hair.

“Bro. Sometimes I forget you’re a wise owl deep, deep down.”

“Hey!”

**. . .**

Kuroo is grateful for Friday. He’s even more grateful when he remembers that he won’t have to play volleyball with Daishou and Bokuto until next Friday still. No telling what kind of disaster that was going to be. Not to mention, Akaashi promised he’d come too. Kuroo still hadn’t told Bokuto that he was even coming.

Before heading to the library he decides to go ahead and grab two coffees and onigiri for him and Akaashi from a nearby convenience store. Along with some chips. And Pocky. And cold karaage. And packaged crepes. And more coffee. And some gum. And a treat for Bokuto and Kenma.

_7-elevens are god’s gift to man._

Akaashi eyes Kuroo’s overstuffed bag of food amusedly when Kuroo sits down. Kuroo grins and waves hello before pulling several things out and placing them in the middle of the table. Akaashi watches silently with an arched eyebrow.

“It’s food. You eat it.” Kuroo supplies.

Akaashi glares at Kuroo before swiping an onigiri and coffee.

“You have to let me pay you since this is the second time you’ve brought me food.”

“Nope!”

Akaashi scowls at Kuroo more.

“I’m not sick this time. There’s no excuse.”

“Don’t care!”

“You are a pain in the ass.”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi’s hands for at least thirty seconds after he’s finished signing before busting out in laughter.

“Damn. I was hoping that wouldn’t be so obvious to you since you’re deaf.”

“It is. From day one.”

Kuroo can’t help but to snort in laughter. The corners of Akaashi’s lips are twitching upward, but he’s visibly repressing a smile.

“Come on. You’re comfortable enough to roast me now, but not enough to smile in front of me?”

Akaashi leans forward and grins.

Kuroo feels the exact moment Cupid’s arrow strikes his chest. He begs Cupid to let that image be burned into his retina’s forever.

“You don’t deserve to see my smile.”

And with that Akaashi’s grin turns to a smirk. He grabs a box of Pocky and resumes studying.

_I’m so offended and turned on right now._

**. . .**

Kuroo doesn’t get much studying done. Not because he has a boner. That would be-

-only slightly inaccurate.

No. He can’t study because it’s Friday. He and Akaashi have gone through all the snacks aside from the things Kuroo had bought for Bokuto and Kenma. He wants to go home and play Zelda, but it’s still only just after five and Bokuto’s not back from the practice match yet.

So, instead, Kuroo’s laying on his arm on the table staring wistfully at Akaashi in hopes he’ll talk to him. He’s been staring intently for ten minutes now. Akaashi’s noticed him already, but is steadfast ignoring him.

At the fifteen-minute mark Akaashi finally gives.

“What?”

“Why do you study so much?”

“I’m in college to study?” Akaashi’s got a slightly disgusted look on his face now as if he’d never seen Kuroo study before.

“Yeah, but you study more than I’ve ever seen anyone study. You’re not like me or Bo, who lack the capability to do well studying. Why are you always in the library? I see you doing homework for literal hours every day and you don’t have that many classes.”

Akaashi purses lips and raises his brows.

“Do you really not know why?”

Still lost, Kuroo shakes his head. Akaashi sighs before continuing.

“It’s because I’m deaf. I used to learn best by listening. I could show up for class and then read for review. I obviously can’t rely on that anymore. I have to process the information several ways now or I won’t remember it.”

“Doesn’t Alisa interpret for you in classes though? Or does that not help?”

“She does and she’s very good at interpreting. I’m very grateful for her. But it doesn’t always help. I don’t remember all the technical signs for some classes and the professors talk fast so I have to figure things out quick. I can’t do notes while in lecture or I’ll miss what Alisa is saying and not every class has someone who will offer to share their notes. Nor will every professor have a student copy available.”

“Damn. I didn’t think about that. What else?”

“I’m still learning sign on top of my course load. It’s harder for me to get to ask questions and I usually have to email my professors and wait for a response if I don’t get something. There’s no one to help tutor me either if I need help. I’m on my own.”

“Wait. Why don’t you have anyone to tutor you?”

That flat look Akaashi gives slaps Kuroo in the face.

“None of the tutor’s sign. They’d have to write everything down. Do you know how long it would take to explain something to someone like that?”

Kuroo thinks of how long it takes him to tutor his student on some formulas.

_A long damn time._

“Damn. I’m sorry. No wonder why you pretty much live here.”

_And he’s a double major still. Fuck. I feel like a lazy bastard now._

“I transferred from a community college this year. I’m still adapting to the university level workload. I’m probably studying too much in fear of getting behind.”

“Take a break. Talk with me more.”

“Hmm. Nah.”

“Fine. I expected that. You should take more breaks though. Too much studying will fry your brain.”

“I don’t think that’s something you would know about.”

“Hey!”

**. . .**

It’s fifteen til seven when Akaashi packs up. Kuroo knows it’s exactly that time because he’s watching a movie on his phone. He pulls his headphones out and gives Akaashi a confused look.

“I’m leaving.”

Kuroo jolts his head back a little in surprise and then immediately starts analyzing Akaashi to see if he’s sick again. Seeing it, Akaashi smirks.

“I have somewhere I want to go tonight.”

“Oh?”

“The theater department is doing a play and I want to see it.”

Kuroo’s shit eating smirk is growing on his face before Akaashi even finishes the sentence.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Without missing a beat, Akaashi signs “no” several times in a row.

Kuroo is physically deflating. The icy prick of Akaashi’s words stealing all his air.

_How many times is that now? Twice this week at least._

“But,” Akaashi continues, “it’s open to all students. I can’t stop you from coming if you’re interested.”

Kuroo jumps up from his seat.

“Really?” He accidently shouts. Embarrassed, he shakes his head before signing. “Really?”

“Only if you hurry. It starts in ten minutes.”

“Yes!”

Kuroo haphazardly grabs all his stuff and runs after Akaashi who’s already entering the stairwell. On the way he shoots Bokuto and Kenma a text so they know he’ll be late.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Going to see the play tonight with Akaashi

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: don’t know when I’ll be back

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: hoot hoot!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ;)

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: but my treat

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I’ll give it to you tonight

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: BUT MY TREAT!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I’ll pick up Chinese omw

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: fine

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: don’t forget my eggrolls

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: aye, aye captain!

**. . .**

They barely make it to the theater in time. Both are out of breath from having to run the last part of the way. Once the doors are closed, they’re closed.

_Damn. Campus is too spread out. I’m starting to understand why Kenma takes all their classes online._

The theater isn’t too packed since it’s opening night, but there’s still a decent amount of people around. Akaashi leads Kuroo to the front of the auditorium and off to the side a bit. He looks up to the stage and waves at someone. Kuroo follows where Akaashi is looking and sees Alisa waving back. He grins and waves to her too just as the lights dim.

“Is Alisa interpreting for you?”

“Yes. That’s what we were discussing Wednesday.”

Kuroo feels someone sit beside him and turns to see if it was someone he knew.

“Ushijima?”

“Good evening, Kuroo-san. I wasn’t aware you enjoyed plays.” Ushijima whispers in that deep voice of his.

“It’s my first time, actually. Uh. Does Bokuto know you’re skipping practice for this?”

“Bokuto-san does not worry with my performance. I came to practice early and left early.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“The actors here are very good.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Ushijima just hums in response. Kuroo shifts awkwardly in his seat. He’d never really been good at communicating with Ushijima. Thankfully, Kuroo feels Akaashi tapping him from the other side.

“Is that Ushijima from the volleyball team?”

“Yeah. But he’s usually so stiff! I don’t know why he’s here.”

Before Akaashi can answer, someone walks on the stage.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman-“

Akaashi is still watching Kuroo, deciding what to say. Kuroo lets out a little “ah” before pointing to Alisa who’s interpreting the announcer. Akaashi gives a thank you and turns forward.

**. . .**

_What the hell is the theater department getting into?_

Kuroo’s not sure what he’s more confused at: the play, the redheaded actor, how Ushijima sat through the entire thing without showing any sort of emotion, or how Akaashi managed to pick up on any of what was happening.

The play had been one of those existentialist moral arguments that just hurt Kuroo’s head.

One of the main three characters was Tendo Satori. Kuroo had played volleyball against him before. He’d been called the guess monster then, but Kuroo was still guessing about the guy. He was an enigma. He was good though, just like Ushijima said.

Every so often Kuroo would look over at Ushijima to see if he could get a glimpse of him enjoying the play, but he sat there stone faced the entire time. Kuroo wondered if maybe the play wasn’t living up to Ushijima’s standards, but when it ended he stood up and clapped eagerly.

Kuroo also watched Akaashi. There was a lot of speaking during the play and not a lot of action. Alisa was signing frantically for most of it. By the intermission, she’d worked up a sweat. Kuroo would catch himself listening while trying to watch Alisa sign and watch the action on stage simultaneously, but he gave up soon after.

When the lights had come back on, Akaashi walked over to where Alisa was leaving the stage and thanked her while Kuroo got sucked into small talk with Ushijima.

They followed the crowd out, not talking since there wasn’t anywhere to comfortably talk. Kuroo followed Akaashi silently, hands in pockets, until it was clear that Akaashi was heading to a main road where there would be a subway station. Kuroo stopped him under a tree near the end of campus. The moon shining down on the mostly dark campus with all the green of the plants made the area almost magical.

Somewhat-

_Romantic._

“I can’t believe Ushijima sat there without having any reaction the whole time.”

Akaashi gave a small grin and silent laugh.

“Is he always like that?”

“Yes! I don’t know why he even went!” Kuroo flays his arms out, being dramatic.

“Did you like the play?”

“Uhm.” Kuroo thought for a moment. It’d been a weird play. “It wasn’t bad. Weird.”

“I’m surprised your brain didn’t explode at the content.”

“Hey!” Kuroo pouted.

They stood there staring at each other for a minute, unsure of what to say or do next.

“Hey. Did you want to go get some coffee?”

Akaashi frowned at him. “It’s nine at night.”

“It doesn’t have to be coffee.”

Akaashi gives a small smile and shakes his head.

“I’ll see you Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my cute emoticons are either from [Kamoji](http://kaomoji.ru/en/) or [Japanese Emoticons.](http://japaneseemoticons.me/other-action-emoticons/)
> 
> Alena and Alisa are unstoppable goddesses and they need about 73497385 stories of their own. I’d be happy if one or both murdered me. If they even breathed in my direction… *forms my own Alena and Alisa protection squad*


	7. Chapter 7

“Kuh-roooo! Are you really not coming with us Friday? Even Kenma is coming.” Bokuto whined in Kuroo’s ear for approximately the millionth time that day. At least he’d stopped sticking his wet finger in Kuroo’s ear to get his attention

Kuroo vaguely regrets sharing an apartment with Bokuto for half a second before Bokuto’s words actualize in Kuroo’s brain.

_Kenma voluntarily expending energy?_

Kuroo’s head jolts up and looks toward Kenma.

“I’m going to referee. I’ll be sitting the entire time.” They answer without prompting.

“Ah. Sorry, bro. I don’t really want to go.” Kuroo offers knowing that it’s a waste of energy. Bokuto will keep asking until he says yes. Or death.

Kuroo does plan on going. He’d always planned on going. It was more fun to just say he wasn’t. Make Bokuto squirm.

“Brooooo. Whyyyyy?” Bokuto whined. “You love volleyball. Come play with me again.”

Kuroo just shakes his head and returns to playing with his phone.

“Keeenmmmaaa. Convince Kuroo to come.” Bokuto tries. He’s bouncing up and down on his toes at this point.

“Koutarou, you know he’s going to come anyway. Kuro always does whatever you ask him.”

Bokuto stops moving and whining to think. Kuroo and Kenma glance over to see the preverbal gears turning. When they all move in sync, Bokuto gives a smile before walking out the room without another word.

“Kenma, I think you finally broke him.”

“You are coming Friday, right?”

“Hm? Nah.”

“Good. I’ll meet you and Keiji in the library before.”

Bokuto walks out of Kuroo’s room with a basket of laundry.

“What you doing there, buddy?” Kuroo suspiciously inquires peeking over the couch at him.

Bokuto grins widely. “Doing your laundry. You gotta have some clean gym clothes for Friday!”

Kuroo stares blankly at Bokuto before rubbing his forehead.

“Please put my laundry down.”

“Nope!” Bo hums and starts walking toward the door.

“Bo!” Kuroo calls after him.

Bokuto walks out the door without another word.

“Damn. I need to see if he’ll do my laundry too.” Kenma mutters.

Getting up, to chase Bokuto down, Kuroo calls over his shoulder, “I don’t advise it. Not unless you want to buy a new wardrobe. I know how much you hate shopping.”

Kuroo hears a “Hrnng” before he gets out the door.

_I really hope Bokuto didn’t have time to find the bleach yet._

**. . .**

One of Kuroo’s favorite parts about living in the library was watching people crumble under stress.

Not that he wanted people to fail.  It’s just, the breakdowns were highly amusing. Almost better than watching soap operas. And, there were no commercial breaks.

It was also so much more interesting than his soap operas.

Not he didn’t love the tried and true tropes of soap operas. They were classics for a reason.

It’s just, he found that, in real life, people broke down in much more unexpected and strange ways. Ways that teams of writers couldn’t just make up on the fly. Plus, it had added depth when it was people that you knew. And could add to their misery.

Take Oikawa for example.

Kuroo had noticed Oikawa was in the library when he’d gotten there. He was alone, pouring over textbooks. Which, Oikawa being alone was unusual enough to make Kuroo know that something was up, but he didn’t think much of it at the time. Usually, Oikawa would always drag someone to the library with him and end up talking incessantly the entire time instead of doing any studying.

The real indication that he was starting to crack, though, was that he was quiet. Oikawa was never quiet. It wasn’t in his genes. Unless pouting or scheming counted as being quiet. Or when Iwaizumi clasped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth and threatened him within an inch of his life. Nevertheless, Oikawa had been quiet enough that Kuroo had forgotten he was there.

As Kuroo started losing focus on his own work, his eyes drifted back to Oikawa. The cracks were growing bigger. Oikawa pawed at his face and hair, ruining his “best features”, in his stress as he tried to comprehend the book in front of him.

An hour later, the same book gets snapped shut. Oikawa grins to himself for a few minutes, looking like a maniac instead of his usual pretty-boy facade. He gets up quietly and dips behind a bookshelf. He appears again a moment later with a stack of books and then dips back behind a bookshelf, still smiling creepily the entire time. He repeats this until the entire table is covered with books, stacked at least ten high.

He presses his hands to his hips and the grin widens. He pushes the book-laden table to the side a bit before grabbing several books and placing them on the floor.

_This is going to take a while._

Kuroo pulls his phone out and positions it between two books so they hold it up. He focuses it on Oikawa’s future masterpiece before grabbing his wallet and heading downstairs to grab a coffee.

Kuroo takes his time, flirts with one of the library staff a little, before heading back upstairs. Oikawa has a full chair built now, including arm rests. It’s not small either. It could easily fit two people sitting in it. He stands some books up on the back of the “chair” and flares them out for a sort of “pizazz” or something. He puts his hands on his hips and stares proudly at his creation. He grabs a few more books and sets them in front of the chair as a sort of footstool before draping his jacket over it and plopping down on his throne. He crosses his legs and leans one arm on the armrest before grinning at Kuroo.

“Yoo-hoo~! Tetsu-chan, right? Come take a picture of me on my throne, okay?”

_Who the fuck is Testu-chan?_

Kuroo grabs his phone from its makeshift holder and stops recording. He wanted to get a picture of this ridiculousness, so Oikawa asking him to help works with Kuroo’s plans. He gets of picture on his phone of Oikawa flashing the peace sign and sticking his tongue out a little. Oikawa immediately pulls his phone out and hands it to Kuroo.

“Now with mine, Tetsu-chan!”

Kuroo grits his teeth a little before casually asking, “Why are you calling me that?”.

“Cause you’re Tetsu-chan, right? Kuroo Tetsurou. Best friends with Kou-chan and the elusive Ken-chan. You’re always sitting with Keiji-chan and trying to flirt with him even though he’s way~ out of your league. Speaking of, he’s not here today?”

_Creepy busy-body._

Kuroo hands Oikawa’s phone back to him. He’s got a test coming up and doesn’t have the energy to deal with him. He starts to turn back to his desk, but Oikawa’s voice catches him.

“Aww. I hit a nerve? I’ll let you sit in my throne to make it up for you. Give you some solace since your eye candy isn’t here.”

Kuroo stops and turns with a smirk. “Well. I can’t pass that offer up, now can I? While we’re at it, why don’t you share some of your vast knowledge with me since you seem to know about everyone, oh grand king.”

Oikawa unexpectedly squawks in retort, but gets up and offers the throne to Kuroo. Oikawa takes a few pictures of Kuroo for him before retaking his throne.

“So,” Oikawa crosses his legs and sprawls back out on the throne. “oh, young grasshopper, what is it you seek to learn?”

Kuroo cuts a shit-eating grin. “Oh, grand king, tell me more about the one known as Akaashi.”

“Hehe.” Oikawa leans forward. “Wise man. Irritating, but wise.”

**. . .**

Oikawa didn’t end up having much information on Akaashi that Kuroo didn’t already know. Turns out, that Iwaizumi was also in Akaashi and Bokuto’s health class. Iwaizumi usually took notes for Akaashi. Kuroo felt strangely relieved knowing that Akaashi had someone helping him in at least one of his classes since he’d mentioned that he doesn’t always get that lucky.

Apparently, though, according to Oikawa, Akaashi sometimes participated in the Sign Language Club activities and there was what Oikawa called a Silent Dinner happening this Wednesday and it was open to all students that knew or wanted to learn sign.

Putting up with being called Tetsu-chan may have been worth it. Maybe. If he can get Akaashi to allow him to tag along.

It’d be almost like a date. Almost.

Kuroo settled back in to resume his studying. Oikawa was still in his throne chatting away on the phone trying to convince his friends to come see it. Even through the noise, the library felt strangely empty without Akaashi there. Not that he and Kuroo interreacted a bunch even when he was there.

Still. Kuroo could still feel the sting of loneliness.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: [Image Attached]

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: [Image Attached]

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: [Video Attached]

Kuroo watched as the sent status of the message turned to read and no attempt at a reply was made.

_Ah. Well. I didn’t figure he’d answer anyway._

Kuroo reluctantly decides to get back to work when he hears the ding of the elevator and brisk paced walking heading closer.

“What in the world is this mess? Do you not have any respect?” The librarian is shouting and angrily pointing at Oikawa.

Kuroo whips his phone back out and presses record.

_Finally. The real show._

Oikawa jumps up and begins bowing as apology, but the librarian keeps yelling. She yells the entire time Oikawa picks the books up to put them on the table. She leaves him with a threat that they better all be perfectly back in place when she gets back and storms off. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at her as she leaves and turns to see Kuroo, who is sitting back and grinning. Oikawa notices Kuroo’s phone in the same recording position as earlier and flips him off before diligently grabbing books and walking off.

_Last one._

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: [Video Attached]

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo is surprised to have a new message.

[ **kashi** ]: I’m almost sad I missed that. Komi is going to translate it for me later. Thank you.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Are you sick?

[ **kashi** ]: I was feeling under the weather. I’ll return tomorrow.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: good.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: its so quiet without you

[ **kashi** ]: -_-

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: ah

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: im serious

[ **kashi** ]: …

[ **kashi** ]: Goodnight, Kuroo-san. I will see you tomorrow.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Night! Get lots of rest!

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Bo won’t forgive you if you’re sick Friday!

**. . .**

Kuroo thought he’d seen it all, but apparently the library was always full of surprises. The literary types had always referred to a place with books like it was a place of wonder. Maybe they were onto something.

_IS BOKUTO STUDYING WITHOUT ME??_

Kuroo halts immediately and stares at the sight before him. Bokuto is reading notes of some kind instead of his phone or a manga. He’s sitting beside Akaashi and every so often he’ll tap Akaashi’s shoulder and point to something and then make a quick note on the notebook laying in front of them. Akaashi writes a response and Bokuto nods and returns to reading.

Kuroo’s so stunned, he watches this happen for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes where Bokuto diligently studies without Kuroo having to threaten him to pay attention.

_Maybe. I should just. Leave?_

Kuroo takes a tentative step back, managing to run into the person he wants to see the least.

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass!” Daishou hisses at Kuroo.

Kuroo clasps a hand on his shoulder and leans in close. “Suguru, my dear friend. Please, tell me. Am I seeing things correctly? Is my bro studying quietly? Have I lost it?”

Daishou gives Kuroo a look that says Kuroo must be insane, but leans over to get a peek at Bokuto.

“Hm.” Daishou peels Kuroo’s hands off his shoulder. “You have lost it, but, yeah, he’s studying.”

“Bokuto studying?” Kuroo parrots.

Daishou cuts him another puzzled look before blinking at him calmly. “Why are you so surprised? He does that sometimes.”

“How? When?” Kuroo’s frantic now. Maybe everyone else in an imposter and he’s the only one left? Was this some sort of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ type scenario? He’d always planned to survive through that one with Bokuto’s help, not against him.

“What do you mean? Most days Bokuto sits with me and studies before you get here.” Daishou sneers.

Kuroo feels the Earth’s axis change its tilt by at least thirty degrees.

“Wha-“ he manages to mouth, but Daishou’s already gotten bored with him and walks off.

“Bro! What are you doing? You’re late!” Bokuto calls from the table.

Kuroo tentatively walks over and sits down with Bokuto and Akaashi. He’s still not entirely convinced that everyone has been kidnapped and aliens are parading around in skin suits resembling them.

“Uh. You’re studying.” Kuroo replies and signs back.

“Yup! Akaashi is helping me! We have a Health Psych test Friday!” Bokuto replies more cheerfully than someone who has an impending test should reply.

Kuroo looks to Akaashi for answers because obviously Bokuto has lost it.

“There’s a lot of material for this test.”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi before looking back at Bokuto and then back to Akaashi.

“How did you get Bokuto to study? It’s impossible.”

“Hey!” Bokuto interjects. “I can study!”

Kuroo looks at Akaashi hopelessly.

“I set a timer with two different bells. One to start studying and one for break. He studies for thirty minutes and then gets a ten-minute break and a treat.” Akaashi’s hiding a small smile by the end of it.

Kuroo can’t help but to let his mouth gape open as he stares flatly at Akaashi.

_You classically trained my best friend._

“It’s working great, Kuroo! I love it! It’s just short enough and then I get candy!”

_And he has no idea what you’ve done._

“Huh. Is that so?” Kuroo replies, but stares at Akaashi. Akaashi’s face flinches a little bit realizing that Kuroo knows what Akaashi is doing. “Well. Don’t let me interrupt. You two have a test to study for.”

**. . .**

As soon as Bokuto leaves for practice, Kuroo gets Akaashi’s attention.

“You classically trained Bo. Like a dog.” Akaashi does that flinching thing again. He raises his hands to reply, but Kuroo cuts him off. “I’m not even mad. I’m impressed.”

Akaashi gives a silent chuckle. “Sorry. I thought it would be an easy effective way to help.”

“You were right. I might have to try it at home some time.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Hmm. No. If it’d been anyone who had ulterior motives, I would’ve murdered them, but since you’re helping, it’s okay.”

“That’s a relief.”

“But-“ Kuroo leans forward and grins. “-that doesn’t mean you’re getting off scot free. In exchange for me not telling Bo, I want something from you.”

Akaashi cuts Kuroo a sharp, cold glare. “You’re blackmailing me?”

“Yup!”

“What do you want?”

“Let me tag along to the Silent Dinner with you tomorrow.” Kuroo leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head momentarily.

Akaashi’s eyes narrow and his mouth gapes open a little as he searches trying to connect the dots.

“Fine. We’ll leave from here at six thirty tomorrow.”

Kuroo gives a big grin as response and Akaashi chunks an extra pen at his chest.

_I win._

**. . .**

Wednesday comes and Kuroo is too excited to study, which is unfortunate because Akaashi is hyper focused today, probably to make up for having to leave early tonight.

Not that Kuroo doesn’t keep disturbing him.

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a pizza place a few blocks from here.”

“Pizza? I guess it is college. Who’s going?”

“I don’t know. Whoever wants to go.”

“What’s it like?”

“A bunch of people awkwardly signing to each other to meet class requirements.”

“How many of these have you been to?”

“Just one at this university.”

“What about your last college?”

“They didn’t have a Sign Language Club.”

“What about the other customers?”

“The club reserves an area for a large group. We only go to places where the staff is tolerant and is used to dealing with the Deaf.”

“Huh.”

“Please let me study. I’m behind already.”

“Fine.” Kuroo pouts. “But you have to talk to me at the dinner tonight!”

“Whatever.”

**. . .**

By the time it’s six thirty Kuroo is positively vibrating with nerves. And hunger. But mostly nerves. Sometime between Akaashi telling him to shut up for the fifth time that day and time to go, Kuroo realized that he hadn’t really ever signed with anyone else aside from Akaashi and he wasn’t taking classes like the other people that would be there.

_Shit. I’m going to make a fool of myself._

Kuroo followed Akaashi to the restaurant quietly, hands firmly in pockets and meaningless smirk plastered on his face. Akaashi kept glancing back to him at the end of every block.

_He’s not used to me being quiet. Or he’s going to try to lose me. Probably the second one._

When the restaurant was in sight, Akaashi stopped and pulled Kuroo off to the side so they’d be out of the foot traffic’s way.

“I might be wrong, but are you nervous?”

_He asks with a face that clearly indicates he can tell._

“No.”

“Don’t be. They’re nice people. You sign well for someone who doesn’t take classes.” Akaashi turns and resumes walking toward the restaurant.

_He. Encouraged me._

Kuroo quickly strolls after him.

When they enter the restaurant, the host immediately greets them verbally.

“Hello! How many today?”

Kuroo starts to step forward to speak, but Akaashi is signing already.

“Ah!” The host mouths before switching to sign. “Hello. How many today?” Kuroo can’t see what Akaashi is signing, but the host nods and grabs two menus before signing “This way, please.”

_Oh yeah. The staff is trained for this. Convenient._

The host brings them to a private room that’s filled with other people. They turn to Akaashi and Kuroo before explaining.

“This is the Sign Language Club’s room for the night. You may order off the menu or do the buffet. The drink fountain is by the buffet. All servers for this room will know basic sign, so feel free to ask for any assistance you many need. Thank you for coming today and please enjoy yourselves.”

The host give a slight bow and Akaashi signs “Thank you” and they leave Akaashi and Kuroo.

The room has more people than Kuroo expected to see. There’s at least twenty-five people there, some of which he recognizes. Suga and Daichi from the library are sitting intimately close to each other as Suga inhales pizza at a terrifying rate. Not far from them, Kuroo’s pretty sure he sees Mika, Daishou’s ex-girlfriend, sitting by another girl and signing happily away. Kuroo’s surprised to see Oikawa there too, though he shouldn’t be.

_Figures he’d be here. He is the one who told me about it, after all._

Oikawa is sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap playing with his phone as Iwaizumi signs with someone he’s sitting beside.

The whole table (consisting of many tables pushed together) is alive with movement, laughter, and starving college kids scarfing pizza.

_It’s. Lively. That’s kind of unexpected._

Akaashi leads them over to the girl Kuroo believes is Mika and the other girl who now has two pieces of pizza stacked together and is eating them both at the same time. As they get closer Kuroo can see that her hair is a reddish brown and she has a sleeve of tattoo’s running up her left arm that are all sweets. Akaashi taps her on the shoulder and she twirls around. Her eyes widen and she chomps down on the pizza in her mouth to free her hands.

“Akaashi!”

“Hello, —”

The girl spreads her arms out wide for a hug and Akaashi gently leans in to embrace her, making sure to not hit the pizza still hanging from her mouth. They release each other and Akaashi turns to the other girl, who has long brown hair and bangs.

“It’s good to see you again as well, —” Akaashi greets and they also gently hug.

Kuroo stands by as an awkward outsider seething in jealously.

“Who’s this?” the second girl asks, then with a more mischievous grin, “Your boyfriend?”

Kuroo fights back a blush.

Akaashi steps aside a little so the four can see each other. “This is my friend, Kuroo. Kuroo this is jerk is Mika and this is Yukie.”

Kuroo jolts a little remembering that he’s supposed to actively engage in this conversation as well. “Ah. It’s nice to meet you.” The movement, though he’s getting used to signing with Akaashi, feels foreign and forced.

_It’s weird since it’s not Akaashi._

They both respond with the same and Akaashi and Kuroo end up taking the empty seats across from them.

“Uh. Mika. You used to date Daishou, right?” Kuroo tentatively asks.

She pulls a face before responding. “Yes. Unfortunately. And now I have to see him all the time in class.” She gives a thumbs down and grimaces.

“Ah. Sorry. I recognized you from seeing you together.”

“It’s fine. How did you and Akaashi meet?”

“I watched him ignore people in the library and got angry at him.”

“Pfft.” Mika can’t help the sound that escapes. Pretty soon she’s full-on cackling and Yukie is giggling beside her.

Akaashi ignores them and instead turns his attention to Iwaizumi. Someone comes by and grabs the girl’s attention, so Kuroo decides to pay attention to the conversation between Akaashi and Iwaizumi. Doing so, he notices that Oikawa is staring daggers at him. Kuroo locks eyes with him.

“What?”

Oikawa narrows his eyes at him and whispers something in Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi pauses mid sign to listen before shaking his head and finishing talking to Akaashi. When they’re done, he looks at Kuroo.

“Oikawa is an idiot and doesn’t know any sign. He just insists on coming to annoy me.”

Oikawa jabs Iwaizumi in the ribs and hisses, “I know you just called me annoying”.

Iwaizumi puts a finger to his own lips. “Remember, you can’t talk here.”

Between Mika, Yukie, Iwaizumi, and then later Suga and Daichi, Kuroo doesn’t get much of a chance to talk to Akaashi or even pay attention to him for the first hour they’re there. He eventually eases up to signing with new people. They all sign better than him, with the exception of Oikawa who doesn’t sign at all, and Daichi who signs like a toddler despite how reliable seeming he appears.

Just when the conversation is dying down and Kuroo thinks he’s going to get a chance to socialize with Akaashi, he feels a hand tapping on his shoulder. He turns and is met with a very tall woman with long silver hair and emerald eyes.

“Alena!” Kuroo lets his excitement escape verbally before standing up and hugging her. Alena hugs back, making sure to squeeze as tightly as possible. “It’s been forever! What have you been doing?”

Alena shudders and wrinkles her nose. “I’ve been in academic hell. I thought it would be easier if I lived on campus, but all my classes are so much harder this year. I can’t get anything done in the dorms!” Alena waves her arms around and makes exaggerated faces, just like her sister.

“How are dorms?” Kuroo frowns.

“Fine for the most part. I share a room with Taketora and Yaku is the RA, so that helps. There is one guy who I might murder, but he’s nothing I can’t handle. Never mind that, though. Why are you here?”

“I came with my friend, Akaashi. He’s deaf. Actually, Alisa is Akaashi’s interpreter.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo taps Akaashi’s shoulder. “Hey. This is Alisa’s sister, Alena.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen as they travel up Alena’s body to meet her face, which is a long way considering she ended up being almost six and a half feet tall, but Kuroo gets a sinking feeling when he realizes that Akaashi’s eyes aren’t just big because Alena is tall, but because she’s trans.

Akaashi takes control of his face and instead replaces his expression with a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m very grateful for your sister. She is very good at helping me. It must be nice having her around while you’re enrolled here.”

Alena hesitates for a moment before jumping right in and chatting back. “It is! My sister is the best! We get to have lunch and go shopping together all the time!”

Akaashi is still giving that soft, fake smile and Kuroo is starting to feel sick.

So, he interrupts.

“You’re spending all your time having fun instead of studying? Is that what’s really happening?”

“Kuroooo! No!” Alena pouts.

“Are you going to lie to your captain?”

“I’m not lying and you haven’t been my captain in years!”

While Kuroo pulls Alena off to tangents, the back of his mind is racing.

_Is Akaashi transphobic?_

The thought brings bile up in his throat.

**. . .**

Walking home, Kuroo decides to ask about it. Alena is dear to him and he can’t stand the thought of someone he’s trying to date being transphobic. He couldn’t even be friends with Akaashi if there was hate toward Alena or other trans people. It’s not a conversation Kuroo wanted to have, but he had to know. The more he thought about it, the more his mind went off.

_What if Akaashi is aphobic too? Does he know about Kenma?_

“You were stunned by Alena.”

“Admittedly, yes.”

“Do you not approve of her? Of that?” Kuroo pauses. He knows he should stop, but he angrily adds, “Does it make you sick?”

Akaashi stops walking and frowns hard.

“It’s not that. Uhh. How do I say this?”

Kuroo crosses his arms and frowns.

“First, uh. This sounds weird to have to say, but Alena is a woman. I accept and respect that. Second, I was surprised because she’d only ever been referred to as a woman. Which is technically correct, but for someone like me, who didn’t know her and has only ever seen her referred to with female signs, I never realized she was trans. Not that it matters. I just. I wasn’t expecting that?” Akaashi’s brow furrows and he bites his lip. “I was just a little surprised. Do you think I offended her?” He turns back toward the direction of the restaurant and points. “Should I go back?”

Kuroo gives a little grin. “Nah. She’s a firecracker. If she was mad, you’d know.”

Akaashi gives a light grimace before giving a light laugh.

Kuroo lets out a sigh of relief. As soon as he’s done, fear strikes his gut again.

“Uh. I hate to ask this, but you know Kenma is a nonbinary asexual, right?”

Akaashi frowns. “Yes. I am aware. Why do you bring it up?”

“Uh. This is going to seem dumb, but I thought you were transphobic earlier. So, uh, I was wondering where you stood on all that. My friends are important to me and I wanted to make sure you accepted them. That you weren’t homophobic or anything like that.” Kuroo looks away and rubs his arm for a minute. “It’s kinda dumb to say.”

“That is pretty dumb.” Akaashi chuckles a little. “Hmm. How to say this? I’m very liberal and also on the ace spectrum. You don’t have to worry about me being phobic about anyone’s gender or orientation.”

“You’re ace?”

Akaashi bites his cheeks in response.

“Aw. Tell me. I’ll tell you. I’m pansexual and panromantic.” Kuroo pauses. “And male, since we mentioned gender.”

“Fine. I’m greysexual and panromantic. Male.”

“So, what I hear is, I have a chance?” Kuroo winks at Akaashi.

“Get lost.”

**. . .**

Bokuto is already in his gym clothes, kneepads included, and bugging Akaashi and Daishou to come to practice now instead of at seven. Kuroo know he’s been bugging both of them for a while because he watches Bokuto approach Akaashi and tap his shoulder. Akaashi doesn’t even lift his head and waves him away. Bokuto walks over to where Daishou is, who throws a book at Bokuto as soon as he gets near, also without looking up. Bokuto places the book back on the desk before returning to Akaashi.

“Bro. If you keep it up, neither of them are going to come.” Kuroo warns as he plops down in a chair.

“Bro!” Bokuto halts where he was hovering beside Akaashi, ready to pester him again. It was his _turn_ , after all. He shouts and it echoes in the library. “You’re going to come today, right?”

“Hmm. I might. If I have nothing better to do.”

Bokuto hops up and down on his toes a few times, arms at a right angle by his sides with clenched fists. “You are. That’s a yes. That’s totally a yes. That is a yes, right?”

“Hmm. Anyway. Leave those two alone. They’ll come when they’re ready, okay?”

Still bouncing Bokuto whines. “I will if you say you’ll come! You’re my best bro! You can’t not come! It’ll be incomplete without you! My heart will be incomplete!”

“Bro.” Kuroo sniffles. “Okay. I’ll come. Just for you.”

“Bro!” Bokuto lunges across the table and latches on to Kuroo’s upper body in hug causing the table to wobble and Akaashi’s book and notes to be pushed aside. Akaashi looks up, irritated and raises his hands in confusion and hold them out in the air in a “What the hell?” type of gesture. Kuroo just gives a grin back while Bokuto is oblivious and he nuzzles Kuroo’s chest in appreciation.

**. . .**

Kenma shows up a half hour before seven and, per usual, collapses on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo rubs their back without speaking and Akaashi doesn’t pay them any mind. When they’ve finally recovered from trekking across campus, they get up and take their own chair.

“Hello, Akaashi. How have you been?”

“Hello, Kenma. It’s good to see you again. I’ve been well. How about you?”

“I’ve been trying to use your trick to train those two idiots to make me food, but it’s not working. I think they’re too dumb.”

_When did they try that?_

“Repetition is key. Don’t give up.”

Kenma contemplates on it for a moment before turning to Kuroo.

“Go get Daishou so we can all go together.”

“Do I have to?”

Kenma just stares back at Kuroo, wordlessly.

“Fine.” Kuroo huffs and walks over to Daishou’s table.

He sits down across from Daishou and lays his head down on his arms on the table. Daishou cuts him an annoyed look, but mostly ignores him.

“I have to confess something.” Kuroo mumbles and tries his hardest to look cute.

Daishou scrunches up his face. “What?”

“You see.” Kuroo tentatively starts. “I’ve been thinking this for a while, but-“ Kuroo bites his lip and looks away from Daishou who is now staring back at him with what could only be described as disgust. “I’ve been watching you from afar. And you are.” Kuroo bites his lip again and gives a coy smile. “The ugliest motherfucker I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, thank god.” Daishou sighs out in relief. “You damn piece of shit. What was that about?”

Kuroo shrugs before sitting up and giving his usual smirk. “I like making you feel uncomfortable.”

“Uh huh. Your existence is uncomfortable enough. Get lost.”

“Unfortunately, can’t do. I’ve been sent to gather you for the game.”

“Wait. You’re coming too?”

“Well.” Kuroo laces his fingers together and leans forward. “I can’t have you getting closer to MY Bokuto, now can I? Who knows what would happen if you got your slimy hands on him?”

Daishou cuts his snake eyes at Kuroo.

_It’s a good thing his parents de-venonmed him when he was little._

Kuroo waits for a snarky response, but for once the quick mouthed Daishou is quiet.

_Why isn’t he refuting that?_

“Wait.” Kuroo’s brain is slowly putting the pieces together. “No way. You. Actually. Like Bokuto?”

A faint blush appears on Daishou but he turns away and mumbles “Shut up. Like you would understand.”

_Weird. I didn’t know snakes could blush._

“Huh.” Kuroo whistles and sits back in his chair. “You’re serious?”

“I’m not an asshole like you.”

“Well. That’s a lie, but I guess you haven’t done enough self-reflection there.” Kuroo thinks for a minute before adding, “You should ask him out”.

“This conversation is over.” Daishou starts shoving books into his bag.

“Why not?” Kuroo hums and puts his hands behind his head.

Daishou darts up and slams his bag on the table. “Why would he want to go out with me?” he hisses back.

_Oh. OH. Shit. He doesn’t. He hasn’t realized._

Kuroo’s mouth hangs open and he slowly lowers his hands and puts them in his pockets instead.

_Calm down, Kuroo. With great power comes great responsibility._

“Huh.” Is the most intelligible response Kuroo can come up with.

Daishou rolls his eyes and finishes zipping up his bag. “You’re not going to blab?”

“Can’t promise that-”

Daishou cuts Kuroo a look that spells murder.

“-but I do think you should ask him out. You know how Bo is. Even if he doesn’t reciprocate,”

_Which he fucking does and I don’t know how the hell you can’t see that. Must be those shitty snake eyes._

“he’d still consider you. If things don’t work out you wouldn’t lose a friend. I know that’s important considering you don’t have many to spare.”

Daishou throws his bag at Kuroo’s chest.

“Ow.” Kuroo whines before handing Daishou’s bag back.

Daishou eyes him cautiously before taking it back and starts walking to the table where Kenma and Akaashi are waiting.

“You’re serious?”

“I wouldn’t do my best bro wrong like that.”

“Shithead.”

**. . .**

They end up being a few minutes late and when they do arrive, Bokuto is utterly wrecked. In the three minutes after seven, Bokuto had convinced himself that none of them were coming and they hated him. He’s lying face down on the floor, crying. The rest of the team is sitting down on the benches ignoring him, fully aware that Bokuto is overreacting. When they hear the group come in, Kuroo can feel all eyes on him, pleading with him to fix it.

Kuroo calmly strolls over to where Bokuto is despondent on the floor and casually lies down on the floor beside him and ruffles his hair.

“What’s wrong, bro? Did nobody laugh at your owl jokes again?”

“No!” Bokuto wails. “Kuroo and Kenma and Daishou and Akaashi aren’t coming to play with me even though they promised!”

“Oh. They sound like terrible friends. Maybe you should get some new ones?”

“No!” Bokuto shouts and turns his head toward Kuroo. “Kuroo!”

Bokuto is hugging the life out of Kuroo before he can brace himself for it and before he’s fully realized it’s even happening, Bokuto is sprinting over to the rest of the group and squeezing Kenma despite their apparent attempt to run from him. Akaashi allows himself to be hugged as well, though it’s much gentler than the treatment Kuroo and Kenma receive. Bokuto stands awkwardly in front of Daishou for a moment before darting toward him in a mostly unreciprocated hug. Just before Bokuto pulls back, Daishou lifts one arm and awkward pats him on the back.

Hugs complete, Bokuto is back to his chipper self. He places his hands on his hips and hoots.

“Okay! Now that we’re all here, lets pick teams! Akaashi’s on my team!”

Kuroo fakes a pout. “I see who your favorite is.”

“Hey! You had your chance to be with me, but you left me for homework!” Bokuto wrinkles his nose up in disgust and Kuroo swears he hears a soft gasp coming from Daishou.

_It is cute, but you gotta chill, snake._

“Fiii~nnneee~. I get Daishou and Ushijima then.” Kuroo challenges.

“What? No!” Daishou protests.

Bokuto waves the challenge away. “You can pick whoever you want. You’ll still lose.”

Kuroo grins. “I can’t wait to shove this loss in your face. Shall we make a wager out of it? Loser buys the winning team dinner?”

“Oh, you’re on. Pick.”

“Alright. You’ll regret this. Aside from Daishou and Ushijima, I want Iwai, Noya, Matsukawa, Atsumu, and Semi as a backup setter.”

“Hinata, Aone, Osamu, Sakusa, Yamagata. That means you’re with me. Kageyama, you’ll be my backup setter today. I really want to see Akaashi play.”

“Whatever!” The blueberry mumbles and sulks off.

“Akaashi wants to know if we’re playing with tournament rules or not.” Kenma interrupts.

Kuroo feels his stomach sink.

_I forgot to interpret for Akaashi. Or introduce him to everyone._

“Shit. Sorry, Akaashi. Tournament rules.” Kuroo apologizes and then looks to Kenma. “Will you interpret while I do introductions?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks. Guys, this is Akaashi. He is deaf. If you need his attention tap his shoulder or wave where he can see.”

“Waaahhh?” Hinata mouths. “How are we supposed to talk to him then? Or know who he’s going to set to?”

_Crap. I didn’t think about that._

“That is a good question.” Kuroo hums. “Akaashi?”

“I’ll make a quick sign for everyone. I’ll explain more when we break into groups.”

“Okay. Kenma will interpret for you then and during any time outs. Or I can also. Any other questions?”

An uneasy silence permeated through the gym.

“Finish individual introductions.” Daishou piped up.

_Finally. A good fucking idea._

“Point. Okay. Let’s all get acquainted.”

When they were done with introductions and the teams were split up, Bokuto pulled Kuroo off to the side to debate who went first.

“Bro. You would’ve been such a good captain.” Bokuto beams at Kuroo.

“Nah. Not as good as you are.”

“Bro.”

“Now get ready to pay for my dinner.”

They toss the coin with Bokuto calling Heads. It’s tails. Kuroo jogs back to his team and pulls Daishou aside.

“I need you to pull those shorts up a little bit to show some more leg.”

“What?” he spits back.

“You like free food, right? And you want to know if Bokuto is into you, right? Consider this a two for one deal. Show off a little more leg, distract Bokuto with those thighs, win the game, get free food.”

“And what if that doesn’t work?”

“If it doesn’t you haven’t lost anything since you didn’t have any dignity to lose in the first place.” Kuroo claps him on the shoulder. “Oh. And I’m expecting you to be in peak cheating mode” Kuroo starts to walk back to the rest of the team.

“I do not cheat!” Daishou yells after him. He stands there for a moment shuffling around before rolling the band of his shorts a few times so the spandex shorts underneath is almost peeking through.

**. . .**

“I can’t beliieeevvveee this!” Bokuto whines dropping down to his knees.

_I can, considering you can’t spike a ball if you’re too busy staring at Daishou’s gross legs, but go off, I guess._

“I told~ you~!” Kuroo gloats.

It had been a close match. Closer than Kuroo thought it’d be. It didn’t help that Kenma wouldn’t let Daishou get away with his dirty tactics, aside from the short shorts, and how Akaashi kept making surprise dump shots.

Kuroo turned toward his team. “What do you want your captain to buy you for dinner?”

“Pizza!” “Burgers!” “Meat!” “Beer!” Were the loudest cries from the crowd.

“Hmm. Not pizza. Me, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi just had pizza. Burgers maybe? That’s cheap enough, right? We can just get some McDonalds?”

Bokuto heaves a sigh. “Yeah. I can afford McDonalds for everyone.” Cheers erupt and echo throughout the gym. “Alright! Everyone but Akaashi, Daishou, and Kenma help clean up!”

“Favoritism!” Kuroo cries back.

**. . .**

Bokuto almost cries when he pays for everyone’s food. Most everyone orders cheap things, but it’s still sixteen hungry guys and they eat a lot. Akaashi and Daishou offer to pay for their own, but Bokuto stubbornly refuses, citing something about it being incentive for them to play again with the team.

They spend hours in McDonalds and, by some miracle, the staff doesn’t see the need to kick the large group of sweaty loud guys out. Slowly, but surely, everyone starts to head home until it’s just Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi, Daishou, and Kuroo left.

Kenma and Akaashi had been calmly talking to each other almost the entire time they’d been there. Since everyone else had left, Bokuto had ensnared Daishou in his trap and was chatting his head off. As time went on, Bokuto seemed to be inching closer and closer to Daishou, even though he’d pulled his shorts back down to a normal, respectable length.

Kuroo was amused watching both pairs interact and occasionally interrupting. It was the longest he’d seen Kenma voluntarily talk with someone without having a game in their hands. Though, it’s not like they could really sign and play a game at the same time. They hadn’t complained to Kuroo that they wanted to go home yet either.

It was probably also the first time in years that Daishou had spent this much time in a room with this many people without hating them. Well. Aside from Kuroo. Daishou was also strangely calm for being Daishou, as well. Maybe more fidgety than usual, but Kuroo figured that was because Bokuto had no concept of personal space and there wasn’t a library table separating them as usual.

When it was inching near midnight, Daishou gathered his stuff to leave.

“I have to go home and feed my snakes. Thanks for dinner, Bokuto.”

“Aww! You should feed them and come back over to have a slumber party! You too, Akaashi!”

Daishou blushes and sputters, “Sorry. Maybe some other time.” before rushing out of the restaurant.

Bokuto pouts for a moment before turning to Akaashi. “Do you have to leave too?”

Akaashi tugs on his fingers nervously and looks all around thinking. Kuroo can see the circles under his eyes are more pronounced than they had been a few days ago and worries about him passing out on the way home.

“You can come over just to sleep. It’s late and our apartment is close by.” Kuroo encourages.

Akaashi bites his lip.

“Don’t worry. You can sleep in my room. Otherwise, these two loud idiots will keep even you up all night.” Kenma offers.

“”Hey!””

“Okay. If I won’t be an inconvenience to you.”

Kenma rolls their eyes. “They’re an inconvenience to me. There’s no way you can top them.”

“”Woo! Slumber party!””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto’s response to the laundry accusations: An indignant squawk followed by, “That was ONE time!”. He knows how to do laundry. Labels are just confusing sometimes.
> 
> Is that Kuro/Shou in my fic? It’s more likely than you think!
> 
> I think I just totally “Fantasy Football” picked those volleyball teams. How else would three of the top 5 end up on the same team? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Oh well~! And, anyone who doesn’t think Bokuto deserves captain with that lineup being so good, you can just go ahead an’ meet me out back. (ಠ o ಠ)¤=[]:::::>


	8. Chapter 8

“So, Bo. What were you concentrating on so _hard_ during our game today?” Kuroo grins and takes a swig of beer. They’d just gotten home from dinner and were sitting in a semi-circle in the living room. Kuroo and Bokuto were sprawled out on the larger couch, legs overlapping over each other, and Kenma and Akaashi were on the smaller couch sitting like they weren’t barbarians.

“Crushing you!” Bokuto squawks back, pointing his beer at Kuroo as he yells back causing a little bit of beer to come splashing out the top and dribble down his hand. He frowns and chugs the bottle, making sure to make a pleased “ahh” and slams the bottle down on the coffee table when its empty.

Akaashi waves his hand at Bokuto. “Didn’t seem that way to me.”

Bokuto squawks back again at having been called out by the uber-polite Akaashi of all people.

“They’re right, Bokuto. You weren’t in peak form today.” Kenma adds, not caring to hide a small smirk.

“Kennnmmmaaa! You too?” Bokuto whines back. “I thought you were on my side?”

“I’m on no one’s side.” Kenma takes a sip of beer. “Akaashi is my favorite here though. So, if anyone, its him.”

“WHAAAAT?”

“HOW COULD YOU?”

Kuroo and Bokuto shout and lean in closer to Kenma appalled looks clouding their faces. Kenma just shrugs in response.

Akaashi chuckles and gives a rare unguarded grin. “Thank you, Kenma.” He finishes his beer with a swig and sets it back down on the table.

_Loosening up with a little booze, huh?_

Kuroo finishes chugging his bottle, grabs the other empty two on the table and goes to grab more beer from the kitchen. As he’s walking out, he can hear Bokuto whining to Kenma about how he should be the favorite.

Kuroo pulls three more beer from the refrigerator and grabs a couple bags of chips they had lying around before heading back to the party.

“But I’ve known you longer!” Bokuto whines. “Think of all the history we have together.”

“Bro, I’ve known Kenma since we were seven. Time means nothing to that traitor.” Kuroo interjects as he passes out beer and sets the chips down. Bokuto immediately grabs a bag. “Only games. And I’ve bought them the most. Clearly, I’m the best choice.”

“Come onnn.” Bokuto whines now with chips in his mouth. “We’ve seen each other naked! I’ve even fed you when you were sick! You let me play your games!”

“You also eat my food and wake me up early on the weekends.” Kenma glares back. “If you even make a peep tomorrow before three I’m going to tell Daishou that you were sporting a semi during the match because you couldn’t stop staring at him.”

All heads turn to Bokuto, who’s face and ears are burning red.

“I WAS NOT!” Bokuto chugs the rest of his beer and abruptly stands up and briskly walks to the kitchen.

“Too mean, Kenma” Kuroo scolds.

“I’m not the one who told Daishou to show some leg for the team.” They grab the other bag of chips still on the table. “Should we review the game? I have all sorts of interesting bits of who was looking where.” They give Kuroo a pointed look before offering Akaashi some chips.

_One day, Kenma. One day._

“Aaaaand I think we should play MarioKart so Kenma can kick our asses at it!” Kuroo gleefully jumps up and starts grabbing controllers while certainly not sweating pools of guilty impure sweat.

“Bro!” Bokuto comes barreling back from the kitchen with even more beer for everyone. “That’s a great idea! We can have a competition to see who Kenma’s favorite is! Our ranking can determine friendship levels!”

“Bro. You’re cut off after that one. You’re not making sense.”

“I hate to agree with Kuroo-san, but I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Rude.”

“I’m down for it, though.” Kenma adds as they flip through the menus to get to the game. “How about best of four circuits? Three random and Rainbow Road.”

“Okay!” Bokuto pumps his fist into the air.

_I don’t know why you’re excited or why you even suggested this. You’re no good at games outside of volleyball._

“Akaashi. Do you know how to play? Or do you need a bit to warm up?” Kenma offers.

_Damn. I missed my chance to be courteous. Oh well. I’m not going to be gentlemanly when I beat them both and reclaim my crown and rightful title as best friend of fifteen years._

“Please. I’m not used to playing on the Switch.”

“Okay. You can play against Bokuto to warm up. He’s no good. He’s going to need it too.”

“Hey!” Bokuto whines and sticks out his lower lip.

“”Truth hurts.”” Kuroo and Kenma simultaneously reply with no remorse.

They do a couple of practice rounds and Akaashi is terrible. Absolutely fucking sucks. Bokuto wins easily against Akaashi and the computer. Akaashi comes in a miserable fifth place. His control isn’t very good and he falls for obvious traps Bokuto set for him.

_Aw. Poor thing is going to be crushed._

That’s why when Akaashi finishes in second place after their first round, Kuroo chalks it up to luck.

During the second round, Kenma and Akaashi completely shut Kuroo and Bokuto out again. By the end of it, they’ve both got this suppressed smile on the edge of their lips. A normal person wouldn’t catch it. But, deserving the best friend title he does and from staking, no, watching Akaashi as long as he has, Kuroo _knows_ somethings up, but he can’t help but think that maybe he’s imagining it.

Its verified that Something is Up™ in the third round when Akaashi just so happens to beat Kenma at the last second. Sirens are going off in Kuroo’s brain.

_There was no way in hell that was an accident. Kenma would never allow that._

“Whoa! Akaaaashiiii! That was amazing! Kenma’s so good! I can’t believe you beat them!” Bokuto gleefully compliments, having apparently forgotten he’d set this up as a challenge and was losing miserably.

Kenma looks slightly perturbed and signs something with numbers to Akaashi that Kuroo doesn’t quite pick up on. Numbers happen too fast for Kuroo still. It was something with two numbers consisting of a six or seven or eight, though. Both are steadily avoiding Kuroo’s eyes.

“Bro. I can’t believe this. We’ve been played.”

“Well of course we’ve been played. We’re playing games.” Bokuto sarcastically replies. “Geez. Where’s your head?”

“No, you stupid owl. Kenma knew Akaashi was good. The practice round was a trick to make us think he sucked.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto cocks his head and asks. Snickering from Kenma pulls him from his confusion.

“They used a psychological trick. Akaashi played bad at first so we’d think he was a noob. Then he took advantage of it. Kenma knew about it too.” Kuroo narrows his eyes as he stares at the duo. “You two play against each other all the time, don’t you?”

Kenma has _that look_ , the one when they’re thinking something truly evil, and is still interpreting for Akaashi, who is covering his mouth trying to stifle laughter unsuccessfully.

“I can’t believe it took you three rounds to figure that out. I thought you were supposed to be my oldest and best friend.” Kenma challenges, still not caring to hide their smirk.

“Oh, fuck you. I’m going to kick you off rainbow road so many times you’re going to scream.” Kuroo spits back.

“Good luck.” Kenma turns back to the game, serious face on.

And, of course, Kuroo loses. Miserably, he might add, but he doesn’t like to rub salt in his own wounds. That sort of thing was for other people. It doesn’t help that every time he gets close enough to Kenma to push them off, he ends up throwing himself of the road.

_Screw you, karma._

Kenma is, of course, the declared winner, followed by Akaashi, Kuroo, the computer using DK, and then Bokuto.

“Again! Again! Again!” Bokuto shouts in chant as he wobbles on the couch. “Come on, Akaashi!”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I’d really like to sleep now. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Aww! Okay! Ooh! We should all sleep in the living room! It is a slumber party, after all!”

“No.” Kenma cut in sharply. “I won’t be able to sleep in here with you two idiots.”

“You can sleep in your room then. Akaashi can sleep with us.” Kuroo purred as a counter offer.

Kenma’s face contorted to visible disgust. “Who’d want to sleep with you two?”

“Akaaashiii?” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows. He threw an arm around Kuroo and patted the empty space between them.

“I will be sleeping in Kenma’s room tonight.” Akaashi flatly returned, not caring to hide the disgust on his face either.

_Harsh. Bo and I are a totally hot catch._

Bokuto pouts before wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist. “Kuroo, you’ll cuddle with me, right?”

“No way. You snore when you’ve been drinking and I want to actually sleep.”

**. . .**

Morning hit a few hours later, much to Kuroo’s displeasure.

_Fuck you, morning. Fuck you, sunlight. Fuck you, birds. Who said you had the right to be so happy?_

Kuroo squeezed the pillow tighter to his head in a failed attempt to eliminate any trace of light or sound. Having no effect, he threw the pillow on the floor and groaned.

_Coffee. I need coffee. Coffee can fix anything. Coffee is life._

Remembering Akaashi was likely still there and probably didn’t sneak out in the middle of the night since he roomed with the mostly sane Kenma instead of with Bokuto or Kuroo, Kuroo adorns more clothes and silently walks to the kitchen. The pot is almost done brewing when he hears the door to Kenma’s room slowly open. Kuroo turns and leans on the counter to see Akaashi literally tiptoeing out and sluggishly close the door and release the handle lightly so it doesn’t make a clicking sound. He’s almost completely silent.

_Must be hard trying to be quiet when you can’t hear things._

Akaashi stands there for a moment staring at the door and breathing before turning around. His hair is tousled and his eyes are still heavy with sleep. The shirt he’s wearing is a bit tight and wrinkled since it’s Kenma’s. Kuroo can feel his chest tighten as he takes in the image of a demi-god standing in the hallway.

_Holy shit. He’s an angel. There is no way he woke up like that. No way. No way in heaven, hell, Earth, or beyond._

Akaashi gives a slight jolt when he notices Kuroo leaning on the counter staring at him, but doesn’t make a sound. Instead, he comes to sit in the kitchen across from where Kuroo is.

“Good morning. Coffee?’ Kuroo grins.

“Please.”

Kuroo hands Akaashi a cup and before he can offer the sugar and milk, Akaashi is already gulping the scalding hot drink without remorse. He drinks half of it in one go. Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him, but busies himself with putting the milk and sugar back instead of making sarcastic comments. It is morning, after all. Akaashi sets the cup back down and stares crankily off into the distance.

“Rough night? From the looks of it, it seems like you were doing a walk of shame.” Kuroo devilishly grinned.

Well. Maybe it wasn’t too early to tease some.

Akaashi scowled back and took another huge swig of his coffee, making sure to finish it this time. Kuroo grabbed the pot and refilled it, waiting to see if Akaashi would answer or not.

“Do you think I woke Kenma?” Akaashi squinted and raised his cup of coffee again, but didn’t drink.

“Nah. They’re not out here yelling, so I think you’re good.” Kuroo gave a soft smile. Kenma was always nicer to Akaashi anyway. Even if he did accidently wake them up, Kenma wouldn’t have said anything. “Just be happy Bo’s not up yet.” Kuroo pulled a face.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows and turned to Bokuto’s door, which was still firmly shut. Kuroo could hear his faint snores permeating into the rest of the apartment.

“That’s surprising. I figured he’d be up first.”

“Yeah. I used to think so, too. I think he wears himself out in the day, just existing, so he tends to sleep hard and long. He’s one hundred percent energy again as soon as he’s up, though. It’s dreadful, actually.”

Akaashi takes another sip of coffee accompanied by a long deep breath, no doubt trying to wake up still.

“Hey. You want some breakfast?”

“I don’t really want to go out this morning.”

“That’s good, because I was offering to cook.”

Akaashi deadpans. “You know how to cook?”

“Yeah!” Kuroo starts listing off on his fingers. “Burnt soup, burnt rice, burnt sandwiches-“

Akaashi waves to get him to stop. “No thanks. I rather starve.”

Kuroo lets out a hearty chuckle. “I’m kidding. Even I can cook simple things. I haven’t sent Kenma or Bokuto to the hospital yet.” Kuroo grins. “Well except Bo that one time, but that really was his fault.”

Akaashi looks concerned, but his stomach lets out a growl. He sighs before conceding. “Please. Would you like help?”

“Nah.” Kuroo fills Akaashi’s cup for the third time. “You can watch TV or something, if you like.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Kuroo’s halfway through preparing breakfast when he realizes he told Akaashi to watch TV.

_TV requires sound, you fucking idiot. Why didn’t you just go tell him to listen to your old CD collection if you were going to make stupid suggestions?_

He creeps over to the living room. Akaashi’s stretched out on the larger couch with a blanket draped over himself. He’s still clutching his coffee for dear life, but he looks more relaxed than before. The TV is on, but there’s no sound. Instead, there’s subtitles popping up at the bottom of the screen.

_Ah. Good. That makes a lot of sense._

Kuroo creeps back to the kitchen and sets back to making breakfast. He sends silent prayers to every god in existence that the smell of food doesn’t wake Bokuto and Kenma up. Not that he didn’t want to see his friends. It’s just, Kuroo wanted more time alone with Akaashi. He only ever got to see him at school, but with last night and this morning, Akaashi seemed much softer, more open than he was at the library. Kuroo would be lying to himself if he wasn’t interested in seeing more of that Akaashi. Of Akaashi in general.

_Wait a second._

Kuroo furrowed his brow as he prepared to flip an omelet.

_Why am I so interested in seeing so much more of Akaashi? Is it because he looks absolutely ravishing this morning?_

Some movement in the corner of his eye, startles Kuroo and he whips his head up to see Akaashi getting another cup of coffee. He still looks tired, but considering he always looks that way and they did only sleep a few hours it’s not too surprising, but he does look more awake and less cranky. Coherent. He notices Kuroo staring at him and turns to look at him.

He gives a brief “Smells good.” Before walking back to the living room.

Kuroo’s heart flutters a little and finds himself watching Akaashi walk out the kitchen. He studies his back and finds his eyes trailing down to Akaashi’s hips. The urge to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s hips while running his tongue across his neck followed by kisses and a soft bite on the earlobe jumps into Kuroo’s bones. And groin. He quickly shakes his head and returns to his omelet, now slightly burnt.

_I’m so fucked. No way that’s ever going to happen._

_No. Don’t think about it. Finish breakfast and wait until after Akaashi leaves. Otherwise, your brain will explode._

Kuroo sets his mind to finishing breakfast: omelets, rice, sausage cut like octopi, and miso soup. He brings all the food to the living room, sets it on the coffee table, and grabs Akaashi’s cup to refill it with yet another cup of coffee. He makes sure to start another pot of coffee on before heading back to the living room. Akaashi is sitting at the table looking delighted since there’s food in front of him. Kuroo notes that Akaashi always gets that little sparkle in his eye when there’s food present. Kuroo hands Akaashi his coffee back and sits near him.

“I’m impressed, Kuroo-san. It looks good.” Akaashi gives a small grin.

Kuroo waves it away along with the butterflies he gets from the grin. “Anyone can do this much.”

“Yeah. But, I didn’t think you were competent enough to do that.” Akaashi smirks and digs in while Kuroo squawks in response.

**. . .**

Akaashi ends up leaving just before noon. They’d spent all morning drinking coffee and squabbling back and forth while watching TV. Kuroo had found it nice and comfortable. It was easier than the time they’d spent together before. More natural. Less like Kuroo was bothering Akaashi and more like how things were with Bokuto or Kenma, but still different. He’d found himself simultaneously yearning for time to stand still so he could have more time like that with Akaashi and wishing his roommates wouldn’t wake up and ruin it.

Whatever “it” was.

Kuroo was going with quiet, nice domestic bonding with a new friend. That seemed somewhat accurate, though it still didn’t feel right. Kuroo had to keep pulling his brain away from trying to think too hard about it. And how he had to actively restrain himself from interlacing his hand with Akaashi’s since it was right there just _waiting_ to be held.

Time didn’t manage to stand still. If anything, it sped up tenfold. However, amazingly, or so Kuroo had thought, both Bokuto and Kenma slept in all morning.

That was, until he went back in his room and looked at his phone.

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: bro

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: you up?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: is Akaashi up?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Bokuto don’t you dare disturb them

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: buuuttt!

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you read me

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: why though

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you know why

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: cause kuroo’s too dumb to realize he has a crush on Akaashi?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: exactly

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: buutttt keeenmmaaa!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I never get to see Akaashi!

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: if they start dating Akaashi might come around more

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: !!!!!!!!!!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: good point!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: good luck Kuroo!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: hmmm

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I have to pee

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: hold it.

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: -_-;

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ;-;

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: think of it as volleyball training

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: what if you had to go during a game?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: focus on the imporatant thing at hand

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: you’re so smart

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: ……..

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Kuroo!

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: is that food I smell??

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: 0.0

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you better make us some later

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I want some now….

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: youll wait

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: akdfajsdfaksdjgkajsd

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: what can Kuroo do for you to make you wait?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: hmmm…..

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I’d settle for two practices with me this week

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: then it’s settled

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: now go back to bed

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: okay!

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: by the way

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Kuro

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: how’d you like that shirt I lent Akaashi?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: oooo

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: wat shirt?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: nothing special

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I just made sure it was on the smaller end

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: :D:D:D:D:D

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I hate you both

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: get your breakfast before I throw it out in the street

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: and I am a gentleman!

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: but thank you for the tight shirt

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: #blessed

After that, Kuroo locked himself in his room all day.

_Why do they think I have a crush on Akaashi? Yes, he is handsome. The whole world can see that. Yes, I’d have sex with him. He’s super hot and I’m horny. But, that aside, the plan was to ask him out anyway. That doesn’t mean I have a crush on him._

Kuroo’s mind flitted back to how he wanted to hold Akaashi earlier. How it would’ve been so natural to give him a kiss before refilling his coffee what felt like every ten minutes. Or to casually rest his hand on Akaashi’s as they watched TV just so they could touch.

_Shit._

_Holding Akaashi and softly kissing him isn’t a sexual desire._

_It’s a romantic one._

**. . .**

Akaashi misses the next four days of school. He doesn’t reply to Kuroo’s texts. Normally, this wouldn’t be so worrying since he pretty much never replied to Kuroo, but he’d seemed fine on Saturday. And, not to mention, Kuroo felt self-conscious about whether or not maybe he tried acting more like a boyfriend than a friend accidently on Saturday and made Akaashi feel weird.

_Unless I did accidently poison him? It wouldn’t be the first time, but. . . No. Wait. Bokuto doesn’t count. He ate really old food. I didn’t feed Akaashi old food. And I ate it too. And I was fine. So it’s fine, right? It’s fine. Yeah. It’s fine._

_What if I did something that weirded him out and now he’s avoiding me? I don’t think I did. Aside from wanting to hold him. But I didn’t do that. I don’t think we even ever touched. Maybe I stared too much at him? But I have to look at him when he signs. Ugghh. I don’t know._

For once, Kuroo is thankful for Kenma volunteering Kuroo for something he didn’t agree to. He went to practice with Bokuto on Monday and Wednesday as promised. It helped keep Kuroo distracted from the idea he may have accidently killed a man or caused him to change names and relocate mysteriously.

_Nah. There’s no way. You can’t kill a god so easily, right? Unless that’s my superpower? Ugh. But what if he IS avoiding me?_

By the time Friday hit, Kuroo was a ball of anxiety and nerves. There was still no response from Akaashi and, according to Bokuto, he hadn’t come to their health psych class all week either.

_I know it. I killed him. I killed a man. Mama~!_

Anyone who remotely looked like they were an officer made him jolt a little. Kuroo was more than ready to finish class for the day so he could head home early and debate his move into the mountains so society wouldn’t have to deal with his burdensome existence anymore. Surely, Bokuto would visit him sometime so at least he’d have that. He’d have to forget about Kenma, though. There’s no way they’d go up a mountain unless they could get an ultra-rare Pokémon up there.

Kuroo is busy staring at his lunch debating if it’s worth the attempting to put food in his mouth or not, when he gets a text from Bokuto.

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: AKAAAAAAASHIIII’S HERE

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

_I swear. If this is another on of Bokuto’s pranks I’m going to make him sleep outside._

Luckily for Bokuto, Kuroo opens the image to find a picture of an exhausted and irate looking Akaashi who is trying to stop Bokuto of taking a picture of him.

 _Flawless_.

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Akaashi sai kajdfkjadksjgkajsdg

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: RIP Bo

**. . .**

By the time Kuroo was out of class, Bokuto had apparently been emotionally torn to pieces.

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Akaashi told me to go away

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: then Daishou did

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: im going to practice

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: aw. Buddy.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: what’d you do?

Kuroo didn’t think Bokuto would actually answer since he said he was going to practice, but he did. Which meant, instead of practicing, he was probably moping on the gym floor.

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I didn’t do anything!!!

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: bro

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Akaashi’s deaf and you got on his nerves

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: what’d you do?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: |_￣))

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: if you don’t tell me I cant fix it

Kuroo changes course from the library and starts walking to the convenience store across the street.

_Ice cream fixes everything._

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: o(TヘTo)

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: fine

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: Akaashi was mad because I took a picture of him

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: without permission

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I don’t really see what the big deal is though?

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: its not like Im going to use it for anything bad

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: AND THEN

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I was trying to fix it

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: but apparently I was annoying Akaashi

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and he told me to let him study

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: but I was fixated

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: you know how I get, right

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and so I kept trying to get him to talk to me

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and he told me to go away

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: so I walk away before I can cry about it

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and I go see Daishou

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: usually he humors me

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: but he got all weird on me

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: all attack cobra instead of garden snake

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: then he snapped

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and he told me to go away

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: threw a book at me

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: so I left

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: thought maybe id feel better if I hit some balls

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: but its not helping

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and you’ve been in class

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and Kenma isn’t answering

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I feel stupid

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: and useless

[ **Spiceupuryakinku** ]: I miss you

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: how can you miss me if im here?

Kuroo leans against the gym doorway with a shit eating smirk plastered all over his face. Bokuto is laying in the middle of the gym floor as predicted, phone in one hand, and volleyball to the side. His head shoots up after reading his text, but he doesn’t get up.

_Aw. Shits bad today._

Kuroo strolls over, keeping the bag of ice cream hidden behind his back. Instead of laying down beside Bokuto like last time, he lays on top of him and rests his head on his chest.

“Kuroo. Did I fuck up? Do you think they hate me now?”

“Nah, buddy.”

“Are you lying to me so I’ll stop bugging you too?”

Kuroo silently grabs an ice cream from the bag and slips it into Bokuto’s hand.

“Have I ever lied to you, bro?”

Bokuto scrunches his face up and tightens his hand around the ice cream before lifting it up. He makes a delighted gasp before ripping the paper off and shoving the ice cream in his mouth.

“No. I don’t think so.”

They lay there silent for a bit before Bokuto has another question.

“How come I never annoy you but I annoy everyone else?”

“Hmm.” Kuroo wraps his arms around Bokuto’s waist. “Well. You’re wrong there. I do get annoyed by you.” Kuroo can feel Bokuto shrinking underneath him, so he gives him a squeeze. “Everyone gets annoyed by other people sometimes. But, when you care about someone, it doesn’t matter. You’re my best bro. No matter how annoying you are, and trust me, you can be fucking irritating, you’ll always be my best bro.”

Bokuto whimpers and Kuroo raises his head to see tears rolling from his eyes.

“Aw. Come on, big guy. It’s not that serious.” Kuroo teases.

“It’s not that!” Bokuto wipes the tears from his eyes. “Brain freeze.”

“Psh.” Kuroo sits up and smacks Bokuto in the stomach before pulling out a second ice cream for Bokuto. “I have another for you if you can decide how you’re going to make amends with those two.”

**. . .**

Thirty minutes later, Kuroo was on his way to the library with two fresh apology notes and ice cream for Akaashi and Daishou. And one for Kuroo, cause there was no way in hell he was buying ice cream twice in one day and not getting any. That’s insane. He’s not that kind of masochist.

At least, he didn’t think.

Akaashi barely pays any attention to Kuroo when he sets his stuff down. Kuroo slides the note with Akaashi’s name and ice cream across the table until it’s touching his book. Akaashi doesn’t look immediately, so Kuroo takes this chance to go see Daishou.

Kuroo walks up to Daishou’s table and stands there waiting for Daishou to acknowledge him. When he doesn’t do it within ten seconds, Kuroo kicks the table leg lightly.

“Oi, snookums.” Kuroo growls.

Daishou’s head raises wearily, his brow knit in confusion. “The fuck-“ His eyes land on Kuroo. “Oh. It’s you. What do you need?” He sneers.

Kuroo rolls his eyes in return. “Unfortunately, I have a delivery for you.”

Daishou’s face scrunches up more in confusion, so Kuroo pushes the ice cream and note in his face making sure to press the cold ice cream on his skin.

Daishou quickly snatches it from Kuroo. “What the fuck is this? I thought I already rejected you? And you couldn’t even bring flowers?”

“Hardy-har-fucking-har. You want me to tell Bokuto about you fucking swooning last week over him? Or that time you-“

“Okay! Shut up.” Daishou unfolds the note. His brow furrows even farther as he reads it, if that’s even possible. After he’s read it probably three times, he refolds it and starts tugging at his hands.

_Shy snake. Lost snake. Get lost, snake._

Daishou makes a little groaning noise to himself before looking back to Kuroo. He swallows dramatically. “What. Uh. What should I do?”

Kuroo gives a smirk. “Whatever do you mean? I most certainly have not read the contents of your private note from Bokuto.”

“Cut the crap, Kuroo. You helped write it. That’s obvious.”

Kuroo held his hand against his chest and feigned surprise. “Why, the nerve!”

Daishou gives him a flat look again and Kuroo expects his tongue to do the flicky snake thing.

“Again. What should I do?”

“Why are you asking me?”

Another flat look.

“No one speaks Bokuto like you do.”

“Ah! Coming to the professional, I see!” Kuroo plops down in the seat across from Daishou. “Hmm. Write a note back? I can give it to him after practice tonight.”

“Okay. Even I can do that much.” Daishou flips to a blank page in the notebook he was writing in. He holds the pen above the paper for half a second before looking helplessly at Kuroo. “What do I say?”

“Dude. How did you ever have a girlfriend before? Actually, no. What do you mean what do you say? Aren’t you the best at kissing ass?”

“Fuck you and don’t be jealous that people like me more.”

Kuroo gives Daishou the flattest of looks now.

“Okayyy.” Daishou whines back, desperation clearly taking over.

Or, he was having a stroke. Kuroo stared closely at Daishou’s face to look for stoke signs. Just in case. It wasn’t like Daishou to whine. Not to Kuroo, at least.

“That’s all fake politeness. I don’t want to be a shit to Bokuto.” He admits.

_He’s dying. Definitely dying. We’ll have to bury him out in the country with all the other pets._

“Fine.” Kuroo leans back in the chair and crosses his arms. “Write this,” he waits until Daishou has the pen hovering back over the paper to write, “Bokuto. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. You’re just too hot and I can’t concentrate with your sexy existence-“

“Kaaahhh!” Daishou hisses and throws his pen at Kuroo. He tears the page from the notebook and shoves it in his mouth.

_He was really fucking writing it._

Kuroo lets out a hyena cackle. He laughs so hard he ends up bent over on the desk, clutching his ribs. When he finally composes himself, he’s met with an icy glare from Daishou who now has apparently swallowed the paper now.

_I didn’t know snakes could eat paper. Doesn’t seem like a healthful diet._

“Why do you exist?”

“Hmm. To annoy you.” Kuroo smirks before standing back up.

“Thanks for being fucking useless.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Just send him a fucking text, dumbass. It’s not that hard.” Kuroo begins to walk away, before remembering. “Oh. And eat your fucking ice cream before it melts.”

Akaashi meets Kuroo with a deep frown.

_Damn. Another person disappointed in my existence. How many is that today?_

“Is Bokuto mad?”

Kuroo waves away the thought. “Bokuto doesn’t get mad.” He pauses for a second with images of Bokuto getting frustrated losing at games. “Well. Except for with himself and at video games.”

Akaashi’s frown deepens.

“Hey. Don’t frown. Eat your ice cream. Bokuto bought it for you.”

Akaashi agrees and opens the ice cream. He takes a bite out of it. Kuroo shrieks a little. Not internally. Akaashi looks at him weird, but also guiltily, but not guiltily for posing as a demon in human skin. He seemed to be too upset over hurting Bokuto to realize he’d given away the fact that he wasn’t entirely human. Explains all the diligent studying, at least.

Kuroo grabs the last ice cream from the bag and tears it open. He considers licking the ice cream slowly while maintaining eye contact with Akaashi to show him how humans actually eat ice cream to teach him properly, but he decides better of it. He didn’t want Akaashi to kick his ass for sexual harassment.

“And by Bokuto bought it, I mean I bought it for you with love from Bokuto.” Kuroo smirks.

Akaashi cuts him a glare and takes another bite from the ice cream forcefully.

Kuroo smirks and sends a text to Daishou.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I lied

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I bought the ice cream for you

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: with love

Choking sounds can be heard from Daishou’s corner followed with “What the fuck?”.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: from Bokuto

Daishou responds, but Kuroo doesn’t care and Akaashi is trying to get his attention, ice cream already gone.

“Do you think Bokuto would be okay with it if I came to visit him after regular practice today?”

Kuroo frowns. “Nah. You don’t even have to do that. Plus, you’ve been sick. If you go, he’ll beg you to play. Just send him a text. He’ll be ecstatic, I promise.”

Akaashi frowns, but pulls his phone out anyway. No sooner than he presses send, his phone vibrates with a message back. They text back and forth for a bit before Akaashi presumably tells Bokuto he’s going back to studying.

**. . .**

Kuroo doesn’t make it long studying. It’s been a stressful week. Not that every week in college wasn’t a stressful week for him, but with Akaashi being gone and Bokuto’s meltdown today, Kuroo felt especially drained. At least, that was the excuse he was going with. Not to mention his own internal concerns that had him sneaking glances at Akaashi approximately every four seconds that Akaashi was resolutely ignoring.

The interaction between them is back to how it had been before. Akaashi acted as if they’d never played games together or eaten breakfast together quietly. Or gone to dinner or a play together, for that matter. As if they hadn’t shared more intimate moments that Kuroo treasured and yearned for more of. Something about it irritated Kuroo. It was as if Akaashi should be more warm and open to him because they’d shared more intimate moments together.

Realizing it irritated him, Kuroo got even more frustrated and confused.

_Why should Akaashi treat me any different that he treats anyone else? It’s not like we’ve lovers. We’re just friends. We’ve only just hung out, not gone on dates or anything like that. He doesn’t owe me anything. And it’s not like he told me to go away. He tolerates me. Although I wish he’d do more than just tolerate me. I happen to like spending time with him. Maybe if we spent more time together?_

Movement pulls Kuroo from his decaying stream of thoughts. Akaashi waved at him to get his attention and is staring at him now.

“Um. Did you say something?”

“I asked what’s wrong? You’ve been glaring at me for a while now.”

Kuroo gives a little bit of a frown. “Oh. Sorry. I was thinking.”

Akaashi looks doubtful and Kuroo cringes knowing he’s about to insult him, but it never comes.

“What about?”

_Uhhh. I can’t tell you that. Even if I could, no way I could hope to ever sign it all._

Kuroo grasps for anything to reply with, but he comes up blank. All the metaphorical straws he chases after run away from him in his mind. Akaashi gives a bit of a frown when there’s no response.

“Never mind. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

_I’m being rude again._

Kuroo feels the unsettling shock run through his body. He runs his hand across his face and then through his hair, something he only does when he’s about to do something stupid.

“Uh. It’s not that. Um.” Kuroo bites his lip and tries to remember if he looks cute today. “I was wondering if you’d go out with me Sunday.”

Akaashi slowly raises one eyebrow but doesn’t respond or show any inclination of what he’s thinking.

_Uh. Shit._

“On a date, I mean. Just you and me.” Kuroo adds as quickly as possible.

_Yeah. Cause that made it better._

Akaashi blinks a couple of times and Kuroo tries not to throw up. Akaashi’s face softens to a teensy smile and Kuroo’s stomach drops.

_That’s a no. What’s a good excuse to get out of here?_

“I suppose I would be okay with that.”

_What?_

Kuroo stares blankly at Akaashi for a minute.

“What?”

 _Smart_.

“I said yes. I will go on a date with you.”

 _What_?

“Why?”

_Shit. Don’t ask that! He might change his mind!_

Akaashi looks like he might resend his acceptance, but instead he thinks a second before answering. “Well. You did learn sign to speak to me-“

Kuroo waves that response away before he can even finish it. “That’s not impressive. You see my sign. It’s not good.”

Akaashi purses his lips, but waits for Kuroo to finish. “I know. I can see that. Let me finish. It’s not impressive, but you’re trying so that’s worth something.”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi blankly some more.

Akaashi stares back, maybe waiting on a response. Seeing that Kuroo isn’t capable of giving one, he gives a wide grin instead. Kuroo’s stomach immediately sinks and he fears Akaashi’s been playing him the entire conversation.

“I can’t very well turn you down for, what, the third time now, can I?”

**. . .**

“Brooo!” Kuroo comes bursting into the gym. “Bro! he said yes!”

Bokuto palms a volleyball in his hand and looks around the gym. Finding no one, he quirks an eyebrow. “Congratulations on your engagement?”

“What? No!” Kuroo grabs the volleyball from Bokuto’s hands, throws it up, and spikes it. “Akaashi! He finally said yes to a date!”

Bokuto frowns before grabbing Kuroo by both shoulders. “Kuroo. You’re my best bro and Akaashi is also my friend. You’re not still thinking of-“

Kuroo’s mouth falls open. “Oh, yeah.” He flatly replies. “That was the original reason why I’d started asking him out wasn’t it?” He lets his shoulders fall and suddenly he can’t bear to look Bokuto in the eyes anymore. Kuroo stares at the ground feeling unworthy of his best friend. Unworthy of being human.

“Heyyy.” Bokuto leans down so he fits under Kuroo’s bowed head and rests his forehead against Kuroo’s. His voice is soft and quiet. “Do you like Akaashi now?”

“I don’t. I don’t know.” Kuroo mumbles.

“That’s okay.” Bokuto rubs his hand along Kuroo’s arm. “Do you still want to hurt him?”

“Of course not!” Kuroo shouts in Bokuto’s face. Realizing what he did, he whimpers. “Ah. Sorry, bro.”

Bokuto smiles. “It’s okay. You like spending time with Akaashi, right? That’s why you still sit with him every night, right?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo sniffs.

“And you think he’s totally hot, right?”

“I do have eyes.”

“Then why you pouting? You’ve got a hot date with Akaashi.” Bokuto grins and pushes Kuroo’s head back up before wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug.

Kuroo rests his head on Bokuto’s while he hugs him back. “Thanks, buddy.”

**. . .**

It’s not until Saturday when Kuroo still hasn’t decided on a date plan, that he starts really panicking again.

He joins Kenma and Bokuto in the living room and flops down on the floor. Bokuto is playing a game (and losing horribly) on the PS4 and Kenma is playing a game on their phone.

“I don’t know where to take Akaashi for our date.” Kuroo groans to the carpet.

“Somewhere dark where he won’t have to see your ugly mug.” Kenma snickers.

“I’m serious, Kenma. What kind of date can you even take a deaf guy out on? Not the movies, no concert. I’m a broke ass college kid so it’s not like we can go shopping or anything expensive. It’s gotta be somewhere we can write back and forth if I can’t understand.” Kuroo pulls his hair. “Uuuuggghh! Why is this so hard?”

 Kenma pauses their game and shifts on the couch so they can glare at Kuroo. “Are you complaining about Akaashi being deaf?”

“What? No!” Kuroo shakes his head viciously. Kenma glares for a half a second more before returning to their prior position. “I just want this to be good! It’s taken months to get him to agree to go out with me! I don’t want to look like some insensitive asshole!”

“Kuro, you are an insensitive asshole”

“He doesn’t _know_ that yet!”

“I’m sure he does”

“He does!” Bokuto echoes, still not pulling himself from the game at all.

“Thanks a lot, guys.”

“I’m saying that even though he already knows you’re a fuckboy that he agreed to go on a date with you. Honestly, the bar is set pretty low for this date.” Kenma reasons.

“You’re the worst.”

“You’re welcome.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Kuroo huffs.

Not even looking away from their game, Kenma counters, “What’s that? Tell Akaashi all your secrets in sign in front of you so he can give you a horrified look while you stand there confused because your brain is too incompetent to learn more than baby sign?”

Kuroo’s face contorts with pain.

_They’d do it too._

“You’re the best friend. Didn’t you know that? Aren’t there any games you really want right now? It’d be my honor to buy you one. As your best and oldest friend, and all.”

Kenma snorts. “Link already sent.”

“Okay. But, guys that still doesn’t give me a clue of what we should do.”

“You know Akaashi best right? What does he like?” Kenma flatly tries to push Kuroo in the right direction.

“Uh. I don’t’ know. Psychology? Food? We went to a play once and that was wild.”

“Intellectual things then. No wonder you don’t have a clue. Just go ahead and cancel the date. He’s out of your league.”

“Not helping, Kenma” Kuroo sternly chides.

Bokuto pauses the game. “Uh. What about going over to Ueno and making a day out of it? There’s a museum, the zoo and a park. You’ll be able to move at a leisurely pace and the experience is dependent on visuals. And it’s not expensive. Plus you can buy him lots of little meals through the day. He does always seem to like it when you feed him.”

Kuroo and Kenma stare at Bokuto in disbelief. Kuroo’s mouth may be slightly open and Kenma may have forgot to pause their game to marvel at him.

Bokuto immediately shrinks under their gazes. “What? Is it stupid? I thought it might be an idea at least.“

“Bro! You’re a fucking genius!” Kuroo shouts back before Bokuto can completely lose confidence in himself.

Bokuto deadpans in response. “You declare I’m a genius. My physics grade determined that’s a lie.”

“Aww bro. I’ll help you study. We’ll get your grade back up, no problem.”

“Don’t worry.” Kenma adds. “You’re not dumb. Your strength just isn’t academics.”

“Thanks, Kenma. Thanks, Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo: *realizes he might have a teensy crush*  
> Kuroo: Shit  
> Me too, Kuroo. Me too.
> 
> Me, reading the Bokuroo interactions in this entire story: Are you sure this is a KuroAka romance? Are you SURE? Cause the Bokuroo here is goals for the century.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s almost four a.m. Sunday morning and Kuroo has only managed to sleep approximately an hour and thirty-seven minutes despite trying so hard to fall asleep that he thought his head would explode. He knows he’s only slept approximately one hour and thirty-seven minutes because that’s the longest gap of time that’s passed before his brain convinces him he’s left Akaashi waiting on him before he grasps frantically for his phone and lights up the home screen to verify the time in a panic.

That panic is only compounded by the fact that he can hear the soft pattering of rain outside his window.

_If this rain keeps up, we can’t do the zoo or park. That only leaves the museum. That’s no date and I don’t have a backup plan. Akaashi’s going to hate me. He’s going to think I’m lame._

Kuroo lay sprawled out in his bed, staring at the ceiling, sweating more than it was raining, screaming internally.

The sound of Kuroo’s phone vibrating makes his heart stop longer than is healthy for someone his age. Well. Anyone, really.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I can hear you panicking in here

[ **Kat-Ken]:** are you really that scared of Keiji?

Kuroo throws a shirt on and quietly shuffles out of his room to Kenma’s door. He knocks quietly and waits. Instead of getting a text in response telling him to go away, there’s shuffling. Kenma quietly opens the door a few seconds later and lets Kuroo in.

Kuroo collapses face first on Kenma’s bed. Kenma sits quietly in their computer chair and studies him.

“It’s raining.” Kuroo groans.

“Yes.”

Kenma happens to love the rain. Except when it interferes with their games or they have to leave the apartment. Or when there’s Pokémon to catch.

“The date’s a bust if it keeps up.” Kuroo grabs Kenma’s pillow and wraps his arms around it before turning to look at Kenma.

They’ve got both feet up in the chair and are hunched over eyeing Kuroo curiously.

“That’s unlike you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re worried about it being bad?” They tilt their head slightly.

“Well, yeah.”

“Kuro, you’ve been on plenty of dates. Some, with people who didn’t even like you. And they’ve always ended with you in bed with them. You have to do something right or there are more idiots in the world than anticipated. Why are you so worried about this one?”

“I dunno. It just needs to be good.” Kuroo huffs. “And I’m not trying to get Akaashi in bed! Not. Not just like that.”

Kenma’s eyes widen a little bit and they look away from Kuroo. Their hair is shielding their face, but Kuroo knows they’re thinking about something. They’ve had some sort of realization.

_Damn their perceptiveness. I don’t even know what I just gave away._

Kuroo turns his head back away from Kenma and stares at the wall.

“Interesting.”

“Don’t.”

“Okay. I won’t.”

There’s a long span of silence, both too caught up in their thoughts to remember to speak to each other.

“Kuro.”

“Hm?”

“Hmm.” Kenma wiggles their toes against the faux leather of the chair making a pat-pat sound a few times trying to decide how to say what’s on their mind. “Did you know theaters do closed captioning too? If. If it keeps raining that could be an alternative.”

Kuroo leans up on his elbows and turns to face Kenma. “Really? How does that work?”

“I’m not sure. I think you can just tell the staff and they’ll help. Do a big theater though. Touristy.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that.”

“Mm. Keiji also loves food. You can’t go wrong buying him snacks every chance you can get.”

Kuroo files that in his “Important Date with Akaashi Tips” mental folder.

_Huhh. Kenma even knows Akaashi better than me._

Kuroo’s face must turn sour at that thought because the next thing he knows, Kenma is out of their chair and is flicking him on the forehead.

“Ow! You shit!”

Kenma calmly returns to their chair and pulls their feet back up.

“It’s not like you to doubt yourself. “

Kuroo has no answer for that. Kenma’s right. They usually are, unfortunately for both Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kenma rolls the chair forward so it’s almost touching the bed. They extend a foot out and poke Kuroo’s cheek with their big toe.

“Why are you doubting yourself? Keiji said yes to the date. Getting him to agree was probably the hardest part. You did say date, right? Though, I guess it doesn’t really matter. He agreed to be alone around you, either way.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Kuroo gives another frown.

“I don’t want to speak for Keiji, but he doesn’t seem like he would agree to things he didn’t want to do. If he hated you, he wouldn’t spend time with you.”

“We don’t really spend time together though. We just study together.”

Kenma gives him a flat look. Their eyebrows scream “idiot” at Kuroo, but they hold back. They inhale deeply and pinch the bridge of their nose instead.

“Kuro.” Kenma shimmies down in the chair and places both of their feet of Kuroo’s face, making sure to knead their toes on his face. “I tried to be nice and supportive, but you’re an absolute idiot. Didn’t you say it yourself before? Keiji is rude. He’s rude as fuck. If he didn’t want you to sit with him or wanted to go on a date with you, he would’ve made it very clear to your dumb ass. He’s not being indifferent toward you. I don’t know why you’re getting all weird about going out with someone that’s so clearly out of your league, since almost everyone you’ve gone out with is out of your league. So, stop whining.”

Kenma huffed at speaking so much and sunk lower in their chair, roughly kneading their toes into Kuroo’s cheek and almost clawing at Kuroo’s skin.

“Mmpf.”

“Words.”

Kuroo grabs Kenma’s feet and sets them on his chest instead of face as he lays back down. He kneads the underside of one of their feet with his thumb. Kenma stiffens and hisses in discomfort from being touched, but slowly starts to melt at the massage. Kuroo forgets what he wanted to say and stares blankly at the ceiling attempting to comprehend what Kenma said.

“Kuro.” Kenma manages eventually. “Have you ever loved anyone?”

“Hm? Of course. I love you and Bokuto and my mom. My cat. I miss my cat. I need to visit home soon.”

Kenma scoffs. “Idiot. Romantically.”

Kuroo frowns and switches to massaging Kenma’s other foot.

“Of course.”

“I’m waiting.”

“I’m thinking.”

Kuroo struggles to remember all the different people he’s dated. It’s not like he didn’t have an extensive dating history. Granted, it’d been several months since he’d even been out on a date. Guys, girls, nonbinary, it didn’t matter. If someone was cute and had a good sense of humor, Kuroo flirted with them and asked them out. Sometimes it was just for a night. Sometimes it’d be months. One relationship even lasted almost a year. But none of them made his heart all tingly and excited. He liked them, sure. He treated him with respect. But love? He wasn’t so sure about that. What was love anyway?

Kuroo squeezes Kenma’s foot too hard and Kenma jerks, kicking Kuroo in the chest.

“I didn’t think so.”

“What about you? Why are you bringing this up?”

Kenma shakes their head. “It’s not about me.”

“Hm? Then what is it about?”

“Have you ever thought that Keiji was special to you? That maybe you love him?”

“Hmm. Nope.” Kuroo answers effortlessly.

“You’re insufferable.”

“What? I hated the guy at first. It feels like he just tolerates me. What’s to love about a guy like that?”

Kenma gives an exasperated groan and plops their feet back on Kuroo’s face.

“I always thought Koutarou was the bigger idiot between the two of you. At least he knows when he’s in love with someone.”

Kuroo snatches Kenma’s feet from his face. “Wait. He told you that? He told you he’s in love with Daishou?” He asks in disbelief. “He hasn’t said anything to me!”

Kenma averts their eyes again, realizing they may have made a mistake. “Don’t tell him. He’s scared.”

Kuroo’s mouth drops open in shock. Quietly, “What’s he scared of? He’s not scared of telling me, is he?”

“I don’t think it’s that.” Kenma shakes their head. “It’s a lot of things for him. He came home one day and had a small breakdown so we talked about it.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“He didn’t want to tell you. Koutarou’s trying to let you have the time and space for your grades and graduate school applications. He also realizes if he brings it up, you’ll obsess over his love life instead of your own. Even he knows you’re a damn busybody.”

Kuroo sniffs a little. “My bro.”

“Ugh.” Kenma wrinkles their nose. “Get out, if you’re going to cry.”

Kuroo flops over to his back and spreads out.

“Do you think I love Akaashi?”

“I don’t know your feelings.”

Kuroo turns his head to give Kenma an unimpressed look.

“You know everything about me. Everything.”

Kenma gives a faint flicker of a smile.

“Even things I’m sure you wish you could forget.” Kuroo smirks.

Kenma gives a small shudder before choosing to ignore Kuroo.

“It’s too early to tell.” They grab their phone and type something in it. “But, I think you could, given the chance.” They stand up and push the chair away. “Scoot over. You’re not going to get any sleep alone tonight and if you sleep with Bokuto you might end up with a black eye from him thrashing around. You don’t really need another reason for Keiji to not go out with you.”

“Aww. Kenma! You care so much!” Kuroo jeers, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed so Kenma can get beside the wall.

“Shut up.”

“Did you set an alarm? Set like ten of them and turn your volume all the way up.”

“Don’t worry.” Kenma slips under the covers and huddles into a ball against Kuroo. “I’ve set a failsafe alarm for the morning.”

Kuroo ruffles Kenma’s hair before snuggling up against them. “Thanks. You’re the best, Kenma.”

**. . .**

Kuroo’s half asleep in Kenma’s bed still. His eyes flutter open momentarily to see a soft Kenma still curled up against him, hand clutching Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo closes his eyes and leans into their warmth. It’s not often he gets to savor his childhood friend being soft and friendly anymore. He hears a clicking noise, but doesn’t pay it much mind; the alarm hasn’t gone off yet and he trusts Kenma enough to not question their reliability.

There’s a sound of movement, but it stops so it doesn’t pull Kuroo from dreamland. But then there’s a dip on the mattress that starts tugging at Kuroo’s consciousness. Next thing he knows, there’s an almost two-hundred pound meat sack gripping him tightly and whispering too closely in his ear.

“Good morning, Kuroo! It’s time to get up and get ready for your date with Akaashi!”

There’s a wet kiss placed on Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo slowly peels his eyes open to find Bokuto’s bright golden eyes staring at him with a bright unwavering smile to match. Kuroo wriggles an arm out from Bokuto’s weight and ruffles his hair.

“Snooze.” Kuroo closes his eyes and pretends to fall back asleep with a shit-eating smirk hidden by an arm.

Bokuto lets out an indignant squawk before lifting up momentarily to softly strip the sheets from Kuroo only and crash back down on him.

 “Beep. Beep. Beep. Good morning, Tetsurou! Go out there and do your best today! Love-love Koutarou!”

“Noooo!” Kuroo groans. “Not that. Anything but that.”

The two are interrupted by Kenma kicking at their legs.

“Alarm didn’t fail. Now get out.”

“The alarm hasn’t even gone off yet.” Kuroo scoffs.

Kenma peeks their eyes open and glares at Kuroo before rolling over and cocooning themselves in the entirety of the sheets.

“Oh! Didn’t you get it? I’m the alarm! I’m the failsafe alarm!” Bokuto excitedly yammers.

“Hm.” Kuroo raises his arm back and softly presses his palm against Bokuto’s forehead. “Snooze.”

“Oh, no you don’t!”

Bokuto rolls off the bed. His arms wiggle under Kuroo’s back and knees. He hoists Kuroo up princess style and carries him back to Kuroo’s room. He tosses Kuroo on the bed before leaving to go close Kenma’s door. When he gets back, he turns every light in the room, opens the blinds and slams open the closet drawer.

“I always knew you were Satan.” Kuroo groans as he buries back under the covers.

“What are you going to wear? Do you know what Akaashi likes?”

_Ugh. Shit. Clothes._

Kuroo groans and flops out of bed.

“Bro. I have not one clue.”

“Not even one?” Bokuto throw several jeans at Kuroo on the floor.

“Zero clues, man.”

**. . .**

Thanks to Bokuto’s ushering, and no help from Kenma who was still sleeping, Kuroo arrives excessively early at the station he’d told Akaashi to meet him at. The sky had stopped crying for a moment, but it remained grey and was trembling with threat to spill over again.

_Come on, come on. Sun come out today~. OrI’mgoingtohaveapanicattackandcryinthemiddleofthebusystreet to-day~._

Kuroo chewed on his lip as he clutched the umbrella he’d brought and glared at the sky. He still didn’t have a solid backup plan if it started raining. He’d stuffed a blanket and some snacks in his bag so they could do a picnic if the weather held out or magically cleared up, but he feared that he’d end up emotional eating them all by the end of the day.

A messy head of raven curly hair starts heading toward Kuroo and his heart lurches into his throat.

Then the rain starts drizzling again. Because, of course.

_What the fuck is this? A shitty movie?_

Kuroo clumsily opens his umbrella and eagerly waves toward Akaashi. Akaashi nods and calmly walks toward Kuroo, finding and opening his own umbrella on the way.

“Hey.” Kuroo smiles, trying to ignore the sudden appearance of butterflies in his stomach.

_Where the fuck did those come from?_

He can’t help but to eye Akaashi. It’s August now and unbearably hot, but since it’s raining Akaashi has dark jeans matched with a tight black v neck t-shirt and a loose blue beanie that makes his eyes pop more. It’s causal, but oh-so-hot.

_I’mgladitsrainingsoitcanhidethefactI’mcryingbecuaseheisthemostbeautifulmanI’veeverseen._

Akaashi rests his umbrella on his shoulder so he can use both hands. “Even rain can’t tame your bed head.” He smirks.

“Nope. I’m powerless against it. But I also don’t use hats to hide by bad hair.”

Akaashi wrinkles his nose a bit in a way that makes Kuroo want to give all his belongings away and live in the mountains because he’s been blessed and there’s no way he’ll ever see anything as amazingly beautiful as Akaashi is when he’s disgusted by Kuroo, again as long as he lives.

_I think I understand why Daishou went gaga after seeing Bokuto wrinkle his nose at the volleyball game now. I might have to write an apology letter for giving him shit about it._

“What are we doing today?”

“Well. I was hoping the rain would hold out so we could go to the zoo, but-“

Akaashi waves his hand to stop Kuroo.

“Zoo?” He repeats.

“Um. Yeah. But we don’t have to-“

Akaashi bounces on his toes lightly and widens his eyes.

“Yes! Zoo! I want to go there!” He looks across at Kuroo intently.

_Fuck. I was wrong. Now I’ve seen the most beautiful thing in the world. I think my heart just melted._

“Even though it’s raining?”

“Yes. I love the zoo. Rain means less people and more animals.”

“You want more of me to yourself then?” Kuroo smirks and waggles his eyebrows.”

Akaashi deadpans. “Zoo. Now.”

Kuroo smirks. “Alright. If you insist.”

Akaashi gives his signature scowl before walking toward the station entrance without Kuroo. Kuroo sighs before quickly following after him. They don’t manage to secure seats on the overpacked train so Kuroo misses out on getting to pester Akaashi. They are, however, uncomfortably squished together in the doorway and are getting pushed closer and closer with each stop. Kuroo can feel Akaashi’s arm pressed against his. With every bump and stop, Kuroo sways a little closer. It’s too packed to sign back and forth so they stand there in silence.

Kuroo almost offers to share a headphone with Akaashi since they can’t talk, but thankfully remembers that’s a ridiculous offer before he attempts to pull his headphones out.

_I hope he’s not bored already._

Kuroo chews his lip in frustration. He chances a glance to Akaashi. He’s backed himself into the corner where the door and the seat meet so he doesn’t have to move anymore and is standing with his eyes closed. At every stop he opens his eyes, glances up at the stop name and closes them again. He’s taking deep breaths and gives off a vibe as if he’s meditating.

_Huh. I wonder if Akaashi hates crowds._

When they get to Ueno it’s raining harder, but not so hard that it’s miserable. Akaashi was right and the zoo is fairly empty compared to its usual tight-knit crowds. Almost deserted, really. The rain had made it cooled off a bit. It’s still a bit on the warm side, but it’s not unbearable.

Kuroo knows the zoo was the right choice after they look at the first few animals. Akaashi leads Kuroo along. At each exhibit, he stops and admires the animal, reads the sign, looks back at it, and then takes a picture if it’s close enough or if he likes it. He’s got this soft relaxed smile on his face and Kuroo isn’t sure if he even realizes that he’s smiling. In-between exhibits, his paces are quick so that Kuroo has to make his paces extra large to keep up with him.

They keep up like this for a while. Akaashi goes and Kuroo follows. They don’t exchange any words. If Kuroo is too far away, Akaashi will look around for him until he finds him and then return to watching whatever animal he’s found now.

_He’s just like a little kid. Though it feels more like babysitting than a date._

Kuroo hears a little gasp as Akaashi animatedly watches a polar bear. Kuroo can’t help but to smile and take a picture of him while he’s distracted.

_I guess I’m okay with that though. He doesn’t seem like he’s ever been able to be a kid._

“Come here.” Akaashi waves Kuroo over. “I can’t believe there’s a polar bear in Tokyo. It baffles me.” His eyes are lit up as he signs a little too quickly in his excitement, causing Kuroo to ask him to repeat himself.

“Yeah. It’s pretty crazy. It’s bigger than I thought it’d be.”

“This one is just a baby!” Akaashi makes his eyes big in surprise.

“And it could still maul both of us to death.” Kuroo smirks.

“Yes!” Akaashi bounces on his feet a little. “Bears are scary!”

Kuroo clasps his hand over his mouth to stifle laughter.

_Too freaking adorable._

Akaashi scowls at Kuroo, which makes Kuroo laugh even harder. Akaashi rolls his eyes before grabbing Kuroo’s hand from his mouth and leading pulling Kuroo toward another exhibit. Kuroo relents and follows Akaashi to the next animal, Akaashi still grabbing his hand.

_Huh. I wonder if he realizes what he’s doing._

Kuroo gives Akaashi’s hand a squeeze. Akaashi doesn’t give a squeeze back, but doesn’t let go. Kuroo frowns, unsure of what Akaashi is thinking. Several steps later, Akaashi gives Kuroo’s hand a squeeze back.

Akaashi stops at a new exhibit and Kuroo can’t take his eyes off their linked hands. When he finally looks up, Akaashi is glaring at him.

_Ah. Shit._

Akaashi starts to yank his hand away, but Kuroo grabs it tightly as he pulls away, laces their fingers, and turns to face whatever exhibit they’re at now. He doesn’t really know and he’s not really looking, he’s just trying to avoid eye contact with Akaashi. After what feels like forever, Kuroo feels a tug at his hand and Akaashi is dragging him to see another animal.

They look at a few more exhibits without interacting. It’s still raining and both are still holding their own umbrellas and each other’s hand so they can’t sign.

Kuroo taps Akaashi’s hand to get his attention. He rests his own umbrella on his shoulder so he can have a free hand. “Let me hold the umbrella for us. You can tell me about animals.”

Akaashi mimics using his shoulder as a temporary umbrella rest. He gives a shy smile and looks away before looking back up at Kuroo. “You don’t know how to read?”

_You little shit._

“Nope! About to graduate and still didn’t learn. Do you think I’ll need that for graduate school?”

“Hmm. First, you’d have to actually be accepted. That’s unlikely, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“You wound me!” Kuroo tries to make a shocked face since his hands are both preoccupied.

Akaashi gives a smirk. He closes his own umbrella and scoots closer to Kuroo so he’s not getting rained on. “Let’s go look at the bats next.”

The bat exhibit is empty. Probably because it’s unbearably humid and dark in there. Akaashi slowly leads them through the dim lit cave that houses the nocturnal animals.

_You could totally make out in here._

Kuroo shoots Akaashi a look and feels his throat get noticeably drier. Akaashi’s watching the bats fly around. He’s squinting, trying to make them out in the dark. He hasn’t noticed Kuroo watching him or taken notice of Kuroo’s quickening heartbeat that can surely be felt through his palm or the new coat of sweat lubricating their hands.

“-only mammal that can fly?”

Kuroo shakes his head and grins. “Sorry. What was that?”

Akaashi purses his lips. “Did you know that bats are the only mammals that can fly? Some can also live up to twenty years.”

“What else does the sign say?” Kuroo smirks.

Akaashi jabs Kuroo in the ribs and walks off. Kuroo wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans before chasing after him.

Outside, Akaashi is waiting for him, but only barely. He’s got his own umbrella out again and as soon as he sees Kuroo, he starts walking to the next exhibit. There’s a food stand nearby and Kuroo jogs over to grab a couple of steamed buns. While the worker grabs them and bags them for Kuroo, Akaashi notices a lack of Kuroo and worriedly looks around for him. Kuroo gives a wave along with “Sorry.”. Akaashi promptly goes back to staring at some bird.

_Sign is pretty useful instead of yelling. Maybe Kenma has a point about that._

Steamed bun in hand, Kuroo walks back and offers it as sacrifice to Akaashi, who takes it eagerly.

**. . .**

It stops raining before they’ve finished with the zoo and things are starting to dry up at an amazing rate. Feeling brave, Kuroo grabs Akaashi’s hand and leads him through the park. It’s filled with Japanese Cherry Blossoms, but cherry blossom season was long over. Instead, there’s green trees as far as the eyes can see; a rare sight in Tokyo when everything else is made of concrete.

There’s some people wandering around still. A few local kids are playing and there are several elderly couples enjoying waking around without the crowds. Kuroo finds a tree that’s fairly secluded and stops before it. Akaashi’s giving him a weird look, but before he can complain Kuroo pulls the blanket from his bag. He folds it in half and arranges it on the ground. He slips off his shoes and sits. The ground is still a bit wet, but the blanket keeps the moisture out. It’ll work for a short time, at least. Kuroo pulls out some rice balls and cold karaage from his bag before looking up at Akaashi and patting an empty space on the blanket.

Akaashi slips his shoes off and sets them beside Kuroo’s. He leans up against the tree and takes a few deep breaths, looking up at the green of the leaves.

Kuroo takes several drinks from his bag and taps Akaashi on the knee with one. He holds them all up and waves them slightly in the air for Akaashi to pick. Akaashi grabs one at random before staring at Kuroo with suspicion.

“You planned this?”

“Hm?” Kuroo pulls more food from his bag and places it between them. “Yeah. Didn’t plan for the rain though. Let me know if the blanket starts getting wet. I’ll fold it again or we can eat elsewhere.”

Akaashi pulls the tab of his drink and takes a sip. “No. I like this. It’s-“ he rests his drink on his lap and wriggles his nose a little. “-relaxing. I don’t have to stress about if I’m missing anything important happening here.”

“What do you mean?” Kuroo passes Akaashi a pair of chopsticks for some of the side dishes.

“Tokyo is a busy place. Sometimes there’s so much going on I feel like I’m missing out because I’m just watching a silent movie of everything.”

_Oh._

Kuroo stares down at his own pair of chopsticks in his hand. He feels a nudge on his knee and he looks back up at Akaashi.

“Everyone feels overwhelmed about things at some point. Don’t make that face or I won’t tell you what I’m really thinking anymore.”

“Wha-“

“Let’s eat.” Akaashi smirks and breaks his disposable chopsticks apart before nabbing a piece of karaage.

Kuroo grumbles softly before digging in himself. They eat quietly for a while having worked up an appetite from walking around all morning.

“Akaashi.”

“Yeah?”

“If I don’t make weird faces will you tell me more about yourself?” Kuroo ventures.

“Hm.” Akaashi taps his chin. “Depends on the question.”

Kuroo shoots him a devilish smirk. Akaashi deadpans in reaction.

“But not those types of questions.”

Kuroo feigns disappointment and shakes his fist to the sky, cursing dramatically.

“And” Akaashi interrupts. “You also have to answer my questions.”

Kuroo sits up and waggles his eyebrows at Akaashi. “Well~” he tries to sign so it matches his suggestive nature. “I’m a top-“

Akaashi holds up one hand for Kuroo to stop and is facepalming with the other. Kuroo grins before grabbing Akaashi’s hand with both of his and nuzzling his face in Akaashi’s palm. Akaashi snatches his hand away and purses his lips at Kuroo.

“You’re like a cat.”

“Yup! I like touch-“

Akaashi is giving him a “go-to-hell-pervert” look again.

“-no, not just like that. I’m like one of those cats that has to always be touching someone if we’re in the same room.”

More unimpressed and unconvinced looks.

“You’ve seen me and Bo. Kenma lets me get away with it too, but not as much since Bo is also so cuddly. I guess you could say I get touch starved. Doesn’t have to be sexual. Just touch. Human interaction.”

“I think I get it. I assumed you and Bokuto-san were sex partners and that’s why you touched so much.”

“Pffft. You said sex partners.” Kuroo covers his mouth.

“Neither of us know the signs for f-u-“

Kuroo starts cackling before Akaashi can finish spelling out fuck buddies. Akaashi gives him another unimpressed look.

“You’re immature.”

“Yes. You’re not entirely wrong, though. About me and Bokuto.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment.

“Not anymore though!” Kuroo quickly adds. “We’ve slept together numerous times, but only when neither of us is interested in anyone.”

“And now Bokuto-san is interested in Daishou.”

It’s not a question, but a statement. Kuroo knows Akaashi carefully choose to mention Bokuto instead of himself, but something about it is strangely disappointing and leaves him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah. That.”

There’s a beat of awkward silence.

“You had questions for me?”

“Yeah. Uhhh. How’d you go deaf?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“What?”

“I knew you’d ask that. Everyone does.”

“Well sorry for being unoriginal!”

“No. It’s fine.” Akaashi repositions himself back against the tree. “I have Meniere’s disease. It’s a genetic thing and usually doesn’t come on until later in life. And only one ear.” Akaashi gives a frown before continuing. “When I was seventeen I started getting dizzy spells. I didn’t think much about it at first. I just figured I was pushing myself too hard or wasn’t eating enough. One day I passed out in volleyball practice. I ended up going to several doctors and was diagnosed. I’m a little bit of a weird case. It usually doesn’t come on so suddenly either. It can’t be fixed, but there were a couple of minor surgeries so I wouldn’t have to deal with as much dizziness and vertigo. I-“ Akaashi bites his lip and looks away before looking back to Kuroo. “I still get dizzy a lot. That’s not going away. But I also take medication to help manage it some. Other than that, I’m just deaf.”

“Oh.”

Akaashi gives Kuroo a hard, flat glare.

“Uhh. But you’re a third year, right? You didn’t take time off for that?”

Akaashi shakes his head softly. “No. I didn’t want it to hold me back. I started learning sign as fast as possible when I was diagnosed. I picked a community college to start at because the coursework isn’t as hard. After much debate, I transferred to this university this year so I can finish my undergraduate degree.”

“You’re amazing.”

“There are other deaf students who do the same. Ones who didn’t get the opportunities or education I did.”

“Yeah, but you had to adapt quickly. I don’t know if I could’ve done it. I would’ve spent years moaning about losing my hearing.”

“Then be glad it was me and not you.”

“I can’t be glad for something that causes you trouble and pain.”

“I don’t mind it so much. Besides,” Akaashi gives a shit eating smirk, “according to Kenma, I don’t have to hear your hyena cackle of a laugh now. So, I’m grateful.”

“I hate you. And I hate Kenma.” Kuroo pouts. “I’m going to go buy myself a crepe and I’m not bringing you back one now.” Kuroo jumps up and turns before he can see Akaashi reply. He slips on his shoes and jogs back toward where he saw a crepe stand earlier.

Once out of sight, Kuroo slows to a walk before stopping completely and leaning against a tree. He gnaws on his lip as he recounts Akaashi’s story and how openly sad he looked.

_He said don’t be sad. You can’t be sad here. Be sad at home._

Kuroo pushes himself off the tree and pulls out his phone.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: What kind of crepe do you want?

[‘ **kashi** ]: Nutella, strawberry, and whip cream, please.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: only cause you’re pretty

[‘ **kashi** ]: one of us has to be

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Im buying three just for me now

[‘ **kashi** ]: D:

[‘ **kashi** ]: Did you know cheetahs purr?

[‘ **kashi** ]: Lions are rare as mammals because the sexes differ so much physically

[‘ **kashi** ]: big cats react the same to catnip as a housecat would

[‘ **kashi** ]: during mating season snow leopards can mate over 12 times a day

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: okay

[‘ **kashi** ]: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: but only because of the last one

[‘ **kashi** ]: (눈_눈)

_Adorable. He’s trying to cheer me up. Or he just really wants a crepe._

When Kuroo gets back, Akaashi is leaning against the tree with his eyes closed and legs spread straight out. Kuroo’s shadow passes over his face and his eyes flicker open to figure out what’s happening. He eyes the two crepes carefully, trying to see if one of them is for him. Kuroo grins and holds one out for him, but pulls it back as Akaashi reaches out for it.

“So immature.”

“So we have met!” Kuroo smirks again and hands over Akaashi’s crepe. “Now I require payment!”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and takes a vicious bite from his crepe.

Kuroo daintily rests one hand on his forehead briefly before continuing, “I’m so touch starved now. I don’t think I can go on!”

Akaashi takes another intimidating bite from his crepe and chews it while staring threateningly at Kuroo. “Fine.” He sighs. “Get handsy and you die though.”

“I would never dream of it.” Kuroo smirks before laying down and resting the back of his head on Akaashi’s thigh. Akaashi huffs in response and Kuroo raises his hands in surrender. “That’s all. Just this.” He takes a bite of his own crepe, banana and whipped cream, for emphasis.

Akaashi huffs again before chomping on his rapidly diminishing crepe.

_Guess you can tame anyone with the right amount of food._

Kuroo hides his smirk behind his crepe.

“What do you want to go to graduate school for?”

“Chemistry. I want to do research. And be that professor that is psychotic.”

Akaashi pulls a face. “I don’t see you as a professor. You don’t seem the type. Or look it.”

“Hey! I’m sensitive about that!” Kuroo frowns.

“Maybe a researcher though. I can see that.”

“Well. What about you, mister double major?”

“A psychologist.”

Kuroo nods slowly. “I could see that. You’ve got the look for it. But how would that work?”

“You mean since I’m deaf?”

“No. Since you’re a jerk.” Kuroo smirks. “But, yeah. Because you’re deaf.” Kuroo rubs his head a little.

“Deaf people need counseling too. It’s easier for them to communicate with someone else who is deaf than having to go back and forth with an interpreter.”

“Huh. That makes a lot of sense.”

Akaashi flicks Kuroo on the head. “Of course it does. I’m not you.”

Kuroo sticks his tongue out at Akaashi. “Is that what you always wanted to do?”

“No. Before I lost my hearing I thought I would go into business. I still could if I really wanted to, but-“ Akaashi pauses and considers for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. I like this better. What about you? Have you always liked chemistry?”

“Pretty much! Ever since we started learning about it. I like sciences in general anyway. Kenma and Bokuto think I’m crazy.”

Akaashi gives a little laugh. “You three together are quite the group. How long have you known each other?”

“Hmm. I’ve known Kenma since I was seven. We grew up together. They used to be much sweeter! We met Bo in high school at a volleyball training camp. It was love at first sight for us. Kenma, on the other hand, avoided Bo like the plague. Said he was too loud and obnoxious.”

“They seem to get along now though?”

“Yeahhh. Kenma treats Bokuto better than they do me now! Can you imagine?” Kuroo groans and rubs his face in frustration.

Akaashi gives a little chuckle. “You love your friends.”

A statement, not a question.

“I do. Maybe too much. I don’t know what I’m going to do without them next year.”

“What do you mean?” Akaashi frowns.

“Hopefully I’ll be accepted to graduate school. It’s doubtful I’ll be able to stay here. Bokuto has a really good chance of being scouted for the national team and Kenma still has another year of school. We’ll be separated.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize.” Akaashi’s frown deepens. “I didn’t mean-“

“Nah.” Kuroo waves his apology away. “It’s okay. We’ll still see each other all the time. I’ve just gotten spoiled getting to live with my two favorite people for so long. What about your friends? You’ve known them for a while, right? You said they learned sign with you.”

“Ah. Yes. Komi and Konoha. I met them my first year of high school through volleyball. They’ve stuck with me through the years and even took the trouble to learn sign when they didn’t have to. I really appreciate them. Komi is my roommate and he mothers me a bit too much sometimes, but I don’t mind so much.” Akaashi gives a soft smile before adding, “He’ll kill you on my word. Konoha too.”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows, but smiles. “Good to know.”

The two chat back and forth for a bit back and forth with stretches of comfortable silence between them. During one of the stretches Kuroo, his head still on Akaashi’s thigh, is starting to drift off when he feels Akaashi tap his shoulder.

“What does your voice sound like?”

Kuroo decides to ignore the guilt clanging in his gut. “Eh? I don’t know. Like my voice?”

Akaashi deadpans. “Thanks. Very helpful.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to describe it. It’s not something I’ve really ever thought about?” Kuroo pauses and thinks back to what people have told him. He purses his lips together and moves them from side to side in thought. “Did you ever watch anime before?”

Akaashi gives a confused “Yeah” in reply.

“Then maybe like Grey from Fairy Tail or Karamatusu from Osomatsu-san.”

Akaashi rolls his head around in thought until his brain recalls those characters voices. Kuroo knows the exact moment Akaashi imagines it, because his eyes widen and he immediately goes to cover his mouth to suppress a giggle.

Kuroo grabs his hand and pulls it down to get a better view of a laughing Akaashi. Apparently, the thought of Kuroo’s voice becomes funnier the longer Akaashi thinks about it because he finally erupts into a full vocal laugh that Kuroo’s never heard before. His voice is rough from not being used, but it’s like music to Kuroo. He tries to commit the sound to memory along with the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and the small tears beginning to form there and the way he tilts his head back slightly.

_He’s beautiful. Even though he’s laughing at my expense._

Kuroo has to hold back from reaching out and running his hand across the lines of Akaashi’s cheek just to see what it feels like. To commit it to memory. It feels like such a natural impulse. Much like how he feels the need to press his lips against Akaashi’s in-between those laughs and to kiss him while running his hand up the back of Akaashi’s neck and into his hair until there’s no more laughter, but only soft breaths and kisses that convey more than words could hope.

Akaashi gives a snort and takes a few calming breaths before wiping the tears from his eyes as Kuroo watches with a smirk. Kuroo shakes his head minutely, trying to get the idea from his head.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi gives a few silent chuckles. “I don’t know if I can continue to be your friend knowing you’re a joke.”

_Friend. That’s right. Friend. Not a friendship like mine and Bokuto’s either. Normal friend._

“Hey!” Kuroo pouts. “At least choose something important to unfriend me on! Like you can’t stand my hair or something!”

Akaashi busts out into laughter again. Kuroo pouts throughout it, but does nothing to stop him.

“I want to hear your voice.”

“No.”

“You got to laugh at mine!” Kuroo points out.

“I don’t like to speak anymore.” Akaashi tugs at his fingers and looks away from Kuroo. He clears his throat a few times. “But” he tries, voice low and scratchy as he tugs at his fingers harder. “I will a little for you. Is this loud enough?”

Kuroo waves his hand frantically in sign for “Yes”. Akaashi frowns a little bit in response.

“More, please.” Kuroo grins and he signs in response.

_This is new. Signing in response to voice._

“What. What should I say?” Akaashi pushes out. His voice is quieter now. Still rough, but nice.

“Hmm. Tell me a story?” Kuroo bites his lip and grins.

“No.”

“Please?”

“You’re not going to stop, are you?”

“You’ve learned.”

Akaashi grumbles. “Fine. What do you want to hear about?”

“Something from your childhood?” Kuroo closes his eyes and smirks, turning his head on Akaashi’s thigh so he’s facing him.

Akaashi taps his forehead. “You can’t sign to me with your eyes closed.”

Kuroo pushes his lips out in pout and looks up to Akaashi. “I’ll tell you if you need to be louder or quieter. I just want to listen.”

“If you fall asleep, I’m leaving you here.”

“I won’t.”

“Fine.” Akaashi hums for a moment in thought. “When I was a kid I really loved owls. I still do, but I was a bit more, uh, passionate about them then. For my birthday my parents took me on a trip to this owl observatory. I was so excited on the way there that I forgot-“

**. . .**

Kuroo wakes up from his phone vibrating in his pocket. Before he can brain enough to move his arm to grab it, he feels a hand softly brushing through his hair, the short nails softly tracing against his skull.

“Mhm. Bo. When’d you learn how to be gentle?” Kuroo mumbles out.

There’s no response as the hand strokes through Kuroo’s hair again. Something in Kuroo’s brain clicks that there’s no way Bokuto is there because it’s way too quiet.

And yet there’s a soft human feeling under his head.

Kuroo jolts up and rubs his eyes to find a startled Akaashi looking back at him.

“’kashi?” Kuroo croaks out before shaking his head and signing. “Akaashi? I feel asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have I been out?” Kuroo gives a yawn and stretches.

“At least an hour.” Akaashi lifts the leg Kuroo had been laying on and moves it around tentatively. He winces in pain before adding, “Pretty rude considering I was telling you a story.”

Kuroo stops mid-stretch and grimaces.

_That’s right he was speaking for me._

“I’m sorry. Your voice and lap were too nice for me.” Kuroo signs sorry a few more times and does a little bow. “But. I thought you said you were going to leave if I fell asleep?”

“You looked tired. I figured you could use a small nap.”

“Ah. Thank you.”

Kuroo is in the middle of stretching his neck when his pocket vibrates again. He grabs it to find several messages from Bokuto and Kenma. He ignores all but the most recent string from Kenma.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Did you piss Keiji off and force him to murder you?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: is Keiji going to be my new best friend now?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Kuro

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: its not like you to not answer

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: its freaking me out

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Koutarou says you’re getting lucky

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: but you’re already getting lucky because Keiji allows you around him

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: theres no way you’d get any luckier than that

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Kuro

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: Kuro

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I’ll text Keiji every embarrassing thing you’ve done since you were 7 if you don’t reply

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: he’s not replying either

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: it’s been hours

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: is he really burying you?

“Check your phone. Apparently Kenma’s been texting you.” Kuroo informs Akaashi before grumpily typing a reply.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I didn’t know you cared

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: do I really reply to you on dates?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: is that a thing I do?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you do

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: why didn’t you?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I fell asleep

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: ??????????

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I’ll tell you later

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: maybe be home soonish?

Kuroo pockets his phone before a new slew of texts can come in. He waits for Akaashi to finish answering some texts on his phone.

“Sorry I fell asleep. I really didn’t mean to.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Kinda lame for me to do on a date though.”

Akaashi gives a silent chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Can I buy you dinner to make up for it?” Kuroo gives a small honest smile.

“Thank you, but no. I still have some homework to do tonight.”

“Ah.” Kuroo frowns.

_I know I fell asleep, but I don’t really want him to go yet. Tomorrow won’t be the same._

“Can I walk you home then?”

“Sure.”

**. . .**

Kuroo finds himself outside of Akaashi’s apartment too soon. Akaashi doesn’t invite him in, but he lingers outside longer than is necessary. It’s The Linger that happens at the end of a good date. Kuroo steps closer to Akaashi, bridging the space between them.

“Thank you for going out with me today.”

“Yeah. I unexpectedly had fun.” Akaashi smirks.

Kuroo finds himself staring at his lips and licking his own. He feels himself starting to lean in when something Kenma had said comes to mind.

_“He already knows you’re an insensitive asshole.”_

Kuroo pauses and nonchalantly straightens up.

“Let me treat you to dinner this week for falling asleep, yeah?”

“I won’t say no to food.” Akaashi gives another smirk, not backing up from Kuroo.

“I didn’t think so.” Kuroo takes a quick step back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gives a wink and a wave before turning away.

As soon as Kuroo gets on the train he sends a message to Kenma and Bokuto.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: Family meeting 20 mins

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: I am so fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at that platonic KuroKen interaction: Is it okay if I cry at my own fanfic? Cause I’m gonna do it anyway. I don’t care if I wrote it.
> 
> When Bokuto says the “Good morning Tetsurou! Go out there….” Etc, etc, that’s what the Lala-lulu alarm clock says in Love Stage. Bokuto is a magical girl. ;)
> 
> S L O W B U R N


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we’re all here for bad jokes, memes, and pop culture references because this chapter is a rolling shitpost. (*remembers Noya exists* NOYA?? *vibrates at an inhuman frequency* I also LOVE Noya.)

When Kuroo busts into the apartment twenty minutes later, there’s already consolation ice cream and beer sitting on the living room table. There’s also a soft, hushed whispering back and forth between Kenma and Bokuto. It’s not a normal whispering. Mostly because whispering doesn’t happen between those two because it’s physically impossible for Bokuto as the lowest his voice can ever go is above average for most humans. It’s more like, funeral whispering. Condolences for your loss type of whispering. Sorry I accidently banged your mom type of whispering.

“Guys.” Kuroo whines, walking into the living room. “I didn’t blow it. I don’t think I need this type of family meeting.” Kuroo eyes the ice cream and mutters under his breath. “But I will take this.”

“But Kenma said you fell asleep!” Bokuto shouts from his upside-down position on the couch.

Kenma hums in agreement, not looking up from their game where they’re stretched out on their usual couch. “Takeout is on its way.”

“Why do you guys think I blew it?” Kuroo pouts. “Are you calling me ugly again?”

Both Kenma and Bokuto look up at him.

“FAMILY MEETING!”

“Kuro, you fell asleep on a date. Low even for you.”

“Pfft.” Kuroo sits on the coffee table and pulls the lid off the ice cream. “As if. Family meeting is about something else-“

“Not about Akaashi?” Bokuto slides down the couch, jumps up, and plops back down on it.

Kuroo eats a spoonful of ice cream. “Nope! Not at all.”

Kuroo shoves a few more bites of ice cream in his mouth, trying not to frown.

Kenma scoffs, but doesn’t say anything.

“Well? What happened on your date then?” Bokuto bounces up and down on the couch. “You’ve been gone for a looong time. Kenma thought Akaashi murdered you because there’s no way he’d spend that much time with you voluntarily. Or did you get lucky?” Bokuto waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Since you’re not murdered and you fell asleep. If you fell asleep, there must’ve been a bed. If there was a bed, that means you two banged. Right? Am I right? I’m right, right?”

Kuroo runs his hand through his hair and winks to Bokuto, who starts squirming in excitement, before he lets out an exasperated sigh. “Clearly neither of those things happened.”

“Whaaaat?” Bokuto squawks, visibly losing energy.

“Tell us the truth then.” Kenma cuts back.

“The whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Kuroo grins.

Kenma glares silently back at Kuroo. Bokuto is strangely silent.

_Tough crowd._

“Okay. So you know how like-“

Kuroo proceeds to tell them every microscopic detail about the day. It takes longer than it should because Bokuto has to interrupt and ask questions ever three seconds and because takeout arrives and it’s hard for Kuroo to stress eat and talk at the same time even though he does and gets numerous disgusted looks from Kenma. Kenma ends up being the one who drinks all the beer so they can make it through the story, food flying from Kuroo’s mouth as he talks, and all of Bokuto’s questions that have no right to be questions. When Kuroo’s finally done, there’s an eerie silence. He vaguely worries that he’s lost his hearing because their apartment and silence never met. Good thing he somewhat knows sign.

“So what does that mean, bro?” Bokuto tilts his head to the side in that cute owlish way that makes Kuroo want to punch him a little. Kuroo refrains from wanting to smack him. Barely.

_Didn’t I literally just explain that to you?_

“I dunno.” Kuroo shrugs casually. Tries to shrug casually. “What do you think it means, bro?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Your story is all convoluted. Maybe your emotions are too?”

Kuroo scoffs.

_Ridiculous. Why would I be like that?_

Kenma takes another swig of beer. Their sixth beer, to be precise.

“Akaashi’s really hot! What do I do?” Kuroo tugs at his face, whining.

“Bro. Akaashi’s been really hot?”

Kenma finishes chugging their beer and sits up, turning their game off and letting it fall onto the couch.

“Kuro.” There’s a bit of a slur to their voice and they’re swaying since they don’t typically drink. “Remember what we talked about last night?”

“How I’m your favorite person in the whole wide world and you’re going to stop being so mean to me because you’re afraid you’ll lose me?”

Kenma glares at Kuroo, telepathically strangling him.

_Do you think you love Keiji?_

“Oh.”

“What? What?” Bokuto chirps looking back and forth between them.

“Kenma thinks I love Akaashi. But that’s crazy, right?”

Bokuto vibrates on the couch a little bit and looks away from Kuroo.

“Bro.”

Bokuto’s vibrating intensifies as he stares harder at the blank wall. “Well. You know. You never worried about people liking you before. Or stuff. Like. That.” Bokuto runs his hands through his hair. “You only say he’s hot, but you haven’t tried to sleep with him yet. You didn’t even kiss him today! He totally was waiting on you to kiss him! Shit. I would’ve kissed him! I’ve probably gotten closer to kissing Akaashi than you have! Aargh!” Bokuto pulls at his hair. “I dunno! I don’t get it! You keep asking what you should do like you don’t want to see him again, but you act like you want to spend time with him.” He whines. “You don’t know so how can I know?”

“Bro. I thought you knew everything about me?” Kuroo teases.

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I understand the messed-up shit going on in your head! That’s a Kenma thing!”

_He’s right. Bokuto being right. Weird. Thanks, I hate it._

Both Kuroo and Bokuto look back at Kenma expectantly.

Kenma grabs their empty beer bottle from the coffee table and stands, swaying slightly. They point it at Kuroo’s face with the mouth of it within inches of Kuroo’s nose.

“You fell hard.” Kenma groggily slurs out ominously.

And with that, they fall on the floor, immediately curling into a fetal position and falling asleep.

_I think you fell hard, but well. Okay._

“Are they okay?” Bokuto gets up and stands over Kenma, peering down at them.

“Hmm. Probably. Just tiny and booze filled.” Kuroo hums, not moving.

Kenma shifts a little on the floor before grumbling, “Fuck you, Kuro”.

Bokuto bursts out into laughter while Kuroo scowls down at the tiny ball of rage.

“See? Perfectly okay. Will you carry them to their room though? I’m afraid I might awaken a rabid beast that will gleefully claw my eyes out if I touch them right now.”

“Tear your fuckin’ eyes out.” Kenma mutters from the floor.

Kuroo shivers and terror before looking back at Bokuto. “See? Look at this shit. I don’t even think they’re responding to me. Those are just normal things they say in their sleep.”

Bokuto wrinkles up his nose. “So cute.”

Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at him.

_That makes you even scarier bro. Thankfully, you’re the sunshine to Kenma’s thundercloud._

Kuroo works on putting up leftovers while Bokuto puts Kenma in their bed. Apparently, Kenma liked snuggling with Bokuto because five minutes later, he comes back out of Kenma’s room now carrying them like a child with their chest against his and his arms tucked under their butt to hold them up.

“I can’t believe our child loves you more.” Kuroo pouts.

Bokuto smirks. “Well. I did give birth to them. We kinda have a stronger connection than you do. Maybe if you were around more~. “ Bokuto trails off as Kuroo chunks some trash at him. “Uh. Also. They threatened to cut your dick off if you hit it and quit it with Akaashi.”

Kuroo strolls over and ruffles Kenma’s hair, making sure to mess it up out of spite. “So much faith in me.”

“Don’t worry, bro. I have enough faith in you for the both of us.”

“Bro.” Kuroo sniffles.

**. . .**

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: stop breathing so loud

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: ?

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: ? ?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: ugh

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: seriously?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: you only had like 6 beer

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: you’re such a lightweight

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: ofc

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: that’s what happens when youre only 5’7

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: bro

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: do you want to stay home to take care or kenma

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: must suck to be short

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: or me?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: I’ll kill you koutarou

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: NEITHER

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: scary

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: both of you leave now

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: but what if you pass out

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: what if you die?

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: yeah

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: what if?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: my headll explode if I have to hear either of you speak

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: leave.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: now.

[ **spiceupuryaniku** ]: :[

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: :(

**. . .**

When Monday’s classes are finally over and Kuroo finally gets to the library, after procrastinating by talking with a classmate he’s never talked to (let alone acknowledge their existence) before, he hasn’t given any more thought to his and Akaashi’s date or how he feels about Akaashi. He assumes that everything will be normal, as it has been because it’s Akaashi and he’s always silent and rude to Kuroo.

Akaashi doesn’t even look up when Kuroo joins him and Bokuto.

Bokuto is writing Akaashi a note. He pauses and looks up to say “Hey, bro!” before going back to writing. Akaashi watches the words forming on paper as he writes and when Bokuto finishes, he quickly takes it and writes a reply. Kuroo already feels out of place.

“What, uh. What are you two so invested in?”

“Your date!” Bokuto happily chirps before looking back at what Akaashi had responded.

Akaashi taps Bokuto’s shoulder and purses his lips before adding another line of text on the paper.

“I’m not!” Bokuto whines back verbally before answering on paper.

“Bro. What about our date?” Kuroo leans over to see the paper.

Bokuto snatches it up and shoves it in his mouth before Kuroo can get close.

_Wait. I think I’ve seen this somewhere before._

Bokuto chews the paper before looking at Akaashi and shaking his head back and forth profusely. Akaashi just sighs and returns his attention to his open textbook.

_Paper can’t be on an owl’s diet._

“Bro. Why are you eating the paper?”

“’f’s fa fecret!” Bokuto spits, literally, out.

 _Ew_.

“Bro.” Kuroo frowns. “We don’t have secrets.”

Bokuto pales before swallowing. He stares at Kuroo for a second before grabbing his bag and leaving to sit with Daishou.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: MY FEELINGS!

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: :(

Kuroo eyes Akaashi suspiciously, who is still calmly ignoring Kuroo’s existence.

_That’s not toooo different from usual. Maybe I just need to give him some time?_

**. . .**

When eight hits and Akaashi still hasn’t even looked in Kuroo’s direction, Kuroo knows he’s mad, but he has no idea why.

Kuroo goes downstairs and purchases a coffee as peace offering. He sets it on the table right in front of Akaashi. He eyes it for half a second before ignoring it. Kuroo scooches it closer. No response. Closer. Nothing.

Gently, Kuroo pulls the textbook Akaashi is working from. Akaashi’s head darts up and he glares at Kuroo. Kuroo nudges the drink forward again. Akaashi’s face twitches with irritation, but he snatches it and takes a drink.

Kuroo gives a smirk. “You’re mad at me.”

“Yes.” Akaashi grabs for his textbook, but Kuroo pulls it further away.

“Why?”

Akaashi gives a big huff. He looks away briefly before looking back to Kuroo. “If you were uncomfortable going on a date with a deaf person, you shouldn’t have asked me on a date.”

Kuroo has half a second for the information to sink in before Akaashi leans over and snatches the book back, calmly returning to his work, face blank and unaffected.

_Wait. What? Uncomfortable going on a date with a deaf person?_

Kuroo’s forehead crinkles with confusion.

_Uncomfortable? What did I do that made him think I was uncomfortable being around him?_

Kuroo leans over the table and steals Akaashi’s book. He closes it and places it in the chair beside him. Akaashi is fuming across the table at him.

“Give it back.”

“I will.” Kuroo tries to give a calm grin, but his nerves are eating at him and it comes off more uneasy than anything. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Akaashi gives Kuroo a flat look.

_Okay. Bad phrasing._

“What do you mean uncomfortable? Did I do something?”

Akaashi stares hard at Kuroo before biting his lip and turning to look out the window on the far side of the library.

 _Oh_.

Kuroo facetables so hard Akaashi jolts in his chair and looks back at him. He takes a few deep breaths before sitting back up.

“It’s Kenma’s fault.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrow and he looks ready to punch Kuroo or leave. Probably punch because that wouldn’t interfere with getting homework done.

“Wait! Let me finish.” Kuroo sighs again.

_Dammit, Kenma._

“First: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Second: I didn’t mean to make you mad. Kenma got in my head. They called me an insensitive asshole. So, I tried to not be an insensitive asshole and in doing so, I looked like an insensitive asshole. I wasn’t discriminating against you because you’re deaf. I don’t think you’re gross or anything like that. I was trying to be courteous. Which I’m not good at. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi thought for a moment before letting out one silent laugh. “You’re an idiot.”

“You already knew that though.” Kuroo smirks.

“Can I have my book back now?”

“Nope!” Kuroo’s grin widens as Akaashi scowls back. “There’s one more matter to attend to while I still have your attention.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “What?”

“I was already taking you to dinner this week, but now I think I owe you dessert too. When do I get to take you out?”

“Not even in your dreams.” Akaashi smirks and holds his hand out for his book.

“Hmm.” Kuroo sticks his lips out and taps his chin in thought before continuing. “I dream Wednesday after Bo leaves for practice.”

“Fine.” Akaashi agrees before he taps his fingers together, gesturing for his book.

“And, don’t worry, this time I won’t back out of kissing you.” Kuroo smirks and hands over the book.

Akaashi deadpans before grabbing the book. He gathers his things and moves to the table behind him, his back to Kuroo.

[ **NekoCharmer** ]: still cute with your back to me

[ **NekoCharmer is now FukuroCharmer** ]

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: are you charmed?

[ **‘kashi is not accepting messages at this time** ]

**. . .**

“Oh, my dearest broooo.” Kuroo calls to Bokuto in the gym.

“Geh!” Bokuto spins around. “What. Uh. What are you doing here?”

“It’s time to go home~.” Kuroo smirks, closing the gap between the two. “And for you to spill all~ your secrets.”

“Oh! Right!” Bokuto nervously yells back before he spikes the ball toward the corner of the gym where the door is and runs after it. Then out the door.

“Bro! Come back here!” Kuroo angrily shouts back.

No response.

“At least come back to clean all this up.” He grumbles, looking at the net and all the balls scattered across the floor.

No response.

_Dammit. Didn’t think that through._

**. . .**

[ **NekoCharmer is now FukuroCharmer** ]

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: oooh. Bro. I am charmed. I am.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Im mad at both of you

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: hi mad. i’m dad.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you’re both keeping secrets

[ **spiceupuryaniniku is not currently accepting messages** ]

[ **Kat-Ken is not currently accepting messages** ]

“Shitheads! We live together!” Kuroo yells from his bed.

**. . .**

Kuroo stands gravely in front of Akaashi. Akaashi sleepily looks up from his textbook, wondering why Kuroo is still standing and blocking light. Kuroo’s frown deepens.

“I will find out what secrets you, Bo, and Kenma are hiding.” Kuroo sits down and adjusts his face to a gleeful smile, eyes full of sparkle now. “On a side note, do you have a preference for dinner tomorrow?”

**. . .**

Kuroo glares at Bokuto who is steadfast ignoring him and writing notes back and forth with Akaashi.

“Don’t you need to go to practice?”

“Nope! It’s not five yet!” Bokuto responds without looking up.

“Never stopped you before.” Kuroo mumbles under his breath.

Akaashi looks up, noticing both of them talking, and frowns.

“Sorry.” Kuroo signs back. “Waiting on Bo to leave since he won’t share his secrets. Then we can go on our date.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and continues writing his response to Bokuto.

“Brooooo. What are you saying?” Bokuto pouts from across the table.

Kuroo blinks at him twice and sweetly smirks. “It’s a secret.”

Bokuto’s face scrunches up impossibly ugly until Akaashi is finished writing. He grabs the paper and covers it with his arm. When he passes it back to Akaashi, Akaashi glances at Kuroo briefly before snorting and laughing so hard he hides his face.

“What’d you tell him?” Kuroo squint at Bokuto.

“That’s a secret too.” Bokuto innocently replies.

“Ohohoho? That so? Guess this means war.”

**. . .**

Five hits and Bokuto _finally_ leaves for practice. Kuroo is working on finishing up an assignment since he’d been shut out of conversation earlier. And maybe plotting revenge on a spare sheet of paper too. Current ideas included embarrassing Bokuto in front of Daishou, putting hair dye in his shampoo, and not picking him up after practice until he spilled the beans.

“I’ve got maybe five minutes until I’m done with this. That okay?” He looks up hesitantly at Akaashi.

“That’s fine. We’re in no hurry.” Akaashi waves him away and scrolls through his phone.

Kuroo watches him being adorable and relaxed for a minute before going back to his work. He’s writing his paragraph when another body pulls a chair out from beside Akaashi and immediately embraces him.

_What the-?_

Kuroo’s head jolts up to see the girl from the silent dinner with the sleeve of tattoos with her face buries in Akaashi’s neck. He’s frowning and stroking her hair. He makes eye contact with Kuroo and shakes his head a little.

The girl huffs and lifts her head, immediately launching into signing to Akaashi. Kuroo watches, but it’s too fast for him to translate for himself. He sees the sign for girl several times, but other than that, he’s lost. Akaashi’s attention is deadlocked on her, so Kuroo works on finishing his assignment.

When he’s finally done, he notices Daishou staring at Akaashi and the girl from across the library. Kuroo accidently makes eye contact and Daishou starts to slither over to join them.

_Dammit. Look down, look down. Don’t look him in the eye._

Daishou takes the seat next to Kuroo and stares at the girl signing with a displeased look on his face. She pauses to look over and sneer at him, but quickly returns her attention to Akaashi.

_Oh. She’s Mika’s roommate. Uhhh. Yuki?_

Kuroo turns his attention back to Daishou and whispers, “What do you want?”

“Shh.” Daishou scrunches up his face as he keeps his attention on the girl.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Do you even know sign, my dearest Suguru?”

There’s a silence. “No.” More silence. “But you do. What is she saying?”

Yuki shoots Daishou a furious glance, causing Akaashi too look confused over at Kuroo. Kuroo shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about this snake. Nothing he says is important.”

Yuki snorts and laughs before turning her attention back to Akaashi.

“You called me a snake.” Daishou laments.

“Oh, so you do know sign.” Kuroo smirks. “And you are a snake.”

_A sassy snake._

“Even an idiot can tell that was snake. What are they saying?”

“Why do you care?”

“Yuki keeps using Mika’s name sign.”

Sirens go off in Kuroo’s head and he feels a pang of pain for Bokuto.

“I thought you were into Bo-“ he starts defensively, but is interrupted by Daishou shoving his hand over Kuroo’s mouth and screaming. “GAAAHHH!”

Kuroo licks Daishou’s hand in revenge. Daishou’s face crumples in disgust and he jerks his hand back, quickly wiping it on his jeans.

“As I was _saying_ , before you _rudely_ interrupted,” Kuroo hisses, “why do you care?”

“I don’t. I want to know if there’s any information I can use to my advantage so I can usurp Mika from the first spot in the department.”

“You slimy motherfucker.”

Daishou shrugs. “As they say, knowledge is power. Now, what is Yuki saying?”

“Ah.” Kuroo slinks down in his seat a little and relaxes. “I have no clue. The only sign I’ve gotten is girl.”

“Hmm.” Daishou’s eyes narrow, still watching intently. “You’re useless.”

“Thanks!” Kuroo grins and starts packing his stuff up. “Now leave. When they’re done Akaashi and I are going on a date. Maybe you should ask a certain beefy owl-obsessed volleyball player named-“

“Aaaagh!” Daishou hisses and stands up. “I get it. I get it.”

When Daishou gets back to his table, Kuroo shoots him a text.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you only have like 8 months left man

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: after that, who knows

[ **sneksnek** ]: shup the ever-living fuck up

[ **sneksnek** **is not currently accepting messages** ]

_Man. Nobody is accepting my messages. I’m all alone~. There’s no one here~ beside~ me~._

Yuki finishes up talking to Akaashi a few minutes later and thanks him for his advice. They both stand up and hug for an extended amount of time. Akaashi softly strokes her back and Yuki has her face pressed tight against Akaashi’s collarbone and neck.

A pang of jealousy creeps up in Kuroo seeing Akaashi engaging in physical contact with someone. Part of him wants to wrap Akaashi up in a bear hug and smother his scent all over him so other people won’t touch.

The other part of Kuroo realizes he’s been watching too much furry porn and that he’s being ridiculous.

Another, more terrifying and annoying part, tells him that they’re not dating so he has no right to think things like that.

The two break apart and Yuki turns to Kuroo. “Sorry for intruding. I’m going to bring you two some sweets Friday, okay?”

“No problem.” Kuroo smirks. “Although, I’m not sure Akaashi would share if you bring food.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “I won’t.”

Kuroo holds his hand out in a look-at-this-shit manner toward Akaashi. Yuki just giggles.

“You two are so cute. Anyway! I’ll be back Friday. Text me with any requests, Keiji.” Yuki smiles and waves as she leaves.

_Keiji._

**. . .**

“Can I ask you something?”

Kuroo and Akaashi are walking aimlessly around after dinner, not ready for dessert or willing to go home yet either.

“You just did, Kuroo-san, but I might allow one more question for the night. Just one, though.” Akaashi smirks.

Kuroo takes a half-step closer to Akaashi and gently pushes him with his arm. “Were you always this rude or is it because you’re deaf now? And was that just a freaking teacher joke?”

Akaashi gives a soft, silent laugh. “I’m only rude to you because you’re a pain-in-the-ass.”

“Not yet, I’m not.” Kuroo grins and looks intently back at Akaashi.

Akaashi snorts. “Uh huh. That’s rich coming from the guy who was too afraid to kiss me on our last date.”

“Hey!” Kuroo’s face crumples. “I was trying to be a gentleman!”

“Uh huh. I’m sure because you’re just the epitome of being gentlemanly, especially with your dick joke just now.” He pauses and gives a smirk. “What was your real question?”

“I don’t want to ask it now.” Kuroo crosses his arms and stuffs his hands under his armpits in defiance.

“Child.”

Kuroo scowls back.

“Finally. Silence. If I knew all I had to do was tease you to get you to shut up, I would’ve done it a long time ago. Funny. A deaf person asking for silence.”

Kuroo’s scowl intensifies, his nostrils flaring, but still refuses to sign back. Akaashi gives a genuine grin and bumps Kuroo’s shoulder with his own.

“It’s about Yuki, right? If you don’t ask now, I won’t answer later.”

“Fine.” Kuroo pouts. “Earlier. What was that about?”

“Why?” Akaashi blinks at him. “Where you jealous?”

“What? No!”

Akaashi gives a flat look back.

 _Ack_.

“Maybe. Yes.” Kuroo runs his hands through his hair. “I’ve never seen you engage in physical contact except with Bokuto, but he doesn’t know what boundaries are so he doesn’t really count.”

Akaashi gives a small silent laugh.

_I’m really starting to love that silent laugh._

_Wait, what?_

Kuroo studies Akaashi laughing still. He notices how Akaashi’s eyes are almost closed, the lines at the corners of his eyes, the way he raises a hand to cover his mouth even though it doesn’t do much good when Kuroo’s walking beside him. He looks at the unrestricted smile that is so rare it’s thought to be a legend, but Kuroo has seen it a few times now but still finds it legendary and mythical.

_Yeah. I love that silent laugh. Him too._

Akaashi pulls his hand away from his mouth and clears his face of emotion before continuing.

_Crap. I owe Bokuto and Kenma money for losing that bet._

Kuroo finds himself giving a soft smile.

“She was asking for relationship advice. You remember Mika?”

“Yeah? Wait. They’re dating?”

“No. Yuki has a huge crush on Mika, but they seem to be stuck in that just really affectionate friends and roommates stage.”

_And they were roommates._

“Oh. I don’t know if Mika is gay though? She used to date Daishou, which is really a snake and not a human, but I think he’s a male snake at the very least. Though I can’t be too sure. I never learned how to tell the sex of snakes. Not that I’d really wanted to.” Kuroo shivers and trails off. “What’d you tell her?”

Akaashi gives a straight face before replying. “Mika is gay for Yuki. She just doesn’t know it yet. Yuki needs to make a romantic gesture if she wants anything to happen.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Do you frequently cuddle your roommates?”

Kuroo guiltily looks away. “Yes.”

“You can’t expect me to believe that Kenma lets you cuddle them.”

“When I’m really upset about something and no one else is around to ever know. Sometimes. When it’s really bad they even let me sleep with them. They kick me out of bed and make me do the walk of shame before Bo gets up, though.” Kuroo physically stops walking to think a moment. “Wait! Don’t tell them I let you know! They’ll never let me in their room again!”

Akaashi shakes his head. “But you and Bokuto frequently do, right?” He pauses long enough for Kuroo to reluctantly nod. “You two are gay for each other. You and Kenma aren’t.”

“Yeah, but Kenma’s ace so they don’t-“

“This doesn’t have anything to do with sex.”

“-and it’s all platonic. Now, at least.”

Akaashi gives another flat look. “Point being, if Mika wasn’t at least a little into Yuki, she wouldn’t seek Yuki out to cuddle with her. People opposed to it, to those kinds of things, don’t engage in more affectionate activities like that.”

“Huh. I never really thought about it like that.”

“I never knew you knew how to think.”

“Ha. Ha.” Kuroo dryly signs back before he shakes his head and bumps up against Akaashi again.

The two stroll along in silence for a while, just watching people on the street and looking at stores.

“Hey. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while, but does it bother you that Bokuto and I are so close?”

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo gives the flat look this time.

“No. I have no reason to be upset by it. It’s not like you and I are dating.”

“We’re on a date right now.”

“Oh. We are?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re the worst? I think you even surpass Kenma. Worse than Daishou. How’d you even get dates before? Did you get dates before?”

“That’s what I should be asking you. You are the one who kept asking me after all.”

“You think you’re hurting my feelings, but you’re just turning me on right now.” Kuroo winks.

Akaashi’s face crumples in disgust. “I’m going to go home now.”

“That’s pretty forward of you, but okay. I’ll go too.”

“Fine-”

“Oh, come on, please?” Kuroo teases.

“-you have to buy ice cream though.”

Kuroo gives his best attempt at an adorable pout. He’s about four seconds into his pout before he realizes Akaashi said he could come over.

“Wait. Really?”

“Sure. You’re buying ice cream and I’m going to crush you at some games though.” Akaashi shrugs.

Kuroo stares at Akaashi unsure if he was real. He extends his hand to pinch Akaashi’s cheek, but Akaashi slaps his hand down.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He scowls.

“I wasn’t sure if this was real life.” Kuroo smirks.

“You’re supposed to pinch yourself. In fact, please do. You deserve it.”

**. . .**

“How is it that you’re so good at games?” Kuroo looks blankly over at Akaashi who is sitting cross-legged with an ice cream in his mouth as he presses buttons setting up the next match.

They’re at Akaashi’s apartment sitting on the living room floor. Komi is at work apparently, because Kuroo hasn’t heard a peep from another living being yet. Super Smash Bros. is on the screen showcasing Akaashi’s victory. One of many.

Akaashi sets the controller down momentarily and takes another bite of his ice cream, causing Kuroo to shiver.

_Shit’s not normal._

“You’re just really bad.”

“No. That can’t be right. I’m above average.” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows and smirks.

Akaashi takes a fierce bite from his ice cream before holding it in his mouth.

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself.”

“I’d like for you to tell me that.”

Akaashi grimaces. “Were you always this gross? Dick jokes every five seconds?”

“Yup.” Kuroo smirks. “I was just keeping it under wraps until you fell for me. Didn’t want to scare you away.”

Akaashi deadpans. “You should reconsider.”

“Aw, but-“

Akaashi presses play and taps furiously on the buttons attacking Kuroo’s character while Kuroo’s hands are still mid-sign.

“You-!” Kuroo yells out before grabbing his own controller and furiously hitting buttons back in attempts to do damage to Akaashi’s character. Still losing, he starts to lean closer and closer to Akaashi until he’s leaning on his arms and is halfway in his lap. Akaashi scoffs and tries to lean away, moving his arms to they’re resting on top of Kuroo’s head and shoulder. Kuroo lets himself slink down on Akaashi’s lap, shifting so he’s on his back. Akaashi holds his arms in the air for a moment in trepidation, but eventually returns to an upright position and rests his arms on Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo still loses the match.

“Cheater!” Kuroo signs and points dramatically at Akaashi from Akaashi’s lap.

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a sore loser.” His eyes dart back to the TV, to Kuroo’s lips, and then drift back up to Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo sets his controller down and uses that hand to lift himself up slightly from Akaashi’s lap. His eyes dart to Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi bites his lip and looks back down to Kuroo’s lips.

_Holy shit. It should be illegal to be this gorgeous. I want to kiss him so bad._

Kuroo lifts himself up more so he’s only a few inches from Akaashi’s face. Slowly he runs one across Akaashi’s cheek and into his hair. Akaashi’s eyes flick over to the TV and a small smirk spreads across his face.

_Smirk?_

Kuroo turns his head to see his character being KO’d on screen. Akaashi silently laughs so hard he snorts. Kuroo pulls his hand from Akaashi’s hair. He snatches the controller from Akaashi’s hands and lightly tosses it across the room.

“You played me.” Kuroo pouts.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Akaashi snorts again, his shoulders shaking in laughter still. There’s a genuine wide, unguarded smiled stretched across his face that makes Kuroo’s heart flutter. Kuroo reaches back up, running his hand across Akaashi’s cheek again. Akaashi leans into the touch, his eyes mostly closed in his fit of giggles, and slowly reins his laughter back in while Kuroo bites his cheeks in a half pout, half hiding his smile fashion.

Akaashi takes a few deep breaths and slowly opens his eyes. Kuroo gives a small smirk before closing the gap between them, softly pressing his lips against Akaashi’s. Akaashi doesn’t lunge back and punch Kuroo much to Kuroo’s expectations, but he presses back lightly, matching Kuroo’s kiss. Kuroo eagerly turns one kiss into two and opens his mouth for a deeper kiss. Akaashi calmly, but willingly matches Kuroo’s advances. They kiss softly and unhurriedly until Kuroo hears a key being inserted in the door.

He jolts back from Akaashi and looks to where the front door is before quickly looking back to Akaashi. Akaashi looks offended and confused for half a second before he follows where Kuroo is looking at. He leans in and gives Kuroo another kiss on the lips before nudging him off his lap.

Komi raps his knuckles on the wall as he comes in. Once he finds Kuroo and Akaashi in a still intimately close position, he grins widely. Remembering how Komi man-handled Akaashi last time he was upset, Kuroo gives a sheepish wave in greeting.

“Uh, oh. Did I interrupt something?”

“You absolutely did.” Akaashi signs back with a straight face.

“What are you two, teenagers? Go to your room if you want to do that kind of stuff.”

“No point. You ruined the mood.”

“So there was a mood?” Kuroo interjects, shit eating smile plastered over his face as he bites his lip subtly.

“I hate both of you. Please leave. Preferably forever.”

“Ohohoho? Challenge match to stay then?”

“I’ll destroy both of you.” Akaashi smirks before getting up to grab the controller Kuroo had tossed away.

The three ended up playing games until late. Since Kuroo didn’t pick Bokuto up from practice, he started getting a slew of texts after ten and he knew it was time to head home. Akaashi had settled into the couch and was lightly dozing beside Kuroo as Kuroo and Komi played against each other. Neither had managed to win against Akaashi yet, but Kuroo was the superior player between him and Komi.

“Argh!” Komi grunts speaking instead of signing since Akaashi was sleeping. He throws the controller back down. “I hate you and all you stand for”

“Sorry, buddy. But between Kenma and Akaashi, I’ve gotten my fair share of gaming wisdom.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Komi waves Kuroo’s words away. “I’m going to bed now. Do you want to wake him up, or should I?”

“Hmm.” Kuroo looks softly over to the sleeping boy slumped into the corner of the couch. His mouth is open and he’s drooling a little. His hands are on his lap, twitching a little every so often like they’re eager to say something. Kuroo looks back to Komi. “I’ll do it. I want to say goodbye.”

Komi grins. “I’m going to my room and going to put my headphones on with some very loud music now.”

Kuroo lets out a cackle. “I don’t think that’s necessary. I’m surprised he even let me come over. Something dirty like you’re thinking isn’t even a possibility.”

“Hm.” Komi stands up and stretches. He throws his hands behind his head and takes a step backward to his room. “I dunno. I think he likes you a lot. He never invites anyone over anymore. He’s not been very social since he lost his hearing.” Komi takes another step back. “Not that he was too social before, but. It’s still less now.”

“Really?” Kuroo asks in a whisper.

Komi takes another step back, just in front of his bedroom door. “Yeah. You’re good for him, Kuroo. Whether either of you realize it or not.”

Komi slips into his bedroom, leaving Kuroo to ponder his words. He looks back affectionately at Akaashi sleeping. Slowly, he pulls his phone out and takes a quick picture of him.

_He’d kill me if he knew._

Kuroo grins as he locks his phone and repockets it. He leans in and gives Akaashi a soft kiss. Akaashi makes a soft moan back with his eyes still closed. Kuroo breaks away and gives one of his hands a light squeeze. Slowly Akaashi’s eyes flutter open.

Kuroo gives another soft smile. “Hey.”

“What time is it?” Akaashi asks and rubs his eyes.

“Just past ten. I’m about to head home. You should go sleep in a real bed.”

Akaashi closes his eyes briefly like he’s about to fall back asleep, but eventually opens them. “Okay. Sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. It seems to be on par with our dates.” Kuroo smirks.

Akaashi gives a light grin before leaning in and kissing Kuroo.

“Thanks for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Kuroo can’t help the grin on his face now. He leans in and gives Akaashi a kiss back. “Good night.”

**. . .**

“What is that?” Kenma squints at Kuroo the next morning.

Kuroo has a maniacal smile on his face that still hasn’t gone away since yesterday.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s creepy. Stop it.” They glare and back away from Kuroo like he is an axe-murderer.

“Can’t.” Kuroo’s smile stretches further.

“Brooo.” Bokuto whines, head on counter. “Why are you smiling? What’d you do yesterday? Did you _do_ Akaashi?”

“Ohohoho. It’s a secret.” Kuroo winks. He grabs his bag and walks out the apartment before anyone else can say anything.

**. . .**

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: make out in the library later? :)

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: it’ll blow a lot of people’s minds

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: mostly mine

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: because you’re so hot

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: beautiful

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: intelligent

[‘ **kashi** ]: (눈_눈)

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: sassy

[‘ **kashi** ]: don’t ever speak to me or my library again

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: did you just

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: did you just reference a meme at me?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I am so proud

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and kinda turned on

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I want to kiss you so bad now

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: wait

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I can kiss you again right

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: right??

[ **‘kashi is not accepting messages at this time** ]

_Aw. He’s either being shy or packing to leave the country to avoid me._

**. . .**

Akaashi’s not in the library after class. He doesn’t come to class at all on Friday either. Kuroo tries to text him, but he still has LINE set to not accept messages. Kuroo has half a mind to call him, and almost works up the courage to, until he remembers how futile that is.

_This sucks._

Kuroo’s only solace Friday is the small containers of cookies, fudge, and dango that Yuki drops off specifically for Kuroo.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday comes and Akaashi finally shows back up at school and the library. As much as Kuroo wanted to speak with and spend more time with Akaashi, he couldn’t now. And even then, even if he would’ve, Akaashi probably would’ve condemned him to burn at the stake. That’s right. It was officially one of the best times of the year. The time were the weather starts to cool slightly and there’s this magical feeling around. A feeling of new beginnings. Pumpkin spice is everywhere and all the couples start planning their matching Halloween costumes. The time of dreams, truly.

Except for students. Instead of dreams, it was a time of fear and terror, but not from Halloween and lurking superstitions of psychotic murderers. It was a time that made social butterflies into cranky shut-ins. A time that made even the best students uneasy and become recluses in their study caves. A time where the few students who didn’t already live off stockpiles of coffee and energy drinks rush to the stores to make those purchases in bulk.

End semester finals were here. Announced bright, early, and with unrelenting cheer Monday morning.

Damn sadist professors.

Evenings in the library would now be filled with actual studying for Kuroo instead of how he preferred to spend his evenings: him not-so-sneakily staring over at Akaashi trying to nonverbally convince him to make out (which Kuroo had never gotten an answer to) or playing on his phone while he “accidently” played footsie with Akaashi.

Even Bokuto had cancelled practices for the week so everyone, namely him, could spend their time studying for their respective finals, namely physics. And, by studying, that meant sitting beside Kuroo in the library, staring intently at his textbook with his hands placed on either side of his head alternating between actively trying to squeeze his head like a pimple and ripping all his hair from his head and whining about how he rather be playing volleyball. How he _needed_ to be playing volleyball.

_I’m afraid he might legitimately die if he doesn’t play volleyball all week. Pretty sure it’s like a physiological need at this point. He’s going to just erupt like a volcano._

“Bro. You need to chill. You’re freaking me out.” Kuroo finally snaps. Bokuto is too loud and too fidgety to tune out completely.

“Kuroooo!” Bokuto responds with a shrill desperation in his voice. “You know if I fail this class I won’t graduate on time. If I don’t graduate on time I might miss my chance at going pro. If I miss my opportunity because I fail then scouts may never look at me again and then the only way I’ll be able to ever play volleyball again with a team will be on neighborhood associations and I won’t. Be. Satisfied. With. That. I’m not even old enough to join a neighborhood association.” His face squinches in horror before he locks eyes with Kuroo again. “Help. Please.”

A series of shushes and annoyed looks permeate the silence after Bokuto finishes speaking. Kuroo looks around and smiles apologetically. The other students were likely to riot if Bokuto was loud today. Which means they were ready to throw Bokuto out already. It was a miracle they hadn’t been kicked out yet.

Kuroo shakes his head at Bokuto’s ridiculousness and assumption that all neighborhood associations were formed of geezers. “I know bro, but you need to chill.”

“Bro.” Bokuto deadpans. “You can’t tell me that. You’re not chill either. You’ve had seven coffees.”

“Yeah. So? I normally drink coffee.”

“Seven since we’ve been in the library. Two hours.”

Kuroo glances over at his pile of empty coffee cans.

_Huh. Guess that explains why my heart feels like it started up its own night club. Good thing I’m still young._

“My drug addiction aside, you still need to chill. Stop pulling your hair out.”

Bokuto looks like he’s about to implode momentarily, hands still in hair and shoulders up to ears, but slowly lets out a deep breath and shakes the tension from his shoulders. Hands go to his lap where he anxiously paws at the skin on his fingers.

“Okay. Good. Hairless owls aren’t cute, unlike hairless cats.” Kuroo continues. “Is the final comprehensive?”

“Yeah. Should be similar to the rest of the tests, but different questions. It’s gonna be long too.”

“That’s good then-“

“What?” Bokuto squawks. “How is that good?” Tears start welling up in his eyes.

Another series of shushes permeate through the library. Kuroo leans in closer to Bokuto and lowers his voice.

“More questions mean that even if you get some wrong, you won’t lose as many points. It’s not all or nothing. You’ve done well on the rest of the tests, right” He pauses to let Bokuto think about it and nod in response. “Then you can just study the types of problems from all the tests. Anything you still don’t get we can review again thoroughly. The stuff you do get, you can go over by yourself, yeah?”

Kuroo bites is lips while Bokuto debates this proposition over.  He wants to help Bokuto do well on his test, he does, but he also has his own finals to study for. And he _has to have_ all A’s. The bar for him is a little bit higher than Bokuto just needing to pass his class.

“Yeah. Okay. I think I can do that.” Bokuto mumbles back before turning back to face his work.

Kuroo wraps an arm around Bokuto and leans his head on his shoulder. “You can do this, buddy. When you pass we’ll have a big party, okay?”

“Heck yeah!” Bokuto hoots and starts his homework in a fever.

Another round of shushes echoes through the library. Kuroo swears he hears someone growling.

Kuroo keeps his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, enjoying the contact of another human and the mental break when Akaashi looks up from his work and notices him cuddling Bokuto.

Kuroo gives a smirk before signing with his free hand.

“You want some love too?”

The corner of Akaashi’s mouth flicks up for half a second before he returns to his usual tight-lipped expression.

“No.”

**. . .**

The rest of the week leading up to finals continues very much like that. Kuroo doesn’t have time to think, much less sleep, and he and Akaashi don’t get to spend time together aside from being on opposite sides of the table with textbooks, notes, and their parent’s and society’s expectations separating them.

Akaashi does, however, help Kuroo out inadvertently. Akaashi brings in a bunch of candy several days and sets his phone to timed intervals for Bokuto to study. He gives a candy for every problem Bokuto gets right and for every interval of time Bokuto studies instead of getting distracted by other things. It seems to soothe Bokuto and Akaashi tricks him into several hours of peaceful studying that way, only broken by the very soft chiming of Akaashi’s phone and Bokuto occasionally asking Akaashi or Kuroo for help. Bokuto never seems to catch on that Akaashi classically trained him to do homework, but Kuroo can’t bring himself to ruin it since it works so well. Plus, he ends up stealing some of the candy and stress eating it too, despite annoyed looks from Akaashi.

Lucky for everyone, Bokuto’s physics test is his first and only exam on the first day of finals. As soon as it’s over, he comes barreling in the library resulting in several students throwing paper and spare pencils at him for the disturbance.

Kuroo is buried in a self-made study guide. Akaashi has his eyes closed and feet crossed in the chair doing some sort of deep breathing meditation. At least Kuroo thinks. He might actually be sleeping. Kuroo hopes he is. The circles under his eyes are getting particularly dark again.

Kuroo doesn’t have a chance for words to leave his mouth before Bokuto has his arms around Kuroo and is pulling him up and away from the chair. The chair falls over and Kuroo lets his weight dangle from Bokuto’s arms as dead weight as Bokuto pulls Kuroo to a small clearing and then spins him around cheering and squeezing Kuroo so tight he feels as if his head is going to pop off.

“I passed! I passed! Kuroo I passed!” Bokuto yells. “When can we have a party? I’m so happy I passed!”

“B-bro.” Kuroo chokes out, slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

“Op! Sorry!” Bokuto drops Kuroo, who squats down to the floor heaving for air.

_Damn. Those arms are dangerous. His strength combined with Kenma’s grumpiness and they could do a lot of evil. They’d be terrifying as Yakuza._

Bokuto plops down into a squat along with Kuroo and gives him a wet kiss on the lips before grinning like a dork again. “I can’t believe I passed. I thought for sure I was going to fail. But I passed thanks to you and Akaashi!” He beamed before standing back up and strolling back over to the table where Akaashi now had his eyes open and was watching the two amusedly.

Since Kuroo is still on the floor and in no state to translate, Akaashi points to Bokuto and gives a thumb up and cocks his head as way of asking if Bokuto had passed his test. Bokuto grins and runs over the rest of the way to Akaashi. He picks Akaashi up by the armpits and pulls him from his seat before twirling him around in the air. Kuroo catches sight of it and pulls his phone out for a quick series of blurry pictures. Akaashi looks like he’s about to barf from being spun. He taps Bokuto on the arm, who puts him down and immediately grabs both of Akaashi’s cheeks and gives him a sloppy kiss as well. Akaashi must be too stunned, or dizzy, to realize what’d happened because he doesn’t respond before Bokuto prances off to Daishou’s corner to tell him and anyone else who will listen about him passing his test.

Kuroo watches Bokuto pick Daishou up and twirl him as well. Daishou claws at Bokuto to put him down and fusses at him. He’s not sure, but it looks like Bokuto is so gleeful he ends up kissing Daishou from joy as well. Shaking his head Kuroo lifts himself from the floor and returns to his seat. Akaashi’s still standing where Bokuto had set him down, one hand on the table for stability and stunned. Kuroo smirks at him.

Akaashi locks eyes with Kuroo and signs with a stunned look. “He kissed you.”

“Yeah. He frequently kisses me though.”

“He kissed me.”

“I saw that.”

“I can’t believe he kissed me.”

“I got a picture of it, if you want to see.”

“You what?” Akaashi turns to face Kuroo more fully, horrified.

“Just kidding.” Kuroo smirks. “Don’t think too hard about it though. He just gets excited. I’ll make him apologize later.”

Akaashi sits, staring at his homework. Kuroo taps the table to get his attention.

“Though, I have to say, it was pretty hot getting to watch you two kissing. I’d like to see it again sometime.”

Akaashi gives a scowl and shakes his head. “Not happening.”

Kuroo gives another smirk. “I promised Bokuto a party for passing his class. You’re coming, right?”

“Depends. When is it?”

“Last day of finals?”

“Fine. But I can’t say long. I’m going to my parent’s over break.”

Kuroo’s gut sinks. He hadn’t had time to have a proper conversation with Akaashi in the last week and a half, but he was hoping to make up for that over the break. He hadn’t even thought to ask if Akaashi had plans or not.

“Oh.” Kuroo pouts. “The whole time?”

“Pretty much. We’re going on a small vacation and I have to see my doctor while I’m there.”

Kuroo’s eyebrow crinkle, but before he can ask Akaashi answers the question for him.

“It’s just a checkup to make sure everything is fine and to see if my prescription needs to change or if I have questions. More of a formality than anything. And it’s a chance for my Doctor to try to get me to go on a date with her grandson.”

“Oh? Are you going to?”

“I already have one asshat who keeps asking me out on dates that I don’t have time for. I don’t need another.”

“Asshat?”

“I didn’t stutter.”

“So mean. And here I am being concerned over your health.” Kuroo teases. “Why don’t you stay over Friday then? We’ll make sure you get up with enough time to leave. We’ve got a failsafe alarm clock.”

_If he doesn’t get too drunk._

Akaashi gives Kuroo a flat look. Kuroo’s grin just widens.

“Not for that. Bokuto wants a party to celebrate. There will be other people over and drinking. I’m even going to try to get Daishou to spend the night.”

_Although he won’t know that until I ensure he gets too drunk and is forced to stay over and Bokuto’s bed is the only one available, but that’s just minor, irrelevant details._

“Fine, but I’m sleeping with Kenma.”

_You and me both then._

“Cool, cool. And, uh, how to you feel about spin the bottle?”

Another flat look combined with a glare from Akaashi.

“I’m glad you love it. Cause that’s how I’m going to get you to kiss Bokuto again.” Kuroo gives a shit eating smirk before jumping from his chair and running away. He can feel Akaashi radiating anger as he jogs down the stairs to get more coffee.

**. . .**

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: BRO

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: OMG

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I KISSED AKAASHI

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I kissed you too

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: but

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: eh

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I KISSED AKAASHI

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: BEFORE YOU DID

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: OMG

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: OMG

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: OMG

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: IM SO SORRY

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: BRO

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: OMG

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I FEEL SO BAD

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: IM SORRY

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: IM SORRY

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: IM SORRY

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I TAKE IT BACK

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I WAS JUST SO HAPPY

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: HOLY SHIT

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: DON’T HATE ME

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: FUCK

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: IT WAS PLATONIC

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I SWEAR

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: BRO

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: SAY SOMETHING

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: FUCK

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: IM SO SORRY

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: HOLSY SHIT

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I HAVE TO APOLOGIVE TO AKAASHI

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: WHAT IF HE HATES ME NOW

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: DOES HE HATE ME NOW

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: YOU’D KNOW RIGHT??

[ **FurkuroCharmer** ]: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: keep your apology

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: well

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: do apologize to Akaashi

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: he was a bit stunned

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and probs p dizzy

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but not mad

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I wasn’t going to say anything

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but you werent’ first

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: W H A T

[ **FukuroCharmer is not accepting messages at this time]**

**. . .**

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: its time you pay me back for that favor

[ **sneksnek** ]: what favor

[ **FukruoCharmer** ]: the favor

[ **FukruoCharmer** ]:  the Really Big Favor™

[ **sneksnek** ]: ??

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: we’re having a party Friday

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you’re coming

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: wear pretty panties ☆⌒(≧▽° )

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you might get lucky

[ **sneksnek** ]: W H A T FAVOR??

[ **sneksnek** ]: WTF YOU MEAN “lucky” ? ?

[ **FukuroCharmer is not accepting messages at this time** ]

[ **FukuroCharmer is now accepting messages** ]

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: oh

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and if you don’t come

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I’m telling Bokuto how just much you like him

[ **sneksnek** ]: are you fucking 12??

[ **FukuroCharmer is not accepting messages at this time** ]

**. . .**

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: hey

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: don’t block me yet

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: are you going to be in the library today?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you’re still coming to our apartment tonight right?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: cause I was thinking we could just meet up at the library

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: then head to my apartment from there

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: get a bite to eat on the way

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: get some nice cuddles in before the party

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: make out session

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you know

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: since you like me and all that

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and finals have kinda gotten in the way since I was

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: #blessed

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: enough to come over to your place

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: so what do you say?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: miss me enough?

[ **‘kashi is not accepting messages at this time** ]

_Shit. Should’ve expected that._

**. . .**

After his last final, Kuroo heads to the library half out of habit and half in hopes that Akaashi would be there since he still wasn’t accepting Kuroo’s messages and neither Bokuto nor Kenma seemed to know where Akaashi was.

_It’s like they don’t even stalk my almost-boyfriend for me at all. What kind of friends?_

Surprisingly, Akaashi is in the library. He’s sitting at the usual table reading a library book looking relaxed. He looks up briefly at Kuroo when he joins him, but doesn’t put down his book.

_Not being entirely ignored, that’s a good sign._

Akaashi reads a few more pages, presumably finishing the chapter before he puts his book down.

“Why are you here? Semesters over.”

“I was hoping to see this really cute studious boy that keeps blocking my messages.”

“I see.”

“Maybe you’ve seen him? Dark hair. This beautiful light blue-grey eyes. Deaf. Head over heels for me.”

Akaashi gives a flat look. “I haven’t. Sounds fake.”

Kuroo snorts. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted some place quiet to read.”

“Quiet. Really?” Kuroo deadpans.

Akaashi smirks and his shoulders shake from a silent laugh, but he doesn’t respond.

“Are you still coming tonight?”

“No. That’s why I’m here.”

“But!” Kuroo interjects, frown consuming his face.

“My parents want to leave for our trip a day earlier. I have to pack and head back home tonight.”

“Oh.” Kuroo’s frown deepens, complete dejection taking over.

“Will you apologize to Bokuto-san and Kenma for me?”

“Sure.”

“You know.” Akaashi looks around and tugs on his hands a bit.

“What?”

“Nobody is here.”

“Yeah. So?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes before standing up and moving to the chair beside Kuroo. Kuroo lifts his hand to question Akaashi, but Akaashi interlaces his fingers with Kuroo’s raised hand and cups Kuroo’s chin with his other hand. He raises an eyebrow mocking Kuroo before leaning in and softly kissing Kuroo.

Kuroo squeezes Akaashi’s hand and shifts in the chair so he’s facing him better. He wraps his free arm around Akaashi’s waist and pulls him closer. Since they’re sitting, there’s not really any comfortable way of being closer and it causes their knees to press uncomfortably against each other. Akaashi breaks away briefly to stand up. He lifts one leg over Kuroo and sits back down straddling him. Kuroo eagerly pulls Akaashi back down into a kiss and wraps his arms around Akaashi, pressing their bodies against each other.

When their lips are swollen from kissing, Akaashi breaks away and rests his forehead against Kuroo’s. He’s got a soft blush mixed with a smile on his face. Kuroo’s never seen him look sexier. He wishes he had a picture of Akaashi looking so open. Akaashi stares at Kuroo for a second before breaking apart so he could sign.

“I’m sorry for missing your party.”

“I’ll forgive you if you unblock me on LINE during break.”

“I’ll consider it. Walk me to the station?”

“Heck yes!”

**. . .**

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: [Image Attached]

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: [Image Attached]

[ **‘kashi** ]: is that Daishou Bokuto is spooning?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: sure is

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: not sure if he can breathe tho

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: neither of them have any clue

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: they kissed last night

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: again

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: not on their own

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I dared Bo to do it

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: don’t think he remembers doing it the first time

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: in the library that is

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: anyway

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: thought he killed Daishou

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but he was too drunk to even notice

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I go through so much trouble for them

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and they get too blackout drunk to appreciate it

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: speaking of appreciating…

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Kenma puked on Tsukki

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: it was great

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: wish you could’ve been here

[ **‘kashi** ]: me too

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: then I could’ve woken up with you in my bed

[‘ **kashi** ]: I would’ve slept with Kenma

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: *then I could’ve woke up with you and Kenma

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: that was my plan anyway

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: these locks are easy to pick

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: don’t block me

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you’re not going to block me?

[ **‘kashi** ]: would you like me to?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: no

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: just surprised

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: oh shit

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Bo and Daishou just woke up

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: theres screaming

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: g2g gotta eavesdrop

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: fill you in later

**. . .**

Break passes both too quickly and too slowly for Kuroo. While he’s enjoying laying around the apartment in nothing but his underwear and goofing off with Bokuto and playing games with Kenma, he’s ready for Akaashi to be back. Akaashi does keep his promise and unblocks Kuroo through the duration of break. He doesn’t respond frequently and even when he does, Kuroo considers himself lucky to get one text in response to ten of his own. Still, Akaashi’s responses seem warmer and softer than before and it only makes Kuroo want to see him again more.

On the other hand, Kuroo is _not_ ready to start a new semester. It _is_ his last semester (as an undergrad at least), but all he wants to do is take it easy. He doesn’t want to spend his time with his nose buried in textbooks or chasing grades. What he wants is a six-month vacation. Or to be independently wealthy. Or to have one of those jobs where he gets paid for just existing and occasionally making a television appearance.

Time passes anyway and before Kuroo knows it, he’s dragging himself out of bed for class. Thankfully, this semester he doesn’t have class until ten on Mondays. His schedule is a little lighter overall, too. Since he tutored last semester, he’s not required to sit in on the organic chemistry class yet again, and he has two fewer hours this semester too.

First day of new semester classes go by dreadfully slow and Kuroo finds himself in the library before Akaashi. Bokuto has a whopping four-hour break between class and volleyball practice so he elected to go home until it was closer to time for practice.

Mondays and Wednesdays are his new tutoring days, but since it’s the first day of class, he’s just going to meet his student and see if they have any questions about the class. There’s no prep work or real tutoring required so he pulls his phone out and plays around waiting.

Akaashi shows up just before three when Kuroo’s student is supposed to show up. He sits in his usual spot across from Kuroo and immediately begins pulling out a textbook and notebook to get started on homework. Before starting, he sighs and looks up at Kuroo.

Kuroo gives a small smile and waves before signing.

“Hey. Something wrong?”

“Hello, Kuroo-san. I know it’s only the first day of the semester, but I miss break already.”

“Me too, me too. Are you done with class for the day?”

“Fortunately, yes. You?”

“Yeah, but I’m waiting for my student to show up any second now.”

“Tutoring again?”

“Yup. Helps keep me fed since I don’t play volleyball anymore.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Akaashi pauses and stretches his wrists in thought. “Do. Do you have any suggestions when it comes to tutoring students?”

“Hm. Know the material and be patient. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about tutoring someone?”

“Actually. I’ll be tutoring another deaf student in statistics this semester.”

“What? That’s great! But you don’t need advice. If you can get Bokuto to study, you’re already a master at this.” Kuroo gives a reassuring grin just as a lost looking student walks up to their table.

“Uh. Are you Kuroo-san?”

“Yup! Sure am! We’re going to use that table over there so we don’t bother Akaashi here, okay?” Kuroo speaks slowly so he can sign as he goes. When he’s done he gives a big smile at Akaashi and his new student.

“Uh. What are you doing?” The freshman cocks their head.

“Oh. Akaashi is deaf. I’m signing so he’s not excluded from our conversation since we’re right in front of him.”

“Oh. Uh. Do I need to do that too? I don’t know sign.”

“Nah. I got you.” Kuroo waves their nervousness away and turns to Akaashi. “We’re going now. You’ll be here awhile, right?”

“Of course. You two work hard.” Akaashi gives a small smile to Kuroo’s student and starts his work.

Once they’re settled in at a new table, Kuroo’s student is still eyeing Akaashi in curiosity.

“Did you have a question for Akaashi?” Kuroo grins. “He’s mean to me, but I bet he’d answer any of your questions patiently.”

“Oh. Uh. No. I just-. I didn’t know deaf people go to college. Who is he anyway?”

“I didn’t know either until I met him. He’s really smart though. Apparently, he’ll even have his own student to tutor this semester. As for who he is, he’s another student and my friend. Well.” Kuroo pauses and taps his chin in thought before looking over at Akaashi and starts signing as he says this part. “More like future boyfriend.”

**. . .**

By the time Kuroo’s finished talking with his student for the day, Bokuto’s shown up as well and is writing back and forth animatedly with Akaashi. He keeps pointing to Akaashi’s book and smirking.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto pops up when Kuroo rejoins them. “Look at Akaashi’s book! It’s porn! Porn I say!” He cries dramatically.

“Porn?” Kuroo gasps. “In my good library?”

Bokuto takes the book from Akaashi and shoves it in Kuroo’s face. It’s titled Psychosexual Behavior and has a painting of two naked women on it. Kuroo takes it and flips through it to find various pictures of naked individuals and diagrams of human genitalia.

“There is porn in my good library!” Kuroo dramatically closes the book and rests a hand on his head pretending he’s some aristocratic noble who’s on the cusp of passing out from such a startling and scandalous revelation.

Akaashi is glaring at both of them across the table, not looking one bit amused.

“Both of you shut up and let me do my homework.”

“Ohoho? Is your homework watching porn?”

“Ohh! Akaashi you’re kinky doing that kind of thing in the library!”

_Hm. Akaashi watching porn. Watching porn with Akaashi. Akaashi being kinky. Akaashi naked. Akaashi._

Kuroo feels an erection starting to bulge in his pants and he quickly adjusts before anyone can notice. A blush creeps up on his cheeks as he looks back to Akaashi.

Akaashi is still glaring at Kuroo and notices his sudden discomfort.

“Why do you look constipated? Surely you’re not embarrassed over this.” He gestures to his text book.

_No, I’m embarrassed because the thought of you watching porn or being naked in even an non-sexual manner is enough to make me rock hard._

“Ohh. I know!” Bokuto chimes and snatches the book up. He flips through the pages before excitedly finding what he wanted. He plops the book down in front of Akaashi before grabbing his bag. “Bye guys! I’m off to practice now!”

Kuroo suspiciously leans over to see what Bokuto had left the book on; a page scientifically describing erections. Akaashi looks over it before looking back at Kuroo, looks back at the page, looks back at Kuroo, and then shakes his head in disapproval.

“Who’s the pervert now?”

_Me. It’s me. It’s always been me. But also Bo, because he knew I was aroused just by looking at my face._

**. . .**

Akaashi decides to turn in early Monday since it’s only the first day of class and he allegedly hadn’t unpacked since he’d gotten back.  He waves goodbye at Kuroo and moves to walk away. Kuroo knows he should just let him go. He still doesn’t look rested and the rest of the week is bound to be long. But Kuroo grabs at Akaashi’s hand and stops him from leaving anyway. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t pull away.

“Mind if I walk you to the station?”

“You don’t have work to do?”

“Hm. Not much.” Kuroo attempts an honest smile. In reality, he’d already written down a page of things he wanted to get done this week that had not been started and were probably not feasible to all complete.

“I can’t stop you. Just don’t try to take advantage of me since it’s dark,” Akaashi pauses and smirks, “you pervert.”

_I’m going to kill Bokuto._

“Still thinking about my junk?” Kuroo smirks as he quickly gathers his things.

“Never started.”

“I find that hard to believe. Not even for one second?”

“Not even ever, pervert.”

“You know,” Kuroo stands and they start heading to the stairwell. “I’ve heard there’s been a pervert around lately. It’s a good thing this pervert is around to protect you.” He winks to Akaashi.

Akaashi’s lips tighten in a firm like and he quickens his pace without answering.

**. . .**

The next day, Bokuto begs Kuroo and Akaashi to come play a match with his team very soon. They have a tournament coming up and after that there won’t be time to casually play anymore.

“I will consider it, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replies looking unimpressed and unconcerned at the offer.

“Awww! But Akaashi!” Bokuto whines and grabs Akaashi’s shoulder to shake him back and forth a bit. Akaashi purses his lips, but continues to ignore Bokuto.

“Leave him alone, Bo. If he says he’ll consider it, that means no.” Kuroo scolds.

“But Kuroo!” Bokuto whines the entire thing. “I wanna play together.”

Kuroo scowls at Bokuto before waving him to come closer. Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s head until Kuroo’s lips are almost brushing against his ear. “Don’t pressure him. It’s probably hard for him to play and he gets dizzy easily. If he wants to join us, he will.”

Bokuto giggles at Kuroo’s breath on him, but pulls apart with an understanding “Ohh”. He grabs a piece of paper and writes to Akaashi without showing Kuroo.

Akaashi looks up from his work to read it. His eyebrows do that double twitching thing he sometimes does when Kuroo’s pissed him off before glaring at Kuroo. Kuroo shrinks down to half his size as Akaashi writes a note back to Bokuto.

“Kuroo! Akaashi says he’ll play Friday! Isn’t that great? You were wrong!” Bokuto cheers resulting in another student chunking an empty can at him. He doesn’t even notice the debris.

“Yeah. That’s great. I love being wrong.” Kuroo mutters under his breath before picking up the can and walking away from the table.

**. . .**

As promised, they play volleyball Friday. Kuroo can’t help but to keep nervously eying Akaashi to make sure he looked physically and mentally comfortable. He must’ve been super obvious about it because at one point, Akaashi flips him off.

“Is that an offer?” Kuroo smirks as he signs from across the gym.

Akaashi takes the ball since it’s his turn to serve. He gives a quick “No.” with disgust before whipping out a jump serve with enough force to behead a small child.

_Whoa. He’s stressed out._

Kuroo watched his team fumble to receive it and fail.

“Woo! That was one hell of a service ace Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts, too focused on the game to remember to get someone to sign for him.

The ball gets tossed back to Akaashi. He glares at Kuroo again before assaulting Kuroo’s team with another devastating jump serve. The game continues like that. Akaashi plays aggressively and scores several points from his serves and dump shots. His eagerness pumps Bokuto up and Bokuto gets into his rare form usually unseen unless he’s against a particularly tough opponent. They’re monsters together.

Needless to say, Kuroo’s team loses this time even with Daishou playing up his physique and bending over with his shorts almost showing his ass where Bokuto can see.

_It’s a really good thing we didn’t bet dinner again._

“You were amazing Akaashi!” Bokuto beams. “I wish you would’ve continued playing volleyball in college! It’s not too late! You could still go pro! We could be on a team together and we’d dominate the world!”

Akaashi gives a soft laugh after Kuroo finishes translating and wipes his face again with a towel. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. It was nice to play again.”

Bokuto wraps an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. “We should do it more often!” He cheers. “But hey! I’m starving! Are you coming with us to get some dinner?”

Kuroo cuts Akaashi a worried look and adds on, “You’re not too tired or dizzy, right? It won’t be stressful?”

Akaashi shoots Kuroo another sharp look. “I’d love to, Bokuto. There’s a yakitori bar in downtown Shibuya that sounds really good right now.”

“Heck yes!” Bokuto hoots and then turns to Daishou across the gym and runs off to wrangle him too.

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow.

_Downtown Shibuya? Really? The busiest place you could think of, wasn’t it?_

Akaashi ignores Kuroo’s appraisal of him and walks off to find Kenma.

**. . .**

Kuroo insists on holding Akaashi’s hand as they made their way to the restaurant. He also insists on ordering for Akaashi even though Akaashi could easily order for himself.

“I’m perfectly capable of ordering for myself, Kuroo.” Akaashi snaps as soon as the server leaves. “Tokyo makes it easy for anyone who doesn’t speak Japanese to order. Not to mention I can speak and write Japanese.”

Kuroo frowns. “I was just trying to make it easier for you.”

“Don’t.”

“But-“

“I didn’t ask for your help. I’m not broken.”

“I didn’t say you were! I just wanted to make things easier!” Kuroo pouts.

Akaashi gives him a flat look before focusing all his attention on Kenma, Bokuto, or even Daishou for the rest of the evening.

**. . .**

The weekend passes with Akaashi having Kuroo blocked on LINE. Kuroo expects him to not show up Monday, probably from being sick from overexerting himself Friday, but Akaashi shows up looking well-rested and peaceful as ever. He sat at the usual table with Bokuto and chatted with him a bit before he started his own homework. Kuroo watches with jealousy from his table where he and his student are.

_Does he not like me anymore? I’ve been nothing but sweet to him._

When Kuroo finishes tutoring, Akaashi continues to give him the cold shoulder.

_I’ll just give him some time. If he doesn’t say anything, I’ll buy him some food and ask him about it when it’s closer to time to leave. It’ll be fine._

Kuroo never gets that chance, though, because some arrogantly handsome guy comes up to their table with eyes set on Akaashi.

“Um. Excuse me, Akaashi-san?” His voice is dreamy, but wavers a bit in uncertainty.

_Damn. Uncertainty never looked and sounded so good. You could market it with this guy as a spokesman._

Kuroo taps Akaashi’s notebook to get his attention and gestures toward the guy. Akaashi looks confused for half a second before giving the guy a warm smile.

Kuroo’s gut clenches.

“Uh. I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment?”

_Really? How are you going to confess when you don’t even know he’s deaf? Do secret admirers like that even still exist anymore?_

Before Akaashi gave give any response, Kuroo interrupts. “Akaashi is deaf. He doesn’t know what you’re staying. I can sign for you, if you like.”

Akaashi sees Mr. Breathtakingly Beautiful looking at Kuroo and turns to him. “What’d you say?”

“I was just offering to sign. It’d be easier that way, wouldn’t it?”

“I can talk to people myself, thank you.” Akaashi quickly responds. He holds one finger up to the stranger signaling he needed one second before digging in his bag for the notebook he uses to write with Bokuto and a pen.

Kuroo taps on Akaashi’s book again. “Just use me. Pretty sure he’s going to ask you out. What if he gets upset and yells at you or something when you reject him? It’d be nice to have me around, right?”

“When?” Akaashi’s eyebrow quirks. “I’m not dating anyone right now, so I may accept him. Besides, I can handle myself if he happens to be scum.” Akaashi eyes the deity briefly. “Which seems like an irrational fear to me. I don’t need you babying me.” He grabs his things and leads Mr. Dashing to the stairwell.

Kuroo’s too stunned to respond. It’s true, he and Akaashi aren’t dating, but he’d thought they were on their way to dating. They’d gone on dates. They’d kissed. They’d fallen asleep together, for Christ’s sake! That wasn’t worth anything?

Kuroo gnawed at the skin around his fingers, fear and disappointment coursing through him.

He may have been too stunned to respond to Akaashi, but he wasn’t too stunned to follow them and eavesdrop. Or. Well. Spy. Body language would be indicative enough of the conversation for him.

Kuroo slipped to the stairwell door and cracked the door open slowly. Akaashi and Mr. Devastatingly Handsome were sitting close to the each other on the floor writing back and forth. Akaashi watched the man fondly as he wrote and gave a soft laugh as he read Mr. Future Akaashi’s answer.

Kuroo’s too entranced in watching the two that he doesn’t even notice a third person walk up the stairwell. There’s a sudden sharp pain in Kuroo’s face and he cries out.

“What the fuck are you doing standing in front of the door?” Daishou hisses, but looks worried since Kuroo is clutching his face. Daishou looks over his shoulder and notices Akaashi and the Ultra Handsome Stranger sitting together, now looking to see what the commotion was. “Ohh.” He hisses. “You were eavesdropping on your boyfriend. How low.”

Kuroo unclutches his face, ascertaining he wasn’t bleeding and his face wasn’t broken to glare at Daishou. All he got out was a “Fuck you!” before his eyes met Akaashi’s as Daishou stepped from the door frame and moved to go around Kuroo, studying being more important to continue to laugh at Kuroo’s pain.

_Shit._

Kuroo groans and walks back to the table, tail between his legs, and presses his tender, probably bruised, face against the table.

_Getting caught was not part of the plan._

He knocked his head against the table, punishing himself. He decides to shoot a quick text to Kenma and Bokuto to forewarn them.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I think I messed up

Akaashi doesn’t come back for a long time. Hours long. Kuroo knows he’s coming back because his things are still there. His phone is still there. Kuroo wants to go search for him. To go see if Akaashi’s mangled body is in the stairwell, cold and lifeless, but he knows if he gets caught looking for him, Akaashi might become the murderer instead.

Akaashi finally comes back just before Kuroo’s normal time to leave. He floats in with a to-go bag of food in hand and a pleasant smile on his face.

_Oh. He said yes. He’s dating that handsome stranger._

Akaashi calmly sits down without looking at Kuroo and writes something on the bag before placing it on Kuroo’s side of the table. Kuroo chances a look up to see “For Kenma and Bokuto-san (NOT KUROO)” written neatly on the bag. Kuroo frowns, but doesn’t mention it. Akaashi is still steadily ignoring him. Kuroo taps on Akaashi’s book.

“You went out on a date with him?”

Akaashi watches him, but doesn’t respond and puts his head back down to study. Kuroo taps his book again.

“Are you dating now? Are you dating that stranger? He didn’t even know you’re deaf. You don’t know what his motives are.”

Akaashi grits his teeth and exhales deeply. Kuroo realizes he’s made a mistake just before Akaashi’s hands start rapid-fire signing.

“You! ———— and ——! I —— not a baby! You — — — ————. And —! Do you know what ——————? I don’t want ——————” Akaashi continued on rapidly.

“Slow down. Repeat that.” Kuroo frowned.

Akaashi didn’t slow or repeat himself. If anything, he signed even faster. Kuroo couldn’t understand what Akaashi was saying except for excerpts of overfamiliar signs and things like “you” and “me” that someone who didn’t know any sign would understand.

This continues for several minutes. If Kuroo wasn’t upset for being yelled at, he’d be impressed at how much Akaashi is telling him. When Akaashi’s done yelling at Kuroo, he gives a big huff and packs his things. He grabs the bag he’d given to Kuroo to deliver. He gives Kuroo a cold, icy glare before signing “Don’t follow me.” and leaving.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: edit: I fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets 8 pages into writing this chapter* Wait. What was this chapter supposed to be about again?
> 
> Coffee is a drug, y’all. Use responsibly. *chugs fifth cup of coffee today*
> 
> You can stutter in sign. I used to have a teacher who essentially stuttered when she signed. It was very confusing. Mostly because I was a shit student and didn’t have much of a clue what was happening anyway.
> 
> Spoiler: Kuroo didn’t do Daishou any favors. But y’all knew that already, didn’t you? I’m still HCing that snake boy is a bit naïve when it comes to interpersonal interaction and. It’s. So. Precious. I can’t wait to write the Boku/Shou arc.
> 
> That moment when you type “straddling Him” instead of “straddling him” and picture Akaashi straddling a God. ± _ ± (And I don’t mean our lord and savior, Bokuto Koutarou, in this instance. Or Asahi. Although…. *tries to imagine Akaashi and Asahi* No. That’s not for me either.)
> 
> Spying on your SO isn’t cool nor is it healthy. Don’t do it. If you do, even snake boy will be disappointed in you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Captain America Voice* So you asked for an update…
> 
> TW: Brief mention of domestic violence in discussion (in opening part with Kuroo and Kenma), but mostly just referencing things some perpetrators do and their similarities between Kuroo’s current behavior

“You realize this is entirely your fault, right?” Kenma flatly informs Kuroo after he finished telling them what happened.

“Why is it my fault?” Kuroo whines.

“Same reason why other bad things happen to you: You’re an idiot.”

“But what did I doooo?”

Kenma’s face can’t get any more unimpressed. “Do you really not realize what you’ve been doing? I bet even Koutarou will see how stupid you are.”

“Why do you say that like I’ve been doing something wrong? I haven’t done anything wrong!”

Kenma glares at Kuroo, their mouth slightly open in disgust. Kuroo can hear the game over music playing on the Switch still in their hands.

_That’s not foreboding at all._

“You can’t really be that stupid, can you? _Please_ tell me you’re kidding.”

Kuroo tries to give a trademark grin. “Aw. Come on. I know lots of things. I can’t be stupid.”

“Oh my god.” Kenma gives a loud and exasperated sigh and shuts their game off, throwing it onto the couch beside them. They sit up and give Kuroo a rare look in the eyes. “You _babied_ Keiji and then you _spied_ on him.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “I did not _baby_ him. I was just looking out for him! I tried to help!”

Kenma gives another flat look. “He asked you to not. To treat him like everyone else. You don’t treat other people like that. I bet he asked you to stop, too didn’t he?”

“He-.” Kuroo bites his lip. “May or may not have said something along those lines.”

“I can’t believe I’m still friends with an idiot like you.” Kenma rubs their hand over their face in frustration.

“Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!”

“Okay, Kuro. Let me just say this: you Kuro’d the situation up again. You aren’t listening to and respecting Keiji’s wishes. Again. Just like when you first met.”

“But-!”

“No. Let me finish. You ignored what he asked and did what you wanted anyway. Not only that, but he likes and trust you and you treated him like he wasn’t competent when he’s way more competent than your dumb ass.” Kenma took a deep breath, not usually talking this much in a day. “He clearly has a crush on you, for god knows what reason, and you treated him like he’s broken. He’s mad and hurt. You don’t deserve his patience and kindness right now.”

Kuroo just stared at Kenma, trying to remember the events of the last few days. Trying to pinpoint where he’d messed up. Trying to understand.

“Not to mention, you spied on him, Kuro. That’s some abusive shit. You know who does that? Obsessive mates that abuse their significant others.”

A shiver runs through Kuroo as he realizes he did that. He’d been that person that spied on their significant other. Almost significant other. He slinks down in his chair, trying to make himself as tiny as he felt. It’s not easy when you’re six feet tall.

“You’re right. I fucked up.” He gives a frown and moves to pull his phone out.

“A text isn’t going to fix this, Kuro.”

Kuroo tosses his phone on the ground. “I know. I just.” He grumbles. “He probably has me blocked right now anyway.” He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “What should I do?”

“Apologize, idiot.” Kenma relaxes back into the couch and turns their game back on.

“No shit.” He runs his hands through his hair again. “I don’t think a simple ‘sorry’ is gonna work either though, Kenma.”

“Probably not.”

“Fuck. Fuck. What do I do? How do I fix this?”

There’s noise at the front door and Bokuto comes barreling in the house his face giving Kuroo an expression of amusement and concern.

“Bro! What the fuck did you do? Akaashi just spent the last hour practicing serving. At first, I practiced with him, but then I thought it would be a good time to practice receives since he was just going at it. They fucking hurt, man. You wouldn’t think so since he seems so meek, but I about lost my head cause I wasn’t paying attention!” He hands the bag of leftovers Akaashi had earlier to Kenma while still staring at Kuroo. “He didn’t say anything until we left, but he was muttering under his breath and signing to himself in-between serves.”

Taken aback, Kuroo physically jumps at this knowledge. “He was muttering about me?”

“Uhhh. Welll.” Bokuto rubs the back of his head and looks away. “He was cussing at you.” He pauses and there’s an uncomfortable silence. “But at least that means he was thinking about you, right?”

“Ugh! I’m fucked.” Kuroo smacks his head and slumps out of the chair and onto the floor.

_I can just be a rug. A rug doesn’t do asshole things. A rug is just chill. People like rugs. Akaashi probably likes rugs. Maybe rugs have never wronged him._

“But what’d you do? What’d I miss?” Bokuto cocks his head to the side and takes the couch Kuroo had previously occupied, resting his feet on Kuroo’s stomach.

_Perfect. I’m already rug quality. Maybe if I keep this up I can be a footstool. Everyone likes those. I can comfort those with ankle injuries. Pets would love me._

“Kenma. You tell him.”

“He babied Keiji. Keiji got approached by a handsome stranger. Kuroo spied on their private conversation. Kuroo got caught. Keiji went off. Kuroo has no clue what he said because he’s too dumb to learn better sign.”

_That’s right. I’m just going to disintegrate into the floor. Just be a lowly rug. Break apart into a million pieces and be dust to be swept up and thrown out._

“Why’d you do that?” Bokuto gives Kuroo a playful kick.

“He’s an idiot and has no relationship skills and no trust.”

_That’s right. Dust. I’m dust. We’re all start dust. I’m sorry a star had to die to make me so I could be such scum. I’m not worthy of you, space dust._

“You know you gotta apologize, right? Akaashi hates being babied. I never see him get mad about anything but that. Not even when I keep bothering him when he’s studying.”

_Even Bo is smarter than me now. I’m not even dust. I’m an amoeba. Wait. They’ve survived for a long time. Am I even worthy of being called an amoeba?_

“Although.” Bokuto rubs his chin in thought. “A normal apology isn’t gonna cut it. You’re going to have to go all out. You want me to help you?”

“Please.” Kuroo croaks from the floor.

**. . .**

By midnight, they’ve come up with a game plan, but it’s going to take a lot of effort and a lot of luck to make it work and that’s assuming Akaashi will even continue coming to the library. Or acknowledging Kuroo’s existence. Not that Kuroo would blame him, if that’s what he chose, but-

It hurt Kuroo to think that was an option.

Tuesday’s were Kuroo’s long day of class and Akaashi had his own tutoring, so the only plan for today was to try to speak with Akaashi, if possible.

Kuroo booked it to the library as soon as class let out and sprinted up the four flights of stairs. Panting, he runs across the fourth floor to find Akaashi sitting calmly at their usual table doing his homework. Kuroo stands on the opposite side of the table, still huffing for air, and drops his bag in relief. Akaashi flinches slightly at the vibrations of Kuroo’s bag hitting the floor and realization that someone was there, but doesn’t look up.

Kuroo can’t help but to smile. Some part of him feared he’d never get to see Akaashi again. That he’d disappear and wind up a figment of Kuroo’s imagination. He plops down into his seat and stares at Akaashi, just appreciating him, not expecting him to acknowledge him at all.

Akaashi tenses under Kuroo’s gaze, but continues working as if Kuroo doesn’t exist. Kuroo taps Akaashi’s book to get his attention. He tenses more and pauses his work. It takes him several seconds, but eventually he looks up to Kuroo.

Kuroo gives a nervous smile. “Hey. Can we talk?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows twitch twice, but otherwise his face remains blank. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

An urge to be angry and yell and demand Akaashi listen bubbles up inside Kuroo. Instead, he frowns a bit and responds, “Okay. I understand. When you are ready, I’d like to talk to you. Please.”

Akaashi’s face remains blank, but he searches Kuroo’s face for a second and turns back to his work.

Kuroo gnaws on his lip as he watches Akaashi work.

_He’s hurt. I did that. I hurt him. I’ve got to fix it._

**. . .**

Wednesday Akaashi doesn’t show up by the time Kuroo’s started tutoring. Kuroo’s still glad he’s even bothering to show up at all. As a start of an apology, he leaves a can of Akaashi’s favorite coffee, a couple of rice balls, and a rose in Akaashi’s spot. He attaches a note to the coffee.

_Akaashi-_

_I know you said you’re not ready to talk yet. I just wanted to leave you something to let you know I’m thinking of you. I miss you and I really want to apologize properly._

_-Kuroo_

Akaashi leaves before Kuroo finishes tutoring.

**. . .**

No one sees or hears from Akaashi on Thursday.

**. . .**

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: youre absolutely sure he’s here?

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: yes bro

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: [Image Attached]

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: that’s you

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: ya

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: it’s my certain face

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: have faith bro

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: much faith

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but bro

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: if he’s not here

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: and we fuck this up

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: we’re not going to get another chance for this plan

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: so be S T E A L T H

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: I wont fail you!

**. . .**

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: his last class just ended

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  are you done yet?

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  he looks like he’s heading to the library

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: just barely

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: stop him if he leaves campus

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: kidnap him if you have to

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: you haven’t learned anything, have you?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  what?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  it’s a joke

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Bo knows that

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: right bo?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Bo?

[ **Kat-Ken** ]:  I’m not bailing either of you out of jail

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: shit

. . .

Kuroo paces back and forth biting his nails behind a bookshelf near their usual table. Well, near where their usual table typically was. Currently, it and a few other tables, were pushed against a wall neatly with their chairs stacked to the side. In its place was several blankets spread out on the floor, all the pillows and cushions from his apartment, a picnic basket complete with plastic champagne flutes and sparkling strawberry juice, flower petals strategically arranged for maximum appeal, and some battery powered candles for ambience.

_Fuck. I hope this works._

His heart jumps to his throat when he hears the stairwell door open. He peeks around the bookcase to find a very confused Daishou looking at the setup. He squints at it and then walks right back out, clearly not wanting to be involved in any of the shenanigans that would be taking place.

_Oh man. I hope Kenma can keep the librarians distracted long enough for this. I don’t want to end up like Oikawa._

A sudden vibration in Kuroo’s pocket sends him into heart attack mode. Nearly throwing his phone in attempt to grab it, he whips it out.

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  in library

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  heading up

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  Daishou looks pissed

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  got him to agree to not tell

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]:  third flo

Kuroo gulps.

_Am I ready?_

He looks out to the set up he’d worked on for the last couple hours and the other students who’d gathered because they had to see whatever was going on. The crowd only made what he was about to do more nerve wracking. He’d hoped they’d just leave, but it’s not like he could ask them to. It was the university library, after all.

_I should’ve practiced more._

There’s a creek from the stairwell door opening again. Kuroo’s head snaps over to it to see Akaashi walking in. His head is down and he’s typing something on his phone, not paying attention to the setup Kuroo has created. He gets within ten feet and halts abruptly. He looks up from his phone and frowns. Without looking around, he turns to leave. Thankfully, Bokuto is only a few steps behind him and is ready to intervene.

Akaashi jumps when he sees Bokuto, but Bokuto just smiles and smoothly wraps one arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and turns him around. Probably knowing it’s futile to attempt to escape Bokuto, Akaashi willingly walks over to the sea of cushions with him.

Bokuto gestures for Akaashi to have a seat. He looks reluctant about it, but does so without arguing. Bokuto grins and awkwardly signs to Akaashi, “The show will start soon. Please make yourself comfortable.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen in surprise and his mouth drops open a little at the sight of Bokuto signing since he’d never attempted to sign or learn how before. Bokuto puffs out his chest in pride seeing that Akaashi was impressed and kneels down to pour a glass of sparkling strawberry juice for him.

“What’s happening?” Akaashi signs slowly hoping Bokuto will understand.

Bokuto grins, since he was told Akaashi would ask that and was prepared with how to answer. He shakes his head and hands over the flute of juice. “Just watch and enjoy. Don’t run. I’ll have to bring you back.”

Akaashi scowls at that and angrily takes a sip of his juice. Bokuto just grins and waves goodbye before walking over to where Kuroo is hiding.

“Bro!” Kuroo launches onto Bokuto and hugs him tightly. “You did perfect. Thank you.”

Bokuto’s grin just widens at the compliment and hugs Kuroo back. “That’s what bros are for. Now go win Akaashi’s heart.”

Kuroo blushes, but nods. Taking one last deep breath, Kuroo forces himself out of hiding and walks over to where Akaashi is. Akaashi’s expression remains neutral except for a slight eyebrow raise at Kuroo wearing a suit and the flowers in his hand. As Kuroo gets closer, Akaashi eyes him up and down. A faint blush appears on his cheeks and he takes another swig of the sparkling juice, perhaps wishing it was actual champagne.

“Hey.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck and offer the flowers to Akaashi. He stares at them for a minute, but takes them anyway. “Sorry to surprise you like this, but, uh, I knew you’d be here so I just wanted to take some of your time. I know you said you don’t want to talk yet so you don’t have to say anything. Just watch, please.”

Akaashi remains impassive and Kuroo gives a nervous giggle in response.

_Okay. He’s still here, that’s what’s important. Here goes nothing._

Kuroo looks off to Bokuto and slowly signs, “Music please.”. Akaashi gives him a look, but Kuroo waves it away. “Music is for my benefit, not yours.”

_Although, I think you’ll know the song. I hope you do._

The opening music to Scott Bradlee’s Postmodern Jukebox’s version of Justin Bieber’s Sorry echo through the library, resulting in a few giggles from people who knew the song. Kuroo grimaces and blushes at the response.

_I can’t believe I’m about to do this._

Bringing his hands up to sign, he plasters a ridiculously sad pout and begins to sign with the song.

“Ooooh. Oooooh. Soorrrry. Ooooh. Oooooh. Soorry.”

Akaashi’s brow furrows trying to piece together what Kuroo is doing.

Kuroo gives a little sway to his hips in attempt to dance since his hands are busy.

“You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty. You know I try, but I don’t do too well with apologies.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrow.

“Hope I don’t run out of time, could someone call a referee? Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness. I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice.”

_Fuck, this is hard._

Kuroo signs as fast as he can in time with the music, stuttering and messing up since he only had three days to learn how to sign a song. He can see Akaashi’s shoulders starting to shake in a silent repressed laughter.

“Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry? ‘Cause I’m missing more than just your body.” Kuroo throws a wink and waves his hips at Akaashi. That’s the point where Akaashi loses it. He throws his head back and snorts before letting a real laugh out. As soon as it happens, he looks back to Kuroo to continue watching him, a smile plastered on his face. Kuroo feels his heart swoon. Akaashi grabs a pillow and hugs it, making sure to partially obscure the wide smile on his face.

Kuroo decides to get into it more, making sure to move around more dancing and make over-exaggerated faces to Akaashi. By the end of it, Akaashi’s in tears from laughing so hard. The music ends and Kuroo dramatically wipes the sweat from his forehead and bows. There’s applause and giggling from the crowd, but Kuroo just looks up to see Akaashi’s reaction.

Akaashi’s silently clapping, laughter tears running down his face, with shoulders still moving up and down in laughter.

Kuroo gives him a grin. “What I want to say is that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to baby you. I know you’re more competent than me. I shouldn’t have spied on you either. That was wrong and I won’t do it again. So, I’m sorry. You can punch me if you like.”

Akaashi wipes the laughter tears from his face and motions for Kuroo to come closer. Kuroo obliges and Akaashi stands to meet him, a serious look on his face.

_Crap. Is he really going to punch me?_

Kuroo stops a couple feet away and holds his breath, waiting for the impact.

“You promise you won’t do it again?”

“Yes. I promise. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Akaashi smirks, “but I’m still going to punch you.”

“Okay.” Kuroo closes his eyes and bows his head slightly, bracing himself for impact. Akaashi’s never hit him before, but if he can punch anything like he can serve, it’s going to hurt a hell of a lot.

Instead of a punch, Kuroo feels arms snaking around his waist and soft lips pressing against his own. He flinches backwards, but quickly presses his own lips against Akaashi’s and wraps his arms around him squeezing him tightly. There’s more clapping from the still watching audience. Akaashi breaks apart from Kuroo and nuzzles his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, giving a soft content hum that only Kuroo can hear.

Kuroo holds Akaashi tightly, not wanting the moment to end and wishing he didn’t feel fifteen sets of eyes boring into them and no less than five cameras recording them. Akaashi pulls apart too soon, though, and smirks at him. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Kuroo smirks back and guides Akaashi back to the pillow paradise behind him. “Did you like it? Could you understand it? I only had three days to figure out a song and practice.”

“Hm.” Akaashi taps his chin in thought. “It was acceptable. You’d get a C if I were to grade you.” He smirks and gives a small giggle.

“A C?” Kuroo questions incredulously, getting a small nod from Akaashi. “Considering I’ve never stepped foot into a JSL class and I got a kiss from it, I’d say it was worth it.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and shakes his head while Kuroo admires him like a lovesick puppy.

_I missed him._

“You hungry?” Kuroo reaches for the picnic basket and starts pulling out food he knows Akaashi likes.

Akaashi’s eyes light up and he eagerly takes what’s handed to him. The surrounding crowd loses interest since they can’t understand and disperses.

“Thank you for the food Wednesday, as well.” Akaashi avoids eye contact with Kuroo.

“Don’t worry about it. The way I see it, I’ll be sucking up to you for a while through food, free movies, and whatever else your heart desires.”

Akaashi takes a bit of food and looks intently at Kuroo. “Volleyball games, concerts, and shopping in Shibuya.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes at the challenge, but smirks instead of getting upset. “You got it, shithead.”

Akaashi glares at Kuroo and gently karate chops him on the head. “Your apology isn’t very sincere if you call me names not five minutes after.”

“My apology is very sincere!” Kuroo fake pouts. “But we should talk more, yeah?”

Akaashi hums and shoves more food into his mouth, avoiding more conversation.

“So, by that kiss earlier, I take it you’re not dating the second most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life? Or am I a home wrecker?”

Akaashi chokes on his food and stares at Kuroo wide-eyed. He grabs a drink and chugs it before looking at Kuroo weakly. “No. I never had any intention of dating someone I didn’t know, even if he is the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Rude!” Kuroo scoffs. “I’m right here!”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Besides, I’m interested in someone right now.”

“It’s Bokuto, isn’t it?” Kuroo delivers with an earnest face.

“How did you know?” Akaashi responds deadpanning. “It’s those guns of his. I can’t keep my eyes off them.” He looks wistfully into the distance before breaking into a giggle. “I need to apologize to him soon. I nearly killed him Monday with a serve.”

“That’s probably his idea way to die though.”

Akaashi scrunches his nose. “It’s between that and Daishou sitting on his face.”

Kuroo’s mouth falls open in disgust. “Why’d you make me imagine that?” He lets out a few fake sobs.

“Part of my payback.”

“I wasn’t prepared for this type of mental payment! I’m scarred! You’ve hurt me beyond words!” Kuroo dramatically flops back so he’s lying down and throws arms over his head.

Akaashi follows shortly after, pressing into Kuroo’s side in a half hug.

“I am sorry.” Kuroo offers after a while.

“I know. You don’t have to keep saying it.”

“But I’m sorry!”

“Then do better.”

“I’m trying!” Kuroo bites the inside of his mouth, unsure how to say the next part. Akaashi sees him holding back and pokes Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo pouts back in protest. “Let’s just assume I’m stupid-“

“I don’t have to assume.”

Kuroo gives a flat look. “Anyway. If I’m doing something wrong please tell me instead of shutting me out, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Akaashi bites the inside of his cheeks now and twitches his nose a few times involuntarily. He sighs before signing. “Hard.”

Kuroo smirks and eyes Akaashi tantalizingly. “I can take care of that for you.” He’s instantly met with a smack in the gut.

“You are the absolute worst-“

“You signed best wrong.”

Akaashi glares and acts like he’s going to get up and leave before Kuroo pulls him back and apologizes.

“I don’t exactly share things with people. I’ve gotten worse since I lost my hearing.” He gives a sad smile that makes Kuroo’s heart hurt. “But I will try.”

“Thank you.”

“But you can’t baby me anymore!”

Kuroo gives his award-winning shit-eating smirk. “No guarantees.”

Akaashi looks murderous for half a second before Kuroo continues.

“I can’t help but to baby you a little. I want to look out for you. I do like you, after all.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen at the confession and Kuroo smirks back at him before continuing.

“I promise to only baby you slightly more than I do Bo or Kenma, not because I think you’re incompetent, incapable, or need to be babied, but because I like you waaaaaay more than I like them. And, if you scold me for it, I promise to consider your feelings and adjust. Unless you’re being unreasonable like wanting to do crazy things like play volleyball or have dinner in a crowded restaurant.” Akaashi smacks Kuroo in the gut again. “I’m kidding!”

“I know. I just felt like you needed a good smack.”

“You know where else you can smack me?” Kuroo quirks an eyebrow suggestively.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, but laughs anyway. They spend the next couple of hours talking and enjoying the food Kuroo had packed until his phone started going crazy with messages.

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: abort

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: ABORT

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: librarian coming

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: pissed

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: somebody complained

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: run

[ **Kat-Ken** ]: RIP

Kuroo barely has time to frown before he hears the elevator ding and sees the head librarian marching toward him. He pulls away from Akaashi and stands up to meet the fuming woman.

He looks back to Akaashi before she gets there and gives a nervous smile. “Run while you still can.”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS PLACE IS?” The woman starts shouting.

Kuroo stares at the floor wide eyed and nervous smile plastered on his face. Another foot nudges Kuroo’s and he looks in his peripherals to see Akaashi standing beside him bowing and trying not to laugh as well.

They endure forty-five minutes of being yelled at before she threatens them to clean up before she has them expelled. Kuroo gives an apology and Akaashi signs an apology that Kuroo translates for him. The woman looks more appalled that she just yelled at a deaf person for the better part of an hour. Defeated, she left without another word. As soon as the elevator doors closed, the two of them looked at each other and bust out laughing.

“You broke her brain! Why’d you take the yelling with me?”

Akaashi snorts and covers his mouth. “I thought it was appropriate since I’ve been enjoying the pillow fort too.”

They both collapse back into the sea of pillows laughing. Once they somewhat catch their breath, Akaashi taps Kuroo’s arm to get his attention. “After we clean this up, do you want to come to my apartment?”

“Fuck yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fucking nerds. I love them all.
> 
> If you’ve never seen someone sign along to a song, I highly suggest it checking it out. The original version of the song Kuroo did is here: [Justin Beiber's Sorry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd3scEEAzHg). Some other good ones are: [Cardi B's Bodak Yellow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ctAyrXs3UM), [Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjln9OMOw-0), [Katy Perry's Roar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOAy0dsxA_c), and [Nicki Minaj's Anaconda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CF1o5Bvdv2k)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Sexual content ahead. Only time in this work until the bonus chapter. If, so some reason, you don’t want to read sexy time, it’s only in the first section. But unfortunately, the first section is most of this chapter. For those who are iffy, you can check the recently added tags. Or ask and I’ll give you a rundown.
> 
> **TW: There’s also a small run in with a couple of homophobic guys and a homophobic slur gets said. It’s not very crazy or dramatic, but it happens.
> 
> I’ve been staring at the kudos on this, just willing it to have 69 kudos so I could screen shot it and make jokes out of it…. So a special thanks to cata_cat for making my dreams come true. *ugly cries while taking screenshot*

Akaashi tugs Kuroo down the street to his apartment. His hand is wrapped firmly around Kuroo’s wrist and he’s walking so fast that to onlookers it probably appears like Akaashi is dragging an unwilling Kuroo behind him.

_He’s acting strange. I wonder if I’m going to get chewed out. Surely not? If he wanted to do that, he’d done it already in front of everyone. Right? Maybe I screwed up again? He wasn’t mad earlier though-_

A sudden tug on Kuroo’s wrist pulls him from this stream of worry. Akaashi pushes him against the stone wall outside his apartment complex and firmly plants his lips against Kuroo’s desperately. Kuroo flinches from the suddenness of it an, but quickly cups a hand behind Akaashi’s head and kisses him back hard.

Footsteps approach and with them snickering and snide comments.

“Couple of damn fags kissing in the street.”

Kuroo breaks apart to find two drunk business men, with beer still in hand, that had been passing by who stopped to “enjoy” the show. Kuroo makes direct eye contact with the bigger guy and stares him down, ready to rip the stranger to shreds.

_No way I’m going to let you make Akaashi suffer because you’re too small minded._

Akaashi turns to see what Kuroo’s looking at, but Kuroo pulls him in for another kiss while he continues to glare at the men, daring them to say something else. Kuroo’s typically not a fighter, but he’ll fight for this. For Akaashi.

Akaashi’s hand wraps around Kuroo’s wrist again and he’s tugging Kuroo toward the door to the apartment complex before Kuroo’s brain can register that they’re not kissing anymore.

When they enter the building, Akaashi finally releases Kuroo. The wait for the elevator is silent aside from Kuroo shuffling from foot to foot with an uneasiness he’s rarely caught with. Akaashi’s acting weird and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He seems more aggressive than usual and it’s throwing Kuroo off kilter. When they get on the elevator, Akaashi distances himself from Kuroo. He leans against the wall to Kuroo’s right hand side. There’s a blush on his face as he eyes Kuroo up and down. Kuroo smirks at Akaashi biting his lip.

_I can’t believe he’s turned on right now. I never thought I’d live to see-_

The elevator dings. Akaashi’s heated expression turns into an uninflected deadpan one instantly and he calmly exits the elevator.

_That’s more accurate._

Akaashi grabs Kuroo’s hand and they’re off the elevator before Kuroo can blink. Akaashi tug him down the hall, unlocks his door with remarkable speed, and ushers him into his apartment. Kuroo silently follows with an amused smirk and raised eyebrows.

_Maybe I should always let him manhandle me? It’s kinda hot._

Kuroo toes off his shoes and waits in the entryway while Akaashi locks the door and gets his own shoes off. Shoes off, Akaashi takes their bags from Kuroo and drops them on the floor beside him. He pushes Kuroo against the wall roughly, his hands immediately going in Kuroo’s hair and loosely pulling at it. Kuroo wraps his hands around Akaashi’s waist and pulls him in closely as he kisses him back.

Akaashi presses his body firmly against Kuroo and kisses down Kuroo’s chin and to his neck. Kuroo lets out a soft whine.

_He’s good with his mouth._

Akaashi can feel the vibrations from him moaning on Kuroo’s throat and tries to hold back a satisfied smirk as he continues kissing down Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo notices Akaashi grinning at his reaction in-between kisses.

_That little shit wants to watch me squirm. Time for some payback._

Kuroo’s slips his hands down and cups Akaashi’s ass, pushing their crotches against each other. Akaashi nips Kuroo’s collarbone in surprise and lets out a stifled moan before pulling back from Kuroo.

_Too far?_

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo gets out before Akaashi can even get his hands up. “Sorry I didn’t ask. I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. You can lead and I’ll follow you. If you even want to do anything.” Kuroo puts both hands up in an ‘I surrender’ position in hope to convey some sort of sincerity.

Akaashi takes one of Kuroo’s hands and pulls him to Akaashi’s room.

“Sit.” Akaashi points to the edge of the bed and turns to close the door.

Fearing a lecture, Kuroo sits down on the edge of the bed obediently with his head bowed. Instead of a verbal lashing however, he’s met with Akaashi climbing on top of him and straddling him. He runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair again and presses his lips quickly against Kuroo’s.

_I think I’ve died. There’s no way I’m living. There’s no way this is a real experience. I haven’t even been good enough to get Christmas presents in years. There’s no way I deserve this._

Kuroo melts into the kiss and the soft wetness of Akaashi’s tongue against his own. He wraps his arms back around Akaashi’s waist and slowly drifts his hands back down to Akaashi’s ass. He cups it and Akaashi rolls his hips toward Kuroo, letting a soft whimper escape against Kuroo’s mouth.

Akaashi’s hands leave Kuroo’s hair and make their way to Kuroo’s hips. His thumbs slide under Kuroo’s shirt and brush against his skin and causes Kuroo’s shirt to lift up his shirt slightly. Kuroo just deepens their kiss, assuming Akaashi isn’t meaning to do anything. Akaashi’s hands drift completely in Kuroo’s shirt and he lifts it tentatively, looking to see what Kuroo’s reaction would be. Immediately, Kuroo raises his arms in an eager approval. Akaashi breaks the kiss to whip Kuroo’s shirt off and throws it on the floor without a second glance.

Kuroo smirks and places his hands on Akaashi’s hips underneath his shirt, mimicking the same thing Akaashi had just done to him. Akaashi grabs his own shirt and tears it off, chunking it on the floor with Kuroo’s. Kuroo bites his lip as he runs a hand softly over Akaashi’s chest. His skin is soft and a bit on the pale side, probably from spending all his time indoors studying. He’s thin, but not particularly fit. Only a bit of visible muscle from his volleyball days remain. There’s a mole on his side just under his chest and another on his opposite side at his hip. Kuroo runs a hand over the mole on his hip.

_Adorable._

Akaashi shivers under Kuroo’s stare and light touch. Kuroo’s eyes flicker up to find Akaashi gnawing on his lip like something was tremendously bothering him. Kuroo flinches and pulls his hands off Akaashi.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to do anything.” Kuroo tries to give a smile that will radiate sunshine and rainbows, but his worry is probably eating through and making it sour. Making it into something like moldy clouds.

“No, it’s nothing.” Akaashi shakes his head and leans forward to kiss Kuroo again, but Kuroo leans back.

“No. Tell me what’s wrong. Please. Communicate with me.”

Akaashi shakes his head and sighs. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve done anything like this.”

_Oh. Komi did mention something about Akaashi never really socializing much, especially after-_

Kuroo shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been a while for me too.”

Akaashi deadpans and clicks his tongue suspiciously.

_Apparently, my reputation precedes me._

“It has!” Kuroo urges. “Since before school started this year!”

Akaashi’s eyes narrow even more. “And before then?”

“Uhhh.”

_He doesn’t really need to know all about that, does he? It’s rhetorical, right?_

Kuroo raises his right arm and runs his hand through his hair in the midst of a panic attack and moral crisis.

_What will he think of me? Will he be mad? Will he be disgusted with me?_

Kuroo’s staring off into space still running his hands through his hair like it’ll give him some sort of answer when he feels Akaashi’s finger tracing over his bicep where Kuroo has a small minimalist tattoo of a cat and an owl. He stills and looks at Akaashi in midst of slight surprise and fear.

“You have tattoos.” Akaashi runs his fingers across Kuroo’s arm again and grins. “Is that for Bokuto and Kenma?”

Kuroo grins back. “Yup. Kenma is the cat and that loud owl is obviously the owl.”

Akaashi hides a smile and giggle behind his hand.

“Is. Are my tattoo’s a problem?”

Akaashi moves his hand away from his mouth and shakes his head. “No. I just didn’t know about them.” He reaches out and rubs a thumb over Kuroo’s earlobe where his gauge is. “I should’ve guessed though. Do you have others?”

Kuroo devilishly wags his eyebrows at Akaashi. “I might. You want to do a full body search and find out? It’d be like playing doctor.”

Akaashi exaggerates looking over to the floor while signing. “Where did my shirt go again?”

Kuroo snorts and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s torso. He rubs his head against Akaashi’s chest in protest until he feels Akaashi hugging him back. When he thinks it’s safe, he lifts his head and steals a kiss.

“About earlier.” Akaashi runs one hand through Kuroo’s hair. “It’s been years for me since I’ve gotten any sort of intimate with anyone.”

Kuroo can’t help the small whole-body flinch in reaction.

_He shut everyone out when he went deaf._

Akaashi flinches back at Kuroo’s reaction, but Kuroo’s faster and pulls him in for another kiss.

“Don’t worry about stuff like that. It doesn’t matter. We don’t even have to do sexual stuff. We can do literally anything else. We can even do homework.” Kuroo pauses and grimaces. “No. Wait. Not homework. Anything but that, please. I need a break from homework.”

Akaashi lets out a free unguarded chuckle. “Aren’t you wanting to go to graduate school? How do you plan to get there if you don’t want to study?”

Kuroo gives an exaggerated pout and falls back onto his back. “My good looks and natural charm?”

“I’m sure that’ll win the admissions committee over.” Akaashi smirks.

Kuroo covers his eyes and lets out a few fake sobs. Instead of the sound of giggles at his misery, he’s met with Akaashi’s lips on his own and one of Akaashi’s hands running across his chest. Kuroo lifts his arm so he can get a better angle to kiss Akaashi and pulls him flush against his own body.

With their bodies pressed against each other, Kuroo can feel Akaashi’s erect cock pressing against him through his jeans. Akaashi moves to kissing down Kuroo’s jawline and to his neck again causing Kuroo to groan and tighten his hold on Akaashi. Akaashi rolls his hips forward a little again and whines on Kuroo’s neck.

“I love the sounds you make.” Kuroo’s eyes flitter over Akaashi’s aroused face.

“Well then, you’ll just have to make me moan more.” Akaashi winks and runs both hands down Kuroo’s torso and stalls on the waist of his pants.

Kuroo quirks an eyebrow in surprise at Akaashi’s boldness, but he lifts his hips without comment. Akaashi’s fingers stutter unbuttoning Kuroo’s pants even though he was amazing dexterity from signing all the time. Kuroo suppresses a grin at his nervousness as Akaashi tugs Kuroo’s pants off and tosses them on the growing pile of clothes.

Akaashi faces Kuroo and freezes, unsure or unable to continue. His eyes widen, and he looks at Kuroo, desperate for help. For some kind of clue as to how to proceed next. Kuroo lets out a silent laugh before pulling him back in close and kissing him softly. He rolls them both over so they’re both laying on their sides and slowly runs his nails down Akaashi’s spine.

Akaashi arches into the touch and groans softly. Kuroo kisses down Akaashi’s neck and rolls his hips against Akaashi’s simultaneously. He lets his mouth drift down Akaashi’s chest, peppering him with kisses and licks while his hands find the button on Akaashi’s pants.  Akaashi stills when he feels Kuroo’s hands but lifts his hips seconds after. Kuroo slowly slides Akaashi’s jeans down as he moves from kissing Akashi’s chest to his stomach and down to his waist. When he reaches Akaashi’s waist, he finishes tugging Akaashi’s pants off and climbs in-between his legs. Kuroo gently pushes Akaashi so he’s lying on his back. He pulls one of Akaashi’s legs over his shoulder and begins to kiss and bite down it until he reaches Akaashi’s boxers. Akaashi whines and grasps the bedsheets the farther up Kuroo gets. Kuroo smirks against Akaashi’s thigh. He lets that leg down and begins to repeat the process on Akaashi’s other leg.

Akaashi’s panting and grasping the sheets still. He watches Kuroo intently even though his face is flushed until Kuroo’s at the edge of his boxers, pushing them up slightly so he can reach more thigh. Akaashi’s cock is swollen and straining against his boxers. Kuroo eyes it hungrily as he sees a small wet spot start to form from precum.

Kuroo lowers Akaashi’s leg and runs his lips over Akaashi’s clothed cock, making sure to grasp it with his lips a bit. Akaashi hardens and presses his hips toward Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo, wanting to tease him, sucks on it though Akaashi’s underwear while staring at him. Akaashi groans and arches his back and hips toward Kuroo.

_He’s so beautiful._

Akaashi pulls one hand from the sheets his grasping to sign only a stuttering “Kuroo”.

Kuroo grins and slips his hands in Akaashi’s boxers at the hips and quickly slides them off. Akaashi’s cock comes bouncing out to meet Kuroo, dripping with precum and begging for Kuroo’s mouth to return to it.

Kuroo grins and slowly strokes Akaashi a few times before licking up the shaft causing Akaashi to let out a low whine. Kuroo’s own cock throbs at the sound of Akaashi whining and he takes Akaashi in his mouth all at once. Akaashi lets out a strangled moan and shoves his hand in his mouth to quiet himself as Kuroo bobs up and down.

Kuroo grins, proud of himself for making Akaashi feel good. The taste of Akaashi’s cock in his mouth makes his own erection beg for attention in his boxers. He reaches down to his own underwear to stroke himself, relishing in pleasure as Akaashi lets out another groan of pleasure.

_God. He sounds so beautiful._

Akaashi watches Kuroo suck him though half-lidded eyes. His face is flushed more than Kuroo’s ever seen and he’s openly panting, making Kuroo stroke himself a little more vigorously. Akaashi notices the movement and cups Kuroo’s face, gently pulling him back up. Kuroo removes himself after giving one final lick that causes Akaashi to visibly shiver.

“I want.” He looks toward the wall, down to Kuroo’s dick, and then back to Kuroo’s face. “I want to touch you too.”

“You don’t have to. I’m happy with this.” Kuroo smirks and takes Akaashi in his mouth again.

Akaashi lets out a loud gasp and moans, bucking his hips slightly in Kuroo’s mouth, before running his hand on Kuroo’s face again. Kuroo stills and looks to Akaashi for permission.

“Please.”

_God damnit, I love him._

Kuroo slowly pulls his mouth off Akaashi and climbs beside Akaashi. He rips his own underwear off and throws them on the floor.

_Clothes mountain complete._

Akaashi runs his hands down Kuroo’s chest and down to his cock. He runs his finger over the head, spreading a little precum over his hand, and then carefully starts to stroke Kuroo.

Kuroo moans and presses his body closer to Akaashi. He leans in to kiss Akaashi while he lightly traces his hand down Akaashi’s back and to his butt. He squeezes Akaashi’s ass and pulls his pelvis closer to Kuroo, causing their erections to rub against each other.

Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a constrained moan.

Kuroo kisses him deeper and trails his hand along Akaashi’s hip and to his cock. He strokes Akaashi a few times and thrusts his own hips forward so his cock brushes against Akaashi’s again. Akaashi breaks the kiss just breathing deeply with eyes still squeezed shut.

_I hope I’m not pushing him too far._

He stops stroking Akaashi and wraps his hand over Akaashi’s that’s still stroking him. Akaashi’s eyes open in confusion. He opens his mouth to speak since his hands are preoccupied, but Kuroo mouths “It’s okay” and nods at him. Akaashi closes his mouth as Kuroo moves his hand from Kuroo’s cock and places it on Kuroo’s hip. Akaashi frowns, but Kuroo kisses his frown. He runs his tongue over Akaashi’s lips, so he can taste Akaashi again.

While Kuroo’s distracting Akaashi with his mouth, Kuroo presses his hips closer to Akaashi and presses their cocks together. He wraps his hand around both and starts stroking. Akaashi breaks their kiss again, moaning, and Kuroo takes advantage of it to Kiss down Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi’s hand tightens on Kuroo’s hip and his breathing is becoming more ragged. Kuroo starts thrusting his hips forward causing Akaashi to gasp aloud.

“K-Kuroo.” Akaashi manages to moan out.

_He said my name out loud during sex._

Kuroo moans, making sure Akaashi feels it against his throat, and starts thrusting harder against Akaashi. He nips Akaashi’s next before dazedly pulling away to see if something’s wrong. Akaashi’s lips crash back against his own and he starts to roll his own hips forward.

Kuroo moans while kissing Akaashi and strokes them faster. With his free hand, he loosely grasps the back of Akaashi’s head, pulling his hair gently. Akaashi moves his hand that was on Kuroo’s hip to join with Kuroo in stroking them. He starts bucking his hips faster and whining.

“K-Kuroo,” Akaashi gasps in-between kisses no more than a whisper, “I’m. Gonna. Come.”

Kuroo kisses him back harder and nodding slightly to let Akaashi know he heard and understood him. He strokes at a feverish rate, feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly, especially with the way Akaashi is moaning now.

Akaashi orgasms, shooting onto Kuroo’s hand and the bed, as he lets out a particularly loud moan causing Kuroo to push over the edge into his own orgasm just after.

The two lay there panting and staring at each other for a minute just feeling their orgasms wash over them. Akaashi’s mind clears first and he starts to panic. Kuroo sees his eyes widening and a fresh blush start to spread across his face.

_Don’t run, Akaashi._

Kuroo wraps both arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulls him in close. He kisses him softly and slowly until Akaashi melts into his touch again. He pulls apart and stares into Akaashi’s eyes while stoking his cheek.

“That was amazing. You’re so beautiful.”

“I didn’t make it weird?”

Kuroo shakes his head and gives Akaashi a peck on the lips. “Not at all. You were 10 out of 10. Would do again.” He smirks at Akaashi.

Akaashi grabs a pillow and throws it at Kuroo’s face before climbing out of bed and walking out of the room naked.

I’d be upset if that butt wasn’t so cute.

Akaashi returns shortly after with a towel and new sheets. He tosses the towel at Kuroo. “Go shower. Komi’s not here so you can put on clothes after. I’m going to change the sheets.” He tugs at the sheets under Kuroo.

“We could always shower together.”

Akaashi throws another pillow at him.

After they’ve both showered, and neglect to put any clothing on aside from underwear, they wind up back in Akaashi’s bed. Akaashi grabs his laptop, puts on a random movie, and snuggles against Kuroo. Kuroo feels his heart flooding with love for Akaashi as he watches the movie, eyes slowly starting to give in to gravity.

_I’m so happy I met him._

Kuroo slips into sleep without realizing it, still cuddling Akaashi and grinning.

**. . .**

Kuroo wakes to Akaashi snuggling against him. They’re both still only in underwear and Akaashi’s arm is wrapped around Kuroo’s chest. His hand is twitching incessantly at Kuroo’s side.

_What’s he doing? Is he dreaming?_

Kuroo shifts slightly to see Akaashi’s hand and wraps his arm around Akaashi’s back. He’s making letters and small swooping motions with his hand that Kuroo recognizes as familiar.

_He’s signing. He’s so adorable._

Kuroo grins and pulls Akaashi in closer to give him a kiss on the forehead. Akaashi’s eyes flutter open and he gives Kuroo a soft smile before kissing him on the jaw.

“Good morning. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kuroo signs with his free hand.

Akaashi tickles Kuroo’s side lightly and runs his nails against his chest. “Good morning. What time is it?”

“Uh.” Kuroo cranes his neck to see the clock on Akaashi’s desk. “Early. 5:30.”

Akaashi blinks a few times at Kuroo before snuggling up against him again. “And good night.”

Kuroo giggles and pulls Akaashi on top of his chest. He strokes up and down Akaashi’s spine softly just basking in his warmth.

_I’m glad we’re finally da-._

Kuroo’s eyebrows crinkle and he frowns hard. He tries to remember the events of yesterday. Their conversation in the library, the walk to Akaashi’s apartment, and everything after that. They’d never had a conversation about dating. Kuroo never asked him out.

He’d seen Akaashi naked, but he never asked him to be with him.

He’d forgotten the most important part.

He’d been too wrapped up in physical matters.

Kuroo lunges forward in panic. “FUCK!” he screams at the top of his lungs. Heart racing and feeling guilty, he runs his hands over his face and into his hair, tugging at it.

Akaashi, sitting up, rubs his eyes and scowls at Kuroo from being pushed off him. “What’s wrong? Did you forget about a test?”

Kuroo turns to him wide-eyed. “I fucked up.” He takes a deep breath and clenches his hair roughly again before smacking himself on the forehead several times.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You only think with your dick, don’t you?_

Kuroo feels Akaashi’s hand wrap tightly around his wrist preventing him from smacking himself more. Kuroo sighs and slowly works up the courage to face Akaashi.

Akaashi’s glowering at him and when Kuroo makes eye contact, he slowly releases Kuroo’s wrist. “Stop. You’re going to kill the few brain cells you actually have.”

It’s supposed to be a joke, but the dark look on Akaashi’s face combined with Kuroo’s guilt makes it impossible for Kuroo to consider laughing. Instead he lets out one dry “ha” and runs his hands through his hair again. “I’m so stupid. I fucked up.”

There’s a flash of shock, anger, sadness, and then anger across Akaashi’s face. His face twitches several times and settles on pursed lips and he averts his eyes.

“Is that really what I am to you? A fuck up?”

Kuroo’s mouth drops in a gasp. He grabs Akaashi’s face with one hand and gently pulls it so he can see Kuroo. There’s a wetness under Kuroo’s hands that makes Kuroo’s heart tear. He wants to kiss away the tears, but there’s something he has to do first.

With a deep breath and his free hand, he signs. “No. Absolutely not. You could never be. Me. I’m the fuck up. I meant to ask you to officially date me before we did anything remotely sexual. Like last night. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I forgot to ask before everything started happening. I-.”

_Got caught up in touching you. In being with you._

Unable to finish, Kuroo smacks himself in the face again with his free hand. He feels Akaashi’s hand on his wrist again, but this time he softly guides it away from Kuroo’s face. Akaashi pulls Kuroo’s hand to his face instead and nuzzles his face against his hands. He places his hands over both of Kuroo’s hands that are on his cheeks and gives Kuroo a soft smile before pulling Kuroo’s hands away.

“Hey. Are you sure?”

Unsure of the question, Kuroo only manages a nonplused look.

“Are you sure you want to date me? I know.” Akaashi pauses and takes a deep breath before adorning his deadpan expression. “I know it’s not the easiest to be around me. There will always be a communication barrier between me and the world. Between us.”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Kuroo signs quickly and grandiosely. “And I’m learning sign. What I can’t sign we can write or text. You could even yell things at me if I’m too daft to understand! There’s no barrier.”

Akaashi lets an eyebrow twitch and teensy frown slip through for a second before returning to his stoic façade. “That’s not exactly what I meant. Are you really sure you want to go through all the trouble? I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. Learning a new language is hard and-.”

Kuroo feels his heart breaking again. The urge to squeeze Akaashi in a tight hug until death returns stronger than ever.

_He still thinks he’s a burden._

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re not troublesome and you’ve never been a burden. Don’t think like that.”

Akaashi frowns at that and turns his head away from Kuroo again.

_I wish you never had to feel that way. That you’ve never had the experience of feeling like a burden for just existing._

Kuroo leans in and kisses Akaashi softly on the cheek.

“I mean it. Being with you is easy and I’ve enjoyed every second of it.” Kuroo pauses and gives a smirk. “Even when you ignored me and I watched you do homework like an asshat. Although,” he grimaces, remembering what a jerk he was, “I might’ve been cussing you under my breath the whole time. But I still wanted to be around you then too!”

Akaashi shoves Kuroo’s face away and glares at him. “I accept, asshole.”

“What? Really?” Kuroo’s eyes widen and he forces himself not to blink, just in case he misses the answer or misinterprets it.

Akaashi blushes and purses his lips. “Yes, really.”

_Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!_

Kuroo jumps to his feet on the bed and throws his hands up in the air. “WOOHOOO! I’M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!”

Akaashi smacks him slightly on the legs as he watches Kuroo yelling. Kuroo catches him signing “regret” repeatedly from the corner of his eye.

There’s a banging on the wall followed by Komi’s sleep-riddled voice. “Shut the fuck up, you idiot!”

Kuroo grimaces, embarrassed that he forgot Komi lived there too. “Sorry!” he calls out before plopping back down on the bed. Akaashi’s eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. “I got excited, yelled, and woke Komi up. I’m going to have to apologize to him later. He might murder me.”

Akaashi covers his mouth to hide his laugh. “Idiot.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo grins and leans in to gives Akaashi another kiss on the lips and wipe away the silent tears he’d shed when he believed he was nothing more than a burden and a mistake to Kuroo. Akaashi nuzzles his face against Kuroo’s hand again, making Kuroo’s heart melt.

_He’s always been pretty cold, but he’s so affectionate now. Maybe he’s finally letting down his walls for me._

Kuroo wraps his arms back around Akaashi and pulls both of them laying back down on the bed with Akaashi partially on top of him. He wraps one leg around Akaashi, tightens his arms around Akaashi’s waist, and nuzzles his head against Akaashi’s.

Akaashi snakes one arm free. “You’re clingy.”

Reluctantly releasing one arm, Kuroo grins and responds. “Yup. Better get used to it now that you’re my boyfriend.”

They fall back asleep like that until Kuroo’s alarm goes off at seven, rudely waking them both up. Kuroo groans and flops back on the bed.

“Do we have to go to class today? Can’t we just skip and celebrate? We can go on a date. We can take a day trip! Yeah! Let’s do that!”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, but leans in and gives Kuroo a peck on the lips. “You really are an idiot.”

“What?”

“It’s Saturday. We don’t have class.”

Kuroo’s face lights up and he bounces in place. “Does that mean we’re going on a date? Our first date as a couple?” He gives a full smile.

_Where should we go? I need to change? What would Akaashi like best?_

“Right now, we need to leave before Komi murders you for waking him up before noon on a Saturday. He’s little, but I think he could maim both of us.” Akaashi takes a moment to seriously contemplate their chances of survival. “Chance of him not killing us is slim. I’ll probably be given grace since I’ve known him so long, but I’m not so sure you’d get that lucky.”

Kuroo’s excitement dissipates and he leaps out of bed to grab his clothes. “My place so I can change and shower then?”

“Yes.” Akaashi yawns and stretches in bed. “I want to pick up breakfast for Kenma and Bokuto as apology for this week and thanks for cleaning up. Any ideas what they’d like?”

“Oh yeah, but you might go broke trying to feed those two. Bokuto is a black hole and Kenma will eat anything that’s remotely like apple pie until they’re close to death.”

“That’s okay.” Akaashi smirks. “I have a wonderful boyfriend who can pay for anything else I might need if I spend all my money on our friends.”

Kuroo places his hand over his heart and grins. “You called me your boyfriend.”

“Don’t be weird.”

“You know what? Since I’m your boyfriend I will buy you anything you want.”

Akaashi smiles and shakes his head. “Let’s just start with breakfast for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Akaashi live 20gayteen!
> 
> Signing in your sleep is an actual possibility and I didn’t make that up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning for The Shape of Water. It’s been like 8 months.

When they make it back to Kuroo’s apartment with breakfast, it’s still dead quiet aside from Bokuto’s usual unharmonious snores drifting through the walls. They sneak in and set the bags down as quietly as possible.

“I’m going to go wake Kenma up first. They’ll be pissed if that loud owl wakes them up.”

“Don’t die.”

“If I do, you can have my breakfast.” Kuroo salutes before slowly opening Kenma’s door and closing it behind him.

Once inside, Kuroo craws on the bed and lays on top of Kenma.

“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Kuro.” Kenma grumbles without even opening their eyes.

“Aw. How did you know it was me?”

“You’re the only one stupid enough to wake me.”

“Hmm. That’s true. But I brought you breakfast. Apple fritter.”

“I’ll eat it later.”

“Akaashi’s here.”

Kenma flinches and their eyes fly open. “Keiji’s here?”

“Yup!” Kuroo pops the ‘p’. “But if you rather sleep, I’ll tell him you didn’t want to see him. He might be kinda hurt, but I’ll find a way to console his sorrow. Maybe he’ll find consolation through sexual acts. Maybe you _should_ stay in here.”

Kenma groans and shoves Kuroo off themselves. They search the floor for clothing and slip on a pair of leggings and long dress shirt over their underwear.

“You two made up? Or is he here to let you see us one last time before he finally kills you?”

Kuroo sits up on the bed and admires his nails. “Do you mean elopes with me?”

“Kuro.”

“Yeah. We made up.”

Kenma stares at him intently waiting for more.

“And we’re dating.”

Kenma throws a headband in their hair before walking over to Kuroo and grabbing his shirt collar. “If you ever hurt him again, I will destroy everything you love. Got it?” They release Kuroo’s collar and start walking to the door.

“I thought I was your best friend!” Kuroo calls after them and then grumbles to himself. “The favoritism here is unreal. How many years do we have together? They’ve only known Akaashi, what? Six months max? Does our childhood not count for anything?”

After Kuroo’s done pouting, he gets up and makes his way to Bokuto’s room. In the kitchen, Kenma’s already found Akaashi and is clutching coffee and their apple fritter for dear life while Akaashi signs to them. Kenma’s got a strained face like Akaashi’s telling them something they don’t really want to know. Their nose wrinkles a little bit and Kuroo’s certain they’re talking about him.

_Jokes on you, Akaashi. Kenma already knows I have a tiny dick._

Kuroo slips into Bokuto’s room and lays on top of him as well. Bokuto isn’t even surprised at the random body lying on top of him and wraps an arm around Kuroo. He pulls Kuroo in closer to him, giving a small satisfied moan at the cuddling, and peeks one eye open.

“’moring, bro.” A soft, sleepy smile spread across his face.

“Morning, stud. We got breakfast.”

Bokuto crinkles his forehead at that. “Kenma’s up this early? Or did they not go to bed again?”

“They are, but only cause I just woke them up. Me and Akaashi.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto jolts up in bed, letting Kuroo fall off him, cold and abandoned. “What happened yesterday? Things went good? They had to of since he’s here! Or is he here for something bad? Tell me! I can’t take the suspense!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kuroo waves his hands. “We’re dating. Finally.”

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!” Bokuto grabs Kuroo in a life-threatening hug and then sprints out the room still clad in only is boxers.

_God. I think he broke my spine._

Kuroo wobbles to the doorway to see Bokuto squeezing the life out of Akaashi, who looks rather pleased even though his life is in danger.

_I don’t know whether to be upset or turned on by this._

Kenma gets up to try to run, but Bokuto grabs them too in a vice grip embrace. Upon release, Kenma slowly lays on the floor facedown and motionless. Bokuto comes back to Kuroo hugs him, picks him up, spins him around out of the way of his door, and then closes his door in Kuroo’s face.

Akaashi stands there stunned for a moment before he can respond. “We need to break up, Kuroo-san. I need to be strangled to death by those muscles.” He starts to take a couple tentative steps towards Bokuto’s room with a determined look on his face.

“Aw. Babe.” Kuroo strides across the room and wraps an arm around Akaashi. “I can strangle you to death with these muscles.” He flexes with the other while giving his signature smirk.

“Hm.” Akaashi wraps his hand around Kuroo’s bicep. “Nope. Sorry. Not enough to kill a man.”

“What about these thighs?” Kuroo winks. “I think my strengths lie in my legs anyway.”

Akaashi eyes Kuroo’s legs suspiciously. “We’ll have to test them out later for a final conclusion.”

“Mm.” Kuroo bites his lip and stares intently at Akaashi’s lips. “Dirty talk so early in the morning? I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

Akaashi pinches Kuroo’s arm and removes it from his shoulder. “Don’t make me angry. There are two people here that would kill for me.”

“Babe, idk if I’d kill anyone for you.”

“I wasn’t talking about you and please don’t fingerspell texting shortcuts instead of the actual signs.”

“Aw, but babe, it’s like JSL slang, right?”

Akaashi gives Kuroo a flat look and his eye twitches a little involuntarily.

Kuroo smirks back. “I’m right, aren’t I, bae?”

“I’m going to join Kenma on the floor to contemplate my life decisions now.” Akaashi marches over to where Kenma is still laying and joins them on the floor.

Kuroo snorts to himself.

_And they say Bo and I are the dramatic ones._

“What are they doing?” Bokuto, finally dressed, wraps his arms around Kuroo and rests his head on his shoulder.

“I think you killed Kenma and Akaashi is ‘contemplating his life choices’”.

“Huhh. Okay. Where’s breakfast?” Bokuto cheers while bouncing up and down.

“Kitchen. The one with all the meat breads in it is yours and the chocolate milk.”

“Bro!” Bokuto squeezes Kuroo again before heading to the kitchen. “This is the best day ever!” he shouts muffled by food already stuffed in his mouth.

_Glad you’re easy to please._

Kuroo walks up to Akaashi and Kenma on the floor. He kneels down and taps on each of their legs. Kenma grumbles, but Akaashi doesn’t show any indication of acknowledging Kuroo’s existence.

 _Rude_.

Kuroo walks around them and decides to lay horizontally across them. Grumbling and pained sounds come from both along with dirty looks.

“Aren’t you two going to eat? Might make your brooding easier.”

Both struggle to get free hands.

Kenma does first. “Get off you heavy asshole.”

Akaashi signs something that Kuroo doesn’t know and he doesn’t offer an explanation.

“No and I don’t understand what you’re saying to me, Akaashi.”

Akaashi gives a smirk and shakes his head.

“Come on!” Kuroo pouts. “You’re saying something mean, aren’t you? That’s why you won’t tell me!”

Akaashi just continues to smirk and Kenma starts to smack Kuroo where they can reach.

Bokuto comes back into the living room with a meat bun in each hand looking like he’s ascended to the astral plane. “Are you upset now too?”

“Nah. Just torturing these two.”

Akaashi peers over to Bokuto. “Help.”

It’s one of the few signs Bokuto does know, if just for emergencies. He shoves one bun in his mouth and sets the other one on the counter and takes a step toward the human pile.

“Bro, no. I’m your best bro. Don’t do it. Bros before unfairly handsome setters.”

Bokuto offers a muffled reply. “Sorry, bro. Akaashi never asks for anything and I would kill for him.” He shrugs before stooping down and picking Kuroo up bridal style. He carries him over to the couch before unceremoniously dropping him and going back to his meat buns.

“Everyone in this house is a traitor!” Kuroo whines and turns over to his stomach to hide his head in a pillow. Seconds later he feels weight on his back and butt. He turns to see Kenma and Akaashi sitting on him and having a merry little chat. He groans and shoves his head back in the pillow. A weight presses down on his legs, signifying that Bokuto is now sitting on him as well.

_Aw, yisss. I’ve got the whole set. I’ve caught them all, Pokémon~!_

Bokuto fetches Akaashi and Kenma their food, so he keeps getting up and sitting back down. Kuroo continues to lie there like a good pillow until each of them finally get up for something or other. He sits up immediately, crosses his legs and hugs a pillow while huffing.

Akaashi comes from the kitchen with a soft smile and Kuroo’s breakfast. He hands it over and sits by Kuroo.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“Only by the fact that Bo and Kenma love you more than me.”

Akaashi wrinkles his nose. “Do you want me to be mean to them?”

Kuroo gives a hearty laugh. “Nah. You can tell me what you want to do today, though.”

“I’m pretty sure you promised me volleyball, concerts, and shopping in Shibuya. Shithead.” Akaashi smirks. “But I would settle for volleyball, shopping, and lunch.”

“Volleyball?” Bokuto pipes up, repeatedly signing volleyball, another sign he knows for “emergencies”. “What about volleyball? You want to play volleyball?”

Akaashi gives a light laugh, knowing that Bokuto is asking if he wants to play. He nods and repeats “Volleyball”.

“Yes volleyball, bro. You think you can gather up enough people to play? Maybe around four-ish?” Kuroo looks to Akaashi. “If you think that’s enough time to shop and eat.”

“Sounds good to me. You should invite Daishou-san for Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo gives Akaashi a flat look. “If you weren’t so pretty, I wouldn’t like you very much right now.”

Akaashi gives a sweet smile and leans in to give Kuroo a peck on the lips. “Good thing I’m so pretty then. Now get to inviting.”

“Awwww!” Bokuto gushes at the PDA. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yes. So far, it’ll be me, you, Akaashi, and Daishou. Ask Kenma if they want to play or referee. Invite whoever else. I’m going to go take a record breaking shower and change.”

As Kuroo’s walking out of the living room he can hear Bokuto echo “Daishou?” and then scramble to get pen and paper to ask Akaashi. Kenma has mysteriously disappeared to their room while no one was paying attention.

Before Kuroo hops in the shower, he shoots a quick text before he forgets.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Volleyball. 4pm. Wear the skimpiest thing you own. We can’t let that damn owl win. We must redeem ourselves.

**. . .**

When Kuroo’s done getting ready, which he does in an unsettling short amount of time even for him, he has to explain to Bokuto he can’t come on their date even if he “never gets to spend time with them together in the outside world”. They end up sneaking out of the apartment, so they won’t have to listen to Bokuto pout, or at least so Kuroo won’t have to listen to him and Akaashi won’t have to watch him sign volleyball repeatedly. After sweet freedom is achieved, they head to Shibuya for shopping. Because what Akaashi wants, Akaashi gets.

Since it’s still early and none of the stores are open except for the department stores, they duck into one of those. Even though it’s morning, it’s still packed, because, well, the main Shibuya area is never not packed except for late at night in the outskirts.

Neither really need or want anything, but Akaashi still wanted to go just for the principle of it. Kuroo knows it’s his way of showing Kuroo that he’s more than capable of being a “normal” person while also being slightly spiteful toward Kuroo.

They goof around going through the floors finding weird things. Kuroo tries on some god-awful pineapple themed business jacket that has pants to match. Akaashi takes pictures and sends them to everyone while looking slightly ashamed of his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe you like that jacket.”

“I don’t necessarily like it. I just think I can pull it off.”

“Please do.”

“Oh?” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows.

“Pull it off and throw it in the trash. I’ll get the matches.”

Kuroo pushes his lips out in a pout. “I think I’ll buy it and wear it for the rest of our date.”

Akaashi makes a face like he’s about to be nauseous before walking away.

_Aw. I feel so loved._

While Kuroo is busy staring at his future jacket and contemplating if he should purchase it or not, Akaashi ends up finding a grey cardigan that Kuroo can’t wait to see on him.

_Thank you to whoever invented cardigans and thank you Akaashi for being a sixty-year-old man on the inside who loves wearing cardigans._

“Why are you looking up to the sky and praying?” Akashi eyes him suspiciously as they make their way to the cashier.

“Uh. No reason.”

“Pervert.”

“You got me there.” Kuroo shrugs and reaches for the cardigan so he can pay for it.

Akaashi moves the cardigan away from Kuroo’s reach. “What are you doing?”

“I’m paying for everything today, remember? That’s what boyfriends are for?”

“No. You’re paying for lunch. I don’t want you buying my clothes.”

“But Keeeeiiiijiiiii!” Kuroo pouts as he extends Akaashi’s given name. “I gotta spoil you or you’ll realize that I don’t have much else to offer.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen at Kuroo calling him by his given name and then narrow dangerously.

_Shit. Maybe I shouldn’t have called him that._

“Don’t ever say that again, Tetsurou.” Akaashi glowers before leaning in and kissing him softly on the corner of his lips.

_God damn. I think I just fell for him again._

Kuroo stands there smiling like an idiot as they approach the register. Akaashi leaves a stunned Kuroo to quickly make his purchase before Kuroo comes back to reality.

“Where to next?”

“You’re the one in charge today.”

“Pachinko.”

Kuroo jolts back in surprise. “What?”

“Just kidding. I don’t like the smoke. It’s almost lunch time, why don’t we get some lunch?”

“I love food. You’re so smart. What do you want?”

Akaashi gives Kuroo a flat look. “Really? What’s with the needless flattery?”

“Just want to spoil you a bit.”

“Ichiran.”

“I’m trying to spoil you and you want ramen?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Akaashi gives a small smirk. “It’s delicious and bound to be packed full of other people.”

Kuroo nods in defeat. “Of course.”

“Something wrong with that?”

“Nope! How about Starbucks at the crossing after?”

“Oh. Your brain can do more than make perverted jokes. I’m so proud.”

Kuroo purses his lips before messing up Akaashi’s hair and stealing his bag from him to carry.

**. . .**

Lunch goes by quickly and, to Kuroo’s relief, without any problems from ignorant or nosy people. Akaashi seemed comfortable and overjoyed to be a part of a crowd. He was right, too. The ramen was delicious. Kuroo found his company to be even better, though. At Starbucks, they managed to nab some good crowd watching seats and sat there watching people pose for photo, tourists getting lost, and the occasional Mario-Kart guided tours.

It’s still too early for volleyball, but neither of them really wants to go home to wait until it’s time.

_What could we do that Akaashi would like? Something that I’d normally skip over since he’s deaf. What about a movie? What about THAT movie?_

A sly grin spreads on Kuroo’s face. “Hey. Would you be up for a movie? There’s one I think you’d like.”

Akaashi’s eyes twinkle. “I’d love a movie. It’s not going to be some shit movie you and Bokuto-san would watch together, is it?”

“No! It has awards and good critic reviews!”

_At least I hope it does._

“You should really learn how to lie better. But, shit movie or not, I would like that.”

“Yes! I do really think you’ll like it!”

They gather their trash and head out of Starbucks toward the theater a few blocks away.

“Somehow, I don’t trust your judgement.”

“That’s fair. But stay over there while I buy tickets. I want it to be a surprise.”

“That is the most nerve-racking thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I’d like to rack your nerves, baby.”

Akaashi deadpans. “And that was the most annoying.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Just wait here, please.” He places his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and moves him to the side.

Akaashi grumbles but obliges. He pulls out his phone while he waits. Kuroo merrily makes his way over to the attendant to purchase their tickets while sneaking glances at Akaashi.

_Is it creepy that I like watching him so much? It’s how I fell for him, after all._

Kuroo gets caught admiring Akaashi from afar, who shakes his head at him and repockets his phone. Kuroo hurriedly makes his way back to Akaashi with a sheepish grin.

“Are you going to tell me what movie we’re seeing yet?”

“Nope.”

“You know I’m going to figure it out when we get to our theater, right?”

“Not if I cover your eyes.” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous.” Akaashi shakes his head but has a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Kuroo doesn’t cover Akaashi’s eyes because he fears the consequences. Just because Akaashi was typically benevolent, it didn’t mean that he didn’t have the capability of turning into a demon lord.

Akaashi eyes the sign displaying The Shape of Water outside the theater room they enter curiously. He frowns and furrows his eyebrows but doesn’t comment until they sit down.

“What is this even about?”

Kuroo’s catlike grin spreads across his face. “Oh, you’ll see.”

“I take back my earlier statement. That was the most terrifying thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I’ll hold your hand, so you don’t have to be scared.” Kuroo winks and interlaces his hand with Akaashi’s.

Akaashi gives a flat look but leans in and rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and gets comfy.

_Be still my heart!_

Kuroo rests his head on Akaashi’s until the movie starts. Once it does start, Akaashi sits up and gives all his attention to the movie but keeps his hand firmly in Kuroo’s.

_Yup. I’ve died. He is officially the cutest human being on the planet._

Kuroo’s tempted to just watch Akaashi the whole time, but he’s pretty sure Akaashi might leave if he notices Kuroo intently staring at him like some kind of stalker.

Within five minutes, the protagonist is naked and then proceeds to masturbate in the bath. Kuroo tenses up and looks to Akaashi.

_I didn’t warn him how insane this movie is supposed to be._

Akaashi feels Kuroo staring and looks toward him. “Don’t tell me you were turned on just by that.”

“How could I be turned on by anyone else when you’re right here?” Kuroo winks. “I just didn’t know how you felt about watching porn with me.”

“I can’t believe I find you attractive.”

“The more you’re mean to me, the more turned on I get.”

Akaashi visibly shivers creeped out by Kuroo and returns his attention to the movie. He lets out a little gasp and leans in the first time Elisa signs. Kuroo can’t help the affectionate smile that comes over him at Akaashi’s excitement. Akaashi squeezes his hand and looks over to give him a quick grin.

_I’m glad I picked right._

Kuroo decides to watch the movie silently instead of shit talking everything like he usually does with Bokuto. Well. Mostly quiet. There were some things he had to get out.

“He what? Washes his hands before he pees? What is wrong with this dude?” “Yeah. That dude is not gay.” “He did not just do that. Get a divorce honey! Go see the doctor too!” “Oh, what? We have to see that asshole fuck his wife, but we can’t see her fuck the fish man god thing? Show it to us, you coward!”

When the movie is finally over, Kuroo and Akaashi have to take a minute to take it all in.

“That was wilder than I expected it to be. But you liked it, yeah?”

“I did. Except for watching the antagonist screw his wife.” Akaashi gives a hard frown and stares off for a moment. “But she signed! She wasn’t deaf, but she still signed! And they were correctly done.”

Kuroo grins and slides his hand across Akaashi’s face. Akaashi holds Kuroo’s hand to his face, his rare excited grin and sparkling eyes still alight. Kuroo leans in and softly kisses Akaashi. Akaashi leans into Kuroo’s kiss and passionately kisses back until the lights start to get too bright for that kind of behavior and they break apart.

“You picked well. Thank you for that.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Wanna go back and get some clothes for volleyball?”

“Yeah. I’d hate for Bokuto to explode from excitement before we get there.”

**. . .**

Bokuto hadn’t exploded by the time they made it back to the apartment. He was, however, sitting on the couch shaking his leg so hard that Kuroo was surprised the downstairs neighbors hadn’t complained yet. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t even hear Kuroo and Akaashi come in.

“Bro, if you keep like that, your brain will explode, and you’re wear a hole in the floor.”

Bokuto’s head snaps up to look at them and his posture slowly melts into a much less tense pose.

“Hey, guys. You’re back. Have fun?”

Akaashi makes a quizzical face and waves at Kuroo to translate for him.

“Akaashi, and I, your best bro, want to know what’s wrong.”

Bokuto gives a short yip. “No! Nothing’s wrong!”

There’s silence and flat looks. Bokuto’s leg starts to bounce at inhuman speeds again.

“He’s considering confessing to Suguru.” Kenma mutters from their doorway as they play a game. They glance up, see Akaashi, and pocket their game so they can sign. “I see you didn’t kill Kuro. Does that mean you had a good time or do Koutarou and I need to take care of your lightweight?”

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “I had a good time. But more importantly,” he gestures to Bokuto, “why is he so freaked out about confessing?”

“He overthinks.”

“He’s a dumb owl.”

“Guys! Are you talking about me?” Bokuto whines seeing each of them gesture toward him now. “Do you think it’s not a good idea? I know you all don’t really like him, but he’s a good person.”

Kuroo clicks his tongue. “This never leaves this room, but I agree that he’s a good person. If he wasn’t, I would’ve talked you out of it as soon as I found out.”

Bokuto perks up at this. Kuroo knows that his rivalry with Daishou always bothered Bokuto.

“However, this is Daishou we’re talking about. We never really know what he’s thinking or if he’s plotting something. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Bokuto deflates at that and Akaashi smacks Kuroo’s arm.

“Shut up, Kuroo.”

“What? I’m being honest.”

Akaashi glares at Kuroo and looks toward Kenma. Kenma sighs but comes from their doorway to speak for Akaashi.

“I know Kuroo is your best friend and I’m dating him, but don’t listen to him. He’s an idiot.”

“Mean.”

“There’s no way Daishou doesn’t like you back. I haven’t interacted with him much, but he’s the type to tell someone exactly what he thinks about them if he doesn’t like them. Kuroo is exhibit A for that. Furthermore, he lets you interrupt his studying and doesn’t claw your eyes out when you get excited and touchy with him. Have more confidence in yourself.”

Akaashi finishes and offers Bokuto a soft smile. Bokuto’s eyes start to water and he gets up to give Akaashi a gentle hug.

“Akaashi’s right, Koutarou. Kuroo is an idiot, Suguru is fond of you, and you should be more confident when it comes to things off the volleyball court.”

_Should I tell him that Daishou definitely likes him? That he’s probably going to be pushing the lines of appropriate attire in a bit?_

Bokuto sniffles, happy tears freely flowing down his face now, and opens his arms for a hug. Kenma steps into his arms and Bokuto gives them the lightest, most gently hug he is capable of.

Kuroo elbows Akaashi’s arm. “I see you drooling over those guns.”

Akaashi elbows Kuroo in the ribs.

Bokuto looks to Kuroo for reassurance. “Bro?”

“Ahhh.” Kuroo rubs the back of his head.

_I can’t tell him. It’s not my secret to tell._

“Bro, I’m not a mind reader like these two wizards, but I do know this: Daishou is more kind to you than I’ve ever seen him be with anyone else and you’re one of the most amazing people in all existence. Go for it. You won’t know until you try.”

“Bro.” Bokuto claps Kuroo on the shoulder. “You really need to work on your pep talks. That was almost worse than the “we are the blood” thing.”

“You little shithead.” Kuroo growls and traps Bokuto in a noogie. “You have shit taste in men and my pep talks always worked.”

“We’ll have to test that at our game today!”

“Ohohoho. I’m not losing today.”

**. . .**

Kuroo had demanded skimpy attire and Daishou delivered. Akaashi was the first one to spot him coming from the locker room and did a spit take causing everyone’s concern to come to him and then direct their attention to what had the ever clam Akaashi’s eyes bugging out of his head.

_Holy shit._

Daishou’s shorts were borderline underwear and his shirt was so tight it was almost painted on. He strides through the gym shamelessly, grabs Kuroo by the shirt, and pulls him to the side.

“No, I don’t want to make out with you. I have a boyfriend now.” Kuroo smirks.

“Why would I ever-?” Daishou pauses, confusion building on his face. “Who in the world would ever agree to dating you?”

“I’m glad you asked! The most beautiful guy out there.”

“Bokuto would never date you.”

“What? Not him! And what do you mean never? I’m a total catch and we’re best bro’s!”

Daishou gives Kuroo a flat unconvinced look.

“It’s Akaashi, you dumb snake.”

“The one you’ve been stalking for months now?”

“Stalk-! I have not been _stalking_ him!”

“Fine. Going where he goes then.”

“He agreed to date me! I’m not a stalker! He likes me!”

“Must be because he can’t hear that god-awful laugh of yours.”

_Why does everyone hate my laugh?_

“That aside, what is it that you wanted?”

“Since I’m out here with just barely enough clothing so I won’t catch a charge, we better fucking win this.”

“You dumb snake.”

Daishou narrows his eyes and hisses.

“Calm down, Barty Crouch Jr. You’re already winning. Bokuto passed out when you pulled me over to have a private discussion in that skimpy attire.”

“What?” Daishou whipped around to where Bokuto was last to catch him staring wide eyed and open mouthed at him. Daishou turns back to Kuroo with a blush on his face. “Damn lying cat.”

Kuroo smirks. “Dumb snake.”

“Wage that the loser buys dinner.”

“No restaurant will let us in with you wearing th-“

Daishou smacks Kuroo in the stomach.

“Cat.” Daishou warns.

Kuroo wheezes. “Or do you think that’s the only way to get Bo to buy you dinner?”

Daishou punches Kuroo in the stomach causing him to groan and double over.

“Okay, okay. Geez. If you keep hitting me, we’ll never win.” Kuroo wheezes before standing back up. “We’ll win. Bo will buy dinner. You’ll come over for games after. You’ll confess, get married, and have a bunch of fucked up owl-snake hybrid babies that defy the laws of nature. It’s all good.”

Daishou’s eyes widen and a blush spread across his face again. “That’s! That’s not!”

Kuroo smirks and wraps his arm around Daishou’s shoulder, leading him back to the group. “Everything will work out. Just trust in me.”

“That is the worst advice I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo mutters before piping up to address Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma. “Oi, oi, oi! Where’s our other two players?”

“Shoyou and Tobio are running late. Something about having to show the other they’re wrong.” Kenma mutters from their place on the ground.

Bokuto lets out a chuckle. “Never thought I’d see the day that those two would be late for volleyball.”

“They’re having sex, you dumb owl.” Kuroo winks at Akaashi as he signs sex, who facepalms. “They’ll be too busy coming to remember to come here, so how about some two on two?”

Akaashi, Daishou, and Kenma all facepalm at Kuroo’s joke while Bokuto gives him a high-five.”

“Two on two is fine. Will it be me and Bokuto-san versus you and Daishou-san?” Akaashi stares intently at Kuroo.

“Yup. How else am I going to be able to stare at you during the game?” Kuroo winks back.

Kenma makes a gagging sound and gets up off the floor to begin their duty as referee. They do the coin toss with an app on their phone. Kuroo ends up calling it and chooses to serve first.

He throws the ball to Daishou to serve. “Time to show ‘em what you got, snake. It’s now or never for your tricks.”

The game is hard. It’s partially due to it being a two on two match, but mostly it’s due to wandering eyes. Kuroo’s trying to not get lost in how beautiful Akaashi is as he gets away with a setter dump with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Bokuto’s too busy drooling over Daishou’s non-existent clothing. Daishou’s eating up all the stares he’s getting while also enjoying Bokuto in his damn long kneepads.

Akaashi’s probably the only one who can focus, giving his team an unfair advantage, but he was scheming and wanted this to be a win for Daishou.

Kenma was so disgusted by the whole thing, they stopped paying attention and played a game the whole time, only pausing to add a tally to each team whenever they heard cheering.

The tallies weren’t accurate. Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi all knew this. It was especially apparent after the conversation they had with Bokuto earlier this morning.

When Kenma announced that Kuroo’s team won, Bokuto fell to his knees whining.

“I can’t believe we lost!” Tears start to from in the corners of his eyes.

_Sorry, bro. A small loss for the greater good._

“What do you want for dinner Daishou?”

“How about-“

“Pizza at our place? Great idea! We can all shower there and have a gaming competition, so Bo can try to redeem himself too!”

Daishou’s eyes widen and then narrow again quickly. “I-“

There’s a hooting and Bokuto jumps up from the floor. He runs to Kuroo and grabs him in a great big hug. “Bro! That’s a great idea! You always have the best ideas!”

“I know, bro.” Kuroo ruffles Bokuto’s sweaty hair. “Now let’s get going so I can kick your ass twice today.”

Kuroo and Akaashi linger back and follow a little bit behind everyone.

Akaashi lightly knocks his hips against Kuroo. “That was a nice thing you did.”

“I’m always this kind.”

“I know you are.” Akaashi gives a soft smile and interlaces his hand with Kuroo’s.

“You’re staying over tonight, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re sleeping in my room?”

Akaashi snickers. “Kenma’s.”

“Dammit, Kenma!”

**. . .**

_These stupid fuckers._

Kuroo flatly stares open mouthed as Bokuto and Daishou tip toe around each other acting like a couple of idiots who don’t know how to flirt.

_How can you be like this? You’re adults. You have three people trying to help you two get together, but you continue to be oblivious gay disasters. I can’t even believe what I’m seeing._

The sound of the doorbell pulls Kuroo from his staring. Akaashi’s watching him with a small smirk on his face, knowing exactly what Kuroo is making faces at.

“Don’t judge them. You’re no better.”

Kuroo crumples his face and points to Akaashi. “You got me there. But more importantly, pizza’s here.”

“Oh. You are good for something. One thing.”

Kuroo shakes a fist teasingly at Akaashi before chunking a pillow at Bokuto to go pay for the pizza. Starved, everyone eats and makes jokes at Bokuto and Kuroo’s expense.

Then it’s game time.

Surprising to everyone, and to Kenma’s immense rage, Daishou is a beast at games. He and Kenma have a close tie going back and forth trying to beat the other more, eventually taking over all future gaming.

“I can’t believe you’re good enough to beat Kenma and Akaashi. Is it because you don’t have any friends?” Kuroo jeers. “Spend all your time playing by yourself?”

Akaashi smacks Kuroo on the arm. “Don’t be a sore loser just because the only one here worse than you is Bokuto-san.”

“Aaaaaagaaaaasssshiiiii! Don’t put me down like that!” Bokuto whines across the room.

“Bro. He’s right though.”

“I take back what I said earlier. I won’t kill for either of you anymore.”

“That’s okay. I can easily murder Kuroo-san if need be.”

“Hey!” Kuroo frowns. “Why me?”

“You’re the only one who pisses me off enough to want to kill.”

“You little-“

Kuroo pushes Akaashi down on the couch and starts to tickle him. Akaashi squinches his eyes closed and bites his cheeks to stop from laughing, but eventually erupts into a real laugh and tries to squirm away from Kuroo.

“Kuroo. Stop or I’m going to pee myself.” Akaashi laughs out using his voice.

Kuroo stops and leans into to give him a kiss. Akaashi kisses back and wipes his laughter tears. Kuroo gets off him so he can resume signing.

“Jerk.”

“Whoa.” Bokuto lowly whispers, awestruck. “Akaashi can talk.”

Kenma and Daishou’s eyes are on Akaashi as well, interested in this new information.

“Oh.” Kuroo rubs his neck. “Yeah. He’s not mute.”

“But he speaks so well.” Daishou pipes up.

“That’s because I’ve only been deaf a few years. I can speak if I need to, but I don’t like to because I can’t hear what I’m saying.” Akaashi blushes and looks away from everyone.

 “It’s nothing to be embarrassed of, Keiji.” Kenma supplies before unpausing the game even though Daishou wasn’t paying attention.

_I wonder if I’m the only one he speaks to? I knew he didn’t do it often, but Bokuto and Kenma love him, so I would’ve thought he might’ve around them at some point._

Kuroo stares lovingly at Akaashi until he notices and makes weird faces at him.

“You like me.” Kuroo gives a soft grin.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Just a feeling, I guess.”

They continue to watch Kenma and Daishou battle for the title of best gamer until Akaashi starts to fall asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo nudges him awake and points to his room. Akaashi nods and silently gets up.

“Akaashi and I are going to bed. Daishou, you’re in Bo’s room cause there’s no way Kenma’s letting you in their room and I don’t want your drool on our couches.”

“WHAT?” Daishou turns to Kuroo resulting in him losing the match. “I don’t think-“

“That’s a great idea, bro! We can watch some owl documentaries Daishou!” Bokuto bounces up and down on the couch a little. “You’ll have to push me off if I cuddle you in my sleep though.”

Daishou looks back to Kuroo with wide eyes begging for help.

_Have fun, you little shit._

Akaashi’s already curled up in a ball when Kuroo gets in his room. He shuts the lights off and strips down to his boxers before crawling into bed with him. Akaashi curls up against him and Kuroo wraps an arm around him and places a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi’s asleep soon after. Minutes later, Kuroo feels that familiar twitch of Akaashi’s hands as he signs in his sleep.

_I love it when he signs in his sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pineapple suit is real. Honestly, I tried on the jacket. I really think I could make it work if I got it fitted and matched it correctly. My friend said burn it.
> 
> I’m also a sixty-year-old man on the inside who wears cardigans and just wants to tend to my garden, read books, and spoil my cats.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This turned out to be a very BokuShou chapter even though they get their own arc. But it’s kinda important too? Yes. That’s what I’m going to tell myself.

_Why is this so stupidly fucking hard?_

Kuroo stares at yet another graduate school application on his computer.

_Three letters of reference, letter of intent, minimum of 3.8 GPA, transcripts, copies of any publications, interviews, and GRE scores. My whole future is riding on this. It’d probably be easier to get a second season of Ouran High School Host Club._

He groans and lays his head on the table. He knew applying to graduate schools was not going to be an easy feat, but why does it have to be so complicated and nerve wracking?

_Doesn’t Japan want more people with PhD’s? It’d benefit the whole country. The world, really. They should be taking people in by storm instead of accepting a measly fifteen percent or less. The lottery might be easier. Maybe I should do that instead. Win the lottery, become rich and famous, and receive an honorary doctorate. Get my own science TV show for kids._

There’s a loud groan and a thunk on the table diagonal from Kuroo. He lifts his head up to see Bokuto face down pretending not to exist. Akaashi’s across from Kuroo with a small amused smirk looking back and forth between the two.

“What’s wrong, bro? Fail another physics test?”

Bokuto shakes his head but doesn’t pull it from the table.

“Oikawa tell you your hair is stupid again?”

Another head shake.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Missed out on curry in the cafeteria today?”

Head shake.

“Volleyball then?”

Violent head shake.

_Damn. I didn’t know Bo could be concerned about anything than those four things. Didn’t know he was that complex of a guy._

Akaashi waves to get Kuroo’s attention and points to the corner table where Daishou is usually at guarding it like a dragon. It’s strangely empty. Even more strangely, the first years still won’t go near it. They act like it’s cursed or something. Which isn’t _technically_ untrue, but still.

_Now that I think about it, I guess Bo hasn’t said anything about Daishou since he spent the night. I didn’t see Daishou the next morning either._

Kuroo frowns. “What did that damn snake do?”

Bokuto’s shoulders raise to his ears and his entire body cringes.

“Bo.” Kuroo chides.

Still nothing.

“Fine. I’ll just ask him myself.”

“No!” Bokuto shoots up in his chair. “You can’t do that!”

“Then tell us what happened.”

Akaashi chunks a pen at Kuroo. “He doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.”

“He does. I need to know if I need to kill that damn snake.”

Bokuto’s lower lip starts to tremble and he looks back down toward the table. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

Akaashi frowns and rubs Bokuto’s back.

“But?” Kuroo sternly presses.

_I will kill him. Prison or graduate school are my only two life options at this very second. One of them is much easier to get into. It also provides food that’s not just ramen noodles._

“I haven’t seen him since last weekend.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Bokuto deadpans before turning and showcasing the empty snake lair in a Vanna White manner. “How exactly?”

“This is the twenty-first century, you dumb owl. Use your damn phone.”

Akaashi kicks Kuroo under the table. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“No. Kuroo’s right. I should just contact him.” Bokuto bites his lip. “But I’m scared.”

“Our great volleyball captain who has taken our team to nationals and very well may play on the national team next year against scary huge dudes capable of murdering people with one look is scared of contacting slimy little Daishou?” Kuroo cocks an eyebrow. “You’re a damn talented snake charmer. He’s not going to bite you. Probably.”

Bokuto’s head whips up and worry takes over his face. “What do you mean probably?”

“Hm. Well. I was thinking more of in the sexual way. Snakes like to use their fang-“

Akaashi kicks Kuroo under the table again. “Please don’t make me imagine that. I’ve already seen more of Daishou than I would like to have.”

“You don’t think Daishou’s attractive?” Bokuto pouts.

“He is an objectively handsome man, but he’s not my type.”

“Ohohoho? What is your type then?” Kuroo winks.

Akaashi looks directly in Kuroo’s eyes. “Morons, apparently.”

Kuroo gasps and holds his hand against his chest. “You really are leaving me for Bokuto then!”

Bokuto grabs both of Akaashi’s hands and leans in close to him. “I’ll give you my unwavering love and support. Forget about Kuroo and run away with me.”

“Bro! I’m not translating that!”

Akaashi looks over to Kuroo, waiting with one eyebrow raised.

“Nope! Nope! Nope! Not happening!”

Bokuto shrugs and pulls out his phone. “Since you said it was the twenty-first century and all.” He trails off as he types something.

“What are you doing? Stop that.” Kuroo starts to halfheartedly reach across the table, but Bokuto pulls away from him.

Bokuto smirks and shows his phone to Akaashi. Akaashi laughs and grabs his hands again before vigorously nodding.

Kuroo slinks down in his chair. “I hate you both.”

Akaashi grins and turns to Kuroo. “But only if two conditions are met. One: Daishou firmly rejects you and you wait an appropriate grieving period after said rejection. Two: Kuroo has to already be dead.”

“Wait. As in, you’re asking Bokuto to kill me? I can’t believe this.”

“No, idiot.”

“Then what?”

“Do I really have to spell it out?”

“Oh!” Bokuto raises his hand in excitement and bounces in his seat. “I get it!”

“Would you care to share for the class?” Kuroo grumbles.

Bokuto looks over to Akaashi who shakes his head.

“Sorry. Akaashi said no.”

“He’s not your mom!”

“Akaashi, will you be my mom?”

“Sure, honey.”

“Gross. Does that make me your dad now?”

“Only if I can call you daddy.”

“No.” Kuroo leans in toward Akaashi and grins. “You can call me daddy though.”

 Akaashi gives Kuroo a flat disgusted stare. “Back to Bokuto-san. Why has Daishou-san been ignoring you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Uh. I’m not really sure.” Bokuto fiddles with his hands and starts to bounce one leg.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened after everyone went to bed?” Akaashi calmly encourages.

_Ah. There he is. The mother of my children._

“And Kuroo, get that creepy smile off your face. We’re being serious.”

_Mother of my children and the head of our household. We’ll adopt two children, have a garden, and eat mostly organic fruits and vegetables. Saturdays we’ll do volunteer work with the kids before doing some fun learning activity. Maybe go to the science museum._

Kuroo bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling and focuses on Bokuto.

_I can’t wait. Maybe we can get a couple of cats too. I wonder if Keiji would want an owl._

“Uhhh. We played a couple more games before going to my room. Then we ended up watching the second Planet Earth. After that, it was pretty late, so we went to bed. I thought things were going pretty good, but when I woke up the next morning he’d already left and I haven’t seen him since then.” Bokuto frowns and slumps down in his chair.

“You didn’t. You didn’t sleep in the nude as usual, did you?” Akaashi frowns.

“And did he sleep in the same bed with you?”

“I’m not stupid! I wore clothes. And my bed is big enough so we both slept in it.”

Kuroo and Akaashi both look at each other, silently coming to the same conclusion.

“We know what happened.”

Bokuto’s mouth drops open. “From that little bit? What did I do wrong?” He whines and sinks further in his chair.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pats him on the back again.

“You’d lie to me, Akaashi.” Bokuto eyes him suspiciously before turning to Kuroo. “You would too. Forget about it. I’ll talk to Kenma. They’re always brutally honest.” He starts to get up to leave, but Akaashi grabs his arm and pulls him back.

_He’s not wrong there._

“Bro. I’m your best bro, right?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto weakly replies.

“Then have some more faith in me. I don’t lie to you when it’s important.”

_Unless it’s to protect you. Shit. I lie to him all the time. Who am I kidding? At least I’m already set to parent my and Akaashi’s adopted children._

“Then what happened? I must’ve done something wrong!”

Kuroo sighs and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Listen. This is just my theory. You like to cuddle in your sleep. You probably cuddled Daishou and he’s embarrassed about it. It’s nothing to worry about.”

_He’s not a real human. He’s just several snakes in a trench coat. He doesn’t know how to deal with real human people emotions. The snake probably had to go read some books on how to emotion before he can face Bo again._

“Do you think he felt like I was trying to sexually harass him!” Bokuto jumps back out of his seat.

Akaashi restrains him again. Kuroo facetables and takes a few deep breaths.

_I love this stupid fuck. Don’t strangle him. If you strangle him, you’ll have to look for a new best bro. There’s no way you’ll find one as good as him at your age. It takes too long to break them in and Kenma’s not up for stepping into that role._

Kuroo takes another deep sigh before lifting his head and signing for Akaashi, who facepalms immediately.

“Why are you guys acting like that’s stupid? I was all up in his personal space if we cuddled! My junk was on him!”

_Aside from the fact that Daishou was probably so excited he was having a panic attack and didn’t sleep a wink because of it, you two have already cuddled and kissed even though your drunk ass doesn’t remember it._

“If Daishou felt invaded, he would’ve yelled at you until you peed yourself. And then probably punished you in some other sick and twisted manner.”

“I guess.” Bokuto whimpers.

“Bokuto-san, you need to have a discussion with Daishou. Tell him how you feel and apologize if you’ve made him feel uncomfortable in any way.”

“How can I even do that if he’s avoiding me?”

“I’ll take care of that.”

Kuroo pulls out his phone and quickly pulls up Daishou’s contact info.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you’ve been avoiding my bro

[ **sneksnek** ]: that’s none of your business

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: where are you right now?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: we need to have a talk

[ **sneksnek** ]: Why would I tell you that?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you know why

[ **sneksnek** ]: ???

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: just tell me

[ **sneksnek** ]: study room 2nd floor law building

[ **sneksnek** ]: bring coffee

[ **sneksnek** ]: only way I can deal with you

[ **sneksnek** ]: aside from booze

[ **sneksnek** ]: but campus

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: fine

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I’ll be there in 20 mins

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: can Akaashi come?

[ **sneksnek** ]: idgaf who comes as long as it’s not Bokuto

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: good

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: cause I invited my mom

[ **sneksnek** ]: ???

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  okay! see you soon! love ya! Bye!

**[FukuroCharmer is not accepting messages at this time]**

“Study room on the second floor of the law building. Bring coffee. Snack too if you see anything. Be there in twenty minutes.”

“What?” Bokuto yells, startling. “Twenty minutes? Why so soon?”

“He’s expecting me, Akaashi, and my mom.”

“Your mom?” Akaashi frowns.

Kuroo shrugs. “Just something to throw him off. Good luck, buddy. You got this.”

“Go with me.” Bokuto bounces in his chair and puts his hand to his mouth to bite his nails.

“I’ll walk you to the room, keeping out of sight of course, but I can’t talk to him with you.”

“I’ll go too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi grabs one of Bokuto’s hands.

“Okay.” Bokuto gravely nods.

**. . .**

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?”

Kuroo and Akaashi are walking back to the library after guiding an extremely nervous Bokuto to the law building. They stayed just long enough to make sure Daishou wouldn’t make a run for it. It’s already November and getting colder so they’re huddled up against each other for warmth. Kuroo had demanded that Akaashi hold his hand on the way back since he held Bokuto hand, literally, the whole way there. It made signing harder and vaguer, but it was worth it.

“Yes, my darling wife. We’ve done all we can for our child. We’ve got to let him spread his wings and fly out of the nest even if he’s flying to the snake’s mouth.”

“You really don’t like Daishou-san, do you?”

“Hm. We used to be rivals in volleyball and our personalities clash. I don’t really hate him. If I did, I wouldn’t let Bo near him. He’s just fun to pick on.”

“Fair enough.” Akaashi hums and they walk a little bit farther in silence.

“The nest is going to feel a bit lonely since Bo is gone. Would you consider having another child with me?”

“But darling, we still have Kenma.”

“Maybe so, but they don’t really need their parents help anymore. They’ll do fine on their own.”

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “I will consider it.”

_Holy fuck, yes. I know he’s just kidding, but it makes me. So. Fucking. Happy._

“Now that we’ve done what we can for Bokuto-san, what has you so stressed?”

“Graduate school.”

“Oh. I forgot you’re smart enough to go to graduate school.”

Akaashi gives a small smirk, but Kuroo’s too depressed and stressed about getting into graduate school to catch his teasing.

“I have to get in first. The application process is terrible. There’s so much to do and they don’t let very many people in. Every year most programs only accept maybe ten people. Some are even less than that, if they even accept any at all. I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get accepted.”

“You will.”

“It’s not easy. Some schools accept two percent or less of applicants. Two percent! Can you believe that shit?”

“You will get in. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“As Bo said earlier, you would lie.”

“No. I would lie to Bokuto-san, Daishou-san, and Kenma because they need to be protected. You can handle the truth and the truth is I believe you’ll get into a grad school.”

Kuroo stops and studies Akaashi’s face, looking to see the lie.

“Tetsurou, you’re going to graduate with high honors. You’ve been working hard the entire time you’ve been an undergrad. Your GPA, tutoring, and publications are also impressive. Not to mention that you played volleyball for three years. I’m sure your GRE scores are high enough as well. You’re passionate about your field. I’m serious. You have nothing to worry about. It’ll work out.”

“How do you even know about all that? My publications?”

“Kenma.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows crinkle. “Why-. Never mind. I don’t need to know.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. “What if it doesn’t work out? What am I supposed to do then?”

“Then you continue to build on your research, maybe take a few more classes, work with your professors, and apply again next year. Continue to grow.”

“I can’t wait that long. I can’t stay here if I don’t get into grad school. I can’t afford it. I’ll have to go back home. I can’t do that. I won’t.”

“Graduate school is important to you?”

“Of fucking course it is!” Kuroo furiously signs.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and gives him a flat look.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cuss at you. I’m just frustrated and scared about this. Which is no excuse. I’m sorry.”

“I know, Tetsurou. I know.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo bows his head a little in shame.

_Fucking up again._

“Grad school is important to you. I know you. You’ll do what you must to get what you want. You’ve got this, babe.” Akaashi wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss.

Kuroo closes his eyes and sinks into Akaashi’s warm embrace.

_I don’t have as much confidence in myself as you have in me._

**. . .**

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  wait

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  what were you and bo talking about earlier

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  when you said you weren’t trying to get him to kill me

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  and you asked if you had to spell it out

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  and bo understood??

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I had to explain oranges already came in slices once??

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  he almost failed hs japanese

[ **‘kashi** ]: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I thought you said you wouldn’t lie to me

[ **‘kashi** ]: It’s so much more fun to tease you though.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  tell me

[ **‘kashi** ]: No.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  please?

[ **‘kashi** ]: Fine.

[ **‘kashi** ]: PPDIIW

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  what does that even mean??

[ **‘kashi** ]: Figure it out.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I googled it, but nothing??

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  does it even mean anything?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  or are you sending me on an endless quest

[ **‘kashi** ]: I would never.

[ **‘kashi** ]: It does mean something.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  WTF????

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  KEIJI!!!!

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  ITS TOO SOON

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  TOO SOON

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I HAVE TO GO CRY NOW

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  PLS COME HOLD ME

[ **‘kashi** ]: You figured it out that fast?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I ASKED KENMA

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  WHO WAS OVERJOYED TO BREAK MY HEART

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  AGAIN

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I’M NOT EVEN SURE I’M LIVING

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I’M DEAD

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  YOU DON’T GET ANY OF MY POSSESSIONS BECAUSE OF THIS

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I’M WRITING YOU OUT OF MY WILL

[ **‘kashi** ]: Ah. That makes sense.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Are you really that distraught?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  YES

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  [IMAGE ATTACHED]

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??

[ **‘kashi** ]: You’re fun to tease.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:   DON’T USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE!

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I WAS SO WRONG

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  SO, SO WRONG

[ **‘kashi** ]: So I should take this ice cream I just bought for you and go back home instead of spending the night?

[ **‘kashi** ]: If that’s what you really want…

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  !!!!

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  WAIT

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  YOU’RE REALLY ON YOUR WAY?

[ **‘kashi** ]: [IMAGE ATTACHED]

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  HOLY SHIT

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  HOLY SHIT

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  FUCK YES

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  YOU ARE THE FUCKING BEST

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I’M GOING TO CUDDLE YOU SO HARD

[ **‘kashi** ]: Please stop yelling at me

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  sorry

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  i’m gong to cuddle you so hard

[ **‘kashi** ]: gong

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  going

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  you know what I meant

[ **‘kashi** ]: Can we watch a movie?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  sure

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  do you have something in mind?

[ **‘kashi** ]: :)

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  that’s scary

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  wait

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  NO

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  NOT HAPPENING

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I’M NOT STRONG ENOUGH

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I CAN’T DO IT AGAIN

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I NEED TIME TO HEAL

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  Keiji, please.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Just kidding.

[ **‘kashi** ]: I was thinking The Road to El Dorado

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  what

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  really?

[ **‘kashi** ]: Do you have a problem with The Road to El Dorado?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  no

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  just unexpected?

[ **‘kashi** ]: I’ll be there in 5 mins.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  my room or living room?

[ **‘kashi** ]: Your room.

[ **‘kashi** ]: I’d like to not have to wear pants.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  awwww yiiiisssss

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  although I don’t think bo or Kenma would care

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  you could walk around here naked

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  I’ll pull the movie up

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  don’t think that’ll distract me from questioning you more

[ **‘kashi** ]: Bring it on.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Coincidently, we should watch that as well.

[ **‘kashi** ]: If you try to tickle me, you don’t get ice cream.

**. . .**

“Are you really not going to tell me what you were talking about earlier?”

Kuroo and Akaashi are snuggled up on his bed watching “The Road to El Dorado” and eating the ice cream Akaashi brought as consolation for reminding Kuroo of horrible things. Terrible things that Kuroo is trying to push as far out of his mind as possible.

“Does it bother you that much?”

“It’s driving me absolutely bonkers.”

Akaashi gives a small smile and leans in to kiss Kuroo. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to need a lot more kisses before I can forget about it.”

“Sorry. I’m busy watching one of my favorite movies right now.” Akaashi bites his lip and smirks.

“Buuut Keeeiiijiiii!” Kuroo fake cries. “I just wanna know!”

Akaashi gives a little shiver at Kuroo using his given name again. “Sorry. I can’t tell you right now.”

“Fine.” Kuroo grumbles. “If I guess it right, will you tell me?”

Akaashi stares at Kuroo for a moment before looking away, staring at nothing deep in thought. He turns back with a stoic expression. “If you can guess right tonight, I will tell you.”

“Yes!” Kuroo raises both arms into the air in a victorious gesture before falling back and collapsing on the bed.

_Okay. So, it’s something that Keiji doesn’t want to tell me. Or at least doesn’t want to tell me right now. Something that would require me to be dead for him to date Bo. What in the world could that be?_

Kuroo looks over to Akaashi in hopes something about him will give away a clue. Akaashi’s shoulders are more raised than usual and he keeps looking toward Kuroo from the corner of his eyes.

_He’s nervous about it? I’ve only ever seen him get nervous about sexual stuff and maybe dating me. Bo figured it out, so it can’t be sexual stuff._

Kuroo bobbed his head side to side trying to stimulate more brain cells into working. Akaashi’s shoulders keep slowly inching toward his ears. Kuroo leans back up and gives him a kiss on the cheek to help him relax.

_I hate seeing him nervous._

“Alright. I give up! I don’t know!”

Visible relief floods over Akaashi’s face. “Really? Already?”

“Yup. It’s something you don’t want to tell me, and it requires me being dead for you to date Bo. You’re not really shy about anything aside from sex, but I don’t really think that applies here and Bo figured it out even though he doesn’t know that. You seemed kind of nervous about dating me, but we’re already dating, and you sass me every day, so I don’t think it’s that. I have no clue what it could be.” Kuroo reasons.

Visible nervousness takes over Akaashi’s face again, but he just raises an eyebrow. “I’m not against telling you. Just not at this time.”

_What the hell could that be?_

Kuroo clutches at his own head and messes up his own hair. “Ugh. I hate not knowing things!”

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “It’s a good thing you’re a scientist then.”

“Wish I was a mind reader right now. Think they offer that as a major? I could get a post-baccalaureate in mind reading if I don’t get accepted into graduate school.”

_Oh yeah. That._

Kuroo sinks into himself and frowns.

“What’s wrong?”

“Remembered I still have to get accepted to graduate school. Depressed myseslf.”

“You’ve got this. Just do your best so you won’t have any regrets. You will get in.”

“I’m glad you have more confidence in me than I have in myself.”

Akaashi covers his mouth to let out a small laugh. “Only in this one thing. Otherwise, you’re confident enough in everything else.”

“I sound kind of like a jerk then. How do you even like me?”

Akaashi crawls on Kuroo’s lap and straddles him. “You’re not a jerk.” He leans down and gives Kuroo a peck on the cheek. “I like you a lot.”

Kuroo wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist to pull him in further and Akaashi leans down to kiss him and run his hands though Kuroo’s hair.

_He’s so amazing. I love him so much._

**. . .**

Bokuto doesn’t come home Friday night. Kuroo tries to call and text him, but he turned his phone off. Kuroo does some calling around and finds out that Bokuto’s been crashing at Washio’s apartment. He’s sulking, of course, so Kuroo tries to get ahold of Daishou. He has his phone off as well.

_What is going on here? Did Bo not confess? They’re both into each other. If Daishou rejected him I would’ve been on damage control with at least one of them. What could’ve possibly gone so wrong to where they’re both avoiding everyone?_

“Kenma.” Kuroo knocks lightly on their door. “I need your advice.”

The door unlocks and a very tired looking golden eye peeks out.

“Bo was supposed to have confessed to Daishou yesterday. Now he’s hiding at Washio’s and both of them have their phones off.”

“Leave him be.”

“But-“

“He’s an adult. If he needed your mothering, he’d be here. He wants to be alone right now.”

“What about Daishou?”

“Leave him alone. He definitely doesn’t want your mothering.”

“What if I need to take him out for hurting Bo?”

“Figure out what happened before you start planning murder.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kuroo frowns.

“I’ll be the one to murder Daishou if he hurt Koutarou. Just like I’ll be the one to murder you if you hurt Keiji.”

“What? Why is it me?” Kuroo whines.

“Goodnight, Kuro.” Kenma closes the door back and locks it.

“It’s noon.” Kuroo mutters under his breath.

Bokuto doesn’t come home or turn on his phone all weekend. Kuroo tried talking to Akaashi about pulling Bokuto from hiding, but he sided with Kenma.

By the time it was Monday morning, there still wasn’t a peep from Bokuto and Kuroo was livid and, not to mention, severely sleep deprived. He’d gotten updates from Washio just so he’d know Bo was still alive and not making horrible life decisions, but that was aside from the point.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: still no word from our run-away child

[ **‘kashi** ]: He’s an adult. He’s fine.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Or has Washio-san not been updating you?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but he’s barely an adult?

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: he’s like a cat

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: he can kind of take care of himself

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but he should have supervision

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Washio has been updating

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but no pictures

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: our son could be dead for all we know!

[ **‘kashi** ]: Helicopter parenting isn’t healthy.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Bokuto-san is an adult. Let him make his own choices.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Have a little more faith in him.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I know

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I’m just worried

[ **‘kashi** ]: I know you are.

[ **‘kashi** ]: I’m sure we’ll see him today. He wouldn’t skip class today because of this.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Just… Don’t scold him for hiding at Washio-san’s place. He’s doing what is best for him.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Fine.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I’ll agree to whatever the mother of my child requests. He knows best.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: but I’m not happy about it

[ **‘kashi** ]: Don’t worry. We’ll figure out what’s wrong.

[ **‘kashi** ]: And if Daishou-san hurt him, Kenma’s already got an untraceable murder plan.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I trust you.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: of course they do

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: you know

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: we sure do talk about murdering people a lot

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: seems kinda unhealthy

[ **‘kashi** ]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[ **‘kashi** ]: We’re protective of our group. Nothing inherently wrong with that unless one of us is actually pushed to drastic measures.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: I guess

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: see you soon

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: bringing you coffee

[ **‘kashi** ]: You’re the best!

**. . .**

[ **‘kashi** ]: Daishou-san’s here.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Bokuto-san’s here now too.

[ **‘kashi** ]: He hasn’t said anything yet.

[ **‘kashi** ]: But he keeps sneaking peeks over at Daishou-san from over my shoulder looking forlorn.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: Skipping my last class

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  be there soon

[ **‘kashi** ]: Don’t.

[ **‘kashi** ]: Go to class. I’ve got this.

[ **‘kashi** ]: After class come directly here.

[ **‘kashi** ]: And remember, no scolding.

[ **‘kashi** ]: g2g before he notices me textin yo

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  Fine.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]:  Let me know if he makes an escape. Please.

**. . .**

Kuroo runs to the library and up all four flights of stairs. He’s pretty sure he’s pissed off the entire library and even alerted Akaashi of him approaching because he’s so loud going up the stairs, but he can’t bring himself to care. When he finally makes it up to the fourth floor he tries to stealthily walk to their usual table.

Bokuto is witting on the opposite side of the table from where he normally sits. He has Akaashi positioned between himself and where Daishou sits in the corner. He’s got a textbook open but is playing with his phone. Akaashi’s calmly and silently studying as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.

Kuroo strolls up and sits in his usual seat across from Akaashi and now beside Bokuto.

“Hey, bro.” He grins and pulls out a textbook.

Bokuto’s shoulders shoot up to his ears and he drops his phone on the table. He scurries to pick it up and gives a tight, “Hey” back.

Kuroo peers over to the textbook Bokuto has out. Physics. “You need help with physics, broski?”

“No-. Nah. I’m good.” Bokuto grimaces before putting away his phone. He glances over Akaashi’s shoulder again to where Daishou is before ducking back down and staring at his textbook.

Kuroo catches Akaashi’s eye and raises his eyebrow. Akaashi just shakes his head, so Kuroo tries to start studying.

Or at least he would, if he wasn’t hyper aware of Bokuto gazing over toward Daishou every thirty seconds.

“What is he doing?” Kuroo shakes his head and signs to Akaashi, not bothering to say it out loud.

“I think.” Akaashi bites his lip and sneaks a glance toward Bokuto. “I think he’s pining.”

Kuroo leans over to get a good look at Daishou in the corner. He’s wearing an ugly-ass sweater again today as he sips his oversized coffee. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. If anything, he’s adamantly ignoring the existence of everyone else on that floor.

“He’s been pining. I thought he confessed. Why is he still pining?”

“I have the same question.”

Bokuto lets out a long sigh and rests his chin on the table. “I can see you two talking about me.”

“But do you understand us?” Kuroo smirks.

Bokuto grumbles and rolls his eyes at Kuroo.

“I thought you confessed. Why are you still staring at that slimy snake? What happened?”

Bokuto crosses his arm and shifts so his face is now resting on the table.

“Was it really that bad, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto just nods.

Akaashi looks to Kuroo and sighs. “Why don’t we go discuss this somewhere else?”

“That’s a good idea, Akaashi. Broest of bros, do you want some yakiniku? I’m paying.”

No movement.

“I’ll buy you some sake and a crepe afterwards, Bokuto-san.”

“Can we do ice cream instead?”

“Anything you want, Bokuto-san.”

“Can we not discuss it until we get home.”

“But-“

Akaashi claps a hand over Kuroo’s mouth and gives him a warning look. He keeps it there until Kuroo finally nods.

“Sure, bro. We can bring ice cream home, make brownies, build a fort, and bundle ourselves up in the fort with blankets fresh out of the dryer.”

Bokuto nods and starts to pack his things, making sure to avoid eye contact with either of them.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Why?”

“You’re a great father to our child.”

“I’m just trying to be as good a parent as his mother is.”

**. . .**

“Okay. Blankets are nice and toasty.”

Kuroo passes warm blankets to Bokuto and Akaashi in their pillow fort. They’d invited Kenma, but they declined. Something about having to do a semester’s worth of work in the next few days.

“”Thank you.””

“No problem.” Kuroo picks up his bowl of brownie topped with ice cream to keep himself from begging Bokuto to tell him what’s wrong. Akaashi looks proud of him for not exploding yet, and he doesn’t really want to disappoint him. Not to mention, it probably would do more harm than good. He didn’t just spend all his money for the week on yakiniku to be back at square one.

Bokuto’s leg is bouncing at a high velocity that’s likely to give a helicopter a run for its money. Aside from his leg and the occasional sound of spoons scaping bowls, there’s only silence.

“I can’t stand it anymore!” Bokuto shouts, causing Kuroo to jump and quickly try to catch up translating. “I fucked up! I fucked it all up!”

“Bro-“

“What happened after we left, Bokuto-san?”

“I just started blurting things out. I said I was sorry if I cuddled him in my sleep and if my junk was on him. That I didn’t mean to sexually harass him like that. Things just kept spilling out and I couldn’t stop my mouth from opening. Then I said that I hoped he wasn’t mad and we could still be friends and that he’d stop avoiding me.”

“Frien-“

Akaashi smacks Kuroo’s hands. “Let him finish.”

“He just kind of froze after that and started mumbling and wouldn’t look at me. And then he said he didn’t want to be friends we me.”

“HE WHAT?” Kuroo is fuming.

_That damn snake. How could he say that?_

Akaashi scoots closer so he can hug Bokuto. “Go on.”

“He fucking asked me out! And I fucking froze! I fucked it up!” Bokuto puts his face in his hands and groans.

“Bro. What do you mean you fucked it up?”

“I told him I didn’t know. That I’d have to think about it.”

Both Kuroo and Akaashi jolt back a little in surprise.

“Why did you say that, Bokuto-san? Do you not want to date Daishou-san?”

“I do!” Bokuto whines with his head still in his hands.

Akaashi rubs his back some more and Kuroo scoots in to give him a hug now too.

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Kuroo softly suggests.

“Because I don’t know if I should! I have a very good chance of being a national player next year. I don’t know if I’ll even have time for anything like that or if I’ll even be around. And he’s-“ Bokuto trails off. Kuroo just knows he’s gnawing on his lip. “Him. He’s smart and ambitious and serious and I’m struggling to keep up in all my classes. He probably thinks I’m annoying. That I talk too much and I’m dumb. You know he doesn’t really like anyone. He’s never really liked anyone except for Mika.”

Kuroo and Akaashi stare at each other unsure of what to say.

“Please say something. Lie to me. I can’t handle your silence.”

“Bo, Daishou asked you out. Don’t you think that’s implication enough that he likes you? And you said it yourself, he’s smart. Not that I like admitting that. He knows what your grades are like. He also knows what a great volleyball player you are. And there’s no way he doesn’t realize that you want to go to the national level and most likely will.”

“But-“

“I think Kuroo-san’s right. Daishou seems like the type of person who calculates everything he does. If he didn’t want to date you there is absolutely no way he would consider asking you to date him. He knows what he’s asking to be a part of.”

“Date?” Bokuto squeaks.

Kuroo gives a small chuckle. “That is what happens when someone asks you out. You date.”

“Ahhh.” Bokuto ducks down farther and runs his hands through his hair.

“Bro.” Kuroo pulls one of Bokuto’s hands down. “Why are you so scared about this? I’ve never had to have so many conversations about you with one person. Why are you second guessing yourself so hard here?”

“Didn’t you hear me earlier? He’s too good for me!”

“Koutarou.” Akaashi lifts Bokuto’s face up so he’s facing Akaashi’s dead serious face while he signs. “There is no such thing as one person being better than another. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. The best you can hope to be is a good person. You are. You’re so sweet and caring. You’d never intentionally hurt everyone and you’re always looking for ways to help others. You love Daishou-san so you should try to be with him. Don’t regret not making the attempt.”

“Thank you, Akaashi.” Bokuto gives a small smile.

“Your mother is right. He usually is.” Kuroo gives a soft smile at Akaashi before hugging Bokuto again. “What do you want to do now?”

“I’m going to go to Daishou’s apartment now. I’m going to get some flowers and Papico and tell him I’m sorry and that I was just scared.” Bokuto jumps up, completely destroying the fort before running toward the front door.

“Good luck!” Kuroo calls after him.

Akaashi works on fixing the fort. When it’s all fixed, they lay back down in it, just holding hands.

“I hope things work out.”

“Me too.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“We should make some hot cocoa.”

“That does sound good.”

“Also.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still holding out for a second season of OHSHC and I will until I die. Bisco Hatori I need this. Write more so it can happen. Blease.
> 
> Don’t ask what PPDIIW stands for. The original joke was LGBTQIAPPDIIW. It means a thing. A sad thing. It’s a Tumblr thing. I’d link to it, but I’m too lazy to find the post. Also, it’s Infinity War spoilers if you do go looking for it.
> 
> I’ll never tire of The Road to El Dorado. I watch it at least twice a year.


	16. Chapter 16

“I love you.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen as he stares back at Akaashi.

_Wait. What? I must’ve misinterpreted that. There’s no way he just said what I think he said. Maybe I’m just fantasizing? I’m pushing my own desires onto him. That’s it. It can’t be anything else._

“Can. Can you repeat that? I think I’m misinterpreting. There’s no way-“

Akaashi rolls his eyes and straddles Kuroo.

“It’s three words, Tetsurou. You’re not interpreting wrong. Someone who doesn’t know sign would interpret it correctly. Even Bokuto-san would get it instantly.”

_Do what?_

“It’s what I didn’t want to tell you last week that Bokuto figured out, but you didn’t, which is surprising considering your ego, but I digress there. I know it’s too soon, but I just wanted you to know. Crazy things happen in life and I don’t want to accidently miss my chance to show someone that I care about them.”

_Kuroo.exe has stopped functioning._

“You what?”

_Graceful. Poetic. I’m so glad you have such a way with words, Kuroo. It’s probably why you have this amazingly smart, kind, patient, beautiful man straddling you and confessing his love to you. Better watch out, if you get any more eloquent he may propose too. Poet of the century. Maybe you’ll win a literary award while you’re at it, dumbass._

Akaashi shakes his head softly. He bends down and brushes his lips against Kuroo’s ear. “I love you, Tetsurou.” he grows before nipping Kuroo’s ear and sitting back up blushing profusely.

_There’s no way this is real. I’m having a stroke of some sort or VR has gotten really good in the last few weeks. Maybe this is what you see when you die. The thing that would make you most happy, but never got. Never even imagined you could happen._

Akaashi bites his lip and looks away since Kuroo hasn’t made any sign of being alive since the last time he spoke. He’s not even breathing.

_Holy shit. Say something. Respond in some other way than getting hard at Keiji growling that in your ear. How can my dick respond but my mouth can’t? Don’t betray me like this, brain._

Akaashi won’t look Kuroo in the eyes and starts to move off Kuroo, embarrassment over the perceived rejection becoming more and more obvious.

_No. I won’t fuck this up. I’ve fucked up too much already._

Kuroo grabs one of Akaashi’s hands and places a kiss on his palm. He looks Akaashi directly in the eyes as he gently traces “I love you” while simultaneously slowly mouthing each word. When he’s done, he places Akaashi’s hand over his own rapidly beating heart.

Akaashi lets out a small choked sob, probably from being a mixture of scared and relieved before leaning down to kiss Kuroo. Kuroo pulls him in tightly and rolls them over so he’s in-between Akaashi’s legs. He peppers wet sloppy kisses on every inch of Akaashi’s skin he can reach causing Akaashi to laugh out loud and swat at him to stop.

Kuroo gives him one final kiss on the lips before scooting down so his chin is resting on Akaashi’s abdomen and wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s torso. He stares up at him with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

_I wish it could always be like this. I could always be with Akaashi like this. Kenma and Bo would always be so close. Life needs to go on like this._

**. . .**

It’s a rule of life that anything you want to hang on to always keeps moving just out of your grasp. Usually, all your desires don’t flee from you at once. Kuroo had used a lifetime of good luck apparently though, because he struck the unfortunate jackpot on Monday.

It started like any other Monday: brutal. Class is at an ungodly early hour (ten) and he barely makes it there on time. Before he can even catch his breath, his professor passes back their last test. Kuroo’s confident that he’d made an A. He’s so confident he can’t comprehend the C- staring him in the face. As the unsettling reality starts to sink in, he feels blood is rushing to his face and ears in embarrassment. His mouth starts salivating and the urge to vomit in the lecture hall presents itself.

_How? There has to be some sort of mistake._

He carefully flips through his exam looking for errors.  There’s several marked and he can see where he went wrong on several already.

_What the fuck, Tetsurou? These are stupid mistakes._

“Now I know some of you didn’t do as well as you normally do on this last test.” His professor begins.

_Is there going to be another assignment to make up for it?_

Kuroo eagerly perks up in his seat not wanting to miss a word.

“But, I won’t give out any extra credit, retakes, or curve the grades. Just because many of you are in your last semester, that doesn’t mean you can get lazy. Let this be a lesson to you all.”

_Shit. I can’t get an A if this grade stays. What am I going to do?_

There’s disappointed murmuring around the classroom.

_Fine. If I can’t make all A’s, that’s okay. It’s okay. I’m sure one B won’t ruin my entire future._

Kuroo’s eye twitches involuntarily and the urge to spew the contents of his breakfast-less stomach intensifies.

**. . .**

By the time Kuroo’s made it to the library after class, he’s already worked himself into a frantic state doing mental calculations for his grade. His conclusions aren’t desirable. He’ll have to make an A+ on every assignment, lab, and test until the end of the semester to keep his A. At this point, he’s not sure if he’s been having a panic attack or a mild heart attack and he’s got too much homework to find out.

That feeling isn’t eased at all when he notices his tutoring student already there waiting for him looking like they’re about to propose or ask for a large sum of money.

“Hey, buddy.” Kuroo fights down his desire to curl up in a ball and cry. He sits across from them in his normal chair. “You’re here early.”

They fidget nervously in their chair. “Well. Uh. You see, Kuroo-san, I have a bit of a favor to ask you.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and plasters a fake smile across his face. Something about this was kicking his fight or flight senses into overdrive.

His student gets up, walks around the table, and grovels on the floor in a dogeza. “I’ve been slacking, and my parents found out. They said if I don’t have an A in this class by the end of the semester, I’ll have to move back home. Please spend more time tutoring me. Please! I’m begging you!”

_You’re barely a C average student with tutoring. I’m not even sure how you got into this university._

Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. “Please get up.”

His student quickly shuffles back up but remains standing.

“As your Senpai and tutor, it’s my duty to help you. However, if you don’t put forth the effort, I won’t spend extra time tutoring you.”

“Thank you, Kuroo-san!” They give a ninety-degree bow.

“You’re welcome.” Kuroo gives a fond smile. Even if they were being a pain in the ass and excessively inconvenient right now, they were still a nice kid. “How many hours did you want to study together?”

“Since we can do up to fifteen, I was hoping as close to that as possible.” They bite their lip and grimace at Kuroo.

He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes again.

_The academic gods are laughing at me. Is it because everything has gone well so far in my life? Do I spend too much time playing around and now I have to pay back that time? Tell me so I can repent at a later, less vital time in my life._

“Okay. I’m not prepared to do a whole lot today, but we’ll do as much as possible without frying your brain.”

They bow again. “Thank you, Kuroo-san!”

Thankfully, his student takes his warning seriously. They work through their usual two hours before Kuroo realizes it. He looks across the library to see Akaashi set in his own work. Akaashi happens to look up and gives Kuroo as small smile and wave.

_Wish I could leave and go on a date with him. Or a nap. Naked nap and cuddles followed by taking him to whatever restaurant he wants._

“Hey, why don’t we take a fifteen-minute break now?” Kuroo gives a tired smile to his student.

“Yes, Kuroo-san!”

_At least you’re motivated._

Kuroo wanders half-dead over to Akaashi and plops down in the chair beside him. He wraps his arms around Akaashi’s torso and rubs his head affectionately against his. Akaashi giggles and gives him a small hug back.

“Not done tutoring yet?” His eyes dart over to Kuroo’s student still sitting at the table.

Kuroo gives a deep sigh and shakes his head. “No. Probably won’t be until late. They requested more hours because they need an A.”

Akaashi frowns. “Can you handle tutoring more?”

“Not really, but I can’t say no. I’m their Senpai and technically tutors are required to do up to fifteen hours even though we usually don’t have to.”

“But still.”

“I can’t complain too much. I’ll get paid for it.”

“Oh.” Akaashi worries his lip and looks off thinking. “What’s the absolute latest you’ll work with them today?”

“Nine, if I don’t die before then.”

Akaashi leans in and gives him a peck on the lips. Kuroo follow his lips as he pulls away.

“I’ll be here when you get done.”

“You don’t have to. You have your own things to take care of. Be free of your academic shackles and prance around in your underwear at home.”

“Tempting, but I’ll still be here when you get done. Do your best.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo gives a dorky grin. “Knowing you’ll be here gives me something to look forward to.”

**. . .**

Tutoring doesn’t end until nine. And, even then, they still could’ve continued, but Kuroo held firm on stopping at nine. His sanity was waning, and he still had his own homework and tests to study for. Not to mention the knot of nerves in his stomach was still alive and active.

His student bows again and thanks him profusely for spending extra time with them. He’s too tired to care and wishes they would just leave instead of insisting on showing him respects. At this point, it’d be more respectful to skip formalities and go.

Akaashi is mysteriously missing, but his things are still there. Kuroo walks over, opens one of his books and promptly buries his face in it.

_I hate everything._

He’s tempted to sleep. He’s about to doze off when there’s a clink and rustling of something being set down on the table. He lazily looks up to see Akaashi joining him with a convenience store bag.

Kuroo gives a weak grin. “There you are.”

“Good work.” Akaashi holds the bag out to Kuroo.

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows and takes the bag. It’s filled with a few coffees and snacks.

“What’s this?”

“You haven’t eaten anything in seven hours and I know you’re not leaving yet.”

Kuroo feels tears of gratitude starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “You are the best boyfriend in existence. You already were, but it’s official and on a certificate and everything. The jury’s in, the poles have been tallied, and they’ve declared you the best boyfriend in existence. Would you like to say a few words as you formally receive this award?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and fishes a coffee out of the bag for himself. “That’s because I’m your first real boyfriend and all the boyfriends before were just imaginary ones.”

“I can’t read you over the feelings of gratitude I have for this bag of food.”

**. . .**

They don’t leave until midnight when the librarians kick them out. Kuroo keeps telling Akaashi that he can leave, that he can go home, strip, and rejoice from not being in public, but he refuses. By the time they’re walking to the train, Kuroo’s pretty sure he’s a zombie. Living people just don’t feel like that. There’s no conversation between the two of them, just hand holding. They part quickly after a chaste kiss, both eager to seek out sleep.

Kuroo’s mood is almost lifted by the time he gets home. Almost. Akaashi had helped a lot, but by this point, he’d also run several mental calculations of how he can pull off saving his grades, tutoring more, and preparing for graduate school. It wasn’t going to be easy. It was going to be hard as fuck, but it would be doable. Just barely. Hopefully he was right and it wasn’t just reckless optimism.

Everyone’s asleep by the time he gets home. He drags himself to his room and flops down on his bed. He lands on something that crinkles.

_Somebody must’ve gotten the mail._

He fishes under him to pull out a standard sized business letter addressed to him from University S. Frowning and fearing the tiny envelope, he tears it open and starts reading.

_Dear Kuroo-san,_

_We regret to inform you-_

Kuroo doesn’t read any further. He rips it in half and throws it on the floor, full-blown panic attack coming back.

_Okay. Okay. It’s okay. Everything is okay._

He struggles to keep his breathing from gasping and curls into a ball.

_Think about this logically, Tetsurou. You applied to ten different programs. This is just one. You can’t expect to get accepted to all of them. It would be arrogant to think you would._

A tiny gremlin in the back of his head suggests “Or any of them. University S had one of the highest acceptance rates out of the ones you applied for.”.

He wheezes loudly at that.

_Shut up, brain. It’s just one. You don’t know how the others will answer until they respond. Every program has different focuses. Maybe their focus is different from mine. Your worth isn’t dependent on getting into graduate school the first time. It’s okay. It’s okay. There’s nine more._

Logic doesn’t help move his brain from his panic attack. He curls up tighter into a ball waiting for the pain to pass with one question on his mind:

_What if I really don’t get into graduate school?_

**. . .**

“Bro. You look like shit.” Bokuto grabs his face and eyes the bags under Kuroo’s eyes. “Go back to bed.”

“I know. It’s fine. I’ll just drink a shit ton of coffee. It’s like duct tape for my brain until I can go back to sleep.” Kuroo yawns. He feels dead already, and they haven’t even left for class yet. He hadn’t slept at all and his body feels sickly heavy or like it’s asleep without the painful prickles.

“You sure?” Bokuto stares at him with those ridiculously large owl eyes that are filled with more purity and goodwill than a baby animal.

“Positive.”

_That I really want to go back to bed but I can’t because if I don’t get all A’s this semester I’m a failure that will never be accepted into graduate school. Then I’ll have to get some job I hate, you, Kenma, and my family will be disappointed in me and disown me, and Akaashi will be swept away by someone with a PhD._

**. . .**

The days don’t get easier. He spends all day at school and all evening in the library until he gets kicked out. Well, usually until he and Akaashi get kicked out.

Akaashi stays most nights with him and treats him with coffee or food. When he can’t stay, Bokuto will come and stay with him for a while. It’s usually not very long though since he can’t sit still or stay quiet long enough for Kuroo to do homework peacefully. Kenma even comes one night. Kuroo’s not exactly sure why since they play on their Switch and phone the whole time, but he eventually decides it’s for moral support and not because they enjoy watching Kuroo suffering. Probably.

Two and a half weeks later, Kuroo’s still surviving on less than six hours of sleep a night and more coffee and energy drinks than an ordinary citizen should be allowed to purchase at one time or even in a lifetime. If he didn’t develop cancer from all the suspect food and drinks he was putting into his body, he might develop superpowers from radiation or something. Despite that, it’s getting harder and harder to get up in the morning and to stay awake throughout the day. Worst of all, it seems like the more he pushes forward, the worse he does. Grades are coming back lower than usual and it’s taking him more and more time to complete assignments he shouldn’t have trouble with.

He ends up sitting at his desk or at the library on weekends now too. He’s declined invites to dates with Akaashi, bro time with Bokuto, being in the same room as Kenma (or as Kuroo likes to call it, bro time with Kat-Ken), and some of the last chances he’ll have to attend college parties. He doesn’t have time for it anymore. He doesn’t have time for anyone anymore. He has to get all A’s. He can’t afford not to. He’s in charge of his own future and he can’t live with himself if he messes it up.

The most time he gets to spend with Akaashi is waving at him during tutoring or sitting across from him as they study. Akaashi doesn’t complain. He helps Kuroo as much as possible, which is a god-send, but also makes Kuroo feel like he’s abusing Akaashi’s kindness.

Which gets him thinking about their relationship. It’s never a good thing to think too hard about something like that when you’re so high strung that you’re likely to have a mental breakdown given a small nudge of inconvenience, but hey, it happens. When everything else feels like it’s crumbling around you, why not add another metaphorical hole in your life? What’s one more thing to obsessively stress over going to hurt when there’s already more than he can count?

_All I do is study now. Staring wistfully at Akaashi while my student does problems does not count as a date. What if he gets tired of me?_

It was one of the rare nights where no one was available to just be at the library with him. He appreciated them coming. He felt a lot less isolated when there was at least one other person on the entire floor. It was less creepy there too. But he felt bad that his friends felt the need to waste their time in the library instead of living.

_What if he wants to break up?_

A sinkhole opens up in his stomach.

_I don’t want that to happen. I need to cherish him more. I have to figure out a way to make time for him or else it will happen._

Kuroo bites his thumb in frustration.

_Aargh. I don’t have enough time for everything. I don’t how to handle this._

He furiously tries to read a few pages before a new and horrifying thought decides to present itself.

_What about graduate school? If I do get accepted to one, it’s likely that it won’t even be in this area and then I’ll also be back to not having any time for him. Not to mention, I won’t have money to come see him very often. Maybe I need to break up with him so I’m not wasting his time? Maybe that’s what would be best for him? I don’t want him to suffer because of me._

He gnaws the cap on his pen anxiously.

_I’m already hurting him though._

He throws his pen down on the table and rubs his hands through his hair while letting out a loud groan.

_I hate this._

**. . .**

Then the inevitable happens. With sleep deprivation comes a weakened immune system. Add stress to that and it gets even weaker. Combine both of those factors with lack of proper nutrition, in cold season no less, and you’re almost certain to get sick. Unless you’re a freak of nature like Bokuto, that is. Kuroo liked to theorize that Bokuto’s stupidity combined with his innocence kept him in the peak of health no matter the weird things he eats.

Kuroo’s so busy, so caught up in his stress, he doesn’t even feel when he starts to get sick.

Wednesday he barely hears his alarm going off. When he snoozes it, he notices that he can’t breathe, and his head feels heavy.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why can’t Bo pass over some of his freak of nature awesomeness over to me? We share everything else._

He tries to sit up and a wave of dizziness washes over him causing him to lean against the wall.

_No time to be sick. Have to go to class and study._

He scoots forward on the bed and stands up. It feels like there’s three-hundred extra pounds resting on him and he collapses back into bed.

_It’ll go away. It’ll go away._

He fumbles around for his phone.

[ **FukuroCharmer** ]: we av cld medcin ?1

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: lemme check

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: one sec

Kuroo lays back down in a more comfortable position waiting for Bokuto to deliver the holy water that will cure him of all his ailments and revive his soul. He hears some rumbling around but ends up dozing off a little bit anyway. Eventually, Bokuto bursts into the room with the promised drugs and a glass of water.

“Here ya go!” He happily chimes and passes it over.

Kuroo lets out a grunt and tries to open the package. Shits made out of graphene though and he can’t get it to open. He gives up and holds it out to Bokuto to open who tears it open easily before handing it back. He manages to swallow the medicine, but just barely.

“T-thanks, bro.” His voice is all hoarse and barely coming out.

Bokuto wrinkles his nose at him. “Bro, you sound awful. You want me to stay home with you today?”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows and takes another painful sip of water. “I’m not staying home today.”

Bokuto closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. “That’s what I figured your stubborn ass would say. Stay here.” He gets up and walks out.

_What?_

Kuroo feels dizzy and leans back up against the wall. He isn’t sure how much time has elapsed when Bokuto returns with Kenma.

_What’s Kenma doing here?_

“Kuro, you’re not going to class today.”

“Have to.”

Kenma stares him intently in the eyes with their sharp gaze. “Kuro. You’re. Not. Going. To. Class.” They growl.

“I’m fine.” He dismissed their concerns and tries to stand up. He manages to get up and take one step before sitting right back down.

Kenma crosses their arms and stares down at him. Behind them, Bokuto bites his lip and looks between the two.

_First my body betrays me and now you._

“Fine. I won’t go.”

_At least until after you two leave._

“That’s what I thought. And don’t even think about sneaking out after we leave. I’m taking your wallet with me. No train pass or money means you won’t be able to make it to class.”

_Cunning little jerk._

Kuroo groans and slides back down in bed. “What if I need food or more medicine?”

“Koutarou is going to run to the supermarket before he heads to class to buy anything you might need.”

“I am?”

“I have to go to campus today, so Kuro will be here all alone. Follow the list I give you.”

Kuroo doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but he knows there’s bickering. The cold medicine is starting to kick in and is making him even more drowsy than he was before. He’s out cold before they even leave the room.

**. . .**

He sleeps hard for most of the day. He doesn’t hear Bokuto when he returns from the store with a bag of food and medicines for him or when he leaves again or even a peep from Kenma who almost certainly checked on him periodically before they left. The need to pee is what finally pushes him awake, although, even that takes some convincing. Groaning, he shuffles to the bathroom with his eyes still closed. Still dead tired and half asleep, he walks back to his room with his eyes still closed and faceplants on his bed.

_Using the bathroom shouldn’t take this much energy._

A hand taps on his arm causing him to shriek and whip around in horror. Akaashi’s standing there with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

“Would you like some food, Tetsurou?”

_If I didn’t hurt so bad, I would wonder if I were dead._

He takes a minute to calm down his breathing. “Why. You. Here?”

_God, it hurts to move._

“To make sure you don’t die since you’re too stubborn to quit when you need to.”

_How’d he even get in? Where are the others?_

“Kenma texted me that they and Bokuto-san would be gone until late. Bokuto-san gave me his key. I only went to my morning classes but missing my afternoon classes won’t matter.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen at Akaashi knowing exactly what he was wondering but is quickly replaced by a frown.

“You didn’t ask me to skip class. I’m here on my own free will, so don’t feel guilty about it. I’ve been watching you work yourself into the grave for weeks now and have been expecting your body to revolt from being overworked and overstressed.” He gives a soft smile at Kuroo. “You never answered if you were hungry or not. I’m sure your answer is no, but you’re going to eat something, so you can take some more medicine.”

Akaashi gives him a light pat on the leg before heading to the kitchen without another word.

_How is it that the quietest and most innocent looking ones of the group are the most intimidating? Even that snake with the grandpa sweaters and whatnot._

Kuroo’s in and out of consciousness until he feels Akaashi sit on the bed and tap him to get his attention.

“You’ll get sick.”

“I won’t.”

Kuroo frowns remembering how often Akaashi actually gets sick. Since they’d known each other, Akaashi had missed over a week from being sick. It was probably closer to two, but Kuroo’s head is too fuzzy to do the exact math.

“But-“

“When I miss class it’s because of something else.”

He frowns again, unsure what Akaashi means. He points to one of his own ears and raises and eyebrow.

“Not so much anymore. I have depression, so some days are harder than others.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Another hard frown. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s only a part of me, not the whole me. It doesn’t define me.”

Kuroo stares at him intently willing his mind to formulate the plethora of questions on his mind right now.

“Don’t worry. I’m on medication and only need to see a therapist on a semi-regular basis. If I’m ever struggling too much I’ll let you know.”

Kuroo grabs Akaashi’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze. He tries to give a smile, but he’s not sure it comes out as more than a pained expression.

 “Now. Can you eat or am I going to have to feed you?” Akaashi smirks, clearly enjoying Kuroo’s helplessness.

_My sadistic boyfriend strikes again._

Kuroo grabs the bowl of porridge from Akaashi’s hands with a scowl. “Thank you. I’m sorry you’re doing this.”

“I don’t mind. Besides, you’d do the same for me.” He ruffles Kuroo’s hair a bit. “Now eat. I’m going to go clean up my mess. If you try to waste any of it, I’ll force feed it to you.”

Kuroo barely manages to stay awake long enough to eat and take medicine. He doesn’t feel any better yet. The medicine is kicking in and his eyes are fluttering back shut trying to lure him back into a heavy sleep even though he’s trying to stay awake so Akaashi won’t be there just watching him sleep.

“Sorry I’m a burden.” He gives Akaashi an intent frown trying to convey more than what he’d signed.

“You’re not a burden. Don’t worry about signing. I know how much harder it is to use your limbs to communicate when you’re sick. Just sleep.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo’s eyes slip closed again.

He can feel a dip in the bed and Akaashi’s hands running through his hair as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, finishing the part where Kuroo says I love you back: Yup. That’s it. That’s the chapter. That’s all we need really. *cries*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t update this on time because I was too busy couponing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be basking in my year supply of toothpaste, Nutella, and .99 cent laundry detergent.
> 
> Also, if there are random symbols in here or a weird sentence break, my cat-editor Bilbo, decided they needed to be there against my wishes. I tried to correct his horrible decisions, but I’m not sure if I got them all.

It takes Kuroo a full five days until he can function properly again and Kenma deems him well enough to be rereleased into society without “contaminating others like the walking disease he is”. Even with that promising blessing, his body is deadbeat and his nose has a personal vendetta against him like he stole its cookies at lunch years ago.

He almost doesn’t want to come back to school. Which was, not at all. Thinking about it made him queasy. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the need to finish the semester and procure his future was stronger than his dread of the unsurmountable mountain of work he had to do. Throughout the sickness and medicine induced days he’d woken up several times mid panic attack from dreaming he was being drowned in a sea of textbooks and assignment sheets while his tutoring student stood on a pier asking for him to make up the hours he’d missed since he was sick. Everyone tells him he’s being ridiculous and overdramatic, but he thinks it’s a well-founded fear. He doesn’t know where the pier would come from, but if he student stands on a desk while he lies in the floor from exhaustion, it’d have the same effect.

Nevertheless, he goes back to classes to face the consequences of having a weak human flesh sack for a vessel. The amount of work he has to catch up on isn’t as bad as he’d dreamed, thankfully. If they had been, he might’ve thrown himself off a bridge or into a catapult to be shot far, far away from his problems. Even so, it’s going to be almost impossible to put as much effort into his classes as he needs to make the straight A’s he pines for.

The first couple of days are shaky at best, but he gets by with a little help of crushing self-pressure to make sure everything is perfect. And, also, his friends. Thankfully, his student didn’t request that he make up the hours. Allegedly, they’d come to library anyway and studied with the occasional unidentified help of a good samaritan. He’s certain the mysterious good samaritan is Akaashi because there’s no way Bokuto would be able to help in a hard science and no way Kenma would offer to do anything like that because it would take things like “effort”, “socializing”, and “being on campus”. Akaashi denied assisting repeatedly with a small knowing smirk on his face each time, making him the suspicious member of the group.

_It had to be him. He’s the nicest of the group. But when would he have time to do that? He’s already got his own work and tutoring._

Kuroo bites his pen and stares at Akaashi across the table who is effortlessly ignoring Kuroo’s intent unwavering attention. Which, to be fair, he’s had months perfecting this skill.

Without looking up, Akaashi raises his hand and signs at Kuroo. “Shouldn’t you be doing homework instead of watching me? Aren’t you unimaginably and painfully behind?”

Kuroo stares blankly waiting for him to look up so he can respond, but Akaashi doesn’t give him the satisfaction. He leans over and taps on Akaashi’s arm repeatedly until Akaashi gets irritated enough to look up.

“I can’t concentrate on work. Won’t be able to until you admit to tutoring for me.”

Akaashi gives that little smirk again. “It wasn’t me. The volunteer wished to remain anonymous.”

Kuroo groans and slams his head against the table.

_Buuut who dunnit? If it wasn’t Keiji in the library with a book, then who could it have been?_

Despite his best intentions, and desperate need, Kuroo doesn’t manage to get much work done on his first day back to class. That failure is only compounded by the two small envelopes waiting for him at home.

_Two in one day? Isn’t that a bit cruel? Couldn’t the mail carrier have staggered them for me?_

He groans and flops down on the bed. One is addressed from University A and the other is University B.

“Top two dream schools, huh?” He mutters as he tears them open to find that like that he hated more than anything already.

We regret to inform you-

_At least it’s from the dream schools. Not a big surprise there, I guess._

Kuroo tears the rejections up into tiny pieces before taking them to the kitchen trash so they’re far, far away from him because if he can’t see them then they don’t really exist. If they don’t exist, then he doesn’t have to feel the crushing disappointment. He can hear some giggling from Bokuto’s room that’s clearly not Bokuto that makes him cringe and swiftly run back to his room.

_This is just pure agony now._

**. . .**

The next day doesn’t get any better. He spends seven hours tutoring. Seven mind-numbing, soul-sucking hours that he’ll never get back. By the time he joins Akaashi, and surprisingly Kenma, at their usual table he’s too tired to even give Kenma sass about being on campus. Instead he just flops down across their lap similar to how they like to do to him. Similar because Kuroo’s too tall for it to be cute like when Kenma does it. Instead it looks like a small fragile grandma about to spank her gangly teenage grandson. Knowing Kenma, being scolded and smacked wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities.

“Kuro, get off.”

Kuroo lets out a whine of protest and twitches a bit, but otherwise doesn’t attempt to move.

“Ugh.” Kenma shifts their legs in attempt to roll Kuroo off. “Go lay on your boyfriend.”

“But he’s strong enough to push me off. And he _pinches_.”

“All the more reason then. If you don’t get off, he’s going to come pinch you anyway.”

“Uuugh.” Kuroo flails around throwing a fit before grumpily pulling himself from Kenma’s lap and sitting in the chair pretending to be a dignified adult. “I just wanted some love and support.” He whines.

“I’m not versed in love and support. Keiji’s right there.” They gesture to Akaashi who’s managed to ignore them this entire time.

Kuroo grumbles a bit to himself. “I don’t want to burden him more than I already have.”

“Your existence is a burden.”

“Why are you always so mean?” Kuroo pouts. “I’m down and out here.”

“Because you’re stupid. Keiji puts up with you already and he took care of your sick ass. Wanting to spend time with him is what he signed up for. Damn masochist.”

“How are we even friends.”

“Convenience of proximity. And because your family pushed you off on me.”

“You’re the literal worst.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll let you lay in my lap for five minutes if you pick up Chinese on the way home.”

“Hnng. But the Chinese place closes at ten.”

“Exactly.”

“But-“

“Take it or leave it, Kuro.”

“Fine.” Kuroo dives back to lay across Kenma’s lap.

_If it was sunny, we’d be two cats basking in the sun. The life of a cat sounds nice. No stress, lots of fish, affection. Rolling in catnip._

“And,” Kenma taps their pen on Kuroo’s back, “you’re going out on a date with Keiji this weekend.”

“I’d like to, but I can’t right now.”

“No excuses.”

“Kenma, I can’t. I have to finish strong this semester for graduate school and there are still a couple of schools accepting applications that I need to finish.”

“I can’t believe you.” Kenma scoots their chair out and pushes Kuroo into the floor. “What’s more important?”

Before Kuroo can answer, Kenma’s attention diverts to Akaashi who must have noticed Kenma throwing Kuroo on the ground. Kuroo gets back up to see Akaashi looking back and forth between them looking concerned but amused. He missed whatever Akaashi said and Kenma didn’t bother to tell Kuroo. He does however catch what Kenma says to Akaashi.

“He deserved to be thrown on the ground.”

“Kenma,” Akaashi purses his lips, “normally I’d agree, but maybe you should be gentler with the invalid.”

_Everyone I know is mean aside from Bokuto and Yachi._

“You’re too soft on him.”

“I know. He’s fragile.” Akaashi pauses for a second. “And possibly on the edge of a mental breakdown. I’d like my boyfriend to remain sane while I still claim him.”

Kenma sighs and shakes their head. “You’re a saint, Keiji. I don’t get how you do it.”

“I’m not.” Akaashi gives a soft smile. “Besides, you’ve been putting up with Kuroo for years.”

“Guys.” Kuroo whines. “How long are you going to keep shit talking me while I’m right here?”

“Until you buy me eggrolls.” Kenma glares at Kuroo silently reminding him that he’s supposed to take Akaashi on a date as well.

“Ugh.” Kuroo throws his head back and groans. “Can’t I do it tomorrow? It’s already almost ten. I won’t get to study.”

“Two orders.”

“You know I’m poor right?”

“You’re not that poor.”

“Do you know how much graduate school applications were?”

“Don’t care.”

“How many did you apply to?” Akaashi interjects with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Uhhh. Ten? There’s two more that are still accepting applications through the end of this week that I’m going to apply to as well, so that makes twelve.”

“Twelve?” Akaashi’s mouth drops open a little and his eye twitches.

Kenma pulls their phone out and starts playing on it. “Waste of money if you ask me.”

“Yes, twelve. And no, it’s not a waste of money. I’ve,” Kuroo rubs the back of his head before continuing, “I’ve already been rejected from three.”

Akaashi and Kenma look wide-eyed at Kuroo, thoughts racing through their brains, calculations of Kuroo’s odds. Akaashi’s the first to respond.

“You still have nine more.”

“Y-yeah. Two of them were dream schools anyway, so they’re not that big of a deal.”

_That’s right. Not that big of a deal. It’s okay. It’s okay._

Kuroo stares at the floor flooded by his own worries and fears. The pressure to do well and to get admitted to graduate school was slowly wrapping its cold hands around his windpipe, squeezing a little more each day.

_Maybe Kenma’s right. I need a date. I need a break. But first, I have to finish this week._

Two sets of concerned eyes are on him again. He fakes a smile before digging in his bag for his agenda.

“Keiji, kick him out no later than eleven.”

“Yes, mother Kenma. I will lure him away from the books by eleven, like a siren if I must.” Akaashi smirks as he sasses Kenma.

Kenma shoots a glare back. “I can’t believe I ever felt bad for you because you like Kuro.”

“I’m still here.” Kuroo flatly interjects.

“Which is why I’m leaving.” Kenma grabs their things. “See you at home.”

_They’re just a black rainbow of sass that’s secretly nice._

**. . .**

At eleven, as promised, Akaashi packs his own bag before snatching Kuroo’s things away from him one by one and packing his bag as well. All the while, he stares at Kuroo with a deadpan expression daring him to object.

_How am I dating someone so sexy? And also, so terrifying?_

“I think if you scowled at me like that in the bedroom it’d be really hot.” Kuroo adorns his smirk and waggles his eyebrows at Akaashi.

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. “That can be arranged.” He challenges before shoving Kuroo’s bag towards him.

“Oooh. Wanna do it in the library?”

“Sorry, but you have a strict curfew tonight, and frankly, Kenma’s wrath is more terrifying and overpowering than any guilt I’ll have from watching you mope.”

Kuroo gives a full-body shiver. “You are right there. How about a date this weekend followed by you giving me that unimpressed deadpan expression of yours in bed?”

Akaashi’s expression changes to a mix of bewilderment and disgust. “You have some strange kinks, but I’d love to.”

Kuroo slings his back on and pulls Akaashi in for a hug. He squeezes him tight before backing away so only his arms are wrapped around Akaashi’s neck and he can admire his face.

_He’s so perfect._

His heart flutters and he leans in to give Akaashi a kiss, the first in over a week now. Akaashi pulls him in closer and deepens the kiss, running a hand along Kuroo’s arm and the other in his hair. Kuroo lets out a little moan. Akaashi smirks against his mouth before biting Kuroo’s lip once more and pulling away.

“Have I ever told you how perfect you are? Because you are. I’m still not convinced you even realize we’re dating. I’m afraid someone is going to tell you one day and you’ll be dumbfounded.”

Akaashi covers his mouth and snorts. “You goof. Let’s get going.”

“I’m serious though.” Kuroo whines as they walk toward the stairs. “You’re smart and kind and so sexy. Plus, you’re a saint. You took care of me when I was dying _and_ tutored my student. I don’t deserve you.”

Akaashi frowns and grabs Kuroo’s hand for a quick squeeze. “Remember what I told Bokuto-san? No one is better than anyone else. There’s no deserve or don’t deserve. I hope the longer we’re together, you’ll start to believe that.”

“Are you sure you’re younger than me? You’re so wise.”

“My parents used to say I was fifteen going on fifty.”

“Pfft. That sounds about right. Explains the cardigans too.”

Akaashi gives Kuroo a light smack in the stomach. “You like the cardigans.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo chuckles. “I do. But you didn’t deny tutoring my student this time. I don’t know how to begin to thank you for that.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, it still wasn’t me.”

“Who else could it have been?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

**. . .**

There’s another envelope when he gets home.

Bokuto is sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, at nearly midnight mind you, and pushes the envelope toward Kuroo.

“Oh, come on!” Kuroo groans. “It’s like they’re strategically planning back-to-back rejections! There should be laws against this! It’s cruel and unusual punishment! I haven’t even finished the grieving process for the other three.”

“Bro. You know how the system is. It’s messed up. Gotta have rich parents if you want to go to graduate school.”

“Uugh.” Kuroo snatches the envelope up in defeat. “Wait. Why is this open already?”

“I ‘unno.” Bokuto quickly shoves more cereal in his mouth and simultaneously tries to whistle inconspicuously causing him to spit milk out and choke.

Kuroo slaps him hard on the back a few times to make sure he not actually choking. “That’s what you get for lying.”

Bokuto sputters out a few more coughs. “It wasn’t me.”

“Of course it wasn’t. Kenma!” Kuroo bellows before marching over to their room and knocking on the door.

The door opens a crack and a tired, red-eyed Kenma appears. “What?”

“Don’t you know it’s a federal offence to tamper with other people’s mail?”

“One: you hardly qualify as people. Two: your letter just so happened to end up in the fridge and the glue came undone. Since it was already open I sneaked a peek to see if I need to make you a consolation dinner. You should thank me, really.”

“Happened to end up in the fridge? Does mail have legs now? Or can it fly? Is this Hogwarts?”

“I left my phone in the fridge once!” Bokuto pipes up from the kitchen. “And in a bag of chips too,” he adds more solemnly.

“See? Brains are weird and things happen.”

“Uh huh, sure. Where’s my consolation dinner then?”

Kenma raises a pointed eyebrow and opens the door more. They try to suppress a grin, but that twinkle they get when they bring home a new game is shining through.

“No way.” Kuroo pulls the letter from the envelop for the first time and starts reading aloud. “Dear Kuroo-san, we are pleased to invite you for an interview for admittance to our program at University C.”

Kuroo stares at the letter reading it over and over. His hands are shaking involuntarily, and his heart is pounding so hard he’s pretty sure the neighbors can hear it. It’s going to explode South Park style like when they replaced Kenny’s heart with a baked potato.

“Am. Am I reading this right? Kenma, read this for me.” He shoves the paper toward Kenma before snatching it back to read again. “Wait. I can’t let go of it. If I do the words might change or I’ll lose it.”

Bokuto wraps his arms around Kuroo and hugs him from behind. “It’s real, bro. There’s a watermark and everything. I’m so proud of you.”

Kenma also steps forward and embraces Kuroo in a hug, completing the Kuroo sandwich. “I’m proud of you too. You’ve earned this.”

“Guys,” Kuroo sniffs so relieved at getting the chance to even interview, “you know that an interview isn’t the same as an acceptance, right? It’s the next step, but I can still blow the interview. I can still be rejected.”

“How is it that your confidence is never in the things you should be confident about, but otherwise it’s baseless? You’ve got this, Kuro. You’ve worked hard, and you know how to act charismatic and communicate effectively. The rest will speak for itself.”

“Yeah besides,” Bokuto squeezes Kuroo, “isn’t the interview just to make sure you’re not some whack-job? They wouldn’t waste time inviting you if they didn’t want you.”

Kuroo lets out a snort and erupts into laughter. “Let’s hope not! If so, I might be wasting my time!”

**. . .**

The first thing Kuroo does as soon as he’s released from his friends hold, which lasted surprisingly longer than expected, is video call Akaashi. He doesn’t expect him to answer, but after a few rings, the screen shows Akaashi’s face resting on a pillow illuminated by only the phone display. He squints at Kuroo’s face.

“Hold on.”

The screen goes black for a second before a light comes on and Akaashi reappears sitting up and shirtless. He rubs his eyes with one hand and holds the phone with the other.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” Kuroo sheepishly grins. “There was something I wanted to tell you and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow.”

Akaashi stops rubbing his eyes and raises an eyebrow. “What happened?”

Kuroo grabs the letter and holds it up by his face before placing the paper up close to the screen so Akaashi can read it. He waits a few seconds before returning the camera to his face.

“An interview! Keiji I have an interview! I know it’s not an acceptance yet, but it’s the next step. It’s one step closer and it’s not a rejection. And it’s one of my top three schools!” Kuroo beams as he signs far quicker than usual.

A wide grin continuously spreads across Akaashi’s face the more Kuroo says. “Congratulations, Tetsurou. I’m so proud of you. When is your interview?”

“I’ve got to schedule it. I’m going to call first thing tomorrow.” Kuroo can feel an unsuppressed grin spreading across his face as he shares the news with Akaashi while watching Akaashi unabashedly grinning back.

_I really could see a life with him._

“We should celebrate this weekend. I’ll treat you on our date. Pick whatever you want.”

“But,” Kuroo frowns, “I haven’t gotten in yet. There’s nothing to celebrate.”

“Maybe not, but I have faith in you to make this work. This is just a formality for you.”

Kuroo’s frown deepens. “Keiji, I appreciate the flattery, but that’s not how this works.”

“I’m well aware. I’ve been narrowing down my graduate school selection already. I’m well-acquainted with the process. However, I have no doubts in you to seize this opportunity. You may feel like we’re popping the champagne before midnight, but I don’t see it that way at all.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s not guaranteed that I’ll get in. They could take one look at me and drop me. I could get rejected and not get accepted anywhere else.”

“Tetsurou, your anxiety, while understandable, is running amok. Yes, getting into graduate school is hard. Yes, it’s not something everyone can do. Yes, the acceptance rates are frighteningly low. But, you’ve done the work to get in. You’ve got the grades, the experience, references, and the publications. I have complete faith that you will get into at least one program, but probably two or three.”

“Don’t you have to say that though since we’re dating?”

Akaashi gives him a flat look. “Don’t you think if you were lacking something needed that I and Kenma would be the first ones to point it out?”

“Only on less important things.”

“Wrong.” Akaashi stifles a yawn. “I really am proud of you and I really do believe that you’ll be accepted to this university.”

“Thank you, babe. I’ll let you get back to sleep. Love you.” Kuroo blows a kiss to the camera.

“Don’t forget to think about what you want to do this weekend. I love you too. Good night.” Akaashi blows him a soft kiss back.

“Good night.”

Kuroo watches Akaashi until he hangs up the phone. He tosses it aside and flops down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

_Keiji really is amazing. So are Kenma and Bo. I don’t know what I’d do without them._

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow in realization.

_After I go to graduate school I will be without them. University C is two hours away. I won’t be able to see them except for long weekends and holidays. Who’s going to be around to stop me from making stupid decisions? What if someone tells me to not press a hot iron against my face, but my brain says yes? Or if I’m in the lab and want to dip my fingers in a solution? What if there’s those colorful Tide Pods sitting around that look like huge Fruit Gushers?_

“Fuck.” He scratches his head vigorously trying to make the unsettling thoughts go away.

_That’s still assuming I’ll get accepted. Wait. What if I do get accepted? I’ve planned for getting rejected, but not accepted. Am I even capable of being a graduate student? They teach classes and do research that goes into professional journals. Not to mention I’ll have more lab access and a thesis to write. Fuck. Am I even cut out to be a graduate student?_

The thought is more unsettling than being rejected. He’d worked hard ever since high school, so he could become a scientist. It was his dream. He didn’t have a backup career or interest. Well, not one that he could live off.

_What if I’m really not cut out for this? How am I even going to survive? I have no money. I can’t have another job as a graduate student. Even if I could I won’t have time for it. When am I going to sleep? Can someone live solely off cheap Ramen? Oh god. What am I going to do?_

**. . .**

“Thank you for calling to schedule a visit to our university so promptly. We will be holding our graduate student interviews the first week of December. Since you will be coming to a university for an interview, we will email your current university a letter, so they will excuse your absence.”

_The. First. Week. Of. December?_

“Thank you very much. I’m looking forward to coming.”

Kuroo hangs up the phone with a hollow feeling in his gut.

_It’s so soon. It’s so soon and I have midterms coming up. Why can’t things go right? Why is everything so jumbled? This is too sudden. Maybe I should decline._

**. . .**

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi waves his hand in front of Kuroo’s zoned out face as they walk down the street, “you never told me what you wanted to do today.”

“Oh. I forgot to think about it.” He gives a sad smile. He’s beyond tired. He’d finished up his last two applications last night before trying to get a jumpstart on homework. His asshole brain wanted to ruminate on graduate school though. Getting in. Not getting in. Both were terrifying at this point. “Is there something you would like to do?”

Akaashi stops and stares at Kuroo. He can tell Akaashi’s biting the insides of his cheeks as he searches Kuroo’s face for something.

“Let’s get some crepes, stop at the grocery store, and then head back to your apartment.”

“That’s not. Really. A date.” Kuroo slowly doles out unsure how to rule his idea out politely.

“It’s a date as long as we’re together. You asked what I wanted to do and that’s what I want. Crepes now, grocery store so we can make something together later, a nap, dinner, and me kicking your ass at some games. Maybe a movie.”

Kuroo groans. “Why does it sound like my boyfriend is taking care of me again?”

“Because you can’t take care of yourself so I’m intervening.” He steps forward and gives Kuroo a peck on the cheek. “Come on, we’re both overworked, tired, and poor. A stay at home date will be nice. I’m happy to spend time with you and it’ll be fun to cook together.”

“I’m sorry I’m so boring lately.” Kuroo frowns. “Dating me is probably worse than dating an old man.”

Akaashi heaves a big sigh before roughly grabbing both of Kuroo’s cheeks and kissing him. “You’re not boring. You’re busy and stressed. It will pass. I like you either way. Now, try not to worry about it and think about what you want for dinner.”

“So wise.” Kuroo shakes his head a little at Akaashi. “Fish.”

“Should’ve known, you damn cat.”

**. . .**

_Keiji is naked in my bed and I’m too tired to even ask if he wants to have sex._

Kuroo’s eyes keep fluttering closed against his best attempts to stay awake. He and Akaashi are snuggled together in his bed naked at Akaashi’s instance that it’s better for the body and acts as a stress reliever. Not to mention, naked cuddles

Akaashi shifts against Kuroo more. His breathing is already steady as if he’s almost asleep already.

_He’s been pushing himself hard lately too. He’s been with me in the library until midnight almost every day._

Kuroo rubs slow circles on Akaashi’s back with his thumb.

_I’m making him suffer more. He’s working himself too hard to keep me company and to help keep me sane. He could be going gout having fun right now, but he opted to take a nap and stay in on a Saturday instead. I really do like him a lot, but I don’t think I can keep doing this. He deserves someone he doesn’t have to take care of and who has time for him. Someone who can be there for him. Someone who isn’t so selfish._

_I’m sorry Keiji. I really do love you. But I can’t just keep taking from you. I don’t want you to suffer because of me and long-distance relationships just don’t work._

**. . .**

Waking up from a nap is probably one of the best experiences known to man. Waking up next to Akaashi, the love of Kuroo’s life, was nothing short of bliss. Waking up to a naked and horny Akaashi was euphoric enough to send Kuroo into a state of shock.

“Good morning.” Akaashi whispers with a sleep-ridden voice in Kuroo’s ear as he runs his hands across Kuroo’s body while straddling him. “You know what else helps with stress relief?”

_My soul just ascended to space._

**. . .**

“You were right. I feel less stressed after that.” Kuroo smirks as they head out into the living room finally dressed. “We should test that out more. You know, for science. Make sure the results replicate and all.”

Akaashi gives a yawn and stretches. “After food and me kicking your ass at games.”

“Nope! I’m going to win today. I’m not going to let you cheat.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh. “It’s not cheating. It’s strategy.” He wraps Kuroo in an embrace, bites his lip and pouts.

_Such a cheater._

Kuroo leans down to kiss him. Akaashi eagerly kisses him back and opens his mouth so they can makeout. Things are starting to get heated when Kuroo hears the front door open followed by Bokuto’s loud voice. He breaks apart and stares toward the entrance. If it’s just Bokuto, he’s going back to kissing Akaashi.

“I’m just saying, mochi on top of brownies with a Nutella drizzle and M&M’s sprinkled on top is the future.” Bokuto babbles on eagerly to someone.

He’s answered by a slimy voice. “That’s enough sugar to kill someone, Bokuto.”

Kuroo frowns and breaks apart from Akaashi. “Bo and Daishou are here. Do you want to go to your apartment to cook?”

“Bro! Akaashi!” Bokuto booms as he finds them and comes to give them hugs.

Daishou stops in the doorway, unsure if he should engage or go hide in Bokuto’s room. He has one arm across his body holding his other elbow.

“Hey, bro. What are you two doing today?”

“Just got back from shopping for ugly Christmas sweaters and ice skating! Gonna chill and watch a movie. You?”

_Bo and the snake are having better dates than I’m able to give to Keiji right now._

“Kuroo and I are about to make dinner together and then I’m going to kick his ass at games after. Would you like to join us?”

“Of course!” Bokuto eagerly cheers before looking back at Daishou. “Or would you rather not? We can go to my room or we can watch a movie out here while they cook.”

“Uh. If it’s not a bother, we can join them.” Daishou shuffles nervously a bit.

“I’m not going to kick your ass, you can relax”. Kuroo lamely informs. “Unless you fuck over Bo. Then you die.”

“How can you be so mean when he-!” Bokuto squawks before clapping his hand over his own mouth.

Daishou had taken a couple of steps toward him to shut him up and had ridiculously huge eyes and a slight hint of fury.

“He what?” Kuroo grits.

“Uhh.” Bokuto takes a few steps back.

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “You might as well tell him Daishou-san. I’m surprised Bokuto’s kept it secret this long.”

“Hey!” Bokuto sticks his lips out in a pout and crosses his arms. “I can keep secrets.”

“I know you can.” Daishou finishes crossing the room and squeezes Bokuto’s hand. “But you,” he turns to Kuroo, “need to worship the ground at my feet. I’m the one who tutored your student when you were a pathetic sick kitten.”

“ _You_?”

“Yeah, me.”

“You probably only did it because Bo begged you.”

“Nope! I didn’t ask! I didn’t even think about it. Which, in hindsight is pretty dumb, since Daishou is pretty much a genius. I just mentioned it, and he volunteered. Isn’t that right?”

Daishou nods.

_I can’t believe this. Biggest plot twist of my life. Daishou is nice?_

“Argh. Thank you. You really saved me a lot of trouble.” Kuroo scrunches up his face. “I guess I owe you now.”

“Exactly.” Daishou hisses. “You can start with dinner for now.”

“You little-“

Akaashi claps his hands together. “Perfect. I’m going to see if Kenma will be eating too and then we can start, yes?”

“Fine.” Kuroo grumbles to himself before heading to the kitchen while Bokuto drags Daishou to go pick a movie.

**. . .**

Saturday turned out to be a brief slice of reprieve before Kuroo went back to school on Monday. It was time to gear up for midterms and his interview at University C.

Four more rejection letters came within the next two weeks leaving only four more universities that hadn’t responded yet.

He throws himself back into intense study mode to help himself through the rejections. No more time with Akaashi. No more hanging with Bo. No more being in the same room as Kenma and bothering them. No more sleep. No more fun. Only occasional glances at the people he loves and a fake smile before putting his head back in a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Anyone else ever wake up having a panic attack cause you haven’t completed your final and it’s due in a few hours?
> 
> Lady at work: Be careful, the iron is still hot.  
> My scumbag brain: Apply it directly to your face.


	18. Chapter 18

“Bro. What are you getting Akaashi for Christmas?”

Kuroo, irritated from being interrupted yet again, looks up from the notes he was desperately attempting to memorize even though his brain wasn’t complying no matter how much he pleaded with it. “Hm?”

“Christmas. It’s coming. Have you thought about what you’re getting Akaashi? You know, the most gorgeous man to ever walk the Earth?”

Kuroo frowns. He hadn’t even talked to Akaashi much in the last several weeks, much less have time to consider a Christmas present for him. Honestly, he’d kind of forgotten Christmas was even coming. It wasn’t on his to-do list, which was the entire focus of his existence right now. If he didn’t have that strategically color-coded to-do list telling him what he needed to be doing every minute of the day, he might implode at this point.

“Ah. No. I haven’t really. There’s still time, though. I’m sure I’ll think of something. How hard could it be?”

_Hopefully. Maybe when we go on break I’ll have time to think about it. Midterms come first._

Bokuto frowns and rests his head on the table staring at Kuroo like he’d said something that just didn’t make sense to him. Which, to be fair, happened more than not with Bokuto, so Kuroo didn’t pay any mind.

“What should I get Suguru?”

“Mothballs.”

“Really, bro?” Bokuto sighs. “I’m being serious here. I’ve never bought him a present before. I want it to be good.”

Kuroo gives a snicker. “Me too.” He looks back down to his notes. “We’ll talk about it later. I’m trying to study.”

He feels Bokuto’s eyes on him. Bokuto doesn’t say anything for a minute, and just when Kuroo thinks he’s just being quiet for him, he gives a short “okay” before loudly leaving the table to join Daishou.

_I guess I’ll have to apologize later._

**. . .**

He has his tour and interview at University C later that week. He thought it was going well, or at least not an entire dumpster fire, which is all he could really ever hope for. At least, it wasn’t until the end. Not that anything had gone inherently wrong, but something had to have gone wrong.

The professor he’d be studying under started to act a little strange. They got that sort of hushed counseling voice that some people get when they’re trying to be gentle, just oh so delicate, with someone’s feelings because they don’t want to break some less-than-pleasant news to them or because they want to avoid answering in general to avoid confrontation. Or because the person they were speaking to was wrong. Just so wrong and needed to leave immediately because they didn’t want to associate with them anymore.

You know, that one. The one that sounds like a bad counseling voice. That only has those negative meanings and nothing else. Ever. Didn’t exist.

That tone, that subtle change in demeanor, set Kuroo’s body aflame while drowning any speckles of hope he had for being admitted to that university.

Those final seconds as he shook the professors hand before leaving campus plagued him the entire way home. He’d done something terribly wrong there and could never go back.

On the bright side, at least it wasn’t Tacos4Life because that’s where he’d end up working if he doesn’t make it into grad school. He can cry into the fried chicken tacos for solace.

**. . .**

There’s shouting as soon as Kuroo gets back to his apartment. He doesn’t even have his shoes off before Bokuto is running up to him as giddy and bouncing waiting for Kuroo to tell him all about his interview. Kuroo can only give a sigh and fake smile.

Bokuto’s still vibrating in anticipation, clearly not noticing the social cue. “Bro! How was it? Are you excited?” He’s got both fist clenched and his arms at a ninety-degree angle pumping them up and down like his favorite sports team is about to score a point.

“I don’t. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Kuroo sighs as he passes Bokuto in the entryway.

“Oh.” All of Bokuto’s boundless energy seems to dissipate, leaving him grey and lifeless. “You, uh, you want to go get a milkshake or something? Have some bro time? Do anything?”

Kuroo doesn’t even look at him as he walks to his room. “No. I have to study.” He replies a little harsher than necessary before he slams his door shut.

There’s a small whine outside his door before quite knocking at Kenma’s door. He can’t pay attention to what Bokuto’s saying to Kenma through the blood rushing to his ears and the sobs he’s trying to muffle. He replays every second of that interview in his head until four am, when his body passes out.

**. . .**

Kuroo stares in horror at the large red B on his exam the professor just passed back. He needed an A. He’d been trying so hard to make an A. He was killing himself and ignoring the people he loved to make an A.

He looked back up to the professor who’d moved into the lecture without even going over the exam or making any comments about it. He tries to force down that metallic taste quickly taking over his mouth and the incessant desire to scream that was becoming a disturbingly more frequent urge.

He can’t focus the rest of class. As soon as the professor dismisses them, he crams his things in his bag and scuttles to the front of the room to catch them.

“Um.” Kuroo clears his throat anxiously. “Dr. do you have a moment to talk about this exam?”

“Ah. Kuroo. You didn’t do as well as usual.”

_Professor used facts! It was a critical hit!_

“No.” Kuroo mumbles and stares at the ground. “I, uh, I’m worried about my grade.”

“Hmm. Well, let’s see.” They pull up the electronic gradebook and scan over it. “It’s highly unlikely that you won’t pass unless you stop doing work.”

“It’s-. It’s not that. I’ve applied for graduate schools and I’m trying really hard to get all A’s my last semester. If I get accepted, I don’t want them to rescind my offer if my grades drop.”

“I see.” They hum and scan over Kuroo’s grades again. “I’m sorry to say, but I don’t think you’ll be able to make an A in here anymore.”

“Do-“

“Unfortunately, I don’t give extra credit or curve grades in my classes, Kuroo. I know it’s not what you want to hear, and I know you’re an excellent student, but that’s my policy. You won’t get that sort of treatment in graduate school either.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes a deep calming breath before bowing. “I understand. Thank you for your time, professor.”

**. . .**

He skips the rest of his classes that day. He doesn’t tell anyone, and he doesn’t bother to check his phone. Instead, he goes home to take a fourteen-hour nap. By the time he finally gets out of bed, the apartment is entirely quiet. He grabs his wallet and walks down to the nearest fast food joint to buy ¥2000 worth of junk food.

He’s eaten half of it before he realizes it and feels disgusted with himself. Emotional eating has never been his style. If he’d ever been frustrated before, he’d do something physical to get rid of it. Usually volleyball, but sometimes other things like running or sex. Or just spending time with Bo. That usually required an inhuman amount of energy.

_I could always steal Bo’s gym key and spike balls until I pass out._

He sips more of his milkshake that’s making his stomach ache with a scowl. He catches a glimpse of himself in the window. Hair is wild. Well, more wild than usual. There’s serious bags under his eyes and he looks sort of dead.

_No balls. Just more sleep._

He checks his phone for the first time that day when he gets back past midnight. Bokuto and Akaashi had texted him several times checking on him since they usually saw each other every day at school. Kenma texted him pissed off because Bokuto and Akaashi were worried. Daishou also sent him a pissed of text probably due to Bokuto annoying him. Kuroo didn’t have the strength to bother texting anyone back right now. It’d just have to wait until tomorrow.

**. . .**

He texts Akaashi first thing in the morning. He’s being a shitty boyfriend, but he’s not that shitty. Or, at least, he’s trying not to be. He’s trying really hard not to be even though he’s scared. He’s scared he needs to break up with Akaashi. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t. He really doesn’t. But, no matter how he looks at it, and even though it’s annoyingly cliché, he won’t have time for him. And he deserves better. He deserves the world. The world that Kuroo can’t give him. At least, not now. Not until he has a PhD and has a stable job. Who knows how long that will take? Akaashi doesn’t deserve having to wait around until Kuroo can provide that.

Next on his agenda of apologies is Bokuto. He would be easy to pacify. All Kuroo would have to do is be around. After getting ready, he goes out to the kitchen and makes something to eat for them. He studies while he waits for Bokuto, but when Bokuto finally comes out, he closes his book and tries to engage with him. He lets Bokuto do all the talking. He doesn’t mind only Bokuto talking because he’s mentally reciting notes in his head. All he has to do is give the occasional nod or laugh and Bokuto doesn’t know the difference.

Or so he thinks. Bokuto could be a surprisingly intelligent guy sometimes. Kuroo could tell Bokuto was starting to catch on to him when his face started to droop and that boundless energy of his started to dissipate.

“Bro, you wanna head to school together today?”

Bokuto would have to be somewhat quiet on the train so Kuroo could go back to mentally revising.

“Heck yeah! We haven’t done that in a long time!”

Kuroo frowns at his excitement for something so little. “Has it really been that long?”

Bokuto claps his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder with a frown. “Over a month man. I’ve barely seen you except watching you study and when you and Akaashi made everyone dinner a few weeks ago.”

“Shit, man.” Kuroo groans and runs a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I’ll make more time for you when we go on break.”

_Probably._

“Great!” Bokuto jumps in the air in excitement. “I was hoping we could go Christmas shopping together and get our ugly Christmas sweaters and try out all the seasonal foods. Oh! And-“

Kuroo doesn’t hear the rest of it because he stops listening. There was still over two weeks before break. He didn’t have time to fantasize about doing fun things. About living. That shit was for the privileged.

Akaashi meets up with them when they get to school, which is admittedly kind of strange because he never does that, but Kuroo doesn’t think too much about it. The only thing he can think about is the bag of fresh pastries he hands them each before silently waving and walking to his class.

“Do you think he’s pissed?” Bokuto tilts his head and frowns before digging into the bag Akaashi had handed him.

“Maybe he’s just tired? He wouldn’t have gotten us anything if he was pissed.”

_Would he have?_

“He didn’t say a word though. And you two didn’t hug. You’re always being all touchy together. Well,” Bokuto licks some sugar off his hand, “you used to be.”

“We’re still totally lovey.” Kuroo frowns and takes an angry bite out of his pastry. They were extremely delicious and still warm. It was one of the few comforts Kuroo had experienced in a while. “I’ve got to go to class now. See ya!” He waves and walks toward his building.

“Yeah. See you.” Bokuto mumbles before walking away.

Kuroo sends a quick thank you text to Akaashi before class starts. He’s a little bothered Akaashi doesn’t text him back at all.

Library time consists of tutoring and glancing over at Akaashi more than usual.

_Is he pissed? Is he not pissed? Is he just being helpful?_

“Is there something wrong, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo jumps a little at being addressed. “Hm?”

“You’ve been staring at your boyfriend for a while. Are you two fighting?”

“Ah. No. I’ve just been really busy lately and I miss him.” He looks back over to Akaashi who’s writing back and forth with Bokuto and Daishou.

“Oh. If you want, I can continue on my own for a bit and come get you when I can’t go any further.”

Kuroo gives a sigh. “That’s okay. It’s my duty to help you.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry to have asked.”

**. . .**

He gets responses from the remaining four universities that night.

“What the fuck?” He mutters in horror staring at them in his hands.

He looks up at Bokuto and Kenma who’ve gathered in the living room with him due to the number of letters. It was the last four. The last four chances he had for graduate school until next year.

He didn’t want to open them.

If he opened them, then he knew. Knowing was worse than not knowing in this case. It was like checking your bank account. You still had money unless you looked at the number. After you looked, you were broke and there was no going back.

“Just open them. Rip the damn Band-Aid off.” Kenma mutters from their game.

Bokuto nervously fidgets. “They could be good news! You don’t know until you look!”

_Forever true to their natures even when I’m in distress._

“Have you opened these yet, Kenma?”

“Didn’t get the chance. Koutarou hid them in the highest cabinet shelf so I couldn’t reach.”

_Dammit, Bo._

“But there is food for me to make whether the news is good or bad.”

Kuroo gives a sigh. “Will one of you open them for me?”

“Hell no.”

“Rude. Bo?”

“Uhhh.” He fidgets a bit. “I think you should. It’s yours. You should be the first to read your interview offers, not me.”

_So optimistic. Where can I get that installed? Can I uninstall pessimism? Does my operating system support that? Can I upgrade?_

“Fine.” He flips them over and shuffles them around, so he doesn’t know which is which. “Pick the first one for me, Bo. You have good luck.”

“Okay!” He eagerly leans forward and hums. “This one!” He pulls the second one from Kuroo’s left and passes it to him.

“Thanks buddy.” Kuroo gives a strained smile and takes the envelop from him.

He takes a deep and overdramatic breath, resulting in Kenma rolling their eyes, before tearing the envelope open.

We regret to inform you-

“Next!” He shouts and tears the envelope into little shreds that pepper the floor. “Kenma, you pick now!” He huffs and passes the remaining three over to them.

Kenma grumbles, grabs the one nearest to them, and chunks it at him.

“Okay.” He takes another deep breath before tearing it open.

We regret to inform you-

“FUCK!” He screams before tearing that one into tinier pieces than the last. He bends over and covers his face with both hands.

Strong arms wrap around him. “Bro, there’s still two more. It’s okay.”

_Yeah. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m just going to live my life working at a 7-eleven. It’s fine._

“Stop panicking. You’ve already interviewed for one. You’re pretty much accepted already. You only _need_ one school to accept you.”

_If only it were that fucking simple, Kenma._

“Bro, you want me to open the next one?”

Head still in his hands, Kuroo shakes his head. “No. Just pick it for me.”

Bokuto grabs an envelope and taps Kuroo’s hand with it. Kuroo sighs, already feeling in his gut that it’s not going to be good news. He rips this one open.

We regret-

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK SHIT! FUCKING WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT? FUCKING SHIT FUCK! ASS!” Kuroo tears at his hair.

Both Bokuto and Kenma stare at him horrified, never having seen him get so upset over anything, ever.

Kenma gets up and scurries to the kitchen. They start pulling out pans and food to cook making as much racket as possible. They never handled yelling very well and were probably having a bit of a panic attack right now, but still attempting to be supportive. Bullying from their younger years still hadn’t dissipated away. Screaming usually triggered those painful memories.

Bokuto looks back and forth between the two of them, unsure of who needed his attention first, and panicking because his two best friends were in such distress.

Kuroo lets out another sigh and softly calls out to Kenma. “I’m sorry I yelled. I’m not mad at you. I won’t do it again. I’m not going to hurt you.” He looks at Bokuto and jerks his head toward the kitchen telling him to go be with Kenma. Kuroo couldn’t offer that kind of support right now. If anything, he’d probably just make it worse.

Bokuto shuffles off and returns hugging Kenma from behind. Kenma has their arms wrapped around Bokuto’s for a physical anchor. They stand in the kitchen doorway watching him, but a far enough distance for Kenma to be relaxed.

“Sorry, Kenma.” Kuroo mumbles again before grabbing the last envelope. He pauses before tearing it open.

_Please, please, please. I need this. I just need a win right now. I’ve been killing myself for this. Please just give me a chance._

He takes a big breath of air and holds it before tearing open the envelope.

We are pleased to inform you-

_Wait. What?_

He reads the letter in its entirety and then reads it again. And again. You know, just in case it changed. Damn changing letters. They were worse than the moving staircases.

We are pleased to inform you-

Tears start running down his face. He still hasn’t breathed.

“Oh, Kuroo.” Bokuto whispers before taking a few steps forward.

“Kuro.” Kenma offers in a voice sweeter than they’ve ever mustered before in their life.

He starts laughing. He starts laughing manically and clutches the letter to his chest. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe it.”

“He’s finally lost it. Koutarou, get ready to constrain him. He’s going to break shit or run.”

Bokuto gives a little gulp and moves in front of Kenma. Not that he thought Kuroo would ever intentionally hurt Kenma, but he might accidently throw things not paying attention to where they fly in his rage.

Kuroo lets out a choked sob. “I can’t fucking believe this.” He waves the paper wildly in the air before jumping up and grabbing both of them in a life-threatening hug. “I have an interview! I have a fucking interview!”

There’s sighs of relief followed by grunting from being squeezed too hard. Then pinching because Kenma can’t do that much contact at once. Bokuto picks up their slack and squeezes Kuroo until he almost passes out.

Released from Bokuto’s grasp, Kuroo stumbles back on the floor and sits on it. He reads the paper again and cries into it.

**. . .**

He’s so relieved that he forgets to tell Akaashi. Or his mother. Or anyone else. He just ate and went right to bed to get the best sleep he’d gotten in weeks.

He doesn’t remember until they’re all in the library. Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, and Daishou are all gathered around and Bokuto, unable to contain his excitement and pride for Kuroo, blurts it out.

“Akaaaasshiiii! We should all go out tonight to celebrate Kuroo getting another interview!”

Kuroo stops mid sign in terror. His face contorts, and his eyes bug out of his head.

_Shit._

Akaashi eyes Kuroo curiously, waiting for him to supply him with Bokuto’s words especially considering the state of Kuroo’s face, but Kuroo finds himself unable to faithfully repeat Bokuto’s words.

Kenma’s kind enough to do so for him. The sadistic fucker.

“Kuro received the last of his responses for graduate programs last night. He got an interview for one.”

Akaashi looks wide-eyed over to Kuroo clearly confused and a little hurt.

Kenma waves at him to get his attention again, this time with a frown plastered over their face. “He didn’t tell you?”

Akaashi shakes his head solemnly. “Not yet.” He turns to Kuroo with a smile on his face now, but it looks a little forced like he’s hurt but trying to hide it. “Congratulations, Tetsurou. I’m proud of you. If you have time, we should celebrate tonight.”

“Y-yeah.”

_I can’t believe I forgot to tell my boyfriend about the Thing™ that I’ve been stressing about since we met. I’m shit. I’m utter shit._

He manages to weasel out of celebrating until the weekend. He doesn’t feel like he’s earned a celebration of any sort. Out of twelve applications, he’d only been invited for two interviews and he was pretty sure he already fucked up one. So instead of celebrating, he felt like he needed to spend every waking second studying or polishing his interview skills through a review in manners or reading every journal article published within the last ten, no fifteen, years. You know, easy things that just might give him an edge.

Not sleeping until he had the interview would be a small price to pay to secure his dreams.

Or, at least, he couldn’t regret anything that way.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

**. . .**

It’s the last day of regular class before finals start. The library stays open until three in the morning now and Kuroo’s determined to make use of every second of it. It’s past midnight now and the only ones left are him and Akaashi. He’s not even sure why Akaashi is there. He’s not studying. He’d read a couple of manga about some volleyball team and now he was playing on his phone.

All in all, it was a bit distracting and pissed Kuroo off a little. He was jealous, pure and simple.

_I can’t fucking concentrate like this._

He snaps his book shut and sighs. “I’m going to go home to finish studying.”

Akaashi gives him a soft tired smile and grabs his bag as well.

“You don’t have to come too.”

“I’ve been done with my work for a bit now. I’ll walk with you to the station.”

“Cool.”

Kuroo grabs his bag and starts to walk to the stairwell without another word and without waiting for Akaashi.

He’s already on a landing in-between flights when he hears Akaashi loudly trying to catch up with him. He pauses, feeling like an asshole. He’s not prepared for what happens next. Akaashi, not entirely gently, pushes him into a corner with both hands at each of Kuroo’s sides so he can’t move and glares at him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” He growls, not backing down from glaring at Kuroo.

Kuroo sighs and runs his hand through his hair before signing in response. “What? I’m not avoiding you. I see you every day.”

Akaashi pulls his arms down and backs up a step but doesn’t look any less fierce. “That’s a lie and you know it.”

“Babe, no way. I’d never avoid you. I’ve just been way busy with classes and all.”

“So busy you’ve completely stopped interacting with me? We barely spend time together. You don’t text me anymore. The only time I see you is here and you study the entire time. This is the most we’ve talked in weeks. You haven’t even hit on me in weeks. Which, I’m not necessarily complaining about, but that’s in integral part of who you are, and I accept that.”

“That’s impossible.” Kuroo waves the thought away. “There’s no way I haven’t hit on my boyfriend in weeks. That’d be like Bo not playing volleyball.”

Akaashi crosses his arm and gives Kuroo another deathly stare.

_When was the last time he and I did have a regular conversation?_

He tries to think back, but the only time he remembers having an actual conversation with anyone was weeks ago when Akaashi came over. Hell, they hadn’t even been anywhere since then except walking to the station dead tired together. He can’t even remember the last time he’d kissed Akaashi.

He can’t even remember the last time he’d kissed the love of his life.

He can’t remember the last time he’d spent actual time with his two best friends. The last time he called his mom. The last time he watched a movie or played a game. The last time he played volleyball. The last time he talked to his other friends. The last time he sat down and just did nothing.

Kuroo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before mustering up the courage to face a very, rightfully so, pissed off Akaashi. “Shit. I’m sorry. Fuck. Uhh.” He violently runs his hands through his hair. “I’m going to call it a day for studying. Can we go get some food and talk?”

Akaashi backs up and lets some of that fierceness fade. “Fine, but I’m buying.”

“Absolutely not. I’ve been a dick and the least I can do for you right now is buy you food.” Kuroo sighs again. “Oh, and this.” He takes a step forward and embraces Akaashi in a tight hug, peppering light kisses along his neck and jaw until he reaches his mouth. He nuzzles against his face, just admiring his adorable boyfriend for a moment before breaking away. “I’m sorry.”

**. . .**

They manage to find a 24-hour café, which was to the surprise of both of them considering they didn’t know such a thing even existed. They find a small corner area for privacy and grab some sandwiches and peppermint hot cocoa. It’s not really a great mixture, but what can you expect when it’s two in the morning?

Kuroo picks at his sandwich, glancing up at Akaashi occasionally. “It’s good to see you outside of the library.”

Akaashi takes a sip of his drink, still not looking the most pleased with Kuroo.

He’s been holding a lot of anger in. Although, maybe Kuroo has been too.

Kuroo bites his lip and gives him a sad smile. Akaashi just raises his eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

“I just-.” Kuroo stops. What did he just? “I just got too far into myself. I think. I’ve been so worried about grad school that it’s the only thing I’ve been able to think about. Well,” he trails off and looks out the window, “and us. I’m worried about us. So maybe I’ve been unconsciously avoiding you. Because. Of. That.”

“Why?”

“Because both are really fucking scary?” Kuroo incredulously replies in disbelief that Akaashi would even ask a question like that.

“Why though? You’ve been doing school all your life and you’ve gotten two interviews, which is pretty much two acceptances.” He shakes his head softly. “As far as I go, I already like you for god knows what reason.” He gives a small smirk but keeps his sad demeanor.

“Hey!” Kuroo pouts. “Thanks for the great boost of confidence.” He slinks down in the booth.

Akaashi giggles and moves so he can sit beside Kuroo. He turns Kuroo’s chin toward him and kisses him slowly and deeply, making Kuroo melt in his embrace.

“It should be a great boost in confidence for you. I’m dating the guy who bothered me for days on end who didn’t believe I was deaf _and_ who shit talked me the entire time.”

A chill of shame runs through Kuroo. “You. You knew about that?”

_I am the fucking worst person to exist._

“It wasn’t very hard to figure out. You had this shithead smug look about you. Well, more so than your usual face.” Akaashi pauses, thinking for a second, while Kuroo slides further down in the booth. “Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first and you won’t be the last. You’ve redeemed yourself.”

“Babe, I’m so sorry.” Kuroo squeezes Akaashi’s hand briefly and frowns.

“Good. You should be, you damn shithead. But, mostly for avoiding me.”

“Ugh.” Kuroo runs his hands over his face and through his hair. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Keiji, can I be real with you for a second?”

“I’d be upset if you weren’t.”

“I’m worried. About a lot of things, but a lot about us. Say I do get accepted to one of these two schools. One is two hours away and the other is forty-five minutes. I’m not going to have a lot of time. Or money. Like zero money. Like negative money for at least the next four years, but probably closer to a decade.”

Akaashi’s face goes blank except for a small twitch of his eyebrow that he can never fully hide. “Do you want to break up?”

“Do you??”

His eyebrow does a small twitch again. “Answer my question first.”

Kuroo takes a few breaths and tries to gather his thoughts before answering. He’s not sure how to express himself completely and clearly. And that’s without signing being a factor.

“No. I don’t. I really don’t. But I feel like it’s unfair to you. You deserve everything. And I’m. I’m going to be far away, poor, and busy. You could do better.” Kuroo frowns and stares down at the table, not wanting to face Akaashi. “You deserve better.”

Akaashi won’t let him run away, though. It was one of his best strengths. Akaashi never ran away from anything, no matter how hard it was or how much he didn’t want to do it.

He pokes Kuroo until he finally looks up. “Shut up and listen. That’s not your decision to make. I’ll decide if it’s unfair to me or if I want to make the effort to stay in our relationship. As long as you still want to be together, then I do too.” He leans in and gives Kuroo a small kiss. When he pulls away, he’s got that shit-eating smirk on his face. It’s the one he used to get when he’d turn Kuroo down. “Until you’re too much of a shithead for me to handle. Then I’ll dump you for a younger, richer model.”

Kuroo’s mouth drops open and he lets out a sort of tetradactyl screech. “Keiji! I never knew you were so shallow!”

“Hey.” Akaashi shrugs. “I’m going to graduate school too. I might need someone to help float the bill, so I can eat something other than instant noodles and rice.”

Kuroo snorts and shakes his head at Akaashi. “I’m sorry I’m a selfish shithead. And selfish. And trying to make your decisions for you. And for avoiding you. For my existence, really.”

Akaashi’s smirk grows even wider. “It’s about time you finally apologized for your existence.”

“You!” Kuroo roughly messes up Akaashi’s hair before snaking his hands into Akaashi’s shirt and tickling him.

Akaashi pinches him until Kuroo relents his tickling escapade. Kuroo grabs one of Akaashi’s hands. He kisses it and places it over his heart just like he had the first time he told Akaashi he loved him before pulling him in for another kiss.

“We’re going to be okay, right?”

Akaashi hums and nods.

“I really love you, you know that, right? I want to make this work.”

“We will.”

“I love you, Keiji.”

“And I love you, Tetsurou.”

“Spend the night with me?” Kuroo gives an exaggerated wink.

Akaashi laughs and smacks him. “Glad to know the Tetsurou I love is still in there.”

Kuroo sticks his lower lip out and pouts. “Is that a no?”

Akaashi leans in to whisper in his ear. “That’s a fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you kiddos who haven't had to deal with academic journal articles: it's published research. Usually they're only like 15 pages, but they're pretty boring and filled with jargon. I kind of like them, but damn if they ain't dry af. You can only read so much methodology before you want to strangle yourself.


	19. Epilogue

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving.”

“And I still can’t believe you got scouted to play professionally right out of college.” Kuroo punches Bokuto lightly on the arm.

“Dude! You always said I would! Ever since we were little!” Bokuto sticks his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I know, I know. It’s just still hard to believe. It doesn’t happen that often, ya know? Just tells me how incredible I already knew you are.”

“Aww.” Bokuto blushes before wrapping Kuroo in a bone-crushing hug. “I can’t believe you go into one of your dream schools. Well, I can cause you’re a super nerd, but I’m still just so happy for you.”

“Yeah yeah, shithead.  I really thought I blew that interview. I cried so hard that night.”

“Bro.” Bokuto locks him into another hug.

There’s a soft knock on the wall as Akaashi raps his knuckles on it signifying his presence since he’s creepily quiet. He’s got a box in his hands and Kenma is trailing along behind him with another box.

“Keiji, let me get that for you.” Kuroo walks over to grab the box, but Akaashi just shifts it to one hand and pulls Kuroo in for a kiss.

“Gross.” Kenma passes them and carries the box the they were holding to Kuroo’s room.

Well, Kuroo’s old room. It was Akaashi’s room now. At least until he finishes his undergrad degree. Who knew after that? Akaashi would probably go to graduate school and Kenma hadn’t decided what they’re exactly going to do yet.

Kuroo breaks apart from Akaashi to yell at Kenma, “Get used to it! We’re going to be extra gross every time I come to visit!”

“I’m changing the locks!”

Akaashi smacks Kuroo to get him to translate. After he’s done, Akaashi pushes the box into Kuroo’s hands so he can sign to him.

“Keiji said he loves me and he’ll let me in!” Kuroo yells at Kenma before they both follow them into Akaashi’s new room.

Kenma huffs and sets down the box before turning to Akaashi. “Why don’t I believe what he says?”

Akaashi gives a small shrug. “Same reason why he never listens to you: stubborn.”

“Hey! That stubbornness is how I got you to date me!”

Bokuto squeezes in-between Kuroo and Akaashi with one arm around each of their waists. “I still think it’s a magic spell! We’ll figure out the secret word to release you one day! We’ll free you from your shackles!”

Akaashi leans into Bokuto and stares Kuroo in the eyes. “I think the only magic thing that will release me is these amazing biceps you have.”

“Keeeiiijiii,” Kuroo whines, “that is the meanest thing you’ve ever made me translate.”

Akaashi gives another shrug. “If I said it aloud, he’d fall for me.” He leans in and gives Bokuto a kiss on the cheek before wiggling away from his grip and going to hug Kuroo from behind.

Bokuto’s getting more and more red by the second. “I think in another life you and I would’ve been made for each other.”

Akaashi gives a giggle and squeezes Kuroo tighter. “Maybe in another life. In this one I think I’m going to stick with this nerd cat for a while.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or touched.” Kuroo frowns before making faces at Akaashi.

“””Offended.”””

“I hate all of you. When I’m rich and famous from science, I’m not going to remember any of you.”

“Yes, because getting rich and famous from science is plausible for you.” Kenma dryly retorts. “Anyway, I’m ordering food since we have all the boxes. Somebody else pay and get me when it’s here.” They walk away to go hide in their room.

“Ah. I can’t believe I’m going to miss that jerk.” Kuroo wipes a fake tear from his eye.

“Bro. You know you’re going to be here all the time. You’re not going to have time to miss Kenma.”

“Maybe not, but I’m going to have time to miss your goofy ass!” Kuroo pouts. “You know we haven’t been apart in years!”

“Dude. You know I’m going to be calling and texting you all the time. You’re not going to be able to miss me.”

“Tetsurou, you know Bokuto won’t be far and you’re only forty-five minutes away, right?”

“Soooo faaaarrr.” Kuroo whines, plopping down on Akaashi’s bed. “I’m never going to see any of you again. It’s like I’m moving out of country!”

Akaashi gives a snort. “So overdramatic.”

There’s knocking on the doorframe and Daishou, dressed up in a button up and nice jeans, waves at everyone.

“Hey. What are you all up to?”

“Suguru!” Bokuto beams before bounding over and picking up his boyfriend, making sure to pepper him with kisses.

“Put me down, Koutarou!” Daishou smacks lightly at Bokuto, probably fearing for his life. A fair fear really. Bokuto didn’t know his strength too well.

“Hello, Daishou. Kenma is ordering takeout. Tetsurou and I don’t have anything planned.”

Kuroo shoots one hand up into the air, pointing to the ceiling. “Sex!”

“Ah. Apologies. Tetsurou and I have something to take care of, but we should be done in five minutes or so. Before food arrives for sure. Want to watch a movie after?”

“Fight Club!” Bokuto points to the ceiling mimicking Kuroo.

Daishou just shakes his head and continues translating for Akaashi.

“Sure. Come get us when food is here?”

“Yeaaahhh.” Bokuto nods and winks at Akaashi.

Daishou wrinkles his nose and drags Bokuto out of the room, making sure to shut the door on his way.

Akaashi collapses on the bed with Kuroo and snuggles against him.

“I really want this to work.”

“Typically, sex is much easier without pants, but we might be able to finagle it.”

Kuroo snorts. “Not that. Us. This long-distance relationship.”

“We will.”

Kuroo leans over and kisses Akaashi slowly.

_I’d make anything work for you, Keiji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know guys, I reread this whole thing before I wrote the epilogue… I didn’t realize I’d incorporated Kuroo’s kink of being berated by Akaashi throughout the whole thing. Go me?


	20. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the bonus chapter for everyone taking time out to comment! First part is all fluff and second part is porn (blowjobs, rimming, anal sex). This happens after chapter 18 but before the epilogue since this was added as a bonus.

“Damn it’s cold.” Kuroo breaths into his hands, hoping that it’ll either warm up at some point tonight or, if it doesn’t, the slight warmth of his breath will be enough for him to retain some movement in his hands. He needs them for science.

“Dude!” Bokuto gives him a heavy slap on the back. “Being cold just gives you more reason to cling to Akaashi.”

“My bro, you are so wise. Like the wisest owl I’ve ever met.” Kuroo rubs a hand across Bokuto’s face affectionately while giving him bedroom eyes.

“You two are so gross.” Kenma mumbles following slowly behind them.

They both do a half turn, grins plastered on their faces, to look at Kenma who’s steadily ignoring their antics.

“How’d you even get Kenma to agree to come?”

“Easy.” Kuroo smirks. “Pokémon Go is doing a special event. Special Pokémon and there’s rumors if you hit a few shrines you might get a chance for a shiny legendary.”

“Why do they have two phones?”

“One is mine. I don’t really understand the logistics of it, but they’ve been using my phone all week leveling up Pokémon and getting balls. Pfft. Balls.”

“I’m going to strangle you with balls if you make another joke like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me know if Keiji texts me.”

“He said he’s cancelling because he hates you, your stupid smirk, and the ugly face you make when you laugh.”

“Kenma.”

“He said he’ll meet us at the station in five.”

“Thank you~” Kuroo sings. “Bo, what about that snake?”

“He said he was getting close about ten minutes ago. Hopefully he hasn’t frozen to death by now.”

Kuroo snorts. “You and I both know he has seven sweaters, two coats, five hats, and three pairs of gloves on. He’s fine.”

As they near the station they can see Akaashi and Daishou bundled up standing beside each other. Akaashi’s got a drink carrier in one hand and is signing incredibly slowly for Daishou, who is nodding and mouthing each word in attempt to help comprehend, with both hands clutching tightly to a, probably extra hot, cup of coffee.

Kuroo wraps an arm around Akaashi and kisses him on the temple. “You know you can’t teach an old snake new tricks, right Keiji?” He winks before taking the drink carrier from him.

“Hey!” Daishou hisses. “Akaashi says I’m learning faster than your dumb cat brain did and I don’t have the incentive to get in his pants!”

Kuroo places his hand over his heart dramatically. “I didn’t learn sign so I could get in Akaashi’s pants! I learned sign so I could understand him berating me in two languages.”

Kenma and Daishou all visibly cringe. They knew all too well Kuroo’s kink of getting criticized by Akaashi. Neither of them knew that information voluntarily and they all wished they could erase that knowledge.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and gives Kuroo a peck on the cheek. “Your kinks are still weird.”

“Hey! Stop kink shaming me! You go along with it!”

“Only through the power of love. And because you’re wrong all the time and need to know.” Akaashi smirks and grabs a drink from the carrier and passes it to Bokuto and then does so for Kenma. Kenma only opens their arm slightly so Akaashi shoves it between their arm and ribs. The last two are for him and Kuroo.

“Babe, you are the literal best. You really think of everything.” Kuroo swoons and cuddles up against Akaashi.

“Actually, Daishou-san was already at the coffee shop. I just helped him pick everyone’s drinks.”

“Babe, you are the literal-“

Three sets of hands smack Kuroo before he can finish that sentence.

“Fiiiinnneeee.” Kuroo whines. “Thank you, Daishou. Please enjoy yourself tonight and be as gross as possible with Bo where I don’t have to see.”

“You little-“

“Suguru you can use me for warmth, okay? I produce heat like crazy!” Bokuto beams and puffs his chest out, arms already wrapping around Daishou protectively.

Kenma presses against Kuroo’s back. “It’s cold. Let’s go.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go use all those balls Kenma’s been saving!”

Four hands hit him this time.

The train ride is absolutely and utterly crammed packed. It wouldn’t be surprising if they asked people to get off due to weight requirements or something. It was tighter than rush hour during holiday with several trains being delayed. Sardines had more space. Thankfully, they still manage to make it to the first place in a timely manner and in one piece.

The goal for the night is to magically stay up the entire night, hit four shrines, catch as many Pokémon as possible, and catch the first train back to Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto’s apartment for a nap. They’d have more festivities tomorrow after sleep.

Since it’s an all-night escapade, they start at the shrine farthest away since, hypothetically, they have the most energy right now. Like the train, the first shrine proves to be more packed than Kuroo had anticipated. Old habits die hard, and he finds himself clinging to Akaashi’s hand in fear he’ll accidently lose him in the sea of people. And maybe because he didn’t want to miss on making memories and spending precious free time with Akaashi. He can’t do that if they lose each other and it was doubtful either of them would have phone signal in this crowd.

There’s stalls and lights galore as the group wanders around aimlessly looking around since it’s still early. They won’t ring in the new year here, but they can still play around before they go to the shrine. The most important thing for Kuroo is getting to spend time with his boyfriend and friends since he’d been a dick too busy to pay them the attention they deserve.

“Oh! I want to get some takoyaki, Tetsurou.” Akaashi eagerly tugs Kuroo toward the stall.

Kuroo lets Akaashi drag him around. Kenma’s clutching onto Kuroo’s jacket with a couple of fingers not needed to use the phone. A few fingers were a small price to pay for not getting hopelessly lost in the crowd while simultaneously getting to play and classify it as spending time with their friends. It’s what made them happiest and Kuroo was more than willing to accommodate for his oldest friend. Or, as Kuroo liked to think, his and Akaashi’s child.

Months ago, Kuroo would’ve tried to order for Akaashi in attempt to help out or make it easier for him. He’d stopped making that mistake. If anything, he finally and fully understood that Akaashi was probably more competent than Kuroo at most things.

Akaashi’s wearing the blue scarf with small owls on it that Kuroo got him for Christmas. One of the many things Kuroo got him to attempt to make up for being a dick for so long. Not to buy his forgiveness, of course. Akaashi wasn’t like that. Kuroo was determined to treat Akaashi right as long as he would put up with him. While the blue of the scarf was bringing his eyes out and making them look like jewels and his natural attractiveness always made him a sight to see, that wasn’t the most captivating thing about him right now. More than any of that, the smile on Akaashi’s face is the best thing Kuroo’s ever seen in his life.

Akaashi’s smile is wider than Kuroo’s ever seen him smiling before. He’s laughing, and his eyes are crinkled at the edges with small tears at the corners from the cold along with a small blush that’s spread across his face. He’s not hiding his smile or laughter like he used to. His laugh would never be what it once was, but Kuroo thought it sounded magical. Something that you could only hear once every few thousand years with the right offerings. In-between laughs he picks up a takoyaki with the toothpick and holds it out to Kuroo to eat.

Kuroo leans down to bite it off the toothpick, but he finds himself just staring at Akaashi. He can’t hear the noise around them, he doesn’t see the hordes of people around them, he doesn’t feel the cold. He can only see Akaashi and that smile of his that makes Kuroo’s heart want to explode. That smile that makes Kuroo so happy to see that it hurts. The one that floods his heart with affection for the man he loves.

He eats the takoyaki quickly before grabbing Akaashi and kissing him, not caring who saw them making out. Akaashi’s more flushed by the time they pull apart. Kuroo just gives that shit eating grin and takes one of Akaashi’s hands to draw out ‘I love you’ on his palm, kiss it, and place it on his chest.

Akaashi blushes more before leaning in and whispering “I love you too, Tetsurou” in Kuroo’s ear. He barely says it loud enough to hear over the crowd, but Kuroo knows.

That’s their thing. It’s how they first told each other and it’s how they’ll keep telling each other.

They manage to hit all four shrines before the first train starts running again. Everyone is deadbeat and silent by that point. Bokuto is supporting most of Daishou’s weight, Kuroo is carrying Kenma on his back, and Akaashi is clinging to Kuroo’s arm and leaning lightly against his side. Thankfully, most people didn’t have the same plan as them and the train isn’t crammed on the way home. They all manage to snag seats together.

Kuroo’s still holding Akaashi’s hand. He had all night and didn’t intend on letting go anytime soon. Akaashi rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and nuzzles up against him. The sky is starting to get lighter giving Kuroo a second wind and brief clarity of mind. He looks at the sleeping angel on his shoulder and his friends who are nearly passed out in the seats beside them.

_Yeah. This is where I want to be._

______________________________________________________

 

Kuroo doesn’t wake up until around three in the afternoon. Akaashi’s beside him in bed, naked and occasionally silently signing in his sleep. Kuroo smiles and runs his hand down Akaashi’s back, feeling the warmth of their bare skin pressing together. Getting to watch Akaashi sign and twitch in his sleep was a privilege that only Kuroo ever got to see and he savored every moment of it.

The apartment is strangely quiet. He’d figured Bokuto would’ve woken everyone up already to start the second half of celebrations. Kuroo carefully stretches to reach his phone on the bedside table. Apparently, it feels like he’s pulling away because Akaashi clings to him a little tighter.

“Don’t go.” He mumbles, seemingly still asleep.

_Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere._

Kuroo runs his hand down Akaashi’s back some more until his body relaxes and his breathing evens out more. Only then does Kuroo check his phone to see where his friends are at.

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: bro

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: Kenma dragged us out for pokemon

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: so you have the apartment to yourself

[ **spiceupuryaniniku** ]: ring in the new year right ;)

_I have the best friends._

He stretches to put his phone back on the table resulting in Akaashi squeezing him tighter again.

_Looks like I’m not the only clingy one._

Kuroo wraps both arms around Akaashi and kisses him on the forehead. Akaashi gives a little groan and snuggles against him more. Kuroo feels Akaashi’s eyes fluttering open and closed soon after like he’s trying to wake up but is too tired. Kuroo kisses him again and rubs his thumb on his shoulder trying to comfort him back into sleeping. They were still beaten from midterms and Kuroo wanted to help Akaashi relax as much as possible before they went back to school.

Akaashi gives another soft groan and lifts his head up with a yawn. Since his hands are still clinging to Kuroo, he opts to use his voice. “Good morning.”

Kuroo mouths good morning back before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Arms still wrapped around Kuroo, Akaashi gives him a squeeze. “Is it time to go out?”

Kuroo snakes a hand from Akaashi, much to Akaashi’s visible displeasure, to sign. “No. Kenma drug everyone out for Pokémon. We can go back to bed.”

Akaashi gives a content hum before snuggling his face against Kuroo’s neck and closing his eyes. Kuroo thinks he’s back asleep when he feels Akaashi’s lips running over his earlobe and then the warmth of his tongue. Kuroo runs his fingers softly up and down Akaashi’s stomach, resulting in Akaashi biting his ear and moving down to his neck in kisses and bites.

Kuroo snakes his hand around and grabs Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi lets out a moan and thrusts his hips against Kuroo. Feeling Akaashi’s already erect cock, Kuroo rolls him over on his back and kisses down him while sliding his hands down Akaashi’s sides as he moves down. He grasps both of Akaashi’s ass cheeks before taking all of his cock in his mouth and bobbing ferociously.

Akaashi lets out a loud uninhibited moan and runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair as he watches him. He pants and stares unwaveringly, which only turns Kuroo on more.

Kuroo gives a wink and sucks even harder. When he can feel Akaashi getting harder like he’s about to come, Kuroo pulls away.

“Will you get on your knees?”

Akaashi gives a frown. “I can’t sign to you like that if it hurts.”

“That’s not what I’m doing. You can kick me if you don’t like it.”

Akaashi gives a small scowl before turning around and sticking his ass in the air and clutching the pillow under his head.

Kuroo thanks the gods briefly for the sight in front of him before grabbing Akaashi’s hips and running his tongue over Akaashi’s hole with vigor. Akaashi moans and bucks his hips forward and then back, not wanting to lose the sensation. Kuroo brings one hand around to gently stroke Akaashi and uses the other to play with his nipples.

Akaashi gives another groan before pulling away and turning back over. “I love it when you do that.” He pulls Kuroo in for an open-mouthed kiss. “Fuck me.”

“How do you want it?” Kuroo grabs a condom and lube from his bedside table.

“Where I can see your face.”

“Am I just that dashing?” Kuroo smirks while he put the condom on and lubes up.

“Don’t make me lose my boner.”

Kuroo gives another smirk before leaning in and pressing against Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi engages him in another kiss while Kuroo thrusts into him, causing Akaashi to moan into Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo pulls away so he can grip Akaashi’s hip with one hand and sign with the other. “You’re so beautiful.” He tilts his hips where he knows he’ll hit Akaashi’s prostate.

Akaashi gives a groan and lifts his hips off the bed a bit. “Grab both of my hips, Tetsurou. Fuck me hard.”

_He’s going to be the death of me._

Kuroo grips Akaashi’s other hip and thrusts harder into him. Akaashi lifts his ass a bit more off the bed and moves his hand down to stroke himself. He starts off doing it slowly, biting his lip, teasing Kuroo with the sight. Kuroo slams into him in retaliation.

Akaashi snaps his eyes shut and moans out in pleasure. When he opens his eyes again, his eyes are half-lidded, full of lust, and looking like he’s ready to come. He looks Kuroo directly in the eyes and starts jacking himself off at a furious rate. The sight turns Kuroo on more and he slams into Akaashi even harder unable to control himself any longer.

Still looking Akaashi in the eyes, he mouths, “Keiji”.

Akaashi does a small smile before moaning out “Tetsurou” and tightening around Kuroo.

Kuroo slams into Akaashi hard, pushing himself over the edge. As he slowly makes his way down from his orgasm, Akaashi’s entire body stiffens and he spills over onto his stomach.

Kuroo collapses beside him and runs his hand across Akaashi’s face and into his hair before kissing him slowly and tenderly.

“Being with you is the best way to start the new year.”

“I love you, Tetsurou.”

“I love you, Keiji.”


	21. End Note and Thanks

Hello!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work and for any kudos or comments you may have left!

I hope you got some semblance of enjoyment from my story and the bonus chapter! I really appreciate all the interaction I got throughout working on this with every fiber of my being. ^-^

A special thanks to nickycdz and my wife, SatanUiAgi, for their continued support and encouragement.

I got the idea for this story when I was at my part time job at the bookstore. One night I kept passing by this older man who was entranced by whatever he was reading, but he kept trying to hide his facial expressions. I just thought it was the cutest thing. It connected to the thought that if you watched anyone long enough and watched them at their most vulnerable, you’d fall a little in love with them (Remember the comic about a ghost following people around? Something like that). Somehow that translated to a college library au with one of my favorite rare pair ships.

I’d originally wanted to make Kuroo a much bigger asshole than he was at first, but I’m a weak man and I couldn’t do that to poor Kuroo or poor Akaashi. Considering some of you wanted to punch him in the face, apparently, I still made him a big enough ass.

I know it might feel like I closed the story at a weird point, but that was where I’d decided to end it from the start. It’s not an “end” or a “lived happily forever after”, I know, but the future is open for them.

All That Was Once Familiar Is Now Strange is part of my Things I No Longer Wish to Understand series. But what does that even mean? Well, each story in this series will have some sort of theme that depicts a feeling or experience that a main character doesn’t want to understand. For this one, for both Kuroo and Akaashi, it was the feeling of discrimination for being different toward Akaashi. Akaashi felt like burden because he has a handicap (technically, but he, as many Deaf, don’t view it that way, don’t pity themselves, and live full, happy lives) and can’t live as a “normal” being. Kuroo understands this in chapter 13. I think this line depicts it well:

_I wish you never had to feel that way. That you’ve never had the experience of feeling like a burden for just existing._

Honestly, I’d love to write this in Akaashi’s perspective as well. I think it’d be really beautiful. But… I have so much writing to do already so I don’t think that will ever happen. ;-;

Since this is only the first part of the series, we’ll see some more of Kuroo and Akaashi in some of the other parts and maybe find out a few things that I didn’t go into detail here or only hinted at. ;)

The next part is Fish Won’t Judge You by Your Faults (the title is a lyric from a Brand New song) and will be starting in a few months! It features Yaku and Alena’s story.

Hope to see everyone soon,

~oopsthisisqueertoo

**Author's Note:**

> [ Major/minors, living situations, and series info.](https://oopsthisisqueertoo.tumblr.com/TINLWTUinfo)
> 
> My go-to album for writing this has been the Black Panther Soundtrack. The movie is amazing as is the music. Check it out, if you haven't already!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


End file.
